Cindercall's Fear
by ItsNotAControlKink
Summary: In a mountainous forest, there lives four Clans; MoonClan, SunClan, RainClan, and MountainClan. They follow the ways of StarClan and the Warrior Code. Cinderkit is a young kit from MoonClan, the Clan that lives amongst the pine trees of the forest. A strange Prophecy revolves around her destiny, and darkness looms over the horizon. (Rated T just in case.) (!COMPLETED!)
1. Allegiances of the Clans

**MOONCLAN**

**Leader:**** Jaggedstar—** Dark brown tabby tom with thick black stripes and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** **Longspring— **White tom with silver tips and grey eyes.

**Medicine cat(s):**** Quietsong— **Tan she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Apprentice, Mumblepaw**

**Warrior (Toms and she-cats 12 Moons or older):**** Eelmask—** Small black tom with yellow eyes.

**Highstep— **Grey tom with brown eyes, and a completely white tail.

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Milkthroat— **Brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes.

**Greysong— **Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deadcreek— **Tan tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Fuzzypaw**

**Kestrelfrost—** White she-cat with brown patches and copper eyes.

**Ashwater— **White tom with black patches and green eyes.

**Moonbreeze—** Silver tom with long ears, blue eyes, and white tips and underbelly.

**Yelloweye—** Solid white cat with yellow eyes and two cream dots underneath them.

**Addermask—** Cream cat with brown along his spine and over his golden eyes.

**Rapidwhisper—** Large white cat with storm grey eyes.

**Dewheart—** Sleek silver cat with a white patch over her chest and blue eyes.

**Timbermask—** Large brown tom with fading tan tips and yellow eyes.

**Puddledapple—** Sleek white she-cat with russet patches and green eyes.

**Queens (she-cat expecting or with kits):**** Heatherheart—** Light brown and white she-cat with pretty markings and amber eyes. (Mother to Nettlekit and Volekit)

**Shiningdawn—** Silver tabby with dark colored swirls and white underbelly, with green eyes. (Mother of Vinekit, Pearkit, and Sweetkit)

**Skyfleet—** Silver white tabby with long ears, stubby tails, and copper eyes. (Mother of Oddkit, Lightkit, and Eaglekit)

**Larchsplash—** Large grey she-cat with white socks, ears, and white eyebrows over her blue eyes. (Mother of Cinderkit and Aspenkit)

**Elders (Toms and she-cats that have retired):**** Bouldernose—** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Weaselhawk—** Black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Spidercry—** Dark brown she-cat with copper eyes

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader:**** Brownstar—** All brown tom with yellow eyes and big tan feet.

**Deputy:**** Cedarberry—** White tom with yellow eyes and a brown streak down his back with darker stripes.

**Medicine cat:**** Coldwind—** Blue-grey tom with icy eyes and a dark overcoat.

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Warriors:**** Silverstep—** Pretty silvery tabby with white underbelly and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Specklebrook—** White cat with grey patches on her back and blue eyes.

**Twigbreeze—** Grey tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Mouseflame—** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes and white tips.

**Apprentice, Olivepaw**

**Willowwind—** Pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

**Copperthroat—** Dark colored tom with a white tail tip and throat, as well as amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

**Plumhare—** Silver tom with dark grey overcoat, with markings on his shoulders and green eyes.

**Gorsepuddle—** White tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes.

**Lionfoot—** Golden tom with green eyes and abnormally large feet.

**Tansyfeather—** Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly.

**Weaselberry—** Brown tom with white under belly and green eyes.

**Queens:**** Ebonygaze—** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Pregnant with Mouseflame's kits)

**Palestep—** Black she-cat with white socks and chest, as well as amber eyes. (Mother of Nightkit, Beetlekit, and Nutkit)

**Elders:**** Wolfear—** White tom with very large, furry brown ears and yellow eyes.

**RAINCLAN**

**Leader:**** Brackenstar—** A light brown tom with darker brown paws and copper eyes.

**Deputy:**** Tanglepelt—** Dark grey she-cat with curly fur and yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat:**** Troutbelly—** Dark blue-grey tom with a white under belly and green eyes.

**Warriors:**** Tallbelly—** Dark grey tom with long legs and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Tinyblaze—** Small silver tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

**Fishwater—** Brown tabby tom with a white under belly and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Sweetfern—** Small white and tan she cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Goldenwhisper—** Brown tabby tom with copper eyes and white paws.

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

**Brushwish—** Black she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.

**Jayear—** Light grey tom with amber eyes and white tips.

**Apprentice, Fawnpaw**

**Branchfur—** Golden tom with white paws and golden eyes.

**Smalltail—** Black she-cat with green eyes and an abnormally small, white tail.

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Finchsong—** Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, a stubby tail, and a white underbelly.

**Bounceleg—** Grey tom with copper eyes and long white legs.

**Heavyjaw—** All black tom with white jaw and grey eyes.

**Firesong—** Gold tabby she-cat with a single white paw and yellow eyes.

**Blackstripe—** Brown and tan tom with a black streak down his back and yellow eyes.

**Moonstreak—** White cat with silver overcoat and blue eyes.

**Silentbreeze—** Golden tom with green eyes and white paws.

**Quietpool—** Blue-grey she-cat with a white underbelly, white tips, blue eyes, and a long thin tail.

**Quietwhisker—** Solid grey tom with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**Queens:**** Twilightpool—** Brown she-cat with dark spots going from her copper eyes to her tail tip. (Pregnant with Fishwater's kits)

**Goldflower—** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white tips. (Mother of Halfkit Softkit, and Flowerkit)

**Silversong—** Pretty white and silver she-cat with blue eyes and a stubby tail. (Mother to Troutkit and Littlekit)

**Elders:**** Minnownose—** Silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**Blackwater—** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes and curly fur.

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

**Leader:**** Hollowstar—** Dark brown cat with tan tips and a tan underbelly, as well as yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** **Runningheart— **White tom with green eyes and a russet patch on his shoulder and tail.

**Apprentice, Archpaw**

**Medicine cat:**** Softwing**— White she-cat with blue eyes and a silver tail tip.

**Warriors:**** Sneezebelly—** White tom with green eyes and a russet overcoat.

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Applespeck—** White she-cat with silver tips and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Bravefang—** Russet tom with white tips, green eyes, and a white patch on his shoulder and tail.

**Apprentice, Shellpaw**

**Sorrelfoot—** Pretty tortoiseshell cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Ryeheart—** Tan tom with a white underbelly and tips with golden eyes.

**Shadowspark—** Grey tom with a black overcoat and blue eyes.

**Lightshade—** Golden tabby tom with white tips and amber eyes.

**Ivydapple—** Pretty sleek she-cat with a silver overcoat and a white underbelly and blue eyes.

**Burrpelt—** Sleek russet tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Eelpelt—** Large tan tom with big black stripes and a white underbelly.

**Copperwhisker—** White tom with blue eyes and a tan muzzle.

**Lynxrun—** Tan tom with a white underbelly and green eyes and pointed ears.

**Shadehawk—** Solid black tom with amber eyes and yellow teeth.

**Queens:**** Wolflight—** Small black she-cat with grey markings along her fur and blue eyes. (Mother to Frogkit and Twilightkit)

**Cherrystorm—** A pretty russet she-cat with green eyes and oddly shaped ears. (Pregnant with Lightshade's kits)

**Maplebreeze—** A pretty white she-cat with pale cream marks along her body and dark green eyes. (Mother of Lichenkit, Jaggedkit, and Clawkit)

**Coalshade—** All black she-cat with pretty grey eyes. (Pregnant with Copperwhisker's kits)

**Snakeshine—** Orange and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. (Mother of Pinekit, Foxkit, and Eaglekit)

**Jumppool—** Small fluffy grey she-cat with a white belly and yellow eyes. (Mother of Stonekit and Mothkit)

**Elders:**** Rumblethroat—** Red-brown tom with a white throat and yellow eyes.

**Note: So, someone commented that lists weren't allowed (even tho I feel like this is an exception cuz in the books, the lists are used to tell us the Allegiances, which imo gives us story on them, like, we know who they are and stuff), so I'm gonna add in a little thing here so that this isn't taken down. It has plenty to do with the story tho, so yeah! :)**

A lithe, dark-coated panther stared at the sky, twinkling stars glowing brightly. She watched them curiously, a smile growing on her face.

"Things are changing," she rumbled. "The legends hold true." She turned to the forest she was about to enter. "One must be there to record it. As there must always be one. And that duty has always rested on shoulders of this proud kin." She stepped forward, her large, hefty paws leaving deep marks. "And that duty... Is one of pure excitement."

And in the panther went.


	2. Prologue

A white she-cat with fluffy fur and small paws sat at the edge of the lake, studying the surface of the water. She was quiet, her tail still, as she leaned closer to the surface of the lake.

"Moonstar?"

The voice made her jump, and the she-cat whipped around. There, standing behind her, was a lithe she-cat with tan fur and orange patches.

"Tulipsky, you scared me." Moonstar breathed, settling back down.

"I apologize," the soft she-cat mewed. "But Rainstar wanted me to check up on you. You've been sitting by the water for a long time."

Moonstar glanced back at the lake, sighing.

"I'm worried, Tulipsky." The she-cat mewed. "I saw something, in the water. Something about my Clan... I'm worried..." Tulipsky stepped closer, her amber eyes glowing with worry as she closed the distance between herself and Moonstar.

"What was it that you saw?" She asked calmly, settling down beside the pretty she-cat.

"I saw our forest—our home—blanketed with soot and ash." Moonstar murmured. "I was immediately afraid, but then I saw cats moving through this soot and ash as though it were leaves and grass. They were used to it. They _thrived_ in it... So then I thought, maybe they were okay. However, I see that many cats from our Clan are gone. They have disappeared, and I know not to where." She shook her head.

"The Clans will thrive under ash and soot, but death will come with the fire." Moonstar turned to Tulipsky as the ginger and tan she-cat spoke, her voice echoing. She watched the water that Moonstar had been so keen on earlier, her eyes now glowing like the burning sun.

"Tulipsky?" Her voice shook the ginger she-cat out of it, and Tulipsky looked at Moonstar.

"It's a prophecy," the cat breathed, amazed. "The first Prophecy of our Clan..." Moonstar gazed at the cat in awe, her blue eyes shining. The two continued to watch the water, not noticing that they were being watched.

A tan she-cat with white paws watched, ears flat at what she had just heard. Fear squeezed in her chest, despite the calm look on the two cats watching the lake. A fire? Ash and soot?

How could any cat thrive under that?

Before she could bring herself to speak, before she could even move a paw, she opened her eyes in the stony den of the medicine cat den, feeling a large paw shaking her awake. She blinked, sitting up.

"Quietsong," the large cat before her murmured. "We must go quickly, Larchsplash is kitting." Quietsong lept to her feet, fur bristling. She needed to tell the leader, Jaggedstar, about the prophecy she had heard, but she needed to help Larchsplash, since her apprentice had not aided her in a kitting yet. The prophecy would have to wait.

"Mumblepaw, we'll need raspberry leaves, a stick, and some borage leaves. Quickly."

"Yes, Quietsong," the large tom replied, hurrying off to fetch the items. While he did so, Quietsong made her way to the nursery, ducking inside. There, a grey she-cat with white socks was moaning in pain, a white and black tom beside her.

"Ashwater, I'll need you to step back," the she-cat mewed softly to the white and black tom. He nodded, quickly moving out of the way. The other cats in the den moved themselves out of the way, knowing the medicine cat would need plenty of room.

"What's going on, Heatherheart?" A small kit asked a pretty light brown and white she-cat, his fur puffed out in worry.

"Hush, Nettlekit. Settle back down with your brother. Quietsong is helping Larchsplash." Heatherheart replied, silencing him. Quietsong pressed her paws on Larchsplash's belly.

"I'm going to help, but you need to push." The cat mewed quickly, beginning to gently knead the queen's large belly. Just as she did so, Mumblepaw entered with a bundle of herbs. Quietsong beckoned him to her, showing him how to gently knead the queen's stomach—hard enough to help her, but gentle enough to not damage the kits or herself. While he did that, Quietsong grabbed the small stick that Mumblepaw had brought, giving it to Larchsplash.

"Bite down on this when you need to," the medicine cat mewed. "And if the pain gets to be too much, _tell me_." Larchsplash nodded, unable to speak a word.

"We have a kit!" Mumblepaw exclaimed, just as the grey queen nearly splintered the stick. Quietsong showed him how to nip at the protective sack so that the kit could breath, and nudged the small tom to his mother's chest.

"Keep going, Larchsplash," Quietsong encouraged, as the queen cried in pain. "You only have one more." She heard the splintering wood again, and turned to see another kit sliding out. Mumblepaw nipped at the sack like Quietsong showed him, and nudged the kit to her mother's belly. Larchsplash dropped the stick, panting with exhaustion.

"A she-kit and a tom." Quietsong mewed to the tired queen. "You have two beautiful kits, Larchsplash, congratulations." Larchsplash lifted her head, her eyes slightly dazed but still proud as she looked down at the kits suckling at her belly. Quietsong followed her gaze, before stopping when she spotted the small she-kit.

Grey fur, the color of ash and soot.

For some reason, Quietsong felt chills roll down her spine. Ashwater suddenly charged in, eyes wide.

"Is it over? Where are the kits?" He gasped, fur fluffed out. Quietsong was shaken out of her daze, before she turned and faced him.

"Calm, Ashwater," she mewed. "They're with your mate." She turned to Larchsplash, giving her some borage leaves. "Eat these. They might taste foul but they will help your milk flow." Larchsplash nodded, eating the leaves, not saying a word yet. Quietsong led her apprentice out of the den, as Ashwater and Larchsplash fawned over their kits. She heard their voices as she picked up the unused herbs outside.

"The tom, what will we name him?"

"I think he should be named Aspenkit."

"And the she-kit?"

"Why not... Cinderkit?" Quietsong stopped again, the herbs in her jaw the only thing keeping her from gasping out loud.

Cinderkit.

A name perfect for a kit the color of ash and soot.

Quietsong turned and padded back to the medicine cat den, her fur bristling.

There was no time to prepare for this prophecy.

For it had already begun.


	3. Chapter 1

Cinderkit opened her eyes to a white underbelly and a rough tongue grooming over her fur. She gave a small squeak, backing out from under the tongue, looking up to see a surprised looking she-cat with blue eyes.

"Cinderkit, you've opened your eyes!" She gasped, a purr lifting in her voice. "Heatherheart, come look! She has such beautiful eyes." A pretty light brown cat peered over the head of the grey she-cat, gasping.

"She has your eyes, Larchsplash." The she-cat mewed. "Hello, little Cinderkit. I am Heatherheart."

"Hi Heatherheart," squeaked the small kit, as she watched the pretty she-cat curiously. "I'm Cinderkit." Heatherheart purred with amusement, knowing better than to tell the kit she already knew that. Larchsplash nuzzled Cinderkit, licking at her fur again.

"Stop, Larchsplash!" Cinderkit whined.

"But your fur is all messy from where you were squirming," the queen gently protested. "I've got to make sure you're clean, little one." She resumed her grooming, holding the kit in place. A brown furred tom came in then, his fur fluffed out as he was followed by another tom that looked similar.

"Nettlekit, Volekit, look at you two!" Heatherheart gasped. "You're both a mess!"

"It's not my fault!" Volekit, the second tom that had entered, whined. "Nettlekit pushed me into the mud!"

"I didn't mean it." Nettlekit murmured quietly, flattening his fur. "Oddkit just told me to."

"And if Oddkit told you to jump in the river, would you?" Heatherheart asked. Nettlekit paused, before lowering his head.

"I guess not..." Cinderkit watched the exchange quietly, ears perked. She was curious as to what they were talking about. Were these kits? They looked far too large for that. And who was Oddkit?

She squirmed out of Larchsplash's grasp, struggling to her paws. She wasn't used to walking, so it was hard at first to keep her balance. When she found it, however, she was able to keep upright. She stepped closer to where Heatherheart was sitting, grooming Volekit while Nettlekit waited his turn. The two didn't protest like Cinderkit had, and she felt a little guilty at that.

"Hi." She squeaked. Nettlekit jumped in surprise, not expecting the voice to sound from behind him. He whipped around, fur fluffed out.

"Hey! Warn a cat next time!" He squeaked.

"Sorry." Cinderkit sat down, watching him with a cocked head. "Are you really a kit?" She asked. "You look too big to be a kit." Nettlekit rolled his eyes, sitting back down to face her.

"Of course I'm a kit, I'm only three moons old!" He replied. "But in three moons, I'm going to be an apprentice!"

"What's an apprentice?" Nettlekit looked at her incredulously, eyes wide, before turning to give Heatherheart a questioning look.

"Nettlekit," Heatherheart mewed, pausing in Volekit's grooming. "That is Cinderkit, remember?" He paused, before turning to look at her.

"Oh right, you haven't opened your eyes yet till now." He mewed. He looked at Larchsplash. "Can I show her outside? Please?" Larchsplash shook her head.

"No, I'm waiting till Aspenkit opens his eyes." Cinderkit turned at the sound of her brother's name, padding back to Larchsplash's side, forgetting her earlier question. There, suckling at Larchsplash's teat, was a small white kit with black patches. His eyes were still closed, his paws pressing into Larchsplash's belly. Cinderkit watched him for a moment, before looking at Larchsplash.

"When will he open his eyes?" She asked.

"We have a curious one, don't we?" Larchsplash purred. "I don't know, little one. Hopefully soon." Cinderkit laid down beside Larchsplash, feeling hunger bite at her stomach. The outside could wait until Aspenkit opened his eyes. For now, she was hungry.

* * *

Cinderkit watched the camp from the entrance of the nursery. Larchsplash had allowed her to watch, but because Aspenkit hadn't opened his eyes yet, she wasn't allowed to leave. Nettlekit and Volekit were playing with five other kits. Oddbird, the small silver kit that Cinderkit had heard of when she first opened her eyes, was parading around, pretending to be Oddstar. They approached a large, brown and white Siamese tom that had just exited from one of the dens.

"Fuzzyyowl!" Oddkit mewed in the most commanding voice he could. "We need to set up a border patrol! Go check on the MountainClan border! Make sure they aren't trespassing!" The Siamese tom purred with amusement, puffing out his short fur.

"Are you sure, Oddstar?" He gasped, mocking surprise. "You're choosing me?! I'm so honored! I'll protect our Clan, don't worry!" He bowed dramatically to the small kit, who beamed with pride. Nettlekit pounced forward.

"Can I go too, Oddstar?!" He begged.

"Of course, Nettlebird!" Oddkit mewed. Cinderkit frowned, wishing she could join them in the game. She wanted to play Warrior, but couldn't yet.

"Fuzzypaw!" A voice yowled. The kits stopped as a tan tabby tom approached. Fuzzypaw, the Siamese cat, crouched down.

"H-hi, Deadcreek!" He squeaked.

"Stop playing around and come on. We've got training to do." Deadcreek looked at the kits for a moment, as they crouched down. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "With your, uh, permission of course, Oddstar." He mumbled.

"Of course, Deadcreek! We were only testing Fuzzypaw!" Oddkit squeaked, his voice shaking a little. Deadcreek padded off, dragging Fuzzypaw with him. The other five kits scurried back to the nursery, nearly crashing into Cinderkit.

"Hey, be careful!" An all white kit, Sweetkit if Cinderkit remembered correctly, grumbled.

"Sorry, I was just watching..." Cinderkit mewed, crouching down. Another kit, white with silver stockings, rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you're not allowed to come outside, then don't sit in the entrance." He grumbled. "You're in the way."

"Oh, leave her alone." Nettlekit muttered. "She's just curious. It's not her fault that that Larchsplash won't let her outside."

"Nettlekit's right." Pearkit, the brother of Sweetkit and the other white and silver kit, mewed. "Vinekit, you don't have to be so rude. We weren't paying attention." He mumbled to his brother. "You should apologize, or I'll get Shiningdawn." He looked at Oddkit. "And Skyfleet." The five other kits squeaked in surprise.

"No, don't do that!" Lightkit, Oddkit's sister, gasped. "We'll all get in trouble!"

"Yeah, Skyfleet will get upset because we didn't say anything!" Eaglekit whined.

"It's okay," Cinderkit mewed. "I was in the way, I should've moved when I saw you coming." She backed up when she heard Larchsplash calling her name. "There's no need to tell on anyone! I swear!" She trotted back to her mother, who was cleaning the fur of Aspenkit.

"Cinderkit, there you are!" Larchsplash mewed. "Aspenkit has opened his eyes!" Cinderkit perked up at that, trotting over to where their mother was grooming Aspenkit. The small black and white tom squirmed under Larchsplash's tongue, giving out a loud squeak of indignation.

"It's okay Aspenkit. If you stop struggling it'll be over quicker." Cinderkit mewed encouragingly. Sure enough, her brother stopped squirming, and Larchsplash finished cleaning him. The small kit puffed out his fur, turning to look at Cinderkit. He had pretty green eyes.

"Cinderkit?" He squeaked.

"Yep, hi Aspenkit!" Cinderkit mewed, jumping over Larchsplash's tail to greet him. The small kit stared at her with curiosity, and Cinderkit poked him with a paw, before looking at Larchsplash.

"Can we go outside now?!" She begged. "Please, Larchsplash?" Larchsplash sighed, looking at Cinderkit and Aspenkit, before nodding.

"But only if you're with the older kits." She mewed. "I want to make sure you're safe when you're out there." Cinderkit jumped up, excited.

"Come on, Aspenkit, I'll show you the other kits. They'd love to meet you!" She nudged her brother out of the nest, before letting him get to his feet. It took him a moment, and he was wobbly like she had been just a couple of days ago. She gently guided him to the edge of the nursery, where the other kits had resumed playing a game of Warrior. This time, it was Sweetkit who was the leader.

Volekit paused in the game when he saw Cinderkit and Aspenkit, and he perked up.

"Hey, guys, look!" He squeaked. "Aspenkit's awake! They can come play now!" Aspenkit blinked, looking at Cinderkit, a little confused.

"They're playing Warrior," Cinderkit explained. "Don't worry, once you play you'll get why it's fun. C'mon!" Aspenkit paused, a little hesitant and confused. He knew Cinderkit—she was often by his side when hadn't opened his eyes, murmuring encouragement. But these other kits, he didn't know, and they looked ready to squash him. He looked at Cinderkit, who was talking to the all white she-kit that seemed to be in charge.

"What's wrong, Aspenkit?" Aspenkit turned around, facing one of the brown toms with black stripes that had spoken to him.

"Um... I just... I..." He wasn't sure how to put it into words, and the tom leaned down to him.

"I'm Nettlekit," the tom mewed. "And you can join in if you want. You're going to be a great Warrior. Just like Cinderkit."

For whatever reason, despite Aspenkit not knowing this tom whatsoever, his comforting words made Aspenkit puff up.

"Okay..." He squeaked. "What do we do?" Nettlekit looked at the other brown and black tom, who Aspenkit could only assume was his brother.

"You both have to get your Warrior names."


	4. Chapter 2

Cinderkit puffed out her fur.

"Your name is now Cinderscratch!" Sweetkit yowled as loud as she could. "Welcome to MoonClan!" Cinderkit beamed with pride as Sweetkit jumped down from the small rock she had used to give Cinderkit her name, and bumped noses with her. "Now, you and Aspenfoot will stand vigil!" She squeaked. "Make sure you guys keep the camp safe!"

Aspenkit looked at his sister, as the grey she-kit sat beside her.

"This is so much fun," he whispered. "We get to be Warriors!"

"Sh! Remember, it's a silent vigil!" Cinderkit breathed back, before nudging him gently in the shoulder.

They sat for a moment in quiet, Aspenkit fidgeting as he glanced around. Cinderkit was just as antsy, when she realized that the older kits had disappeared. Just a few days ago, Larchsplash had allowed them to be outside alone, but not having the big kits around anymore was weird for her, and she puffed out her fur.

"SunClan, attack!" The yowl came from behind them, and before Cinderkit could think, she was whipped around, crouched down, fur puffed out.

"MoonClan, wake up!" Aspenkit squeaked loudly, turning around with his sister. "SunClan's invading!" Nettlekit and Volekit were crouched in front of them, fur fluffed out, eyes narrowed.

"You MoonClan cats are just kits." Oddkit came out from behind the two large kits, fur fluffed out. "You'll be easy to take down!"

"Not so fast, Oddstar!" Sweetkit snapped, jumping out from behind the nursery, followed by Vinekit and Pearkit. "We'll chase you out of here!"

"You think this is all we brought?" Oddkit crooned, purring with laughter. "Nope! Come on out, Lightface, Eagleleg!" His sisters joined, looking bored but still willing to play. Cinderkit felt her fur tingle with excitement. Sure, it was just a game, but she still was super excited.

"MoonClan, attack!" Sweetkit yowled. Cinderkit and Aspenkit charged first, excited to even just play fight. Cinderkit took on Volekit, who squeaked in surprise when he realized that the battle was starting. Even though he was bigger than her, Volekit was a little jumpy, and almost bolted. Knowing the others would make fun of him for it, Cinderkit quickly tapped his neck, yowling triumphantly.

"Volefur is down!" She yowled, as Volekit understood what she did and dropped to the ground. Nettlekit turned on her, gently batting Pearkit away.

"Volefur no!" He yowled, leaping for his brother and tumbling off to the side with Cinderkit. "I'll avenge you!" They tussled back and forth, Cinderkit squeaking in surprise when Nettlekit had her pinned down.

"Haha, I win!" He crooned, raising his paw to tap her gently on the neck, signaling she was out. But then there was a flash of white and Nettlekit tumbled backwards, Aspenkit tapping his neck quickly.

"Wow, thanks Aspenkit!" Cinderkit squeaked, jumping up. "You saved me!"

"Aw, I was supposed to avenge Volekit!" Nettlekit whined. "No fair." Oddkit frowned, as Lightkit and Eaglekit played dead after being tapped out by Vinekit.

"Yeah, this is no fair." He looked at Sweetkit. "Cinderkit and Aspenkit are too small and quick to be on your side at the same time." Sweetkit puffed out her fur.

"You decided the game, Oddkit," she pointed out. "You can't say it's not fair when you chose it." Oddkit huffed, shrugging.

"I guess." He mumbled.

"Oddkit, Lightkit, Eaglekit!" A voice purred. The ten kits whipped around, despite the fact that only three names were called out. Skyfleet, Oddkit's mother, padded towards them with a squirrel dangling from her jaws. Cinderkit and Aspenkit looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Food!" Oddkit and his sisters squeaked, tumbling forward excitedly. Nettlekit and Volekit padded forward as well, excitement flowing off of their scent. Since the five kits were almost four moons old now, they were able to have fresh-kill. Sweetkit, Cinderkit, and Aspenkit looked on in jealousy, while Pearkit and Vinekit trotted to the nursery for a meal.

"I want squirrel," Cinderkit whispered. "It looks so tasty!" Aspenkit nodded in agreement. Skyfleet looked at them, a purr rising in her throat.

"You'll get to try some one day," she mewed. "But for now you can't." She looked down as the other kits devoured the fresh-kill.

"Like we have to wait until we can explore camp?" Aspenkit asked.

"Yep." Cinderkit agreed. "Larchsplash says it's cuz we trip a lot."

"Yeah, and you _do_!" Sweetkit prodded, rolling her eyes. "But don't worry, I'll show you around once you're old enough." She trotted in after her siblings, and Aspenkit looked at Cinderkit.

"I'm kinda hungry." He commented.

"Yeah, me too." Cinderkit replied, watching Nettlekit lick his paws after finishing the squirrel. "I wish we could eat fresh-kill though. Let's go eat." Aspenkit nodded, padding after her sister.

"Hey Cinderkit?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think our Warrior names will be?" Cinderkit stopped, thinking.

"Well, obviously they'll be awesome. I'm sure I'll be something cool, like Cinderfire or something!" She squeaked excitedly. She turned and looked at Aspenkit. "And yours... Yours will be Aspenfang, I'm sure of it! You saved me from Nettlekit, and only strong cats do that. And only strong cats get cool names like Aspenfang!" Aspenkit beamed with pride, and nudged his gratitude to Cinderkit.

"I like that name." He mewed. "I hope I get to be Aspenfang." Cinderkit smiled, purring in agreement.

"I think Cinderfire's a little weird sounding." She commented. "But I bet I'll come up with a great Warrior name for myself!"

"Yeah!" Aspenkit squeaked in agreement. Larchsplash looked at them when they entered the den.

"You two are awfully excited. Come on, why don't you both eat?" The two kits tumbled forward, settling beside each other as they lied down to eat.

* * *

Cinderkit padded to Sweetkit, paws itching.

"Sweetkit, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did." The white she-kit mewed.

"Not what I meant!"

"Okay, then ask me something."

"Do you think Aspenfang is a good warrior name for Aspenkit?" She asked. Sweetkit paused, before nodding.

"Yeah, it sounds really cool!" She squeaked. "I'll have to use it when we play next!" Cinderkit jumped with excitement.

"Yeah! I just need to think of a cool name for me." She mewed proudly.

"Well, for now you're gonna be Cinderfoot." Sweetkit said. "Cause I think it's cool and I'm Sweetstar so you can't say no."

"Okay..." Cinderkit watched Sweetkit trot off, fur puffed out as she went to talk to her brothers. Cinderkit turned, ready to go find Aspenkit, when she came face to face with Nettlekit. "Oh, hi Nettlekit!" She squeaked.

"Hi Cinderkit." He mewed, watching her. "I really like the name Cinderpool." Cinderkit perked up.

"Ooh, that's pretty!" She gasped. "I'll try and ask Sweetkit about it!"

"If you join Oddkit's group, he'll name you that." Nettlekit mewed.

"But then Aspenkit and I won't be on the same group." Cinderkit squeaked. "Plus, you guys are way bigger and I might get squished."

"Okay... If you ever change your mind though, let me know." Nettlekit replied. Cinderkit watched him leave, humming as she thought about his suggestion. She liked the name Cinderpool. Maybe Sweetkit will make it her Warrior name every time they play. She turned and padded off, trying her best not to trip over her paws, as she headed into the nursery to find Aspenkit.

The small tom was lying beside a sleeping Larchsplash, playing with the bedding that their mother lied on.

"Oh, I thought you'd be eating," Cinderkit commented, making the tom turn around in surprise.

"I just finished eating, actually." He mewed. "Sorry. I was gonna go out and play..." He paused, looking at Cinderkit. "Why aren't _you_ outside?"

"Cuz I came to find you, duh." Cinderkit nudged him with her nose. "Hey, Nettlekit gave me a great idea for my warrior name!" She mewed excitedly.

"Oh? What is it?" Aspenkit gasped excitedly, his green eyes focusing on his sister.

"Cinderpool!" She mewed. The small grey kit looked at her brother expectantly. Aspenkit's eyes shone with awe.

"That's such a cool name..." He whispered. "That's even better than Aspenfang!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Hush you two." Larchsplash's voice made the kits shut their mouths, and their mother turned to look at them, her gaze soft despite the slight irritation that shone in them. "Some cats are trying to sleep." She purred sweetly, nudging them.

"Sorry Larchsplash." Aspenkit mewed, nudging Cinderkit. "We'll go outside and play." The two climbed out of the nest, nearly tripping over their clumsy paws as they ran outside.

"Hey Aspenkit," Cinderkit mewed, nudging him. "When we're Warriors, do you think Larchsplash will be able to tell us what to do?" Aspenkit let out a small squeak of laughter.

"Maybe! But probably not. You've seen how Weaselhawk treats Larchsplash and Eelmask, right?" He mewed. "She still acts as though they're kits, and they're grown Warriors!"

"That's true." Cinderkit mewed. "But then at least we can go outside the camp and explore if we feel like it! I bet she can't make us stay in camp!"

"Yeah, that's true!" Aspenkit bounded forward, puffing out his fur. "Aspenfang and Cinderpool, the best hunting team in all of the Clans!" He yowled. "That's what we'll be!"

"And we'll be the best fighters too!" Cinderkit gasped, fur fluffed out. "We'll always have each other's backs! Right, Aspenkit?" She looked at her brother, who nodded excitedly.

"Aspenfang and Cinderpool, Aspenfang and Cinderpool!" The two chanted excitedly.

"What's the celebration for, little warriors?" The two stopped when they looked up and saw the black and white tom before them.

"Ashwater!" The two gasped, eyes wide. Their father, Ashwater, had been out on an expansion expedition for the Clan, and hadn't been around since they were young. But Larchsplash had told the two of many stories.

"Hello, my little ones." Ashwater purred, leaning down to greet them. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

"You're back though! And you have stories to tell!" Cinderkit squeaked excitedly. "Tell us about the expedition!"

"You'll hear all about it in a little while," Ashwater mewed. "I was... Er... Volunteered by some of the other cats that went on the expedition to tell the stories to the kits." He looked over at three other cats that watched him in amusement; a grey she-cat, a brown tabby with a white chest, and a white she-cat with brown patches.

"I'll go get Sweetkit, Pearkit, and Vinekit!" Aspenkit dashed off to find the three before Ashwater could speak, and Cinderkit turned to run off as well.

"Not so fast, Cinderkit," Ashwater mewed, making her stop in her tracks. "I wanted to tell you something." She turned back to her dad, cocking her head.

"What did you want to say? Can I tell Aspenkit too?"

"You can tell any kit, but I want to tell _you_ first. I wanted to tell Aspenkit too, but... Well... He got a little excited." He purred in amusement when he saw the small tom racing around to find the other kits that had disappeared. Aspenkit nearly fell on his face several times, but in his excitement, he kept getting up. Cinderkit admired it.

"What was it?" Cinderkit mewed.

"Her name," Ashwater leaned down to nudge his kit. "Was Nemora." Cinderkit's eyes widened. "She was bigger than Jaggedstar and Timbermask combined!" He mewed. "And her pelt was black and sleek." Her father's eyes glowed with excitement, and Cinderkit's jaw dropped.

"Bigger than Jaggedstar and Timbermask?" She breathed.

"Well of course," Ashwater mewed. "She _is_ a panther. She said she had escaped from Twolegs, and had found refuge in our forest." Cinderkit sat down in shock, staring at the tom before her.

"A _panther_?"

"Aw, Ashwater, I thought you were gonna wait!" Aspenkit whined. Ashwater turned, a little surprised that he was back already.

"I _was_ going to tell you too but you ran off to find the others." He nudged the small tom, who had found the other kits of the nursery. Nettlekit stepped forward, eyes wide.

"You met a panther?"

"I did," Ashwater mewed. And then he began to retell the story, the kits watching him in awe.

Larchsplash watched from the nursery, as her mate told the stories of the towering trees and the panther that had taken refuge further in the forest, far from the Clans and the Twolegs alike.

Days like this, she mused, are the best ones to exist.


	5. Chapter 3

"Nemora, attack!" Sweetkit yowled loudly. Cinderkit bounded forward, puffing out her fur. Being the kit closest to the color black, she was officially deigned Nemora, the Panther of the Mountains. She slammed head first into Nettlekit's soft belly, earning a small oof from him. They tumbled to the ground, Cinderkit pinning him down.

"Hah! I win!" She mewed, triumphantly. Nettlekit suddenly twisted around, pinning her to the ground.

"No," he purred. "_I_ win!"

"Nettlekit, Volekit!" Heatherheart's mew made Nettlekit look up from the she-kit he had pinned down, allowing her to squeeze out from under him. She fluffed out her fur in confusion, as Nettlekit and Volekit pulled out of the game to pad over to Heatherheart, who began to clean them furiously.

"What's going on?" Aspenkit mewed, from where he had been play-fighting Volekit.

"I dunno." Cinderkit mewed. Oddkit watched Nettlekit and Volekit with jealousy, his fur puffed out.

"They're becoming apprentices." He mumbled. "Lucky."

"What?" Cinderkit gasped. She had almost forgotten that they were now six moons old. She had gotten larger the past two moons, so she hadn't noticed the different much. But now, looking at them, they looked as big as Fuzzypaw.

Nettlekit gave a soft meow of disdain as Heatherheart rasped over him with her tongue, and he glanced over to see the other kits watching him. Cinderkit met his gaze, watching him in awe, and jealousy. This time tonight, he'd be allowed to leave camp.

She heard Aspenkit sigh, and she looked over to see the small kit watching the two that were being groomed.

"Don't worry," she mewed quietly. "We'll be apprentices one day too!" She looked back at Nettlekit. She didn't feel jealous anymore. In fact, Cinderkit was excited that Nettlekit and Volekit were becoming apprentices. They would be able to come back and tell them all about it! She perked up when she saw Jaggedstar start climbing onto the Stone Pile.

"Look!" She gasped. "He's gonna call a Clan meeting!" The other kits whipped around, fur puffed out with excitement when they noticed Jaggedstar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting!" The tabby leader yowled into the air. The kits crept closer, but stayed near the nursery, while Heatherheart quickly nudged Nettlekit and Volekit towards the Stone Pile. Oddkit swished is tail back and forth.

"In a week, it'll be our turn." He mewed, looking at Lightkit and Eaglekit. "Right?"

"Right!" Lightkit mewed excitedly.

Cinderkit shushed them, as the Clan finished gathering in front of the Stone Pile. Nettlekit and Volekit sat nervously near the front of the crowd, Heatherheart and Milkthroat sitting beside them, pride in their eyes.

"Nettlekit," Jaggedstar mewed, loud enough for the kits by the nursery to hear. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nettlepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Nettlekit glowed with excitement at the words.

"Greysong," Jaggedstar beckoned the pretty grey she-cat forward, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "You had received excellent training from Spidercry, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Nettlepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him."

Cinderkit watched as Nettlepaw reached up to touch noses with Greysong.

"Volekit," Jaggedstar mewed next, beckoning the small cat forward. He repeated the ceremony, naming Timbermask as Volepaw's mentor.

Then, the Clan raised their voices, chanting out the names of the new apprentices. Cinderkit joined in, yowling as loud as she could, hoping StarClan themselves heard her encouragement for her friends.

* * *

Nettlepaw came racing toward Cinderkit the moment he had gotten out of the crowd, his fur puffed out in surprise and excitement.

"We're going to explore the territory!" He gasped excitedly. Cinderkit smiled at him, having stayed outside after the ceremony had ended, while Sweetkit and Oddkit dragged Aspenkit inside to talk about his battle moves in their game.

"That's awesome, Nettlepaw!" Cinderkit mewed excitedly. "Will you tell us all about it?" She asked. Nettlepaw glanced back at where Timbermask and Greysong were chatting, Volepaw sitting beside them.

"I hope I'll have time." He mewed. "Greysong said that apprentices have a lot of duties. I'll try to tell you about it, though, I promise." He mewed. He turned to leave, and Cinderkit shuffled her paws.

"Hey, Nettlepaw...?" The brown tom turned to look at her, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll teach me some moves?" She mewed. "I won't be an apprentice for _moons_... And I don't want to be behind when we play fight again!" Nettlepaw purred with amusement.

"I'll teach you some moves, I promise Cinderkit." He turned and trotted off, joining the other three cats that waited for him. They padded off, heading outside of the camp. Cinderkit watched him go, sighing. She was going to miss him. Who would be her best competitor in the racing game now? She turned back towards the nursery, and saw Aspenkit with an excited look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, so, Sweetkit and Oddkit told me something amazing!" He gasped. "Because Nettlepaw and Volepaw are apprentices now, Oddkit is down two team members for when we play battle, right?"

"Right."

"Well, Sweetkit said that it's up to us to decide how to even it out!" He mewed, prancing around. "We get to decide which cat goes to Oddkit's team!"

"Which cat does Sweetkit _want_ to keep?" Cinderkit asked.

"She said she definitely wants to keep Vinekit and Pearkit, which leaves—aw!" Aspenkit whined. "They tricked me! We have to choose which one of _us_ goes to Oddkit's team!"

"No fair! Tell them we won't!" Cinderkit gasped.

"They said either we choose, or they choose, and I wanted to choose... But I didn't think about how many kits were in Sweetkit's group." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, Cinderkit, I messed up."

"It's okay," Cinderkit nuzzled her brother. "They always boss us around anyway!" She puffed out her fur. "I'll join Oddkit's group, so that you're always in MoonClan!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Cinderkit went to enter the nursery, only to be gently pushed aside by Heatherheart.

"Sorry, Cinderkit," she mewed, nudging the small she-kit. "I'm cleaning out my nest really quick so that you kits can have more room." Aspenkit puffed out his fur.

"Can we help?" He gasped. Heatherheart purred.

"If you'd like, of course!" Cinderkit and Aspenkit, their past discussion now forgotten, jumped up with excitement, trotting after Heatherheart to help clean her nest out. Sweetkit perked up when Heatherheart entered. Shiningdawn looked at the queen.

"Need any help with the nest?" The pretty silver tabby asked. Heatherheart shook her head.

"I already have two fine helpers!" She mewed, nodding to Cinderkit and Aspenkit, who puffed out their fur with pride. Heatherheart nudged them to the mossy bedding. "We're going to bundle it up and take it to the entrance of the camp. I'll take it outside, later. Now, Cinderkit, Aspenkit, come over to this side." Heatherheart showed them how to roll the moss into a neat little bundle, and Cinderkit purred with excitement when she saw how small it had become just from them rolling it. "Good job!" Mewed the queen. She picked up the moss, trotting out of the den. Cinderkit and Aspenkit trailed after her, and she showed them where to place the dirty bedding.

"Wow, you have such wonderful helpers, Heatherheart!" A soft mew, made Cinderkit and Aspenkit turn around. It was Quietsong, the medicine cat. She watched them with amusement.

"I do! Thank you, little ones. You now can help whenever someone needs their bedding cleaned out! You two are so helpful!" Cinderkit and Aspenkit both puffed out under the praise.

When Aspenkit started coughing. Cinderkit looked at him, confused.

"Oh, Aspenkit, did you get a little bit of moss in your mouth?" Heatherheart gasped.

"I think so," the small kit mewed, now that his coughing stopped. "I'm fine though!" Heatherheart sighed, nudging him gently.

"You are such a brave kit. Why don't you two head to the nursery?" Aspenkit nodded, and he began to trod off. Cinderkit followed, when Quietsong beckoned her over.

"Yes, Quietsong?" Cinderkit mewed.

"Tell me or Larchsplash if Aspenkit starts coughing more, okay?" She mewed sweetly. "I don't want him to be sick, okay?"

"Okay!" She squeaked, before turning and running off after her brother.

Cinderkit watched as he entered the nursery, a smile on his face.

Aspenkit? Sick?

No way.


	6. Chapter 4

Cinderkit yawned, stretching in the nest. It was still a little dark outside, signaling that she had woken up in early morning. She sighed, peaking her head outside of the nursery.

It was quiet, as per usual with morning time. The two guards standing out front of the camp were just barely seen through the entrance.

A small cough from inside the nursery made Cinderkit turn around.

Aspenkit was sleeping beside Larchsplash, coughing a little every now and then. Cinderkit, being the best sister she could be, let Quietsong know when he started coughing about two weeks ago. The medicine cat had kept an eye on him, and so far the illness hadn't gotten worse. He was allowed to play with the other kits so long as his coughing didn't interfere. Not that it mattered much, anyhow.

Oddpaw, Lightpaw, and Eaglepaw were all apprentices now, and Sweetkit, Pearkit, and Vinekit were going to become apprentices sometime in the next moon or so. Plus, Sweetkit had been treating Aspenkit like he was a sheet of thin ice, and the kits rarely played rough games anymore. Cinderkit sighed.

The nursery was getting emptier and emptier.

Cinderkit sat outside, unable to find it in her to go back to sleep, knocking around a small pine cone that they had used to play Pine Ball.

She was bored, and hated when she woke up early like this.

"You know, you're going to be a great apprentice one day, with how early you're awake." The voice made Cinderkit perk up. She turned around and saw Eelmask watching her.

"Eelmask!" She squeaked. "I didn't know you were awake." The small black tom approached her, purring.

"I wake early in the mornings too, don't worry." He mewed. "Larchsplash was always one to sleep in. Turns out sleeping in as an apprentice is looked down upon." The tom purred fondly at memories that Cinderkit didn't have. Eelmask paused when he heard the small coughing from the nursery.

"Did Larchsplash ever get sick when you were a kit?" Cinderkit asked, glancing at the den with a little worry.

"Kits get sick, Cinderkit," Eelmask mewed. "Larchsplash had a little cough like Aspenkit for a solid two whole moons!" He looked at the nursery, his eyes not giving away anything he was thinking. "I'm sure that's all that's going on with Aspenkit."

"You sure?" Cinderkit asked.

"I'm sure." He nudged the small kit. "Besides, even if he _is_ sick, Quietsong has it covered! She's one of the best medicine cats since Tulipsky." Cinderkit perked up, fur puffing out.

"Really? She's that good?!"

"Yes! She's saved as many cats as Tulipsky herself. Not even the famous Amberheart has done this much. Then again, she never faced the vast illnesses that Quietsong and Tulipsky had faced!" He held out his paws for emphasis. "I hear that, before Tulipsky knew proper herbs, she was able to cure nine of the ten cats that had fallen ill to greencough!" He crooned. "The other cat that passed was Moonstar, but that was only because Moonstar, like the valiant leader she was, didn't allow Tulipsky to heal her until the others were taken care of! But, because Moonstar had found her path to StarClan moons prior, the illness only took one life from her! Tulipsky was that talented!" Cinderkit puffed out, eyes wide in amazement.

"Wow, really?!" She gasped. "Do you think Quietsong has done something that amazing?!"

"Think? I know it!" Eelmask purred. "About two seasons before you were born, your mother and I were the only ones who weren't sick from the illness!" He cried. "It was terrible, truly, because it was an enemy _we_ couldn't fight. But Quietsong was there quickly." He pranced around in a circle, making it out to be as though Quietsong took on cats rather than a sickness. "She cured all of the cats! The only cat that died, was a small little kit." He paused, glancing at Cinderkit. "But she had just been born, unlike Aspenkit, who is as old as you and as strong as a warrior."

Cinderkit was quiet for a moment, her ear twitching. "He's strong like a warrior." She agreed after her small silence. "And I'll give him some of my strength too." Eelmask rubbed her head with his tail, nodding.

"That's the spirit, Cinderkit." He mewed. "Now, I should probably get ready. Longspring wants me to lead dawn patrol."

"You're leading it?" Cinderkit gasped. "Can I come? Please?! I won't tell!" Eelmask chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sorry, you're just a little too young for that." He mewed. "Give it a few more moons, Cinderkit. I promise, I'll take you on all the dawn patrols you want." He nudged her. "So long as your mentor says it's okay."

"Hopefully you'll be my mentor." Cinderkit bounced around him in excitement.

"Perhaps, but that is not up to me." He laughed again, this time nudging her towards the nursery. "Now, go back to your nest. Give some strength to Aspenkit, like a good little warrior."

"Oh right! Got it!" Cinderkit bounced off, and Eelmask watched her go, sighing.

"I wish I had her energy." He rumbled, before turning and padding off, just as the sun slowly started to peak over the horizon.

* * *

"Uh, Cinderkit, what are you doing?" Aspenkit squeaked, waking up to paws on his stomach.

"I'm giving you strength!" Cinderkit purred, kneading his belly. "Eelmask said I should give you some, cuz if you're sick you'll need it to be a good warrior!"

"But then you won't become a good warrior." Aspenkit squeaked.

"Not true! I have a ton of strength! I'll just gain some back during training!" Sweetkit bounded over, watching the strange sight with confusion.

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm giving Aspenkit strength!" Cinderkit squeaked.

"Well, save that strength." Sweetkit replied. "We're gonna play pine ball!" The two smaller kits leapt to their feet in excitement.

"Pine ball?!"

Sweetkit dragged them outside, where Vinekit and Pearkit were waiting, a pine cone by their feet. Sweetkit bounced to the center of their play area.

"It's only fair if one of us sits out, so I will be referee!" She squeaked. "Pearkit and Vinekit will be on one team!" She motioned to them with her paw. "And on the other team will be Cinderkit and Aspenkit!" She waved at them. "You know the rules! A point every time you get it behind both cats! No foul play!"

"We haven't played pine ball since we were two moons old!" Aspenkit squeaked. "You think we're gonna be better at it?" Cinderkit fluffed out her fur, excitement coursing through her.

"Of course we're gonna be better at it," she looked at Aspenkit with a glimmer in her eyes. "We're gonna be the best warriors, after all!" Aspenkit wasn't sure what about his sister excitement made him riled up, but he knew for a fact he wouldn't lose. Not when his best friend was by his side.

"Begin!" Sweetkit sent the pine cone in the air, and Vinekit made a leap for it, smacking it down straight at Aspenkit. The small black and white kit knocked it back over with his head, nearly knocking it behind the two older kits. Had Pearkit been a bit slower, they would've already gotten one point.

"Nice job Aspenkit!" Cinderkit squeaked.

"Thanks!"

"You didn't score a point yet!" Vinekit yowled, catapulting the now air-borne pine cone straight over their heads.

Aspenkit squeaked as he stumbled after it, tripping and falling on his face.

He watched it fall, realizing Cinderkit was still behind him.

"_Woah!_" Sweetkit and her brothers shrieked. Before Aspenkit could move, there was a streak of grey fur and the pine cone went flying back towards the other side of the court, landing behind Vinekit and Pearkit. Aspenkit stared at the pine cone, unsure of what just happened. Pearkit and Vinekit were staring behind Aspenkit, as though they'd seen a ghost, and Sweetkit's fur was fluffed out.

Turning around, Aspenkit saw Cinderkit had planted herself into the bush beside the entrance to the nursery, barely missing the stone walls of the cavern that their camp was homed in. Cinderkit squirmed out, puffing out her fur, pride in her eyes.

"_Now_ we've scored a point!" She purred confidently. Aspenkit scrambled to his paw, jaw dropped.

"How did you—"

"You were so fast—"

"There's no way—"

"_That was as fast as Eelmask!_" Sweetkit shrieked, her voice lifting above her brothers' and Aspenkit's voice. Some cats poked their head out at Sweetkit's shriek, and Shiningdawn came running towards them.

"Is everything okay?" She gasped, nudging her kits. "What's wrong? Why are you all shrieking?"

"Cinderkit just moved as fast as Eelmask!" Sweetkit wailed. "No, she moved _faster_!" Shiningdawn stared at her, before looking at Cinderkit, who was just as confused.

"It's true!" Vinekit gasped. "We were gonna get a point, no way they could've gotten it, but—" he motioned his tail towards the spot where Cinderkit had been standing. It was a good three fox-lengths plus from where she was now. "—she went from there to there!" He motioned to where she was now. "She did it in less than a second!" Shiningdawn's eyes widened, and she looked at Cinderkit.

"Did you now?" She mewed, her voice thoughtful.

"Um, I dunno..." Cinderkit squeaked, worried she was in trouble for some reason. "I just went after the pine cone." Shiningdawn nudged Sweetkit, Pearkit, and Vinekit gently, before shaking her head.

"It's alright that she ran that fast." Shiningdawn mewed. "You can't go shrieking like that in the camp. Everyone thought you were getting attacked!"

"Sorry Shiningdawn." Pearkit murmured. "We were just surprised is all." He looked at Cinderkit. "Promise me you'll teach me to move that fast!" Cinderkit blinked, confused, and Shiningdawn laughed.

"Speed comes with age. Cinderkit will probably just be a very quick cat. Like a cheetah." She nuzzled her kits. "And you all will be strong lions. And that's okay, because every cat's different."

"What will I be, Shiningdawn?" Aspenkit gasped.

"Well, perhaps you'll be a cheetah, like your sister." She mewed. "Or, perhaps a graceful and lithe leopard. No one knows. You all play now, and no more shrieking little ones."

"Yes Shiningdawn!" All the kits squeaked in unison. Once the pretty she-cat had returned to where she had been settled by Longspring, Sweetkit, Pearkit, and Vinekit all whipped around to look at Cinderkit.

"How'd ya do it, Cinderkit?" Vinekit asked. "You went way fast!"

"I dunno." Cinderkit mewed. "I just really wanted that pine cone." The comment made Pearkit and Sweetkit laugh.

"You wanted to show off." Sweetkit taunted. "But still, that was pretty cool." She looked at Aspenkit. "We were all focused on Aspenkit, we didn't even see you, Cinderkit." She nudged Aspenkit's shoulder. "I bet you knew the whole time! You tripped on purpose, you tricky kit!" Aspenkit laughed, flattered.

"No, that trip was for-real." He mewed. He looked at Cinderkit, awe in his eyes. "But now I can see by what you meant, Cinderkit. You have tons of strength!" Cinderkit puffed out her chest.

"Yep, that's why I've got to give you some, so you can become as fast and strong as can be!"

"Can we get some strength too, Cinderkit?" The other three kits begged in unison.

And that's the story of how Larchsplash and Shiningdawn came into the nursery, to their kits lying on their backs as Cinderkit kneaded their stomachs, proclaiming it gave them 'strength'.

* * *

Cinderkit watched as Sweetkit was groomed quickly and swiftly by Shiningdawn. Sweetkit returned her watchful gaze, a grin on her face.

"You'll be watching us, right?" She mewed.

"Yep!" Cinderkit replied. There was coughing from inside the nursery, and Cinderkit glanced inside. "I'll watch for the both of us. Listen for me—I'll yowl loud and hard for the both of us!"

"You're the best Cinderkit," Sweetkit mewed, squirming out of her mother's grasp when it was Pearkit's turn. "Promise me you'll take care of him until you're both apprentices too!" She mewed. "I want to make sure he doesn't get super sick or weak while we're not here to keep an eye on him!"

"Aw, come on Sweetkit!" Cinderkit mewed, bumping the larger she-kit in the shoulder. "You know I'll take good care of him. I always try! And he does the same for me!"

"I can't wait for the day when we're all warriors!" Sweetkit mewed, glancing over to where Oddpaw, Lightpaw, Eaglepaw, Volepaw, and Nettlepaw were chattering. They knew what was coming, but the call from Jaggedstar had not come yet. "We're going to be the best!" She looked at Cinderkit. "Right?"

"Of course!" Cinderkit mewed. "Promise me you'll give some of the others that strength I gave you!" She joked. Sweetkit purred with amusement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting!" Jaggedstar yowled.

"Oh, that's us!" Sweetkit gasped, excited. She looked at Cinderkit, smiling. "You're excited for us, right?"

"Yeah," Cinderkit nudged her. "I'm going to miss you guys in the nursery!" She mewed. "But we'll be joining you soon, I promise!" Sweetkit waved goodbye, as she and her brothers, as well as her mother, padded towards the Stone Pile.

"Is it starting Cinderkit?!" Cinderkit heard Aspenkit's soft mew, and heard him try to scramble towards the entrance. A quick hushing and a small no from Larchsplash stopped him, and Cinderkit peaked in.

"It is, but don't worry! I'll yowl out for the both of us!" She squeaked. Aspenkit puffed out his fur.

"You told Sweetkit I'm gonna miss her, right?"

"Yep, I told them they'll be missed!" Aspenkit paused at the comment, before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll miss Pearkit and Vinekit too!" Cinderkit turned back to watch from the nursery, excitement coursing through her. Like the day Nettlepaw and Volepaw got their names, as well as Oddpaw, Lightpaw, and Eaglepaw, Cinderkit felt no jealousy. Only pure joy to see her friends able to become apprentices. Nettlepaw and Volepaw had already kept their promises of showing her some moves, and Oddpaw and his sisters had plenty of hunting stories to tell already.

It only made Cinderkit more excited and determined for Aspenkit's—and her own—apprentice ceremony.

Jaggedstar began the ceremony; naming Pearpaw and his mentor, Hollypetal; naming Vinepaw and his mentor, Milkthroat; when he came to Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit," the leader mewed. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until the day you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Sweetpaw beamed with pride, and Cinderkit felt excited for her. She yearned to be up there too, with Aspenkit, being made an apprentice.

"Eelmask," the name made Cinderkit freeze. The small black tom step forward, and almost immediately Cinderkit felt bad. She had wanted Eelmask to be _her_ mentor... Cinderkit steeled herself, knowing that sometimes things happen. It was best if she was just happy for her friend. Cinderkit perked up when she realized the Clan had began chanting, and she yowled into the sky.

"Pearpaw! Vinepaw! Sweetpaw!"

She only hoped that her friends could hear her.

When the voices had all but vanished, Cinderkit went to enter the nursery, only for two bodies to pile onto her.

"You weren't loud enough, Cinderkit!" Sweetpaw mewed, jokingly. "I could barely hear you over Aspenkit's coughing!" Cinderkit pushed her off, laughing.

"I was thinking too hard!" Cinderkit mewed. She realized now that it was Sweetpaw and Nettlepaw that had jumped on her. "You're lucky, Sweetpaw." She mewed, looking over to where Eelmask was waiting. "You got the best warrior ever!"

"Yeah, but you're related to him, so you're even luckier." Sweetpaw mewed. "I bet that's where you get your speed from!" She jabbed Nettlepaw in the stomach. The tom hadn't spoken, watching Cinderkit quietly. "You heard me talk about it, right?"

"Yeah... You moved fast like a panther." Nettlepaw mewed. "Sweetpaw and Vinepaw wouldn't shut up about it for a week."

"Pearpaw was just as impressed." Sweetpaw mewed. "I should go, I have to explore the territory with Eelmask!" She turned and bounded off. Cinderkit watched her go, wishing that she was in Sweetpaw's place. Not just to have Eelmask as her mentor, but to be able to leave the camp.

Nettlepaw watched her again, quiet.

"You're jealous of Sweetpaw, huh." He mewed.

"Wha—?" Cinderkit turned to him, puffing out her fur. She opened her mouth to deny it, but the look in his eye told her she wouldn't get away with it. "Yeah, okay... A little." She murmured. "I just... Eelmask is Larchsplash's brother. I wanted to get trained by him because he's awesome! _And_ because he's familiar."

"No one else is familiar?" Nettlepaw asked.

"I mean, yeah, but..." She shrugged. "It's like with Aspenkit. I want to be with my family as _well_ as my Clan. I'm scared I'm not going to get along with anyone else." She tried to explain. A soft, large paw booped her on the head, and she looked at Nettlepaw in confusion.

"You got along with us just fine, and we're not related." He mewed. Cinderkit paused, before licking her chest, embarrassed.

"I guess I wasn't aware of that." She mewed.

"You're quick, Cinderkit," Nettlepaw mewed. "Just not observant."

"Hey!" The large tabby purred with laughter as he turned and padded off. Cinderkit watched him go, sighing, as she padded back into the nursery. Shiningdawn had already put away her nest that morning, so Cinderkit couldn't help with that. Aspenkit was asleep by the time she got inside, and his soft wheezing told her that he wasn't getting better from the cough that had been around for almost a moon. She gently kneaded his chest and stomach, wishing she could channel as much strength to him as she could.

She wanted him to become an apprentice with her.

And she would give anything for that day to come soon.


	7. Chapter 5

Cinderkit flicked around the pine cone, bored, watching as cats moved around the camp. She watched with a slight twinge of envy as Oddpaw and his sisters padded out of camp with their mentors, and watched as Nettlepaw spoke with Hollypetal as they waited for Pearpaw to catch up with them. Greysong had stood off to the side, waiting to go on the hunting patrol.

Cinderkit pawed the pine cone off, when the cold wind drifted down from the gaping whole in the cavern of their camp. She fluffed out her fur. Leaf-bare was on it's way—the first one she would have. The sound of coughing made Cinderkit turn to the nursery. Inside, she could just barely see as Larchsplash cleaned Aspenkit's fur. The small tom had barely seemed to grow since he'd last been outside, and he looked positively awful.

She sighed, letting the pine cone roll away.

Why wasn't Aspenkit getting better? She looked at her paws, wishing that her strength would just go to Aspenkit. She would gladly take his sickness if it meant _he_ got better. Even if it meant she would have to be sick for a while. She was confident that she was strong enough, and knew that Aspenkit needed strength for this.

"Mumblepaw, did you find any bright eyes?!" The call made Cinderkit looked up, and she saw Quietsong trotting out from her den to the big, bulking tom that was her apprentice. The white and cream cat dropped a bundle of leaves.

"Right here," he mewed. "I left as much as I could for it to regrow, but I am worried that I took too much." Quietsong looked through the bundle of leaves, where there were a few flowers.

"Not at all, you got the perfect amount." She mewed. "Come, let's use that lovage for the mixture." Cinderkit left the pine cone alone, trotting towards the medicine cat den. She wondered if Quietsong was doing something to help Aspenkit.

When she reached the small crevice that was known as the medicine cat den, she entered it, not expecting much. However, when she entered, the crevice widened out into a large cave, with a wall covered in small holes and cracks. To her left, was a small pool of water, with a small hole dripping water out into it. Somewhere, within those stone walls, was a source of water.

"Oh, Cinderkit!" Quietsong gasped, spotting the small kit. She paused in what she was doing, murmuring something to Mumblepaw. The apprentice continued what the medicine cat had been doing, and she trotted over to Cinderkit. "What can I do for you?" She asked. "Are you getting a little feather in your throat too?"

"No..." Cinderkit mewed. "Aspenkit's getting worse. I wanted to know if you were doing something to help." Quietsong leaned down, pressing her nose into the kit's forehead.

"You're such a sweet sister, worrying like that!" She mewed. "Of course, I am working on something! In fact, it's almost finished! I just needed some bright eye." She glanced back at Mumblepaw. "Careful not to put too much bright eye into it!" She said. "We need to save it! Add a small bit of cat mint if you need to."

"We're fresh out." Mumblepaw mewed. "But I understand." Quietsong turned back to Cinderkit.

"Will you tell Larchsplash to bring Aspenkit here?" She asked. "I need to do another check up on him. Can you do that for me?" Cinderkit jumped up when she realized that she was being given a task.

"Of course!" She turned and ran towards the nursery, nearly crashing head first into Ashwater.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" The tom chuckled, halting his daughter.

"I'm doing some important stuff for Quietsong!" Cinderkit mewed proudly. Ashwater perked up.

"Well, then don't let me stop you!" He mewed. "When you're done, though, I have more expedition stories to tell you and Aspenkit!" Cinderkit fluffed out with excitement.

"Okay!" She turned and bounded past him, towards the nursery. Longspring padded towards him, looking at him.

"You're worried." He murmured.

"I've been on so many expeditions, I haven't checked on Aspenkit." Ashwater mewed. "Is he getting worse?" Longspring looked at him, a little wary.

"Sort of... Quietsong's not sure what it is yet. She's worried it's... Well..."

"But we have the herb, right?"

"I hear we're fresh out." He mewed. "I'm sure she's got a plan. You know Quietsong."

"I know... I'm just..." Ashwater watched as Cinderkit disappeared into the nursery, coming out moments later with Larchsplash, Aspenkit dangling from her jaws. "I'm worried."

Cinderkit danced around Larchsplash, guiding her to the medicine den. The large she-cat purred with amusement.

"Oh, Cinderkit, I know where it is!" She mewed.

"I know, but you and Aspenkit need an escort!" Cinderkit mewed.

"Wow, an escort?!" Aspenkit gasped, before coughing harshly. "That's so cool!" He wheezed weakly.

"Sh, don't speak Aspenkit!" Cinderkit gasped. "They might hear you! Plus, you have to save your breath! I think we're going underwater, Quietsong had a pool of water in her den!"

"Ew, water." Aspenkit scrunched up his nose, and Larchsplash sighed. They entered the medicine cat den, where Quietsong was sitting, a small leaf beside her. Larchsplash gently set Aspenkit down in front of her.

"Alright, Aspenkit." Quietsong mewed. "Lift your head, let me see your pretty eyes." Aspenkit lifted his head, trying his best not to cough. Quietsong checked over him, gently tapping him with her paw. Aspenkit went into a coughing fit, when she had gently touched his chest. If Quietsong was worried, she was very good at hiding it, as she pushed the leaf that was beside her towards Aspenkit.

"Here, eat this." She mewed. "It should help the cough." Aspenkit leaned down, sniffing the poultice, before scrunching his nose.

"It smells bad." He whimpered. Larchsplash nudged him.

"It might smell bad, but it'll help." Aspenkit shoved it away, shaking his head.

"I don't want it."

Cinderkit padded around, as Larchsplash gave a small, exasperated sigh. She nudged the leaf towards Aspenkit.

"If you don't eat it, I don't think Ashwater can tell us his story." She mewed. Aspenkit perked up.

"Ashwater's back from his expedition again?" He wheezed.

"Yeah! He said once you were better, he'd tell us a story!" Aspenkit leaned down and began to eat the poultice, grimacing at the taste. Larchsplash paused, looking at Cinderkit in surprise. Another emotion flashed in her gaze, but Cinderkit wasn't sure what. Quietsong purred with joy.

"Oh, thank you Cinderkit!" She mewed, as Aspenkit licked his jaws, pushing the now empty leaf away from him.

"Where's Ashwater?" Aspenkit mewed, his voice slightly better.

"He was outside, but I'm not sure, let's go find him!" Cinderkit mewed excitedly. Aspenkit looked at Larchsplash, who glanced at Quietsong. The tan she-cat stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, little ones." She said. "But Aspenkit cannot leave the medicine cat den for a little while." She looked at Larchsplash. "I want to keep an eye on this cough."

"But I ate all the herbs." Aspenkit whined. Just as he said this, he erupted into a small coughing fit.

"Some herbs only help." Quietsong mewed, nudging the kit towards the water pool. "Drink some water for now. I'll have Cinderkit go get Ashwater." Larchsplash looked at Quietsong, before looking at Cinderkit, who was watching Aspenkit with worry.

"You heard Quietsong," the she-cat muttered. "Go get Ashwater!" Cinderkit perked up, looking at Larchsplash.

"Oh! Right!" She turned and darted out of the medicine cat den, fur fluffed up with a little worry, and a little fear. Ashwater was sitting by Longspring and Eelmask, talking, when Cinderkit approached

"Ashwater!" She bounded towards her father, panting.

"What's wrong, Cinderkit?" The tom asked. Eelmask glanced at him, and then at Cinderkit.

"Um... Quietsong wanted me to get you." She mewed. "Not because of anything bad! But I told Aspenkit you'd tell us a story if he ate his herbs! But he's not supposed to leave, so I came to get you." Ashwater let out a small sigh of relief.

"Of course, I understand." He rose to his paws, waving to the two he had been talking to, and then turned and padded towards the medicine cat den. Eelmask watched him go, shaking his head.

"I worry for this," he mewed to Longspring.

"Recall the words of our beloved Moonstar," Longspring replied. "Have faith."

"Ashwater has lost much in his life." Eelmask sighed. "We all have. Faith... Faith is hard to come by." Longspring watched as Cinderkit bounced around her father, obviously antsy with worry.

"You recall Quietsong's Prophecy, do you not?" Longspring looked at Eelmask. "Do you have faith in that?"

Eelmask rose to his paws. "I do not know, my friend." He said, as he started to head towards the medicine cat, to see how his sister was doing. "I do not know."

* * *

"—just dangling there! I was sure I was going to die then!" Ashwater lifted his paws in emphasis. It was the second day back, and he was telling them another expedition story. "When suddenly, I heard a loud _crash_! I was yanked up, and at first I thought it was an enemy that wanted to eat me, so of course, I fought against it!" He grappled with the air, tussling with it, and earning a few giggles from his kits. "But, alas, there was no way I could beat it." He gasped, going still. "Because it was Nemora! Thankfully, she didn't want to eat me. But she really saved my tail!" He jumped up, and Cinderkit and Aspenkit puffed out their chest in surprise.

"You met Nemora again?!" Aspenkit gasped, before coughing harshly. Ashwater gently licked his forehead.

"Of course. You two will meet Nemora too, one day." He nudged the both of them. "And when you do, you will both be strong warriors that our Clan will be proud of!"

"Yeah!" Cinderkit and Aspenkit crowed. Once again, the small black-and white kit burst into coughing, and Quietsong nudged him gently.

"Perhaps we should call it for the day." She mewed. "Your cough sounds like it's getting worse. I'll need to give you more herbs."

"Ew... Gross herbs..." Aspenkit scrunched up his nose. Cinderkit nudged him.

"If you eat the herbs, you'll get strong again!" She said. "So you should eat them and be an awesome warrior!"

"Okay..." Aspenkit lied down, yawning. "I'm tired, anyway." Cinderkit smiled, looking at Ashwater. The tom returned her smile, as Quietsong escorted them out of the den.

"Bye Cinderkit!" Aspenkit squeaked, his voice hoarse as he tried to raise it.

"Bye Aspenkit! Get better!" Cinderkit bid farewell to Quietsong, and Ashwater walked with her to the nursery.

"How's Larchsplash doing?" Ashwater asked.

"She's..." Cinderkit paused. "Well... She's upset."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ashwater mewed. "But, Aspenkit being sick is a little upsetting as well."

"She says she's going to move into the medicine cat den to be with him." Cinderkit said. Ashwater stopped in his tracks, looking at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, she said she was gonna stay over there and keep an eye on him." Cinderkit cocked her head. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no..." Ashwater glanced at the nursery. "But... She's leaving you in there alone?"

"Yeah. I made my own nest this morning. Nettlepaw got me the moss for it." Ashwater twitched his whiskers, before glancing at the nursery again. "What's wrong, Ashwater?" Cinderkit asked.

"Nothing, Cinderkit, I promise." He mewed, nudging her gently. "I'm just thinking hard about stuff."

"Warrior stuff?"

"Yes, actually." Ashwater purred. glancing again at the nursery. Pearpaw and Vinepaw came running up to Cinderkit at that moment, gasping.

"We're going on an expedition!" They cheered.

"What?!" Cinderkit gasped. With the three now fully paying attention to each other, Ashwater slipped off, heading to the nursery. "That's so cool!" Cinderkit puffed out her fur. "You guys are so lucky! Where will you be going?"

"To the waterfall that Ashwater and his team found last moon." Sweetpaw mewed, shoving in past her brothers. "It's gonna be _so_ cool."

"Promise me you'll tell me about it!" Cinderkit begged. "Please!"

"Sure we'll tell you all about it!" Vinepaw purred. "After all, you've gotta know what goes on during one when you're an apprentice!"

"Yeah, you're going to be apprenticed next moon, right Cinderkit?" Sweetpaw asked. "You think Aspenkit will be better by then? I hope so!"

"Me too!" Cinderkit nodded in agreement. "I want him to be standing up there with me when we get our apprentice names!"

"Yeah!" The trio of apprentices cried.

"What are you guys cheering about?" Cinderkit turned and saw Nettlepaw and Volepaw padding towards them.

"Cinderkit and Aspenkit's apprentice ceremony!" Sweetpaw mewed. "It's coming up next moon or so! Aren't you excited too? It'll just be like before!"

"But this time with no Shiningdawn, Skyfleet, Heatherheart, or Larchsplash."

"Yeah, only all of our mentors." Cinderkit purred. "I wonder who mine'll be?"

"I bet you'll get Highstep." Sweetpaw mewed, glancing at the tom from across the camp. He was eating a piece of prey with Spidercry, one of the Elders.

"No way, he's too old." Nettlepaw said, rolling his eyes. "I heard from Eelmask that he's gonna move to the Elder's den soon."

"What if she gets Rapidwhisper?" Volepaw offered. "He's strong." He nodded to the large white tom, who was discussing something with Longspring and Yelloweye. Nettlepaw shook his head again.

"None of those cats are good enough." He mewed, fluffing out his fur. "If Cinderkit's gonna be a great warrior, she needs a great mentor." He pointed at Deadcreek with his tail. The tabby tom was sitting beside Fuzzymoon, his apprentice, who had become a warrior about a week ago. "Deadcreek trained both Eelmask _and_ Fuzzymoon. He's got a lot of experience, for one, plus both Eelmask and Fuzzymoon are really good warriors." He looked at the others. "He's perfect as a mentor."

"No way!" Vinepaw and Pearpaw mewed in unison. "He's old." Pearpaw continued. "He's probably going to move to the Elder's den soon."

"I hear that Kestrelfrost is going to move to the Elder's Den after Oddpaw's training is finished, so he'll probably move in with her." Vinepaw agreed. "No way he'll be her mentor." Nettlepaw shrugged.

"I think he's the only cat who's good enough." He mewed, shrugging. "Anyone else wouldn't know how to make her better." He looked at Cinderkit. "Who would _you_ want to mentor you?" He asked. Cinderkit paused, kneading the ground.

"I wanted Eelmask, but..." She shrugged. "I dunno. I dunno who I want to mentor me." Cinderkit glanced at the medicine cat den. "Who do you think Aspenkit will get?" She asked.

"Well—"

"I don't want to hear it Ashwater!" The voice that roared across the Clan cut off the conversation. Not only did the apprentices and Cinderkit look over to the yowling, but so did other Clan cats.

Larchsplash was storming from the nursery, heading straight towards the entrance, a bundle of moss in her mouth. Ashwater came running out of the nursery, fur fluffed up.

"Larchsplash!" He snapped, running after her. Cinderkit and the five apprentices watched, as Ashwater caught up with her, saying something to her, his fur bristling and ears flat. Larchsplash dropped her wad of moss, replying with the same angry energy. Oddpaw came walking up, Eaglepaw and Lightpaw with him.

"What's going on over there?" Volepaw asked.

"Not sure." Eaglepaw mewed, watching as the two cats raised their voices, and Larchsplash fluffed out her fur. Sweetpaw looked at Cinderkit, who was watching her parents with worry.

"Is everything okay with Aspenkit?" She asked. "Do you think they're upset over that?"

"No..." Cinderkit murmured.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Larchsplash roared again.

"You might not want to, but you need to!" Ashwater snarled back. The apprentices jumped at the venom in the voice, and Cinderkit started to pad towards them. "I know that you're worried about him, but dammit Larchsplash!"

"Don't you start with me on this!" Larchsplash snapped back, hackles raised. Cinderkit broke into a dead sprint. "You were always on expeditions! _I_ had to be there for them! Don't you talk to me about supporting them! I _am_ supporting them!"

"You're _abandoning_—"

"Stop!" Cinderkit wailed, jumping between them. "Stop fighting, please!" Ashwater backed down, not looking at his daughter.

"Hush, Cinderkit. Go back to what you were doing earlier." Larchsplash growled. "Your father and I are talking."

"Talking?" She whispered. "No you're not! You're fighting! You have to stop! Please!" Cinderkit looked between them. "You have to stop..." Larchsplash lashed her tail.

"You don't tell us what to do, Cinderkit." Larchsplash hissed.

"Leave her alone, Larchsplash," Ashwater mewed.

"No! Don't even speak to me, Ashwater!" Larchsplash yowled. "Don't! I won't hear another word!"

"Please stop fighting!" Cinderkit begged.

"Hush!" The large grey cat roared, raising her paw as though to strike down on the small kit. Cinderkit flinched away, and both Ashwater and Nettlepaw—albeit the brown tom was halfway across the camp—moved towards her.

Larchsplash brought her paw—her claws unsheathed—down onto Ashwater's white and black fur, as he pushed himself between the large grey cat and the kit. Her blow didn't hurt him, but it did slice his shoulder open. Blood welled up on his shoulder, and Larchsplash froze, eyes wide.

Ashwater met her gaze, silent. Larchsplash backed up, flattening her ears, glancing around. Nettlepaw and his brother, as well as Sweetpaw, Oddpaw and the others, began approaching them. Longspring, Yelloweye, Rapidwhisper, Highstep, and Spidercry were watching her in shock.

"Ashwater, I—"

"I think it's best if you left, Larchsplash." Ashwater mewed quietly, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "I believe you have a nest to build in the medicine cat den." He turned then, to Cinderkit. Larchsplash stared at him, and then at Cinderkit, before pushing past him, heading outside of the camp. Ashwater turned to Cinderkit.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ashwater, y-you're bleeding!" Cinderkit wailed, bristling when she saw the claw marks on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Cinderkit." He mewed softly. "Are _you_ okay?" Cinderkit stared at him, horrified and confused.

"I-I..." Cinderkit paused and Ashwater perked up when Quietsong came running out.

"What is going on?" Quietsong mewed. "I heard fighting." She froze when she saw Ashwater's wound. "Great StarClan, what happened?!"

"Just a small squabble, Quietsong." He mewed. "Nothing else." Cinderkit pressed against his leg, shaking a little. Quietsong opened her mouth to speak, before seeing Cinderkit, and nodding.

"Come on, Ashwater, let's get you patched up." Quietsong mewed, nudging the tom.

"Of course." Ashwater turned to Cinderkit, gently nudging her. "It's okay, Cinderkit. Sometimes, cats just fight. It's alright, I'll be fine, and Larchsplash will be fine." Cinderkit looked at him, doubtful, as he padded into the medicine cat den with Quietsong. Cinderkit went to trail after him, but stopped, her heart in her chest.

Had Larchsplash really...?

She swallowed dryly, staring at her paws, a chill rolling down her spine.

No... Larchsplash wouldn't have...

Cinderkit jumped when she felt fur brush against her, and whipped around. Nettlepaw was beside her, looking down at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Volepaw gasped, appearing from behind him. "What just happened?"

"I... I'm not... I don't..."

"Just a small squabble." Eelmask's voice made Cinderkit, Nettlepaw, and Volepaw turn around. The black tom approached them, a smile on his face. "Larchsplash often moves before she thinks. Don't worry about what happened." He gently nudged Cinderkit, glancing at Nettlepaw. "Why don't you go with your friends? I'll go check on Ashwater and then I'll check on Larchsplash." Cinderkit paused, glancing at the medicine cat den, and then at the entrance of the camp. She couldn't leave camp, and she was worried that if she came into the medicine cat den worried, Aspenkit would have a panic, causing him to cough worse.

"Um... Yeah... Sure..." Cinderkit mewed, turning and brushing past Nettlepaw, shakily padding back to where she had been before. She glanced back as Nettlepaw and Volepaw followed her. The angered look on Eelmask's face as he padded to the medicine cat den sent chills down her spine again.

As Sweetpaw and Pearpaw stepped forward to greet her, she couldn't help but remember the look in Larchsplash's eye.

What would've happened... Had Ashwater not jumped in front of her?


	8. Chapter 6

Cinderkit curled up, resting in the nursery. It was more quiet than she was used to, and she stared outside. She missed the sounds of breathing of the cats that used to be in here, but she didn't dare complain. Cinderkit knew that Larchsplash was worried about Aspenkit. She didn't want to complain when her brother was sick.

She tucked her nose under her tail, closing her eyes. _StarClan, help him..._

Cinderkit opened her eyes, realizing she was no longer in the nursery. Eyes wide, she wandered around the meadow she was in.

Was she outside of the camp? When did she get here?

"Hello, Cinderkit." The voice made her turn around, and Cinderkit came face to face with a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. "It's so good to meet you."

"Who are you?" Cinderkit asked, backing up slightly.

"My name is Moonstar," the she-cat mewed. "I imagine you've heard of me. If not, I'll tell you my story."

"No, I've heard of you!" Cinderkit gasped, eyes wide. "Why... Why are you here with me? Shouldn't you be with Aspenkit, making sure he's okay?" Moonstar looked at her, her gaze soft.

"You are so kind, to worry about your brother as you do." She mewed softly. "It reminds me of me and my siblings. I was closest with Rainstar, and Sunstar and Mountainstar were close in that aspect too." She sat down, licking her paw. "When I fell sick once, Rainstar constantly came to visit me, despite us being in separate Clans. She was always a worrier..." She sighed. "Aspenkit is lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have him." Cinderkit mewed, padding up to her. "We're going to grow up together, and we're going to be great warriors. He's going to have my back when we fight in a battle, and I'm going to have his." Moonstar paused in her cleaning, and looked at her with a stoic gaze.

"Yes, yes you will have each other's back one day." She mewed. "Tell me, Cinderkit..." She rose to her paws and stepped forward. "Would you be terribly upset if Aspenkit isn't made an apprentice the same day as you?" She asked. "If he... _Didn't_ become an apprentice?"

"What are you saying?" Cinderkit whispered.

"I'm simply asking a question." Moonstar mewed. "Would you grow angry at him for being weak, if he wasn't made an apprentice with you? Or would you tell him stories and catch him prey and show off to him? Would you lend him your strength again?"

"I would always lend Aspenkit my strength." Cinderkit murmured. "If he couldn't be an apprentice at the same time as me, I would tell him stories like Ashwater does. And I'd catch him prey and show him what I'm learning..."

"You wouldn't hate him?"

"Never!" Cinderkit yowled. "He's my best friend! I could never hate him!" She backed up, staring at her paws. "I'll be there for him. I promise."

"I ask for no promises," Moonstar mewed. "I just simply want to know you, Cinderkit." She stepped forward. "You have so much potential... You both do..." She gently touched her nose to Cinderkit's ear. "Whatever happens, do you trust me? Do you trust that Aspenkit will be safe?" Cinderkit paused, glancing up at her.

"I... I do, Moonstar..."

"Good. I think it's time you wake up now, Cinderkit." Moonstar backed away from her and into the tall grass. Cinderkit stepped forward as Moonstar started to vanish into the grass.

"Wait!"

Cinderkit shot up out of her nest, stumbling forward. She stood up straight, panting, fur bristling.

Was that _real_?

Did that really just happen?

Cinderkit could still taste the long grass and heather of the meadow, as well as feel the warm sun on her back despite it still being Leaf-bare. Newleaf was around the corner, sure, but it was still cold outside. She fluffed out her fur as she exited the chilly nursery into the even colder camp. The dawn patrol was just returning, Eelmask pushing through the entrance followed by Greysong, Nettlepaw, Timbermask, Volepaw, and Rapidwhisper.

Cinderkit began to pad up to them, when she saw Quietsong rushing out to them from the medicine cat den. She murmured quickly and quietly, and both Nettlepaw and Volepaw bristled, before running to the warriors den. Moments later, Ashwater came tearing out of there, running into the medicine cat den with Quietsong. Panic filled Cinderkit's body, and the dream vanished out of her mind. Instead, she felt pure terror for Aspenkit and was about to make her way over there when a black paw stopped her.

"Eelmask?" She whispered, turning to him, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Cinderkit?" He asked softly, meeting her gaze.

"Is Aspenkit okay? I saw—"

"Aspenkit is _fine_." Eelmask mewed softly. "He's just very sick. He'll get better..."

"Eelmask..." Cinderkit whimpered. "I'm scared. I-I'm so scared." The small black tom sat beside her, wrapping his tail around her to keep her warm. It was comforting, to be warm, and to not be alone.

"I know, Cinderkit. I'm scared too." He mewed. "But... But do you know what I do, when I'm scared?"

"No..."

"Well, I remember what Moonstar said." Cinderkit looked at him, confused.

"What Moonstar said?" Was he referring to her dream? How did he know?

"Yes, see... A long time ago, Moonstar was afraid for her Clan. She didn't know what would happen when cats died, and she was so scared to die and leave her beloved Clan." He mewed. "She didn't know of StarClan back then, so she went in search of Kit-Mother, the one who gave birth to Moonstar and her brothers and her sister."

"What did Kit-Mother tell her?"

"Kit-Mother told her about StarClan, and Moonstar realized that she had put herself _and_ Kit-Mother in danger because of fear. When Kit-Mother passed, Moonstar stayed with her, before returning to the Clans." He sighed, watching as Mumblepaw came running out of the medicine cat den, bounding for the entrance. "When she got home, she was healed by Tulipsky, and went to the first Gathering since she left. The cats were scared and hostile, and were starting to fight each other, when StarClan covered the moon, showing it's displeasure. Do you want to know what she said?"

"What, Eelmask?" Cinderkit gasped, enthralled into the story. She didn't notice as Mumblepaw came back with another bundle of herbs, or Jaggedstar hurrying from his den to the medicine cat den.

"She said to the Clans, 'fear and worry is what we, as Clan cats, face daily. But it is our choice to let it control us.' Moonstar knew that if we let those emotions control us, we'd be doing far more damage than anything else."

"Like Larchsplash? She hurt Ashwater because she was scared?"

"Precisely." Eelmask nuzzled the kit. "Don't let fear and worry control you, Cinderkit. You might hurt someone you care about." Cinderkit flattened her ears, her heart squeezing in her chest at the thought of hurting someone she loved. "You would never do it on purpose—neither would Larchsplash, but she's so scared and worried, she's lost."

"Can she be found again?" Cinderkit asked, a little fearful.

"Every cat can be found again," Eelmask mewed. "So long as you try hard enough."

"Eelmask!" Longspring's voice made the small black cat perk up.

"Oh, this is my cue to leave, Cinderkit." Eelmask said. "Remember what Moonstar said. Don't let it control you, Cinderkit." He turned and padded off, leaving Cinderkit alone.

"I understand, Eelmask..." She mewed, despite the tom no longer being in ear shot.

"Cinderkit!" Sweetpaw came bounding up to her, fur fluffed out. "Is Aspenkit okay?!"

"Aspen—" Cinderkit choked when she realized she'd forgotten all about him. "Oh no!" She wailed. "Aspenkit!" She charged for the medicine cat den, Sweetpaw hard on her heels. Ashwater blocked them from entering the medicine cat den when they arrived, meeting their every step when they tried to move around him.

"Ashwater, move!" Sweetpaw wailed. "We have to see if he's okay!"

"No kits or apprentices beyond this point." Ashwater murmured frantically. "You can't enter, I'm sorry!"

"But Mumblepaw is an apprentice..." Cinderkit whimpered. "Please, Ashwater!"

"Mumblepaw is a medicine cat apprentice," Ashwater breathed. "Please, you'll get sick!"

"I don't care!"

"But I do!" Ashwater picked up Cinderkit, and herded Sweetpaw away from the den, putting Cinderkit down when they were a little ways out. "You cannot get sick, Cinderkit. We're trying to help him, but if he sees you in there, worried and scared like you are, he'll get worse." Cinderkit backed down, staring at her paws.

"I just want to know if he's okay..." She cried.

"He will be, Cinderkit, he will be." Ashwater murmured. "Quietsong is doing her best. Just have faith in us." Sweetpaw stared at the medicine cat den, fur ruffled, fear glowing in her eyes.

"Do you promise?" Sweetpaw whimpered. "Do you promise he'll be okay?" Ashwater fell silent, not meeting either of their gaze. "Ashwater?" Sweetpaw turned to him, shaking. "Ashwater, can't you promise us?"

"I can't..." Ashwater whispered. "I... I don't know... I don't know if he'll be okay. I—we—have to have faith that he will be okay, alright?" He looked at both of them. "Just have faith that he'll be okay."

"Can't we do anything?" Cinderkit whimpered. "Anything at all?"

"No." Ashwater mewed, defeated. "Illness... Illness is one enemy we can't fight." He rose to his paws. "I'm sorry... I'll come get you if he gets any better... I'm so... I'm so sorry..." He turned and padded back to the medicine cat den, tail dragging behind him. Cinderkit watched him go, eyes wide.

"Cinderkit?" Sweetpaw whimpered. Cinderkit turned to the white she-cat, seeing tears streak down her face. "Will he... Do you think...?"

"I..." Cinderkit swallowed.

_Have faith._ A small voice murmured in her ear. _Have faith in us. Please._

"I do."

* * *

Cinderkit stayed still as Ashwater groomed her, her tail twitching impatiently.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise. Aspenkit is well enough to watch. He'll call your name, I promise." He mewed between licks. Cinderkit stared at the Stone Pile, where Jaggedstar was talking to Deadcreek, Rapidwhisper, Longspring, and Eelmask.

"But he's not well enough to become an apprentice?"

"No, I'm sorry Cinderkit." Ashwater sighed. "He's still very sick." Cinderkit sighed, staring at her paws. "Alright, Cinderkit, step back." She did as she was told, and Ashwater surveyed her. "You look good." He mewed. "You're ready." Cinderkit glanced over at the apprentice den, her stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of being with her friends again. Nettlepaw, Volepaw, and Lightpaw were sitting out front of the den, watching the Stone Pile. Every now and then, Nettlepaw would glance at Cinderkit, and she would smile at him, hoping he was proud of her.

"Do you think he'll be made an apprentice soon?" Cinderkit asked.

"Who, Nettlepaw? He's already an apprentice." Ashwater glanced at the tom, who Cinderkit kept looking at.

"No!" Cinderkit shook her head. "_Aspenkit_. Do you think he'll become an apprentice soon?"

"I'm sure he will." Ashwater mewed. "He just needs to get rid of that nasty sickness." Cinderkit turned to him.

"It's greencough, right?" She asked.

"Yes, little one."

"Isn't that the sickness that sends cats to StarClan really quick?" Ashwater froze, before huffing.

"Yes, it is, but sometimes cats can survive it. Aspenkit is still alive, so he'll probably live." Cinderkit perked up.

"That makes sense!" She squeaked. Ashwater purred with amusement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting!" Jaggedstar yowled.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Cinderkit squeaked, hopping around. "It's starting, it's starting!" She glanced at the medicine cat den. "Do you think Larchsplash will come watch?!" Ashwater fell silent, shrugging. Cinderkit, too pumped with excitement to care, turned and padded excitedly towards the Stone Pile. Ashwater followed after her, taking a seat beside Eelmask, as Cinderkit sat near the front, fluffed up with excitement.

Once the Clan had gathered, Jaggedstar looked down upon Cinderkit, his gaze making her belly twist with excitement.

"Cinderkit," Jaggedstar mewed. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." _Yes!_ Cinderkit cried inwardly. _It's my turn!_ She paused when she realized that the space beside her was empty. Aspenkit... She took a breath. _No, be a good apprentice for him! You get to show off! And then when he joins you, you'll both be great! _"From this day forward, until you earn your Warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw." Cinderpaw almost squealed with excitement at the name, but held it in. She couldn't bring herself to ruin the ceremony, not when she was in the middle of it. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." With a flick of his tail, Deadcreek stepped forward.

"Deadcreek," Jaggedstar continued. "You have shown excellent skills in the training of Eelmask and Fuzzymoon, and you have shown yourself to be strong and resilient. You will be the mentor of Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass all that you know to her." Cinderpaw turned and stepped forward, touching noses with Deadcreek, shaking with excitement. Jaggedstar sighed.

"It is a sad day, for Aspenkit, Cinderpaw's brother, is unable to join her for his apprentice ceremony, but I ask StarClan to watch over him and send him a speedy recovery so that he may join her and the others side by side to become warriors our Clan can be proud of. For Aspenkit!"

"Aspenkit! Cinderpaw! Aspenkit, Cinderpaw!" The cats yowled. Cinderpaw fluffed up, excited when she realized that they called out Aspenkit's name in honor of him as well. She heard the wheezing voice, despite the attempts to drown it out, and saw Aspenkit at the entrance of the medicine cat den, fur puffed out, eyes shining with pride. Cinderpaw smiled, as the yowls died off, and the cats dispersed, chattering. The other apprentices came bounding up.

"Congrats, Cinderpaw!" Eaglepaw mewed, the first to reach her side. "You're finally an apprentice!"

"It's a shame that Aspenkit is still sick," Sweetpaw mewed, arriving behind her. "Really, it is."

"Still, they were nice enough to call out his name." Lightpaw offered. "It was nice, to hear them. He seemed happy."

"I'm happy too." Nettlepaw mewed, surprising everyone. The tom rarely spoke much, as per usual, and he was often grumpy. Volepaw cocked his head.

"What? Why?"

"Because Cinderpaw got the best mentor." He stared at Cinderpaw. "You're going to become the best warrior this Clan has."

"I thought _you_ were gonna become the best warrior this Clan has," Pearpaw snorted, headbutting Nettlepaw. The large brown tom only let out a small grunt at Pearpaw's playful attempts, and he shrugged.

"I was, but then Cinderpaw got Deadcreek. No way we're gonna be better than that."

"Oh, hush!" Cinderpaw squawked, licking her chest with embarrassment. "Gosh, I'm not all that special."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Aw, how _cute_!" Lightpaw purred, jabbing Cinderpaw in the side. "You're being so humble and Nettlepaw's being so nice to you!"

"Shut up Lightpaw," Nettlepaw muttered. "Shouldn't we go see how Aspenkit's doing?" The change of subject made Cinderpaw jump up.

"Oh right!" She bounded towards the medicine cat den, and the others began to follow. Volepaw jabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Nice change of subject, but you can't shake me." He snickered.

"I'll literally beat you up." Nettlepaw huffed. Cinderpaw landed with a loud, excited yowl in front of Aspenkit, fur fluffed out excitedly.

"I'm gonna go outside the camp, Aspenkit!" She gasped. "I'm gonna train and hunt and explore and I'm gonna go on expeditions and... And..." She paused, looking at him. "And I'm gonna miss you." Aspenkit smiled, purring. His voice was hoarse and he sounded like he was in pain, but he still did it.

"It's okay," he croaked. "I'll get better soon, and then we'll go exploring for sure!"

"You promise?" Cinderpaw murmured. "You promise that you'll go exploring with me?" Aspenkit nodded, smiling, before bursting out into a coughing fit.

"Aspenkit, get back inside!" A voice spat. Larchsplash came padding out of the den, tail lashing, as she picked up Aspenkit. He huffed, waving goodbye to Cinderpaw as he was taken back inside of the den.

"Is Larchsplash still ignoring you?" Oddpaw scoffed.

"Yeah..." Cinderpaw murmured. "I don't think I heard her call my apprentice name..."

"Her loss." Nettlepaw mewed. "She's missing out on bragging rights."

"Ashwater's not, though." Vinepaw murmured from the back of the group, motioning over to where Ashwater was boasting to Rapidwhisper and Highstep about Cinderpaw's mentor.

"Deadcreek must be super good," Cinderpaw mewed. "Everyone's so excited for me." She turned to the others. "I can't wait!"

"Cinderpaw!" The mew came from the old tabby himself, and everyone turned to look at him. He was waiting by the entrance of the camp. "We have territory to explore, do we not?"

Cinderpaw froze, eyes wide. She forgot everything in that moment, as she padded towards him, excitement tingling in her paws. She forgot Aspenkit's sickness, forgot Larchsplash's anger, and Ashwater's worry. She could only think of this moment.

She was finally going to leave the camp.

She was finally going to explore.

She was finally an apprentice.


	9. Updated Allegiances

**Hey guys, CK here. I decided to include an updated Allegiance page (somewhat for myself, and mostly for you guys) since we didn't really hear much about the other Clans. But don't worry! Now that Cinderpaw is an apprentice, you'll finally hear about the other Clans of the mountains! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**MoonClan**

**Leader:** **Jaggedstar— **Dark brown tabby tome with thick black stripes and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** **Longspring— **White tom with silver tips and grey eyes.

**Medicine cat(s): ****Quietsong— **Tan she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Apprentice, Mumblepaw**

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats 12 moons or older):** **Eelmask— **Small black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Sweetpaw**

**Hollypetal—** Small black she-cat with a white face and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Pearpaw**

**Highstep— **Grey tom with brown eyes, and a completely white tail.

**Fuzzymoon—** Brown and white siamese with blue eyes.

**Milkthroat— **Brown tabby tom with dark stripes and white chest, and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Vinepaw**

**Greysong— **Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

**Deadcreek—** Tan tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

**Kestrelfrost—** White she-cat with brown patches and copper eyes.

**Apprentice, Oddpaw**

**Ashwater— **White tom with black patches and green eyes.

**Moonbreeze—** Silver tom with long ears, blue eyes, and white tips and underbelly.

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Yelloweye— **Solid white cat with yellow eyes and two cream dots underneath them.

**Addermask— **Cream cat with brown patches along his spine and over his golden eyes.

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Rapidwhisper— **Large white cat with storm grey eyes.

**Dewheart— **Sleek silver cat with a white patch over her chest and blue eyes.

**Timbermask—** Large brown tom with fading tan tips and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

**Puddledapple—** Sleek white she-cat with russet patches and green eyes.

**Heatherheart— **Light brown and white she-cat with pretty markings and amber eyes.

**Shiningdawn—** Silver tabby with dark colored swirls and white underbelly, with green eyes.

**Skyfleet—** Silver white tabby with long ears, stubby tails, and copper eyes.

**Queens (she-cat expecting or with kits):** **Larchsplash—** Large grey she-cat with white socks, ears, and white eyebrows over her blue eyes. (Mother of Cinderpaw and Aspenkit)

**Elders (Toms and she-cats that have retired):** **Bouldernose—** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Weaselhawk—** Black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Spidercry—** Dark brown she-cat with copper eyes.

**Sun Clan**

**Leader:** **Brownstar— **All brown tom with yellow eyes and big tan feet.

**Deputy:** **Cedarberry— **White tom with yellow eyes and a brown streak down his back with darker stripes.

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Medicine cat(s):** **Coldwind—** Blue-grey tom with icy eyes and a dark overcoat.

**Thunderrapid—** A large black cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:** **Whitefleet—** All white she-cat with long ears, a stubby tail, and green eyes.

**Specklebrook—** White cat with grey patches on her back and blue eyes.

**Twigbreeze—** Grey tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes.

**Frostfang—** Large silver she-cat with grey eyes and unusually long fangs.

**Mouseflame—** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes and white tips.

**Olivecall—** White cat mottled with darkish brown-grey splotches that have darker stripes in them, as well as yellow-green eyes.

**Willowwind— **Pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

**Copperthroat—** Dark colored tom with a white tail tip and throat, as well as amber eyes.

**Dappledawn— **White cat with grey-brown overcoat and grey-brown dots on her legs, and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Nutpaw**

**Plumhare—** Silver tom with dark grey overcoat, with markings on his shoulders and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Beetlepaw**

**Gorsepuddle— **White tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes.

**Lionfoot—** Golden tom with green eyes and abnormally large feet.

**Tansyfeather—** Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly.

**Weaselberry—** Brown tom with white under belly and green eyes.

**Palestep—** Black she-cat with white socks and chest, as well as amber eyes.

**Queens:** **Silverstep—** Pretty silvery tabby with white underbelly and green eyes. (Mother of Icekit, Pinekit, and Dovekit)

**Ebonygaze—** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Darkkit and Pigeonkit)

**Elders:** **Wolfear—** White tom with very large, furry brown ears and yellow eyes.

**Rain Clan**

**Leader:** **Brackenstar—** A light brown tom with darker brown paws and copper eyes.

**Deputy:** **Tanglepelt—** Dark grey she-cat with curly fur and yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat:** **Troutbelly—** Dark blue-grey tom with a white under belly and green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Hawktail—** Light grey tom with darker grey markings and amber eyes.

**Tinyblaze—** Small silver tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Sagestep— **Light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes.

**Fishwater—** Brown tabby tom with a white under belly and yellow eyes.

**Fernwhisper—** Dark grey she-cat with light grey paws and amber eyes.

**Skywatcher— **White she-cat with a silver overcoat and blue eyes.

**Goldenwhisper—** Brown tabby tom with copper eyes and white paws.

**Volecreek—** Tan tom with a brown streak down his back, as well as brown paws and yellow eyes.

**Jayear— **Light grey tom with amber eyes and white tips.

**Fawnsplash—** Tan she-cat with a brown overcoat and blue eyes.

**Branchfur—** Golden tom with white paws and golden eyes.

**Apprentice, Halfpaw**

**Nightstreak—** Silver she-cat with a black stripe along her back and blue eyes.

**Finchsong—** Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, a stubby tail, and a white underbelly.

**Bounceleg—** Grey tom with copper eyes and long white legs.

**Heavyjaw—** All black tom with white jaw and grey eyes.

**Firesong—** Gold tabby she-cat with a single white paw and yellow eyes.

**Blackstripe—** Brown and tan tom with a black streak down his back and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Moonstreak—** White cat with silver overcoat and blue eyes.

**Silentbreeze—** Golden tom with green eyes and white paws.

**Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Quietpool—** Blue-grey she-cat with a white underbelly, white tips, blue eyes, and a long thin tail.

**Silversong—** Pretty white and silver she-cat with blue eyes and a stubby tail.

**Queens:** **Twilightpool—** Brown she-cat with dark spots going from her copper eyes to her tail tip. (Mother of Toadkit, Fleetkit, and Hailkit.)

**Smalltail— **Black she-cat with green eyes and an abnormally small, white tail. (Mother of Sparkkit and Silentkit)

**Sweetfern—** Small white and tan she cat with green eyes. (Pregnant with Goldenwhisper's kits)

**Elders:**

**Blackwater—** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes and curly fur.

**Brushwish— **Black she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

**Leader:** **Hollowstar—** Dark brown cat with tan tips and a tan underbelly, as well as yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** **Runningheart—** White tom with green eyes and a russet patch on his shoulder and tail.

**Medicine cat:** **Softwing— **White she-cat with blue eyes and a silver tail tip.

**Warriors:** **Sneezebelly—** White tom with green eyes and a russet overcoat.

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Archollow—** Pretty golden she-cat with green eyes and white arch-like markings on her fur.

**Applespeck—** White she-cat with silver tips and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Bravefang—** Russet tom with white tips, green eyes, and a white patch on his shoulder and tail.

**Shelldust—** Tan tom with green eyes and a white underbelly.

**Shadowspark—** Grey tom with a black overcoat and blue eyes.

**Lightshade—** Golden tabby tom with white tips and amber eyes.

**Ivydapple—** Pretty sleek she-cat with a silver overcoat and a white underbelly and blue eyes.

**Burrpelt—** Sleek russet tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Eelpelt—** Large tan tom with big black stripes and a white underbelly.

**Copperwhisker—** White tom with blue eyes and a tan muzzle.

**Lynxrun—** Tan tom with a white underbelly and green eyes and pointed ears.

**Shadehawk—** Solid black tom with amber eyes and yellow teeth.

**Queens:** **Wolflight—** Small black she-cat with grey markings along her fur and blue eyes. (Mother to Frogkit and Twilightkit)

**Cherrystorm—** A pretty russet she-cat with green eyes and oddly shaped ears. (Pregnant with Lightshade's kits)

**Maplebreeze—** A pretty white she-cat with pale cream marks along her body and dark green eyes. (Mother of Lichenkit, Jaggedkit, and Clawkit)

**Coalshade—** All black she-cat with pretty grey eyes. (Pregnant with Copperwhisker's kits)

**Snakeshine—** Orange and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. (Mother of Pinekit, Foxkit, and Eaglekit)

**Jumppool—** Small fluffy grey she-cat with a white belly and yellow eyes. (Mother of Stonekit and Mothkit)

**Elders:** **Ryeheart—** Tan tom with a white underbelly and tips with golden eyes.

**Sorrelfoot—** Pretty tortoiseshell cat with green eyes and white paws.

**OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Nemora—** Black panther that has escaped twoleg custody. (She ran from the zoo.)

**Scorch—** Russet wolf with green eyes and a bad attitude.

* * *

**P.S:**

**I hope you guys are patient with me when I'm introducing characters, Nemora is mentioned and Scorch isn't, but we'll be meeting them soon, I promise! Thanks!**

* * *

**Note: It's come to my attention that the allegiance pages have a chance to be taken down cuz they're 'technically' not story telling? So, here's a little extra extra ;3**

The great black panther that sat upon the stone was regal, and beautiful. Her eyes met that of the black and white tom, who looked at her sorrowfully.

"You greet Nemora in dream, Ashwater," Nemora rumbled lightly. "Why?"

"I didn't even realize that it was possible," Ashwater replied. "I guess I'm just lost. You once told me you guided the lost, and helped the weak. I just... I guess I hoped you could help me."

"What is Ashwater's issue?" Nemora asked. "Perhaps Nemora _can _help?"

"I... My kit. Aspenkit. His sister is... Struggling. His mother... She's straying further from me, and my daughter. And... And I don't know what to do. He's ill, and I'm... Helpless..." He looked at her meaningfully. "Lost." Nemora looked at her friend calmly, before nodding.

"That is much to feel, Ashwater," Nemora murmured. "Tell Nemora—does it feel better to have acknowledge this... This struggle?" Ashwater paused, before nodding.

"Yes," he mewed. "It does. I feel... Much better."

"Then Nemora has helped all she could." Nemora replied. "Nemora is no healer. Nemora... Nemora is no aid in this problem of Ashwater's. But Nemora can listen, and Nemora has learned that listening can help more than _anything_ else." Ashwater nodded, before turning.

"Thank you, Nemora," he murmured. "It... Means a lot that you're here to hear me."


	10. Chapter 7

Cinderpaw sat in the small clearing, on the flat stone that sat in the center of it, listening to the murmuring stream that snaked along the ground in front of her. The tree leaves rustled, and she could hear the sound of little creatures out in the forest. It was so soothing here, and she closed her eyes, listening, as the burbling stream whispered secrets of a distant past to her. A smile donned her face.

"Do you smell anything?" Deadcreek asked, his voice shaking her out of her trance.

"Wha—?" She paused. "Oh, no, sorry. This is just such a nice place. Are there more places like this on the territory?" She asked, turning to the tabby tom.

"Yes, there are many beautiful places in our territory." He mewed. "I can tell that you will like this one."

"How?"

"It's a simple hunch. Come, let's finish exploring so that you can start hunting."

"Alright!" Cinderpaw jumped to her feet, following him as he entered the undergrowth. She glanced back at the small clearing. The Stream Stone was what this place was called, according to Deadcreek, and she loved it. "Where are we going now?"

"The Stream Stone is the furthest point from camp, so next we'll be getting closer and closer. I'll show you the Oak Patch, the caverns, and I'll show you the borders." He paused. "Then I'll show you where we've been expediting. Best to know what our new territory will look like as well."

"Are we really claiming more territory?"

"Yes, it's necessary, considering how large as a Clan we've grown. Plus, we've found a large patch of mountain grass further in the territory that is perfect for training."

"Ooo!" Cinderpaw perked up. "I'm so excited!" She pranced around. "When Aspenkit gets his mentor, do you think he'll see the Stream Stone first too?"

"Well, Cinderpaw," Deadcreek mewed. "It depends on the mentor." He turned to her. "Most prefer to show the borders first. But being a Clan cat is more than just borders and patrols. It's knowing your home, and knowing how to defend yourself in it. How to know each foothold."

"If Aspenkit got Fuzzymoon, I'm sure he'd learn that too."

"I would hope so," Deadcreek mused. "After all, I _was_ the one who trained the tom." He lead Cinderpaw around the territory, showing her the Oak Patch—a section of the pine forest that was mostly oak trees instead of pine—and then showing her the caverns—an entrance to deep underground tunnels, as Deadcreek explained to her. They didn't explore them, though. They finally arrived at a tree line, with a small pathway like area out into a clearer section of the forest. No longer, past this point, were the dense trees. Instead, it stretched out into a meadow-like area, with a few sparse oak and pine trees, with small hills.

"Is this the SunClan border?" Cinderpaw gasped, smelling the scent line.

"Yes, actually." Deadcreek took a breath of the scent line. "How'd you know?"

"Oddpaw, Lightpaw, and Eaglepaw told me about it." She mewed. "And Nettlepaw helped them explain what it looked like." Cinderpaw sat down, staring into the other territory. "He described it really well, it looks exactly as he explained it!"

"Yes, Greysong tells me that Nettlepaw is amazingly observant and descriptive." Deadcreek mewed. "I assume they've also told you of the MountainClan border?" He turned to his apprentice.

"Well, of course!" Cinderpaw purred. "I always pestered them when they came back from the forest! The MountainClan border is a rock-wall that lowers into a wide area of forest right before it hits Four Stones."

"Yes, indeed," Deadcreek mewed, before turning and leading her through the forest. They crossed the territory quickly, before ending up in front of the very border she had spoken of. Cinderpaw gawked in amazement, fur fluffed out.

"So cool!" She gasped.

"Yes, indeed." Deadcreek mused once more. "Come, let's finish exploring. It's already late, so we'll have to start training tomorrow."

"Yes, Deadcreek!"

* * *

"So the MountainClan and SunClan borders were just as Nettlepaw described?" Aspenkit wheezed, as Cinderpaw set down a crow for them to eat.

"Yeah!" She gasped. "It was so cool, and pretty too! I can't wait for when you get to see it!" She purred. Aspenkit gave a hoarse purr in response, munching a little on the crow.

"Honestly, it's nice to have stories," he murmured, voice rough. "I really can't wait, now... When I become an apprentice, I'll have so much to catch up on!"

"That's why you have to get better, quick!" Cinderpaw mewed. "That way, you can join me quick as can be!" She pressed a paw into his shoulder. "Remember, we're gonna be the best warriors!"

"Yeah!" He cried, before delving into a coughing fit.

"Cinderpaw, I thought I told you to stay _out of here_!" Larchsplash's voice made Cinderpaw turn around, fur fluffed up.

"I-I'm sorry, Larchsplash, I—" The big grey she-cat shoved past Cinderpaw harshly, cooing to Aspenkit, who was still coughing horribly.

"Just leave, apprentice!" Larchsplash spat, turning an angry look on Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw backed up, before turning and running out of the den. Quietsong approached the medicine cat den, a bundle of herbs in her jaws, before looking at Larchsplash and placing the herbs down.

"Was that really necessary?" She huffed. "Cinderpaw is just keeping him company."

"She caused him to cough more!" Larchsplash spat. "She should stay out of here, she's making him _worse_!" Quietsong bristled, wanting so badly to lash out at Larchsplash and berate her for being so blaming and cruel. But it wouldn't help Aspenkit, and she picked up the herbs, setting them beside Aspenkit.

"I finally got the herb, Larchsplash." She mewed. "Maybe if you'd give Aspenkit some space, this might actually _work_."

"Don't tell me what to do! This is _my_ kit!"

"And so is the one you just chased off!" Larchsplash scoffed, fluffing out her fur.

"I wish she wasn't," the she-cat hissed. "Or, at the very least, I wish she was in here while Aspenkit was made apprentice." Quietsong turned a shocked gaze on Larchsplash, and Aspenkit jerked his head up to stare at his mother in horror.

"Larchsplash, it's time you left the medicine cat den." Quietsong hissed angrily.

"Excuse me?!"

"Do not make me get Jaggedstar involved with this." Quietsong's tail lashed, and she stared down Larchsplash with cold, hard eyes. "As your medicine cat, I am _ordering_ you to leave my den. Do you understand me, Larchsplash?!" Larchsplash rose to her paws, letting out loud hiss, before storming to the den entrance.

"Once Jaggedstar hears of this, you'll regret it!" She roared over her shoulder. Quietsong watched her go, flicking her ear.

"Yeah, and foxes will fly." Aspenkit watched where Larchsplash had just left.

"Wh-why would Larchsplash say something so mean?" He whined, looking at Quietsong. "Cinderpaw's a great apprentice!" Quietsong turned to him, sighing softly.

"She's just so scared for you, Aspenkit," she mewed. "Some cats lash out when they're scared, and Larchsplash doesn't mean what she's saying, I promise." Aspenkit looked at her with big round eyes.

"You promise?"

"Yes," Quietsong gently nuzzled the kit. "Now, let's get you healed up so you can become an apprentice too!" She opened the leaf package, pulling out the leafy plant. "Here."

Aspenkit chewed on the plant, as Quietsong instructed, and the medicine cat sat with him while he curled up to sleep. She sighed, tracing his spine with her tail.

_StarClan,_ she whispered to herself quietly. _I know you love your Clans, and I know I have no right to ask this of you, for you've already shown such kindness... But please, _she looked outside of the den, at the stars that began sparkling in the night. _Please, help him through this._

* * *

Cinderpaw gaped when she saw the mountain field that was the training area for the apprentices, fur puffed out with excitement. Nettlepaw and Volepaw were already there, and so were Lightpaw, Eaglepaw, and Sweetpaw. Eelmask was talking with Addermask, and Timbermask, Greysong, and Moonbreeze were trying to show their apprentices how to do a joint attack, with Sweetpaw and Eaglepaw playing the enemies.

"Try to make a decent strategy!" Moonbreeze, Lightpaw's mentor, mewed. "We know you've all played together, but put your battle training to use and try to take down Sweetpaw and Eaglepaw!"

"This isn't fair," Sweetpaw mewed. "It's three versus two." Eelmask paused in his discussion with Eaglepaw's mentor.

"Battle is never fair, Sweetpaw," he mewed. "Don't expect to always go into a fight with even numbers." Sweetpaw perked up, glancing at her mentor.

"R-right! Sorry, Eelmask!" Eelmask nodded, accepting her apology, when he saw Deadcreek and Cinderpaw approaching.

"Oh, Deadcreek, Cinderpaw!" He mewed. "So, you've come for training?" All the apprentices stopped what they were doing to look over, and Nettlepaw perked up.

"Cinderpaw, you're here!" Sweetpaw gasped, whipping around. She gave out loud squawk as Volepaw leapt on her, pinning her down.

"Don't let your guard down, Sweetpaw," Eelmask mewed.

"Sorry Eelmask!" Cinderpaw purred with amusement, calling a greeting to the cats in battle practice. She turned to Deadcreek.

"Are we learning battle moves?" She asked excitedly, glancing again at the mock battle. It looked like fun.

"I was going to teach you some hunting techniques." Deadcreek mewed. "Once you can do basic hunting moves, I'll teach you fighting."

"Alright!" Cinderpaw hopped around Deadcreek as they went off a little ways away from the mock battle. Once they weren't in the way of the older apprentices, Cinderpaw stood still, waiting for directions.

"You have to be one of the calmest apprentices I've ever seen," Deadcreek commented, when Oddpaw, Pearpaw, and Vinepaw came bounding out of the woods, their mentors trailing behind them.

"I have to be," Cinderpaw mewed. "If I wanna be the best, I gotta focus and learn stuff, right?" Deadcreek perked up at what she said, and gave a nod.

"Precisely," he replied. "If only your fellow apprentices thought the same." Cinderpaw let out a purr of amusement, especially when she saw Oddpaw ram right into Nettlepaw, only to get knocked back by the large apprentice.

"They're trying to be the best too," she mewed. "They just do it in their own way."

"You're rather wise," Deadcreek mewed. "Now, let's put your mind to the test and see if you're a quick learner." Cinderpaw whipped around to face him, puffing out her chest.

"Right!"

* * *

Cinderpaw crouched down, low, eyes narrowed. She could smell the thick scent of the crow that stood a fox length and a half away from her, and she got as low as she could. Testing the air, she was pleased to find she was still down wind, and started to slowly creep forward. The crow pecked around in the pines, searching for food, unaware to the danger it was in.

With a hefty launch, Cinderpaw pounced forward, landing squarely onto the crow, snapping it's neck with her fangs. The crow went limp, and she picked it up, beaming as she turned around to face Deadcreek.

The tabby tom was watching her in silence, nodding in approval.

"It took you precisely one week to almost master the typical hunting crouch," he mewed. "You did make a few errors which I will touch upon later, but you did very well Cinderpaw." Cinderpaw beamed with praise, standing straight. She had refused to try hunting until she had almost mastered the hunting crouch, and now she finally was able to catch her first prey. "Let's return to camp," Deadcreek mewed, looking up at the sky. "It's almost sunset and I assume you'd like to give Aspenkit your first catch."

Cinderpaw perked up, nodding. She could finally catch prey for Aspenkit! Pride beamed in her unconditionally, and she couldn't help but walk with a bounce in her step.

"Oh, Deadcreek!" Greysong's voice made the two cats turn. She padded through, Nettlepaw by her side. "Have you two finally gone hunting?" She purred.

"Yep!" Cinderpaw mewed around the crow. "I caught this on my first try!" Nettlepaw shrugged.

"Of course you did," he mewed softly. "You're going to be the best, right?" Cinderpaw puffed out her fur in embarrassment. Nettlepaw looked at Greysong, who gave him an odd look. "What? We all messed up on our first try."

"Yes, but you all didn't also spend a whole week practicing one single move," Greysong purred. "You have a rather insistent apprentice, Deadcreek."

"Yes, she is," Deadcreek mewed. "But Cinderpaw is definitely a perfectionist to a certain point, which I think can be a good thing if used and taught properly." He looked at Greysong. "Are you two heading back to camp as well."

"Actually, yes," Greysong replied. "I figured we could keep each other company." Nettlepaw flattened his ears at that, staring grumpily at his paws. Deadcreek raised his eyebrow at it, but said nothing as the four padded towards camp, the mentors in front, the apprentices in back. Cinderpaw couldn't help but feel excited and proud of herself. She hadn't often spoken to the others, considering she often came to the den late and went right to sleep, and she woke up early to begin training. Now, Nettlepaw was walking with her, and she had just caught her first piece of prey for Aspenkit.

"You really did a good job," Nettlepaw mewed, looking at her. Cinderpaw looked at him.

"Thank you, Nettlepaw!" She purred. "Did you guys do anything interesting today?"

"Just battle training," he murmured. "No one's been able to beat me yet."

"Just you wait, Nettlepaw," Cinderpaw purred. "Now that I've gotten hunting down, I'm gonna learn battle moves and then _I'll_ be the one who no one can't beat!" Nettlepaw purred with amusement.

"Can't wait," he mewed. "It's boring without you, Cinderpaw. You know that?" Cinderpaw looked at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You live with us, but you're adamant about becoming the best," he murmured. "Which is good, and I'm excited for you, but you get up early and come back late, which means we don't talk as much anymore." Cinderpaw paused, remembering her earlier thoughts.

"Well," she mewed around the crow. "Now that I'm more caught up, I think I'll just go at a good pace," she looked at him, purring. "And besides a few more hunting techniques as well as some touch ups, I'll be able to learn battle moves, which means we can have those old fights again!" Nettlepaw perked up at that, and he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, and then I can finally take you down." He purred.

"Yeah right!" Cinderpaw bumped him in his shoulder. He was too large for it to have any affect, but none the less, he gently bumped her back on her shoulder. The two continued to chat about their excitement for battle training, with slight bragging from both of them. Greysong glanced at Deadcreek, who returned her look, and shook his head. They neared the camp, and Moonbreeze and Lightpaw were sitting outside of the entrance, talking.

"Oh, Deadcreek, you've returned." Moonbreeze mewed. "I wanted to have a talk with you about joint training."

"So soon?" Deadcreek mewed. Greysong nodded, and the three pulled off to the side to talk. Lightpaw turned to Nettlepaw and Cinderpaw, her eyes lighting up.

"Wow, did you catch that Cinderpaw?" She gasped. "I thought this was your first time actually hunting!" Cinderpaw nodded.

"That's why I was practicing so hard," she mewed. "So I could get it my first try! I'm trying to be the best!" Lightpaw smiled, flicking her tail.

"That's great, Cinderpaw!" She hopped to her paws. "Oh, Eaglepaw caught a rabbit today!" She gasped. "She was so fast!"

"Really?!" Cinderpaw nearly dropped her crow in excitement. "That's so cool! I wonder if I'll be that fast!"

"Of course you will," Nettlepaw mewed. Cinderpaw purred, before remembering Aspenkit.

"Oh, I have to go!" She gasped. "I have to go show Aspenkit my crow!" She entered the camp entrance, purring. Nettlepaw watched her go, and paused when Lightpaw jabbed him in the side, hard.

"What?" He asked, looking at her. Lightpaw stared at him, shaking her head.

"I was born blind in one eye, Nettlepaw," she mewed. "And I'm not as blind as her." She purred with laughter.

The large brown tom rolled his eyes, brushing past her and huffing.

Cinderpaw bounded into the medicine cat den, hopping to Aspenkit's side. He was lying down, sleeping, his flank moving up and down slowly.

"Aspenkit!" She whispered excitedly. "Wake up!" He opened his eyes, and looked up, before realizing.

"Oh, Cinderpaw!" He wheezed, his voice sounding worse than before. "Hi!"

"Look what I caught!" She mewed, trying to ignore the worry twisting in her chest. She lied the crow down in front of him, waiting for his reaction. His eyes went round, and he gave a small excited gasp, before looking at her.

"You caught something!" He cried. "You actually caught something!" He stifled more coughing, before taking a breath. "That's so cool." He mewed, even quieter than before.

"Why don't we eat?" She offered. "The Elders already ate this morning, according to Volepaw and Oddpaw."

"Sure!" He wheezed, before bending down to take the first bite of the crow. Cinderpaw leaned down to join him, when Puddledapple padded in, her white and russet fur fluffed out with excitement.

"Quietsong!" She mewed, calling for the medicine cat. Aspenkit looked at Cinderpaw, perking up.

"Oh, did you hear?" He asked, as he bent down to eat another bite. Puddledapple had found Quietsong, and the two were chatting further off. Cinderpaw stopped watching them, turning to Aspenkit.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"Puddledapple is moving into the nursery!" He squeaked.

"Wha—?" Cinderpaw gaped. "Cool!" She took a chunk out of the crow. "That means more apprentices one day! I'm so excited!" She purred.

"And," Aspenkit added. "You should be a warrior by the time they're apprentices."

"You think I might get one?!" Cinderpaw gaped.

"Of course you would!" Aspenkit purred. "You're going to be the best warrior!" Cinderpaw paused, frowning.

"I thought we _both_ were going to be the best warrior." Aspenkit didn't meet her gaze at her words, but instead shrugged.

"I'll probably still be an apprentice," he mewed. "So I won't be the best right away." Cinderpaw felt the worry fall off her shoulders.

"Oh, right, I forgot." She nudged him. "So, when does Quietsong think you're going to be able to become an apprentice?" Aspenkit took another bite of crow, giving a shrug. Cinderpaw sighed.

"I miss you, Aspenkit," she mewed. "I want you to be in the apprentice den with us. All of us." She lied her head on her paws. "It would be so fun if you could just join us again. We could do mock battles once you've learned battle moves, and, plus, you would be able to hunt too!" Cinderpaw brought her head up. "I can't wait for the day you finally catch your first piece of prey! I bet you'll catch a rabbit, first try!" Aspenkit laughed, only to cough again.

"Sorry, but I think I'll only catch mice," he mewed. "I'm no where near as fast as a rabbit, so I could never catch one!"

"Well, Deadcreek says you don't have to worry about speed if you can cut off it's route!" Cinderpaw mewed.

"Cinderpaw!" The loud yowling from outside made Cinderpaw leap to her paws. Larchsplash was marching into the den, fur bristling. "I thought I told you—"

"Aw, c'mon Larchsplash," Cinderpaw cried. "I'm just sharing prey with Aspenkit! Where's the harm in it?!"

"Out!" Larchsplash instructed. "I will _not_ have you interfering with his healing!" She snapped. Cinderpaw flattened her ears, padding out of the den. Puddledapple and Quietsong turned to watch, annoyance in their gaze. Aspenkit watched Cinderpaw leave, frowning, before getting to his paws. "Aspenkit, sit," Larchsplash fretted. "If you get up, you'll get worse!"

"I don't care," Aspenkit wheezed. "I'm going to sleep, have fun in the warrior's den, or wherever you're sleeping." He turned and padded to his nest, lying down, his back to Larchsplash. The queen stared at him, shocked, before looking down at the half-eaten crow. She huffed, before turning and storming off.

"Wow," Puddledapple mewed. "I don't think I've ever seen Larchsplash speechless." Quietsong nodded.

"Neither have I," she mewed. "Now, you go ahead and set up your nest. I'm not worried about the kits right now, but it is definitely best if you move in now before you get too large."

"Right, Quietsong," the she-cat purred, before rising to her paws. "I hope everything works out for you."

"So do I."

* * *

Cinderpaw padded from the medicine cat den, head down, as she padded to the apprentice den. It was a small cave with an entrance that made it so that only one cat could go through at a time. Inside, it widened out, leaving plenty of room for apprentices. However, because of how many there were, it was now cramped often.

However, right now, most of the apprentices were gone, out on dusk patrol. Oddpaw, Eaglepaw, and Volepaw were inside right now, stretching their paws. Cinderpaw sat down on her nest, which was tucked against the wall, in between Sweetpaw and Nettlepaw. She curled up into her nest, tucking her tail over her nose. Why was Larchsplash always so angry with her? What was she doing wrong?

"Cinderpaw, are you okay?" Volepaw asked, gently poking her with his paw. She shrugged, not answering. He sat down beside her, poking her again. "You know you can talk to me, right?" He asked. "We're friends, I promise."

"It's not that, Volepaw," Cinderpaw murmured. "I'm just not in the mood." She turned away from him, staring at the stone floor. She felt him shift, and turned to see he was lying down, just as she was, with his tail tucked over his nose.

"Oh, look at me," he mewed. "I'm Cinderpaw, and I don't want to talk to anyone because I want to be as moody as my mentor." Cinderpaw couldn't help but laugh at that. Deadcreek was moody, when he wasn't training her. Volepaw sat up. "See, you're not _that_ upset, otherwise you wouldn't have laughed!" He nudged her. "Now, c'mon, tell me what's wrong. I wanna help. Y'know, like you used to do all the time." Cinderpaw sighed, sitting up.

"Larchsplash keeps yelling at me for spending time with Aspenkit."

"Why?"

"I dunno," Cinderpaw mewed with a shrug. "Every time I'm near him, she yells at me. I don't do anything, either! We just talk, and I tell him stories, and I bring him food." She sighed. "And she keeps getting so angry at me."

"That's dumb," Volepaw mewed. "That literally makes no sense. Aspenkit's happy with it, right? He doesn't tell you to leave, does he?"

"No!" Cinderpaw mewed. "We always talk, and sometimes he's the one who calls for me from the medicine cat den! And I _still_ get yelled at!"

"Larchsplash is just being dumb, then," Volepaw mused. "You're keeping him company, which not a lot of cats do—_we_ try to, but we get distracted." He shook his head. "Aspenkit's always happy with you around—you're his best friend."

"Everyone says it's because Larchsplash is worried," she mewed. "But I don't know what that has to do with me!"

"I dunno," Volepaw mewed. "But if _I_ were Larchsplash, I'd always let you guys talk, because you always make sure he eats his herbs, and Larchsplash doesn't."

"Quietsong does too," Cinderpaw mewed. "And Mumblepaw, whenever he's not looking for herbs or helping other cats."

"Exactly!" Volepaw sat up straight, swishing his tail. "Look, Cinderpaw. You're not doing anything wrong, I promise." He smiled at her. "You're doing everything right to help Aspenkit! You don't know herbs, so the best thing to do is be near him so he's not lonely!" He poked her with his paw. "If Larchsplash ever yells at you, just remember that, okay?" Cinderpaw smiled at Volepaw.

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, Volepaw, off my nest!" Sweetpaw mewed as she entered the den. Volepaw squawked in surprise, rolling off of Sweetpaw's nest.

"Sorry!" He mewed, before settling in his nest, which was in between Nettlepaw's and Lightpaw's. "Goodnight, Cinderpaw," he mewed. "I'm tired." With those words, he promptly curled up and fell asleep. Cinderpaw purred with amusement at the tom's sudden and abrupt goodnight. As the rest of the apprentices filtered in, Cinderpaw felt her own exhaustion catching up with her.

With a lazy mew of goodnight to the others, she curled up and fell asleep, dreaming of racing through the forest with her black and white brother, fighting and hunting together.


	11. Chapter 8

Cinderpaw hopped on her paws, fluffing out her fur. Oddpaw, Volepaw, and Sweetpaw sat beside her, fluffed up just like her. On the other side of the field, stood Nettlepaw, Pearpaw, Lightpaw, and Eaglepaw. Vinepaw sat in the center of the field, glancing around.

"The goal of this game," Eelmask mewed, stepping forward. "Is a defensive one." He nodded to Vinepaw. "Vinepaw is a helpless kit. Sweetpaw's team are a group of SunClan cats that want to take him," he nodded to Sweetpaw and her team, before turning to Nettlepaw and his. "And Nettlepaw and his team are a group of MoonClan warriors sent to retrieve him. Vinepaw cannot fight for himself and cannot run either. Should Nettlepaw's team successfully guide him back to their starting line, they win. However, should Sweetpaw's team manage to successfully bring him back to _their_ starting line, _they_ win. The way to knock a cat out of the game is to paw the back of their neck, like so." Greysong padded up to him, allowing Eelmask to paw the back of her neck. She fell down, playing dead.

"Please use strategy, in this game," Deadcreek mewed, stepping forward. He shot a look at Cinderpaw, who nodded. "It is vital that you not only know how to fight, but you also know the strengths and weaknesses of your companions. Know who should retrieve and who should fight."

"Right!" The apprentices mewed in agreement.

"Also, before we begin," Moonbreeze mewed. "Please remember that you cannot paw Vinepaw's neck—otherwise your team is disqualified. Vinepaw is instructed to lay down like Greysong did if you do so, which will tell us that you 'killed' him." He looked meaningfully at each apprentice in turn. "This is also to teach you a fundamental part of the warrior code."

"Right!" The apprentices agreed again.

"Alright, then," Milkthroat called. "Begin!" Nettlepaw and his team raced forward, and Sweetpaw charged forward as well, Cinderpaw, Volepaw, and Oddpaw following her. Nettlepaw and Eaglepaw got to Vinepaw first, running past him and planting themselves between him and Sweetpaw's team. They bristled, hissing, as Pearpaw and Lightpaw started to guide Vinepaw towards their starting line. Sweetpaw and Oddpaw slammed into them, Cinderpaw trying to go around. However, Nettlepaw completely ignored Sweetpaw—his attacker—and lunged for Cinderpaw, throwing her off to the side.

They grappled, rolling over and over, before Nettlepaw pinned her.

Cinderpaw felt like time slowed down, as the large tom lifted his hefty paw, ready to strike on her neck like they were shown. With a quick yowl, she shifted all her weight into her hind legs and kicked him off of her (as Deadcreek had shown her), rolling around and puffing up, crouched down and ready to fight.

"Nettlepaw's team wins!" The yowl made the two perk up. Turning, Cinderpaw saw that Eaglepaw and Lightpaw had managed to fend the rest of her team off, while Pearpaw had gotten Vinepaw to their starting point. Cinderpaw huffed, turning to Nettlepaw.

"That was awesome!" She mewed. "You're really strong!" Nettlepaw stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah," he mewed, before glancing at Greysong. The cat was watching them, sitting a little ways away from Deadcreek, who had _also_ watched them. The two began to approach them, and Cinderpaw turned around. She sat down, patiently waiting for Deadcreek's comments.

"Cinderpaw," the tom began.

"How did you do that?" Greysong finished, a look of extreme curiosity in her gaze.

"Did what?" Cinderpaw asked, turning her gaze to the pretty she-cat.

"You..." Greysong's mouth hung open, as though she were trying to find the words to explain what just happened.

"You moved very quickly," Deadcreek finished for her. "In fact, faster than any cat I've seen. The moment Nettlepaw had you down, you shouldn't have had the time to react as you did, but... Well... You _did_."

"Was that... Wrong?" Cinderpaw asked, worried she'd messed up.

"Not at all," Deadcreek mewed softly. "It was actually very good. Had Nettlepaw actually been an enemy trying to kill you, he would've succeeded if you hadn't reacted as you had." He looked at Greysong, who had closed her mouth, attempting to regain her posture. "Greysong is just surprised. I don't think I've ever seen a cat be quick enough to get out of that kind of grip." He looked over at where Sweetpaw was being lectured by Eelmask, and Oddpaw was discussing the battle with Kestrelfrost, Timbermask, and Volepaw. Deadcreek nudged Cinderpaw a little ways away from Nettlepaw and the other apprentices.

"Listen, Cinderpaw," he mewed quietly. "You've trained hard in hunting, and you're beginning to learn how to fight, right?"

"Right!"

"Well, do you remember the first thing I told you, when we were exploring the territory?"

"Watch out for fox-dung?"

"No," Deadcreek shook his head. "The _other_ thing."

"Oh!" Cinderpaw paused, racking her head. "The reason why we started at the Stream Stone," she mewed. "It was so we could know our surroundings, and know how to fight in them and use them to our advantage."

"Correct!" Deadcreek leaned down, pointing his tail at the other apprentices. "You grew up with these cats, did you not?" He asked.

"I did..."

"You're a quick thinker, learner, mover, Cinderpaw." Deadcreek mewed. "Now, if you want to win, you should use that, and _them_ to your advantage." He pointed at Sweetpaw, Volepaw, and Oddpaw. "You know these cats better than most. Use that knowledge to position the teams."

"But this is Sweetpaw's team," Cinderpaw pointed out.

"And Nettlepaw is the leader of his team," Deadcreek agreed. "But, if you watch closely, you'll see that—" he pointed to Nettlepaw, who had regrouped with his team. Pearpaw padded over to him, murmuring something. "—Pearpaw is giving him instructions. Pearpaw, as I have notice, is studious and strategic." He sat up. "And I believe that you can be too." He nodded to Nettlepaw's group, who had begun to talk with each other.

"Cinderpaw, are you and Deadcreek almost done?!" Sweetpaw called. "We're doing another round, we need a plan!" She sat with Oddpaw and Volepaw, a little ways away. Deadcreek looked at Cinderpaw.

"You've always looked up to these cats, I've seen it in how you act around them." He mewed. "Now, you need to show them that you have skills too. It doesn't have to be perfect," he looked at the groups—Sweetpaw's waiting for Cinderpaw, and Nettlepaw's almost ready to begin. "I'm not expecting you to be a brilliant strategist, but show me that you've learned from not just _me_, but yourself as well."

"Right!" Cinderpaw got to her paws.

"Now, go, show us just how much faster you are." Cinderpaw nodded, padding back to her group. Sweetpaw leaned in.

"So, I know our last plan didn't work so well," she mewed. "Charging in apparently wasn't right..." She sat up. "I'm not sure what the right way _is_, but Eelmask told me to ask around for ideas. It's always good to lean on your Clanmates when you need to!" Sweetpaw pointed at Oddpaw. "Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Volepaw?"

"Nope."

"Aw, c'mon, we need _something_!" Sweetpaw groaned. "Otherwise we'll lose!" Cinderpaw paused, glancing at Nettlepaw's group. Pearpaw was mewing something, nodding and flicking his tail. Perking up, she paused, watching.

Lightpaw would nod whenever he flicked his tail, Eaglepaw would nod when he tilted his head to the right, and Nettlepaw would nod when he twitched his whiskers.

Turning back around, she surveyed her teammate. Volepaw looked a little freaked—he always did around battle training—and Oddpaw and Sweetpaw were getting into a small argument about a last minute idea.

"Guys," she mewed, nudging them apart. "I have an idea!"

* * *

"Alright!" Milkthroat yowled. "You know the rules, you know the game!" He nodded to Vinepaw, who sat in the middle, bored. "Now, Nettlepaw, is your team ready?!"

"Yes, Milkthroat!" Nettlepaw mewed.

"And Sweetpaw, is your team ready?"

"Yes, Milkthroat!" Sweetpaw replied.

"Then begin!" Deadcreek sat beside Greysong, watching in surprise as Oddpaw and Cinderpaw were the ones who charged down first, with Sweetpaw and Volepaw waiting at the line.

"What an interesting tactic," Greysong mewed, watching the two cats at the starting line. "I wonder what Sweetpaw is up to?" Deadcreek didn't comment, instead watching as Cinderpaw and Oddpaw made it to Vinepaw first, Nettlepaw and Eaglepaw already on their way. Cinderpaw managed to start leading Vinepaw away, Oddpaw joining her, as Nettlepaw and Eaglepaw began to gain on them. Whipping around, Cinderpaw pulled off, hissing.

Deadcreek watched as she twitched her tail—the slightest movement that, if one wasn't paying attention, was impossible to see—and suddenly Sweetpaw and Volepaw raced forward, yowling loudly. Pearpaw and Lightpaw came up then, to meet the three cats with the rest of their team, and Cinderpaw darted between Eaglepaw and Nettlepaw. The two fumbled for her, trying to stop the quick and lithe she-cat, tripping over their paws.

Pearpaw lunged for Cinderpaw, who quickly battered his neck in the moment that it had bee opened, and he fell to the ground, sighing as he played dead.

"Pearpaw!" Lightpaw squawked, lunging for Cinderpaw. The grey she-cat moved out of the way, sending Lightpaw flying face first into Pearpaw's stomach.

Now the focus of attention, Nettlepaw and Eaglepaw turned on her, lunging. Cinderpaw dove under them, barely missing their outstretched paws, and came up behind them, turning to face them, her fur fluffed out.

Lightpaw was the one who greeted Cinderpaw, running towards her. The younger apprentice dodged out of the way, only to see Lightpaw keep going, towards Sweetpaw and Volepaw who had retreated to help Oddpaw. Cinderpaw didn't move, watching quietly, as Sweetpaw whipped around, leaping on Lightpaw and papping her neck. Lightpaw let out a frustrated cry, and lied down on the ground.

Cinderpaw whipped around then to just barely dodge a heavy brown/black paw, ducking underneath the blow, only to bring herself up and topple him over.

Eaglepaw yowled, making Cinderpaw turn around to see her running right for her. Cinderpaw braced for impact, not planning on dodging.

"Sweetpaw's team wins!" Eaglepaw staggered to a halt, tripping over her paws, and turning around to see that Vinepaw was cleaning his paws by the starting line of Sweetpaw's team. Oddpaw and Volepaw cheered with joy, while Sweetpaw hopped around, fur fluffed out.

"We did it, we did it!" She crowed. "We totally did it!" Nettlepaw and Eaglepaw huffed, turning to Cinderpaw.

"That was pretty awesome, Cinderpaw," Eaglepaw mewed. "We were so focused on you, we weren't paying attention to them." Cinderpaw puffed up her fur.

"I saw Pearpaw showing you the signals," she admitted quietly. "Before we started. You guys were just doing them out in the open, so..." She shrugged. "I figured—take out the signals, the rest will either panic, or they'll zone in on you to get rid of an obstacle." She purred. "I was right! Sorta..."

"That was rather dangerous, Cinderpaw," Deadcreek mewed, approaching the cats. "There were ways you could've handled that better, but..." He nodded. "You did well..." Cinderpaw sprang to her paws.

"I tried doing what you suggested!" She mewed excitedly. "I think it worked."

"It did," Greysong nodded, taking a deep breath. "Deadcreek's very good at bringing out the best in cats." She jabbed him in the side. "Why you declined to be deputy all those moons ago still evade me."

"It wasn't my destiny," Deadcreek mused. "No, not mine at all." He looked at Cinderpaw. "Tell me five things you did wrong."

"I put all my bets on how they would react," she mewed. "I didn't think of whether or not it was a decoy, I... Um... Left my team open too long, I _separated_ the team which is bad, and um..." She paused. "I... I don't know the fifth one."

"You stopped into the middle of the battle to watch Sweetpaw, leaving yourself wide open." Deadcreek mewed. "Have faith in your Clanmates."

"Right! I'll do better next time!" She mewed.

"Pearpaw!" Hollypetal's yowl made everyone turn around. The black cat stormed over to the apprentice, as she began to angrily lecture the small tom, who hung his head in shame. Cinderpaw watched, flattening her ears.

"That's kinda rude..." She mumbled.

"We're not ones to interfere," Deadcreek mewed, shaking his head. "Mentors train their apprentices in different ways. I thought I raised her better, but I was wrong." Cinderpaw rose to her paws.

"Lecture me later, but I'm going to do something about this," she mewed, bounding off before he could answer. Cinderpaw bounded towards Pearpaw, hearing what Hollypetal was saying more clearly.

"—how could you be so stupid, Pearpaw?! You were beaten by a new apprentice because you were careless! You have to be better than that! StarClan help you, you—"

"Cut it out!" Cinderpaw mewed loudly. Hollypetal sat up, turning a burning look at her.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"Pearpaw didn't do anything wrong!" Cinderpaw mewed.

"Go back to your mentor, apprentice." Hollypetal snapped.

"No!" Cinderpaw stepped forward, standing beside Pearpaw, who was staring at her in shock. "You're being mean! That's not how Clanmates should treat each other! We're all friends, even mentors and apprentices. Pearpaw did really good, and he knew what he was doing! We were scattered, so he didn't think that anyone would be paying attention if he went over the signals again. It's not his fault that sometimes I tune Sweetpaw out!"

"Hey!" The white she-cat snapped from further off. Sweetpaw approached them, before nodding.

"Stop being a jerk, Hollypetal," she muttered.

"Oh, so _now_ you're going to step in?" Hollypetal rolled her eyes. "You've been just fine before." Sweetpaw flattened her ears.

"You're just mean," Cinderpaw stepped forward. "You're not willing to show Pearpaw how to correct his mistake because it was an insult to your teachings in your head."

"Shut up!" Hollypetal bristled.

"She's right!" Vinepaw padded up this time, standing beside Sweetpaw.

"Eelmask, Deadcreek, Milkthroat, come get your apprentices." Hollypetal snapped. "Let's go Pearpaw."

"Sorry, guys," Pearpaw muttered trailing behind her as she stalked off. Milkthroat padded up, sighing.

"Interfering with another mentor and apprentice is wrong," he mewed quietly to Vinepaw.

"Why is it wrong if she's being cruel?" Cinderpaw asked, overhearing.

"Cinderpaw, that's enough." Deadcreek's mewed made her turn around, and she flattened her ears, staring at the ground. He padded up to her, gently nudging her with his paw. "Let's go. I believe joint practice is finished."

"Yes, of course," Eelmask mewed, as he beckoned Sweetpaw with his tail. Deadcreek led Cinderpaw out of the large training area, and she threw a look over her shoulder to see the other mentors and apprentices dispersing. They walked for a while in silence, before Cinderpaw recognized where they were.

Deadcreek led her to the small clearing of the Stone Stream, sitting on the flat stone in front of the stream.

"Sit, Cinderpaw," he mewed quietly, patting the spot beside him. She did as she was told, settling beside him, staring at the stream. She braced herself for a lecture, waiting for him to scold her. Instead, however, they sat for a long time in front of the stream.

After what felt like hours, Cinderpaw finally looked up at him.

"Well?" She asked.

"Cinderpaw," he stared at the stream. "I know that you did what you thought was right, and in a way I even agree with it." He looked at her. "But I don't agree with how you did it. Unaware of yourself, you made a scene. It was a scene that could've caused doubt or anger to be felt by others. Something our Clans don't need." Cinderpaw stared at her paws as he spoke. "And Pearpaw could've been very embarrassed." Cinderpaw's head shot up, surprised.

"What?"

"Even if you all are friends," Deadcreek murmured. "Some cats take age very seriously. Whether you're a friend or Clanmate or both, no cat wants a younger cat to defend them. To be defended by the same young apprentice who beat him by observing him? It could've hurt his pride, worse than Hollypetal's berating." Cinderpaw's pelt burned with guilt, and she watched the stream.

"I didn't think of it that way." She mewed quietly.

"You know," Deadcreek gently nudged her with his shoulder. "You're observant in battle, and quick in every sense from what I've seen... But you're not observant of other's feelings."

"You know, Nettlepaw said something like that once." She murmured. "I guess I'm just not good at paying attention."

"No, that's not it." Deadcreek mewed. "You think everyone thinks the way you do. That's not a bad thing, but it's not a good thing either. It's an obstacle."

"I just..." Cinderpaw swallowed dryly, picking herself up off of the stone and padding to the stream edge. "It was like seeing Larchsplash," she murmured. "It was like when Larchsplash yells at me all the time, just for being near Aspenkit." She dug her claws into the soft earth, turning to look at Deadcreek. "It's unfair, and I hate it. No one should be yelled at. Not ever."

"Well," Deadcreek joined her by the stream. "Maybe not ever. But no, in the way Hollypetal does to Pearpaw, and Larchsplash does to you, no cat should ever be berated like that. But, alas, we're not allowed to interfere with mentor and apprentice relationships, especially with Pearpaw halfway through his training." Cinderpaw turned to Deadcreek.

"Already?" She whispered, eyes wide. Deadcreek rose to his paws.

"Come, Cinderpaw." He mewed, looking up to the sky, as the sun began to drift below the horizon. "It's time to go home."

"Wha—?" She watched as he turned and padded off.

Was... Pearpaw really half way through his training? But that would mean Sweetpaw and Vinepaw were half way too, and...

Cinderpaw swallowed.

She was going to be alone again.

Head down, tail dragging behind her, Cinderpaw padded after Deadcreek, her mind racing about the future.

_Aspenkit... Please get better, so I won't be alone..._


	12. Chapter 9

Cinderpaw hopped around Nettlepaw, Sweetpaw, Volepaw, and Pearpaw, fur fluffed out with excitement.

"A Gathering!" She crowed. "I'm so excited! This is the first one I've been to!"

"It's hard to believe," Volepaw mewed. "That you haven't been an apprentice for a whole moon yet."

"Yeah, you're really good," Pearpaw mewed. "Lucky." Cinderpaw whipped around, standing tall.

"It's just cuz I practice!" She mewed. "I have to be the best!"

"Cinderpaw!" The croaking mew made Cinderpaw turn, to see Aspenkit sitting outside of the medicine cat den, coughing. She bristled, leaping over to him.

"You should be asleep!" She gasped. "You're still sick."

"I wanted to say goodbye," he wheezed. "You get to go to the Gathering! You're so lucky." He purred.

"And you'll get to go too!" She mewed, before butting him towards the medicine cat den. "_If_ you go back inside and sleep!"

"Right, Cinderpaw," he rasped. "Have fun. Tell me all about it, okay?"

"Okay." Cinderpaw waited until he was back into the den, before turning and returning to her friends.

"You're such a good sister, Cinderpaw!" Sweetpaw gushed.

"Yeah, if only Sweetpaw learned a thing or two from you," Pearpaw commented. "Maybe then I wouldn't get kicked in the face every night."

"Oh, shut up!" Sweetpaw snapped, swiping over his ear. "It's an accident." Pearpaw purred with amusement.

"Sure it is, just like how Vinepaw's a squirrel." Another swipe over the ear, and Cinderpaw and Volepaw purred with laughter. Jaggedstar, Longspring, Greysong, Timbermask, Eelmask, and Hollypetal arrived, with Deadcreek slowly trailing behind them.

"Alright," Jaggedstar mewed. "We're just waiting on Quietsong and Mumblebee," he glanced around. "Oh, wait, where's Weaselhawk and Ashwater?"

"We're right here, Jaggedstar." Cinderpaw turned at the sound of her father's voice. He was walking beside Weaselhawk, the yellow-eyed elder looking like she'd just woken up.

"And we're here as well," Quietsong mewed, followed by her newly named apprentice. Mumblebee was quiet, simply watching the cats. "But I really think we should leave Mumblebee to watch over Aspenkit." Jaggedstar shook his head.

"Quietsong, I need both of you there, lest they think we're weak."

"I highly doubt they'll judge us for taking care of a sick kit," Quietsong replied.

"Yes, but they may assume we're also hiding something else, which I will _not_ allow. I do not want any quarrels from MountainClan, should they try to take territory. I also do not wish SunClan to assume we're weak. Aspenkit will survive through the night. You gave him the herbs for the night, correct?"

"Yes, but I—"

"Then it'll be fine." Jaggedstar turned towards the entrance. "Come along—I don't want to be late for the gathering." Cinderpaw watched Quietsong sigh, before trailing after him, Mumblebee following her. Ashwater followed after as well, Weaselhawk by his side, and so did the rest of the cats. Cinderpaw stayed behind in the back, feeling worry twist in her stomach. Every time Quietsong made a mention that might help Aspenkit, cats would shoot her down.

Weren't Clanmates supposed to listen to their medicine cat?

She felt a pelt brush against her, and turned to see Nettlepaw padding beside her.

"Are you okay, Cinderpaw?" He asked softly, as they padded after the group of cats.

"I'm fine," she mewed. "I'm just worried..." She sighed. "Everyone's ignoring Quietsong, which is dumb, right?"

"Yeah, it is kinda dumb," Nettlepaw agreed. "She knows what she's talking about, and Jaggedstar just ignored her." He flicked his tail with annoyance. "It's really dumb."

"I'm worried about Aspenkit," Cinderpaw mewed. "I just want him to be okay."

"Hey," she felt his tail run down her spine. "It'll be okay, I promise." She looked at him.

"Will you tell me about the Gathering?" She asked. "I know we're going to one, but I want to talk about something else."

"Okay," Nettlepaw nodded. "Gatherings are when all the Clans come together, so you'll see other apprentices, other warriors, medicine cats, deputies, that kinda thing."

"So is it like a fighting thing?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No. You talk to other cats, and try to figure out how well their Clan is doing. You also try to hide how _our_ Clan is doing. No showing off fighting moves or hunting moves." He said matter-of-factly. "But you can still be friends with other cats." He nudged her. "Gatherings are fun."

"Is that all that happens?"

"No, the leaders will tell stuff about the Clans. I'm sure Jaggedstar is gonna mention you."

"Really?" She fluffed up her fur, purring. "I can't wait!" Nettlepaw smiled, not replying, as they walked side by side. Cinderpaw's eyes widened when they entered the clearing that was held for Gatherings, four stone pillars set towards the back, further away from them.

Four Stones.

Many cats milled around, mingling together and talking. Three cats sat on the pillars already, and Cinderpaw suddenly felt anxious. She was being presented in front of all these cats.

"Jaggedstar!" One of the cats on the pillars, a large brown tom with large tan paws, called out to MoonClan's leader. "There you are, we were wondering if something had happened!"

"Apologies, Brownstar," Jaggedstar replied, as he stepped forward. Longspring, Quietsong, and Mumblebee followed. Longspring sat in front of the empty pillar, as Jaggedstar swiftly climbed to the top, and Quietsong and Mumblebee sat off to the side, with four other cats, mingling and greeting.

"What happened?" A pretty she-cat mewed, sitting on the pillar farthest to the right. She was dark brown with a tan underbelly.

"I was simply gathering my group for the night," Jaggedstar mewed. "I've brought more than usual, and I once again apologize."

"Never apologize for an abundance of cats," the last cat mewed, his light brown fur fluffed against the cold. "Especially in this darn Leaf-bare chill. Thankfully Newleaf is on it's way." Brownstar stepped forward, fluffing out his fur.

"Which Clan does he lead?" Cinderpaw whispered to Nettlepaw.

"He's the leader of SunClan," Nettlepaw replied. "The cat at the base," he flicked his tail to the white tom at the base of the pillar. "He's Cedarberry, the deputy."

"Now that MoonClan has arrived," the large brown tom mewed. "Let us begin the Gathering!" He glanced at the other leaders. "I will start, if that is alright." The other leaders dipped their heads in agreement, settling on their pillars.

"The prey is running exceptionally," Brownstar began. "Despite the cold weather that comes with Leaf-bare, not one cat of mine has gone hungry for the past few moons. I believe that due to there being no snow-fall this year, this has helped our prey hunting, but at the same time, my warriors have been outstanding in hunting these past few moons, as well as fighting." He glanced around at that. "However," he mewed. "There has been a small outbreak of greencough among our Clan." He nodded to a blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes, and a large black cat with yellow eyes. "Thankfully, I have two skilled medicine cats working together to end this small issue, and no cats have lost their lives." He stepped back. "That is all I have to report."

The pretty she-cat stepped forward.

"That's Hollowstar," Nettlepaw mewed quietly. "She's the leader of MountainClan."

"MountainClan is very prosperous this day," Hollowstar mewed loudly, eyes glowing with pride. "StarClan has blessed us with more kits. Cherrystorm has given birth to Owlkit and Buzzardkit, and Coalshade has given birth to Shadowkit and Frigidkit." She sighed. "However, I am sad to announce that the two apprentices, Seedpaw and Dawnpaw, have passed away. They died to the greencough illness that has been plaguing them for far too long, and I pray to StarClan that they've made it to the starlit forest and have earned their warrior names." The cats held their head in silence for a moment, before Hollowstar stepped back. "That is all I have to report."

The light brown tom stepped forward this time, his fur smooth and calm.

"I am sorry for the loss of life, Hollowstar," he mewed.

"That's Brackenstar," Nettlepaw mewed, as the tom commented on how Seedpaw and Dawnpaw had looked like promising warriors. "He's the RainClan leader."

"Now," Brackenstar mewed. "I have very little to report this Gathering, save that prey is running smoothly and that our Clan is strong." He purred with joy. "We have good apprentices and amazing warriors. Sweetfern, our current Queen, will be giving birth sometime this moon, and I am excited for the further growth of my Clan." He stepped back. "That is all."

Jaggedstar stepped forward, nodding to Brackenstar.

"I must admit that no cats have died in our Clan this past moon," Jaggedstar mewed. "Instead, we have an abundance of apprentices, and more on the way, as Puddledapple has moved into the nursery." He looked around as cats murmured excitedly. "We also have a new apprentice, Cinderpaw, who has joined us here today." He stopped, purring, as cats began to call her name.

"Cinderpaw! Cinderpaw!" They all called. Cinderpaw pressed into Nettlepaw, huffing.

"Too many cats," she mewed.

"You'll get used to it," Nettlepaw replied.

"Prey has been abundant, which I thank StarClan for no snow-fall, and my Clanmates, who've brought in bountiful prey." He purred. "That is all that I have to report."

"Then with that," Brownstar mewed. "I believe this Gathering has come to an end. Feel free to mingle—the moon is still high." Cinderpaw felt Nettlepaw nudge her.

"Come on," he mewed. "I'm going to bring you to meet some of our friends." Sweetpaw and Volepaw appeared from the crowd, as though summoned, and they stood beside Nettlepaw.

"I think I saw Nutpaw and Beetlepaw over there," Sweetpaw mewed, pointing over towards the edge of the clearing. "Nightpaw should be here too, since Cedarberry is here."

"And Halfpaw, Littlepaw, and Troutpaw are over there," Volepaw mewed in agreement.

"Then let's go," Nettlepaw mewed, nudging Cinderpaw. They padded towards the edge of the clearing, where six apprentices were chattering with Pearpaw.

"So, Pearpaw, where's Vinepaw and Sweetpaw?" A pretty black she-cat asked.

"Sweetpaw's somewhere around here," Pearpaw mewed. "But Vinepaw stayed behind. He was too tired to come on." The she-cat purred with amusement, nudging another black tom.

"Vinepaw's dumb," the tom mewed. "He should never be tired for a Gathering."

"Oh, shut up Beetlepaw!" Sweetpaw snapped, making the others turn to her.

"Oh, hey Sweetpaw!" The black she-cat mewed. "Is that Cinderpaw?" She trotted up to the grey apprentice, purring. "I'm Nightpaw. That annoying kit over there is my brother, Beetlepaw."

"I'm not a kit!" Beetlepaw groaned. Nightpaw nodded to a dark silver tom.

"That's my _other_ brother, Nutpaw." Nutpaw stepped forward, his amber eyes glowing.

"Nice to meet you," he mewed.

"Yeah!" Cinderpaw purred. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Didn't you have a brother?" A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat approached, her face half black and half orange—a strangely pretty pattern on her.

"Huh?" Cinderpaw turned to her. "How'd you know that?"

"Well," she paused. "Nettlepaw always talks about you and Aspenkit. So where's Aspenkit? Isn't he an apprentice now?"

"He's..." Cinderpaw paused. "He's a little sick. He won't be made apprentice until it goes away. But that should be soon!" She purred.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The pretty she-cat dipped her head. "I'm Halfpaw. Sorry to be so weird," she purred. A grey tom and a grey she-cat approached them, Pearpaw beside them.

"Yeah, Halfpaw is our resident weirdo," the she-cat purred. "I'm Littlepaw, Halfpaw's _only_ friend."

"Oh shut up!" Halfpaw mewed, jabbing her in the side. "Troutpaw and Sagestep are my friends!"

"Sagestep's your friend cuz he _likes you_," Littlepaw purred, nudging her, hard.

"Shut up!" Halfpaw squeaked. Cinderpaw purred in amusement, and Littlepaw turned to her.

"My brother's Troutpaw, that big silent oaf," she prodded the other grey cat beside her, as Pearpaw padded over to Sweetpaw. "He doesn't talk, so don't expect it."

"I talk," Troutpaw muttered. "Just not to you."

"Ugh! You're so mean!" Littlepaw whined. "What'd I ever do to you?!" Troutpaw shrugged, and Cinderpaw couldn't help but laugh again. These cats were not as scary as she thought they'd be.

"So, Cinderpaw," Halfpaw mewed. "How's training going for you so far?"

"Good!" Cinderpaw mewed. "I'm working hard to become the best warrior!"

"And she's really good at it," Pearpaw mewed. "She kicked my tail in training the other day."

"How?" Nightpaw gasped. "You're the mastermind, aren't you?"

"Apparently she's better," Pearpaw laughed meekly. Cinderpaw licked her chest in embarrassment. Nettlepaw nodded in agreement.

"I was on Pearpaw's team," he mewed. "She managed to help her team win, even though I was fighting."

"No way!" Beetlepaw and Nutpaw gaped. "That's like taking out a lion!"

"Is it?" Cinderpaw asked, cocking her head. "I just got lucky, is all."

"Yeah right," Halfpaw purred. "Luck has nothing to do with it!" She gently poked Cinderpaw's shoulder. "You must be blessed by StarClan or something!" Nettlepaw glanced at her, before shrugging.

"It looks like it," he mewed. "She's really talented."

"Aw, Nettlepaw!" Littlepaw gushed, hopping around him. "Aren't you just the—" she squawked when a hefty brown/black paw cam down towards her head, and dodged out of the way.

"Finish that sentence," Nettlepaw mewed. "And I'll finish you."

"Ooo, so scary," Littlepaw snorted. "As scary as a kitten."

"Shut up, Littlepaw," Nettlepaw muttered. Beetlepaw nudged Cinderpaw.

"So, how was your first Gathering?" He asked. "Besides talking to us, was it everything you thought it was?"

"Kinda," Cinderpaw replied. "But I didn't expect everyone to call out my name."

"Well, it happens," Beetlepaw mewed. "They'll call out your Warrior name, too."

"Really?" Cinderpaw gasped.

"Yep!" Beetlepaw fluffed up. "They always call out names."

"It's true!" Nightpaw mewed. "Shelldust was late becoming a Warrior, so on our first Gathering, his name was called out!" She sighed. "I feel bad about Seedpaw and Dawnpaw, though," she mewed.

"Me too," Halfpaw murmured. "I heard they were all close, but to lose your brother and sister like that..." She sunk her head. Troutpaw pressed against her.

"Hey, it's okay, Halfpaw." He mewed. Halfpaw sighed, lifting her head.

"I know, I'm just..." She shrugged. "It sucks." Cinderpaw glanced at Littlepaw, who was watching the exchange.

"Hollypaw lost her sisters, Softkit and Flowerkit, to greencough three moons ago—right before they were to be named apprentices." She explained softly. Cinderpaw bristled, eyes wide.

"She did?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Leaf-bare hit the Clans hard." Littlepaw mused. "There was tons of prey and no snow, but greencough was really bad. 'Specially in our Clan." She shrugged. "But our Clan is super good now." She purred. "And they'll kick tail if anyone tries anything!"

"Right," Cinderpaw murmured. Halfpaw fluffed out her fur, shaking her head.

"Anyways, I'm done moping. You guys wanna talk about something else?" She asked. She turned to Cinderpaw. "What about you?" She asked. "Excited for upcoming training? Who's your mentor?" 

"My mentor is Deadcreek," Cinderpaw purred, happily changing the subject.

"Well no wonder she's so good!" Nutpaw scoffed. "Deadcreek trained Fuzzymoon, didn't he?" He prodded Beetlepaw. "And Fuzzymoon totally kicked tail on that border skirmish between our Clans..."

"Right!" Beetlepaw huffed. "You're so lucky, Cinderpaw. Deadcreek's an awesome warrior."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Cinderpaw purred. "But he's just a cat." She shrugged. "You'd think he'd be super mean and tough but he's actually really nice."

"Really?" Nightpaw asked. "He seems too old to be nice. I'm surprised that he took you on as an apprentice. Kestrelfrost was going to move into the Elder's den after Oddpaw, and I figured he'd want to move in at the same time with her."

"Well," Cinderpaw shrugged. "I guess he's just going to finish training me before retiring."

"Cinderpaw! Nettlepaw! Sweetpaw! Volepaw! Pearpaw!" Deadcreek's voice made her and the other apprentices turn. "Time to go!"

"Aw!" Cinderpaw whined. "I don't wanna go!"

"The truce only lasts so long," Nightpaw sighed. "I think we should head back too."

"Nightpaw! Nutpaw! Beetlepaw!" As if to support her thought, Cedarberry had called them back.

"Littlepaw! Halfpaw! Troutpaw!" All the apprentices were being called back, and Cinderpaw walked back with Nettlepaw, the other three racing ahead.

"So," Nettlepaw mused. "What'd you think of them?"

"They're all very nice," Cinderpaw mewed. "It's sad that they're from different Clans."

"You can still be friends with them," Nettlepaw pointed out. "You just can't let your friendship get in the way of your Clan loyalty."

"I know!" Cinderpaw purred. Nettlepaw smiled again, as they headed back to the Clan.

"Hey, Cinderpaw," he mewed calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Aspenkit's going to be okay, whatever happens."

"What brought that on?" Nettlepaw shrugged.

"Nothing. You just seemed worried." Cinderpaw purred in amusement.

"I know he's going to be okay!" She mewed. "Aspenkit is going to get through this." Nettlepaw sighed, glancing off to the side.

"Quick, but not observant," he mewed, too low and quiet for Cinderpaw to hear.

"What was that?"

"I hope so," he mewed loudly. "I'm not as sure as you, Cinderpaw." He shrugged. "I wish I had your sureness." Cinderpaw purred with laughter.

"Maybe I can give you some!" She gently tapped his shoulder with her tail, and Nettlepaw paused.

"Huh," he mused, purring. "I feel a lot more sure about things now."

"See?" She held her head up. "Everything'll be okay!" Nettlepaw watched her, as they came up to the camp, the rest of the cats disappearing inside.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Cinderpaw stretched, yawning. Two weeks had passed since the Gathering and she was slowly outgrowing her nest in the moon that she'd been an apprentice. She'd have to fix it soon.

For now, though, Cinderpaw trotted out of the apprentice den—Sweetpaw, Pearpaw, Oddpaw, Volepaw, and Lightpaw were snoozing in the nests, the rest of the apprentices out on patrol. She padded to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a squirrel, before padding to the medicine cat den, where Quietsong and Mumblebee were already awake and sorting through their herbs.

Mumblebee padded to Aspenkit, who was sleeping peacefully on his nest. Cinderpaw tried to ignore how weakly his flank was moving. Mumblebee pressed some catmint leaves towards him, gently nudging him awake.

Aspenkit opened his eyes, leaning down and eating the leaves, before spotting Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw!" He rasped. "You're back!"

"Sorry I've not been by, Aspenkit," Cinderpaw purred, dropping the squirrel beside him. "I brought you breakfast!" Aspenkit pulled the squirrel towards him, taking a couple of bites before leaning back.

"How was the Gathering?" He asked. She sat down, licking her paw.

"I met some really nice apprentices!" She mewed. "There was Nightpaw, Nutpaw, and Beetlepaw! They're brothers and sister like Sweetpaw, Pearpaw, and Vinepaw."

"Really?" Aspenkit wheezed. "Cool!"

"And then there was Troutpaw and Littlepaw!" She purred. "They're brother and sister, like us!" She nuzzled him. "They teased each other a lot and made jokes. They were really fun!"

"Anyone else?" Aspenkit took another bite of squirrel.

"There was Halfpaw. She was such a pretty tortoiseshell! She had a pretty face—it was perfectly half black and orange! She was really pretty!" She purred. "Her sisters passed away when they were still kits, but I bet she's becoming a great warrior for them! And, she has Littlepaw and Troutpaw—they're all from RainClan. Nightpaw, Beetlepaw, and Nutpaw are from SunClan!" She purred.

"Maybe I'll get to meet them one day!" Aspenkit purred, before settling into a coughing fit. It shook his whole body, and Cinderpaw flattened her ears.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, when it was over. "You're coughing more and more, maybe you—"

"Maybe, Cinderpaw," Larchsplash's voice made the apprentice freeze. "If you stayed away from him, he'd get _better_." The large grey she-cat stalked up to Cinderpaw, eyes narrowed.

"Larchsplash," Quietsong's voice made the grey she-cat bristle. "Do I need to remind you that I can easily banish you from my den?"

"Oh, shut up Quietsong!" Larchsplash hissed. "Like you'd actually do that!" Quietsong leaned out from behind one of the large stone walls that stored her herbs, raising an eyebrow. Larchsplash lashed her tail, before turning back to Cinderpaw. "Go train, apprentice." Larchsplash spat.

"But Deadcreek isn't awake yet!" Cinderpaw whined. "He wasn't on dawn patrol today!"

"Cinderpaw, I will not tell you again, leave—"

"Shut up, Larchsplash!" Aspenkit yowled, before coughing loudly. Larchsplash clamped her jaws shut, gasping as she reached out for him. He battered her paws away weakly. "Stop being mean to Cinderpaw!" He snapped. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"She's done everything wrong!" Larchsplash roared. "You're too young to understand, Aspenkit."

"I'm not a kit!" Aspenkit snapped. "I'm old enough to be an apprentice. Go baby someone else!" Larchsplash stepped back, bristling.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard the cat, Larchsplash." Quietsong mewed, stepping out from behind the stone wall. "Go baby someone else."

"Insolent medicine cat!" Larchsplash roared. "What lies have you been feeding my kit?!"

"None," Quietsong mused. "He came up with that on his own. Now, shoo, before you make him cough anymore." She raised her paws and flicked them at her, as though she were just a bug that was bothering her. With a hiss, Larchsplash turned and stormed off. Cinderpaw watched her go, and flattened her ears. She understood now, what Deadcreek had meant when she stood up for Pearpaw. It _was_ embarrassing.

"I'm, um..." Cinderpaw was at a loss for words. "I'm gonna go hunting. Make sure to eat all that squirrel!" She turned and ran off. Aspenkit watched her go, sighing, his throat aching at how much he'd just yelled.

"I didn't mean to embarrass her..." He murmured.

"You're the opposite of Cinderpaw, aren't you Aspenkit?" Quietsong mused. "You're observant, just not quick. You two compliment each other."

"What will she do?" Aspenkit asked. "When I'm not there to help her?"

"Stop speaking like that at once!" Quietsong gasped. "You _will_ be there to help her!" Aspenkit just looked at Quietsong, before curling up, tucking his nose under his tail. The squirrel laid abandoned now, and Quietsong sighed, turning back to her herbs.

_You _will_ be there for her._ She thought. _I'll make sure of it._

Cinderpaw raced out of the camp, not sure where she was going. It felt like everything was going wrong so suddenly, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Somehow, she ended up by the Stream Stone. Cinderpaw padded to the flat stone, climbing on top of it and crouching down. The stream gurgled and bubbled happily, and Cinderpaw watched it quietly.

Everything was going wrong. Aspenkit was sick, Larchsplash hated her, she embarrassed her friend and wasn't observant enough to realize it until someone pointed it out to her, her friends were already almost done with training, and she was going to be alone again. She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her tail when she realized she was crying.

It wasn't fair.

Cinderpaw pressed her face into her paws, shaking as tears ran down her face.

She didn't want to be alone, when the others were made Warriors.

She wanted Aspenkit there with her, as an apprentice.

She wanted Larchsplash there to support her, with Ashwater and Eelmask.

Cinderpaw wanted things to be like they were, when they were all playing the fighting game and Cinderpaw and Aspenkit were a team.

It wasn't fair.

"Cinderpaw?" Cinderpaw sat up when she heard her name called, and saw Ashwater standing there, staring at her with worry.

"A-Ashwater!" She squeaked, quickly wiping her face. Her father padded up to her, sitting beside her.

"What's the matter, Cinderpaw?" He asked softly. "Did Larchsplash do something?"

"No... Well... Yeah... But not... I don't know." She sighed. "I don't know. Everything's wrong, Ashwater." She whispered.

"Tell me."

So she did, explaining everything that was wrong in her mind. Ashwater kept quiet the whole time, listening.

When she was finished, Ashwater was quiet for another moment, before nodding.

"That's a lot." He mewed. "Really, that's a lot to be carrying on your shoulders, Cinderpaw." He gently nudged her. "But, hey. Think of it this way." Cinderpaw looked at him. "When the others are warriors, it won't be like before, when they were apprentices while you were a kit." He purred. "You get to leave camp, and train. You'll go on patrols with them and get to hunt together. Nothing about that will change." Ashwater watched the stream. "As for embarrassing Pearpaw, that's an easy fix. Just apologize, and next time think before you act. Now, that might be hard, but it's good practice, and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly. You're a fast learner, Cinderpaw."

"But what about Aspenkit? And Larchsplash?"

"I can't control what happens with Larchsplash," Ashwater mewed. "No one can. But don't worry about her. If she won't support you," he leaned down to be eye level with her, smiling. "Eelmask and I will. And I'm sure all of your friends and Aspenkit will support you as well! Larchsplash is a difficult cat. Once she's made her mind up about something, it's almost impossible to change it. I love her for it, but at the same time, when it comes to you and Aspenkit, she acts so unfairly and rude." He shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong, Cinderpaw. Nothing."

"And Aspenkit?"

"Aspenkit..." Ashwater fell silent, before sighing, staring at the water. "Quietsong is doing her best. This greencough seems so strong, and we all expected it to have been gone, but... It just keeps hanging on." He looked at her. "Aspenkit is strong, Cinderpaw, but..." He didn't finish the sentence, and Cinderpaw stared up at him.

"But what?"

"But illness has a way of taking that strength away." Ashwater whispered. "Everyone's doing all they can." He gently pressed a nose against her forehead. "Never let Larchsplash tear you away from Aspenkit, okay?" He asked. "You've been a big help to Quietsong. She rants and raves often about how helpful you are, keeping up Aspenkit's spirits and helping her find herbs in your free time. You've been so helpful, despite what Larchsplash says." He licked her ears. "Keep doing that, and I'm sure everything will be okay."

"You promise?" Cinderpaw asked.

"I promise." Ashwater mewed. "I promise, everything will be okay." He rose to his paws. "Now, come on. I'm sure Deadcreek would like to know where his apprentice is!"

"Right..." Cinderpaw rose to her paws, and followed Ashwater back. "Everything will be okay..."


	13. Chapter 10

"Wow, you really had to fight a bunch of MountainClan warriors?!" Aspenkit rasped, eyes wide. Cinderpaw purred with laughter, shaking her head.

"They were too chicken to fight. They kept picking on me though. Deadcreek wouldn't let me respond, so I couldn't prove them wrong." She huffed. "I'm already half way through my training—you'd think Deadcreek would consider me old enough to fight my own battles."

"But what if you said the wrong thing?" Aspenkit rasped. "You haven't been in a battle yet—you could've started one right then."

"That's fair," Cinderpaw murmured. "Someone could've gotten hurt, but..." She shrugged. "At least I didn't, right?" She purred.

"Yeah, that's right!" Aspenkit wheezed, before his body racked with coughs again. Newleaf had already arrived, and Cinderpaw had hoped he would've gotten better now that it was slowly starting to turn to Greenleaf...

But it hadn't. In fact, Aspenkit seemed to have gotten even _worse_. Cinderpaw wasn't sure if this was a natural occurrence, and it made her worry more and more.

"Cinderpaw?" Cinderpaw realized she'd been staring, and shook her head.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," she laughed. "I was thinking about how Nettlepaw and Volepaw are already having their assessments."

"What?!" Aspenkit wheezed. "Already?"

"Yeah! They _are_ three moons older than us, after all." She purred. "But I've made sure to spend a lot of time with them for the both of us. Plus, now that they're not being watched by mentors, they'll have more time to come see you!"

"Yeah!" Aspenkit wheezed. "But wait," he paused. "Doesn't that mean Sweetpaw, Vinepaw, and Pearpaw are almost done?"

"Yeah," Cinderpaw murmured. "Once Nettlepaw and Volepaw leave, Oddpaw, Lightpaw, and Eaglepaw are going to leave next. Then the other three..."

"I'll try to get better," Aspenkit mewed. "So that you won't be alone."

"It'll be fine!" Cinderpaw purred. "Just focus on getting healthy again—nothing else. Don't worry about me!" She smiled at him. "Besides, it's not like before. I can still hang out with them a ton! I'll just be training a lot too!" She nuzzled her brother. "I'm not stuck here any more, so I won't be as alone as before." She watched him sadly. "I just wish that you could come with me too..."

"Yeah," he replied. "I wish that too."

"Alright, Cinderpaw," Quietsong's voice made the lithe apprentice look up at her. "I know you love telling stories, but it's almost halfway to moonhigh. I have to give him some herbs so that he'll sleep well tonight."

"Has his coughing been bothering him?" She asked.

"Sadly it has," Quietsong murmured. "But we're doing our best."

"I know, Quietsong," Cinderpaw purred. "You've always done your best." She turned and padded off.

"When are you going to tell her?" Aspenkit rasped.

"I don't know," Quietsong whispered. She pushed him some herbs. "Just eat this for now. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe..." Aspenkit mewed, before leaning down and eating the herbs.

Cinderpaw padded into the apprentice den, sighing. The rest of the apprentices were all asleep, and she carefully picked around them. Lightpaw and Eaglepaw were the ones she found particularly hard to avoid. Their brother, Oddpaw, had remained small like an apprentice, which made him easy enough to get around when asleep. Thankfully Nettlepaw and Volepaw had chosen to sleep near the wall of the den—they were bigger than some of the senior warriors. Even Volepaw was larger than Timbermask, his mentor.

She settled in her nest, finally, and tried to sleep, only to find that she was restless with worry.

"Cinderpaw?" The soft mew made her think that Sweetpaw had woken up, but instead it was Nettlepaw who had called her name. She turned to look at the large tom, who's amber eyes stared at her, worried. "You're back late."

"You should be asleep." Cinderpaw whispered. "I was just staying with Aspenkit for a little while." Nettlepaw leaned over to her, resting his head on the ground and looking up at her.

"I was worried," he mewed. "I know you sometimes disappear at night to practice more."

"I did that like three times," Cinderpaw huffed, before lying her head beside his. "I'm not doing that anymore anyways. Deadcreek yelled at me last time because I didn't wake up in time for dawn patrol." She purred softly with amusement. He smiled at her.

"You're so silly," he mewed, before yawning.

"And you're tired. Now go to sleep."

"Is Aspenkit okay?" Nettlepaw asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Cinderpaw mewed. "He's breathing at least." He responded with a small grunt, and Cinderpaw knew she'd lost him. He was already gone, out cold. She settled in her nest best she could, keeping her head beside his. He was always comforting like that.

She closed her eyes, feeling a little bit of the worry that taunted her disappear.

When sleep finally came, she happily drifted off into the warm darkness.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting!" Cinderpaw looked up in surprise. It was midday, which made it a strange time to hold a Clan meeting, considering most cats were sharing tongues by then. She approached, when she saw Nettlepaw and Volepaw standing side by side, pride beaming on their faces. She gasped with excitement, before trotting over.

It was their warrior ceremony!

Cinderpaw sat beside Sweetpaw, Vinepaw, and Pearpaw. Oddpaw and his sisters joined them shortly after. Once the Clan had gathered, Jaggedstar cleared his throat.

"I understand that it is a bit early for a warrior ceremony," he mewed. "But I believe that the more warriors we have, the stronger our Clan is." He looked down at Volepaw and Nettlepaw.

"I, Jaggedstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked at Volepaw. "Volepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Volepaw shook with excitement.

"I do," he mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Volepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Volenose. StarClan honors your light feet and silent movements, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." He jumped down to Volenose, resting his head on his muzzle, despite the tom being much larger than him. Volenose licked his shoulder, before stepping back.

Jaggedstar returned to his post, before looking down onto Nettlepaw.

"Nettlepaw," he mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Nettlepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nettlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nettlepelt. StarClan honors your great strength and observance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." He jumped down again, resting his muzzle on Nettlepelt's head. The tom licked his shoulder, and Jaggedstar stepped back as the Clan rose in cheer.

"Volenose!" Cinderpaw yowled. "Nettlepelt!" She kept calling out their names, excitement racing in her paws. When the yowls were over, Cinderpaw trotted over to Nettlepelt and Volenose, who were talking with Greysong and Timbermask.

"That was amazing!" Sweetpaw squeaked, standing beside her. "You guys have such cool warrior names!"

"I think I've had Nettlepelt before," Nettlepelt mewed. "In one of our games." Oddpaw purred with amusement.

"Who knew that I'd be the one to guess your future warrior name?" He laughed.

"No," Volenose interrupted. "That was when Lightpaw was the leader." Lightpaw butted her brother, snickering.

"Hah! I was the one to guess it!"

"Oh, hush!" Oddpaw snapped, leaping on her. They tussled playfully for a bit, and Cinderpaw watched, purring with amusement.

"Do you think Aspenkit was watching?" The question made Cinderpaw turn to Nettlepelt, who had asked her.

"Of course he was," she mewed. "I know you guys haven't had time to stop by much, but..." She smiled. "You're both still his friends!" Nettlepelt glanced at the medicine cat den.

"I hope so," he murmured. He looked at her. "What do you think of my warrior name?" He asked earnestly. Cinderpaw walked around him, humming.

"It definitely fits," she replied, poking his fur. "Your pelt is still prickly as ever!" She laughed. Nettlepelt licked his chest in embarrassment, when Hollypetal trotted over, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Nettlepelt!" She purred, resting her tail on his shoulder. "Your warrior name is truly grand." Her eyes flashed to Pearpaw, who didn't meet her gaze. Nettlepelt shook her tail off of him, before looking at Cinderpaw.

"Why don't we go say hi to Aspenkit?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to say hi to Aspenkit too!" Volenose mewed. The rest of the apprentices jerked their heads up, hopping to their paws. Hollypetal opened her mouth, as though she were going to say something, when Pearpaw shoved into Cinderpaw's shoulder.

"Yeah!" He mewed. "Let's go, I'm sure he wants company!"

"Okay!" Cinderpaw purred. "Yeah!" She bounded past them, towards the medicine cat den, her friends following her, leaving Hollypetal staring after them, dumbfounded.

Quietsong jumped in surprise when suddenly nine large apprentices—two of which were new warriors—burst into the medicine cat den. Aspenkit sat up, eyes wide, jaw dropping.

"Nettlepelt, Volenose!" He wheezed. "I thought you'd be busy with the other warriors by now!"

"We were just made warriors," Volenose mewed. "I think we'll be fine if we spend time with a friend for just a bit."

"How are you doing, Aspenkit?" Sweetpaw asked, prancing over to him and sitting beside him. He was very large compared to Sweetpaw, despite being younger than her, but he was still frail and his pelt ragged.

"I'm okay," he rasped. "What about you all? I haven't spoken to you all in ages!"

"That's our fault," Oddpaw replied. "We've been so busy... Cinderpaw was nice enough to keep us updated on you."

"Yeah, we've been really worried," Pearpaw mewed, Vinepaw and Eaglepaw nodding in agreement. "We're glad you're still okay." Lightpaw looked at Quietsong.

"When do you think he'll be better?"

"Well—"

"We're not sure," Aspenkit wheezed. "This dumb cough is so persistent." He laughed awkwardly. "I wish it'd just go away."

"I do too," Cinderpaw muttered. "I'm gonna be all alone at this rate." Nettlepelt looked over at her.

"Not entirely," he mewed. Cinderpaw rolled her eyes, nudging him.

"I know that!" She huffed. "I just mean... Figuratively speaking." Nettlepelt purred with laughter, shaking his head. Aspenkit watched quietly, before turning to Sweetpaw. She watched him with a keen eye, a smile on her face.

"Despite being sick," she mewed. "You look really good!"

"Thanks, Sweetpaw," he purred.

"Alright, kits," Quietsong mewed. "Don't crowd around him now."

"We're not kits!" Eaglepaw gasped. "So mean, Quietsong!" Mumblebee pushed past the crowd of apprentices, huffing as he held onto a bundle of leaves.

"Well, you need to scoot out of the way nonetheless," Quietsong mewed, helping Mumblebee through the crowding cats. "This den is large, but so are you all." Cinderpaw perked up when she heard voices outside, calling for some of the apprentices.

"Aw," Sweetpaw whined, when she heard Eelmask's voice. "I wanted to stay with Aspenkit for a bit longer!" Cinderpaw gently nudged her.

"C'mon," she purred. "You can come by tomorrow! Right, Aspenkit?" She asked, turning to him. He nodded, purring. Nettlepelt pressed his tail against Cinderpaw's shoulder.

"We should go," he mewed. "I'm sure Deadcreek is looking for you."

"Uh, right," she glanced back at him, waving with her tail. "Bye, Aspenkit!" She purred. Aspenkit watched as the den cleared out as quickly as it had filled. He mewed farewells to Lightpaw and Vinepaw, who had lingered behind just a bit longer, and watched them leave as well.

"Quietsong," he mewed, looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked, as she slid him more herbs.

"Do you think I'm holding Cinderpaw back?" He asked.

"Wha—?" The she-cat whipped around to face him. "No!" She shook her head. "She's worked harder _because_ of you, Aspenkit."

"I don't mean in that way," he murmured, before he ducked his head down to eat the herbs.

Cinderpaw padded towards the entrance, where Deadcreek and the others were waiting.

"There you are," he mewed, glancing at Nettlepelt. "I was wondering where you were. We're going to be doing joint practice today. Let's go."

"Right, Deadcreek!" She mewed, before glancing back at Nettlepelt, and then at the medicine cat den. Nettlepelt waved farewell, joined by his brother, as the apprentices turned and padded off.

Something in Cinderpaw's mind left her uneasy, even though it was a time to rejoice with Nettlepelt and Volenose becoming warriors. She felt like life had been turning for the better—she was progressing in her learning, and she was closer with Aspenkit and her friends more than ever. Ashwater and Eelmask often shared meals with her when she wasn't with Aspenkit, and she felt like things were okay.

But why did it feel like this wasn't going to last?

* * *

Cinderpaw huffed as she slowly worked her claws into the pine wood. She slowly crept up the trunk of the tree, climbing out onto one of the thicker branches low to the ground.

Her eyes narrowed, and her tail twitched back and forth.

There!

Sweetpaw and Vinepaw were padding side by side, eyes darting around, as they padded close to the tree Cinderpaw was on. Sweetpaw scented the air, before glancing around.

"I don't see them," she mewed quietly. "I think they're in the bushes."

"Hush!" Vinepaw replied. "We've got to be quiet!"

Cinderpaw looked up and into the other pine tree across from her. There, she saw Pearpaw, who met her gaze. They nodded, before leaping down onto the two cats.

Cinderpaw landed squarely on Sweetpaw, grabbing her by the shoulders, and biting her scruff—not hard, of course—pushing her into the ground. Sweetpaw was only able to give out a small squawk of surprise before Pearpaw had Vinepaw pinned down as well.

They held them for a moment, when Deadcreek and Hollypetal came out of the bushes.

"Very good Cinderpaw, Pearpaw," Deadcreek mewed.

"You need to work on your speed, Pearpaw," Hollypetal growled.

"Yes, Hollypetal," Pearpaw squeaked, before letting Vinepaw up. Cinderpaw hopped off of Sweetpaw, who scrambled to her paws. Eelmask came out from behind the tree that Cinderpaw had been hiding in. Milkthroat appeared from behind Pearpaw's tree.

"What did you do wrong, Sweetpaw?" Eelmask asked.

"I spoke," Sweetpaw mewed. "Alerted them to the fact that I didn't know they were there." She shook her head. "I also didn't think to glance up—I wasn't paying attention to every possibility."

"Very good," he mewed.

"And Vinepaw?" Milkthroat asked.

"I didn't think over every possibility either," he mewed. "And I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and let Sweetpaw get taken out."

"Exactly," Milkthroat agreed. "But that was very good—you put up a good fight against Pearpaw."

"And Sweetpaw, you did decently against the scruff hold that Cinderpaw had you in," Eelmask mewed, before padding up to her. "Next time, though, go limp. It'll make your opponent think they've handled you, and once they release their hold, you jump back up and hit them strong."

"Right! I forgot that as well," she turned to Cinderpaw. "You're really strong for how small you are," she mewed.

"Oh, hush," Cinderpaw purred.

"Cinderpaw, what did you do incorrectly?" Deadcreek asked, making Cinderpaw turn to him.

"Um..." She paused. "I wasn't careful about the branch I chose—I'm sure that it swayed a little when I climbed on it, and it trembled while I held myself there." Deadcreek nodded.

"Yes, but you did will on the scruff hold." Deadcreek glanced up at the sky, sighing. It was late, with moonrise only a moment away. "Let's return to camp." The apprentices and mentors nodded in agreement, and led the way back.

When they entered the camp, Oddbird, Lighteye, and Eaglewhisker were standing out in the middle of the camp, already beginning their silent vigil, having become warriors before they'd left for joint training. Cinderpaw, Sweetpaw, Vinepaw, and Pearpaw murmured their goodnight's to them, and Cinderpaw headed for the apprentice den. She paused, glancing at the medicine cat den.

Should she go see Aspenkit?

Glancing at the moon, she decided against it. Cinderpaw would stop by in the morning.

Entering the apprentice den, she found it much easier to slide past the already sleeping bodies of Pearpaw, Vinepaw, and Sweetpaw, and she made her way to her nest. It was definitely colder without Nettlepelt and Volenose, and it would be even colder without Oddbird, Lighteye, and Eaglewhisker...

But she was happy, and she drifted off to sleep.

When Cinderpaw opened her eyes, however, a strange feeling filled her chest as she stared into the eyes of the cat in front of her.

It was Moonstar.

She sat in the grass, beside a beautiful lake, the white she-cat staring at the surface of the water.

"Moonstar?" Cinderpaw asked, sitting up.

"You remember me," she whispered, turning to look at her. The pretty she-cat's blue eyes were filled with tears, and she turned back to the lake. "I was worried you wouldn't."

"Why are you crying?"

"You've grown into a strong apprentice, Cinderpaw," Moonstar murmured, not answering her question. She stared into the lake. "So strong."

"You're scaring me, Moonstar," Cinderpaw whimpered. "Why are you crying?" Moonstar sat up straight, before turning to look at her.

"My heart breaks," she replied. "That is why I cry. I can't bear to see this, but I cannot control it, as much as I want to." She shook her head. "Cinderpaw, promise me you'll find it in our heart to forgive us."

"Forgive you?" Cinderpaw breathed. "Forgive you for what?" Moonstar began to fade away, and so did Cinderpaw's surroundings.

"I'm so sorry," the she-cat cried. "I am so sorry."

Cinderpaw burst awake, eyes wide, chest heaving.

When she heard the cries outside, only one name flashed inside of her mind.

_Aspenkit._


	14. Chapter 11

Cinderpaw burst out of the apprentice den, where Sweetpaw, Vinepaw, and Pearpaw were still starting to wake up.

Larchsplash was outside of the medicine cat den, being held back by Ashwater and Eelmask, as Quietsong sat in front of her, crouched down, ears flat.

"You dirty liar!" Cinderpaw's mother screeched. "You said you were helping him! You said he was getting better!"

"I never said that," Quietsong hissed back, tears in her eyes. "I simply said I was doing my best!"

"Fox dung!" Larchsplash sneered. "You let him die!" Cinderpaw's heart squeezed violently, and her eyes widened.

_No._

Cinderpaw raced forward, shoving past Quietsong, who let out a surprised yowl, as she barreled into the medicine cat den.

Mumblebee was sitting beside Aspenkit, shaking his head, tears in his eyes.

"Aspenkit?" She breathed, eyes wide. Mumblebee turned around to look at her, eyes wide.

"Cinderpaw!" He gasped. "No, you don't want to—" She ignored his warning, running up to Aspenkit. He wasn't moving, his eyes wide and unblinking. His flank didn't move, and his mouth was open as though he had been struggling with breathing.

"No!" She wailed. "Aspenkit, no!" She shoved her face into his fur, sobbing. "You can't be dead!" She cried. "You're supposed to become Aspenfang! You're supposed to be the best warrior with me!" Mumblebee gently nudged her away, and she kept crying out for Aspenkit. Quietsong had returned to the den, helping Mumblebee nudge her out.

"I'm so sorry, Cinderpaw," Quietsong whispered. "I tried, I really tried."

"Don't listen to her, Cinderpaw!" Larchsplash roared, bursting into the den, Ashwater and Eelmask behind her. "She lies! She never tried! She fed him false hope and let him die!"

"Larchsplash, be quiet!" Ashwater roared, shoving her back. "This is not helping!"

"She killed my kit!" Larchsplash yowled. "My sweet little kit! She murdered him!" Eelmask helped Ashwater, and they tried to shove her back outside. But the she-cat was persistent. "Not just her, though!" Larchsplash roared. "Cinderpaw helped! They killed him! They killed my sweet kit!" She shoved Ashwater away, and he staggered back, dazed. Larchsplash stormed forward, hackles raised. "You worthless monster! How dare you shed false tears?!" Cinderpaw stumbled backwards when she saw Larchsplash's claws raise again, and Quietsong and Mumblebee leapt on her.

"You can blame me!" Quietsong roared. "But don't you dare blame Cinderpaw! She's done nothing!" Larchsplash threw the medicine cat off of her.

"I heard you!" She spat. "I heard you talking to Jaggedstar about that Prophecy!" Larchsplash sent Mumblebee sprawling onto the floor. "The Clans will thrive under ash and soot, but death will come with the fire!" She whipped around, glaring at Cinderpaw. "You've brought death upon our Clan!" She roared. "You're a monster!"

Cinderpaw couldn't move, as Larchsplash lunged for her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, sure that Larchsplash was going to kill her.

But then she heard as Larchsplash landed with a grunt, and she opened her eyes to see Nettlepelt and Volenose pinning her down, hissing and spitting.

"Get off of me!" She roared. "That sorry excuse of a cat has to die, before anyone else does!" Cinderpaw could move then, and her heart squeezed with terror when she saw Larchsplash's glare land on her, as she struggled against the two large toms on top of her.

Cinderpaw turned and fled, pushing past the cats that had come to see what was going on, and darting out of the camp entrance, and running for her life.

Larchsplash struggled under Nettlepelt and Volenose, hissing and spitting, when she saw Jaggedstar enter the den.

"Help me!" She roared. "They're attacking me for no reason!"

"Silence, Larchsplash!" Jaggedstar spat, fur bristling. He stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "You have no right to declare who needs to die and you have no right to blame anyone for Aspenkit's death."

"They're responsible for—" She cut off when Jaggedstar raked his claws against her muzzle, gasping in shock.

"You disappoint me, Larchsplash." He growled. "Cinderpaw is as much of a kit to you as Aspenkit was, and you let some silly prophecy chase you away from her."

"She's a _murderer_!"

"Then you're no longer apart of this Clan," Jaggedstar mewed. "If you cannot accept that Aspenkit died from _illness_, then I will not allow you to be apart of Moonclan any longer." Larchsplash opened her jaws to reply, only to clamp them shut. "That's what I thought," he mewed. He looked at Nettlepelt and Volenose. "Take her to one of the empty caves. She'll play prisoner until I've decided what to do with her."

"Yes, Jaggedstar," Volenose growled, before jerking the hefty grey she-cat to her feet. Nettlepelt said nothing, but instead kept an intense glare on Larchsplash the entire time, as he and his brother shoved her out of the den.

Quietsong sat up from where she'd been knocked down, shaking her fur.

"We need to find Cinderpaw," she mewed. "She went running."

"I'm aware," Jaggedstar whispered. "Longspring!" The tom appeared, as if out of thin air.

"Yes, Jaggedstar?" He asked.

"Send out any cat willing enough to search—Cinderpaw needs to be found. I worry she's strayed out of territory in the state she was in."

"Yes, Jaggedstar," Longspring mewed, before turning and vanishing. Jaggedstar looked at Quietsong.

"She didn't... She didn't do it, right?" He asked.

"No," Quietsong mewed. "He died early this morning. I tried to help him, I did," she shook her head. "But StarClan deemed that he was to die."

"I understand," Jaggedstar turned away from her. "If you'll excuse me, I must decide what to do with Larchsplash."

Outside, Longspring had gathered warriors willing to search. In trade for his guard duties, Nettlepelt had opted to search, while Oddbird stayed behind with Volenose and Lighteye to keep an eye on Larchsplash. Along with Nettlepelt, was Pearpaw, Vinepaw, Sweetpaw, Deadcreek, Ashwater, Eelmask, Greysong, Shiningdawn, Skyfleet, and Heatherheart. Eaglewhisker had opted in too, as well as Fuzzymoon, and they all headed out in search of the missing apprentice.

Nettlepelt stared back at the medicine cat den, and then at the small cave where Larchsplash was being kept.

His eyes narrowed, he turned back to the group of cats that were leaving to search.

He would find her.

He had to.

* * *

Cinderpaw ran and ran, until her feet couldn't carry her anymore.

When she finally did stop, she was in a part of the woods that she didn't know, and she lied down, shaking.

_Larchsplash hates me_, she thought. _I killed Aspenkit, didn't I?_ Cinderpaw buried her face into her paws, sobbing. How could he die? He was supposed to grow strong! He was supposed to be the one she fought with, the one she hunted with! Her best friend.

And he was...

He was dead.

She shook harder as the thoughts came rushing in.

Nothing was ever going to be okay again. Aspenkit was the only one who really understood her, knew her fears, and he...

She swallowed dryly, leaning against a tree.

_StarClan_, she whispered silently. _If you're going to take him... Then take me too._

"What is little kit doing here?" The voice made Cinderpaw sit up, fur fluffing up in fear. Whipping around, she came face to face with a giant black cat with amber eyes. It's face was huge, and so were it's paws—it was larger than Nettlepelt and Volenose combined!

The cat stared at her, it's eyes stoic.

"Well, little kit?" It's voice was thick and pretty, and Cinderpaw realized who she was talking to.

It was Nemora, the panther.

"I-I..."

"You seem so sad, little kit," Nemora murmured quietly. "What make little kit so sad?" She circled Cinderpaw slowly, as though studying her. "Little kit should not cry. It is not good for kit to cry."

"I'm n-not a kit," Cinderpaw managed to say. It sounded dumb, on her tongue, but it was better than nothing.

"Little kit for Nemora's family," Nemora said. "All forest cats little kits." She stopped in front of her, leaning forward. "Why is little kit all alone out here, hm?"

"I... I..." Cinderpaw glanced around, feeling tired. "I have no where else to go."

"Was little kit exiled from Clans?" Nemora queried.

"N-no, I just..." She stared at her paws. "I... I think I killed someone."

"You killed another little kit?" Nemora asked, cocking her head. "Was it grand battle? Much fighting and hissing?"

"No..." She shook her head. "It was my brother."

"Did little kit attack brother?" The panther asked. "Put him down?"

"No! Not like that," Cinderpaw whispered. "He was sick, so sick..."

"Feed brother death berries?"

"No!" She shook her head again. "I got him sick, and because I'm supposed to be some great cat, he died."

"But little kit did not directly cause brother's death?" Nemora asked.

"I... I guess not..." The large panther gently nuzzled her head.

"Then little kit did not kill brother," she concluded. "Little kit is just sad. Brother did not die because of little kit. Brother die because of something else."

"But..." Cinderpaw stared up at Nemora, who watched her with kind eyes.

"Listen, little kit," Nemora murmured, leaning down and coming face to face with her. "Nemora has learned very important lesson in her time in cage rooms."

"Cage rooms...?"

"Just listen," Nemora said. "Now, Nemora often think she cause death of cubs or mother, but she also remember, no! Nemora not cause death. Standing beasts cause death, with big sticks of fire and boom." She shook her head. "Standing beasts take Nemora away. Was not Nemora's fault. Was the standing beasts' fault." She gently nudged Cinderpaw. "If little kit not force death berries to brother, or claw brother to pieces, then little kit not cause his death." She murmured. "Little kit care for brother, it sounds."

"I did," Cinderpaw replied, sniffling. "He was my brother, I cared about him so much! And Larchsplash said I killed him!"

"Then Larchsplash lie," Nemora murmured, nodding as though she had unlocked the secrets of the world. "Some kits, and kin, think they know everything. Perhaps words they heard sounded like truth, and they try make others believe that truth. But, little kit, those kits and kin often know nothing. Often, they are scared."

"Larchsplash is..." Cinderpaw blinked away the tears in her eyes, confused as she looked up at Nemora. "Just scared?"

"Yes," Nemora said, nodding in that same way once again. "Larchsplash sounds like frightened kit, who not know how to react." Cinderpaw stared up at her.

"But..." She stared at her paws. "That doesn't change anything... Aspenkit's gone... He's not coming back."

"But he is," Nemora lied down in front of her, her grand tail sweeping by her side. "See, little kit. When brother dies, brother is not gone. Like cubs and mother are not gone for Nemora. Brother is here." She tapped on Cinderpaw's chest. "And there." She pointed to the sky. "Brother is everywhere, brother always watches over little kit." She gently licked Cinderpaw's head. "Ashwater tells Nemora of you, little kit. Of you and Aspenkit. He tells Nemora of how close little kit and brother are, of how they care of each other." She offered a kind smile. "Little kit is okay, and so is brother. Little kit will see brother again, just as Nemora will see cubs and mother again. All will meet again, little kit must be patient, is all."

Cinderpaw stared at this strange panther, who seemed to know her, who seemed to understand. Suddenly, everything Larchsplash said sounded wrong in her ears. How was she responsible for any of it?

"Little kit has look in her eye," Nemora mused. "What a pretty look. Little kit is strong. Go be strong, show Larchsplash her lies. Trust in brother, little kit. Trust in ancestors."

"Thank you, Nemora," Cinderpaw mewed. "I thought you'd be a lot scarier." Nemora let out a small laugh.

"Nemora is scary, when she wishes," she replied. "But Nemora cares about forest kits. Nemora cares about Ashwater, and little kit." She gently nudged Cinderpaw with her giant head. "Now, little kit must return home. Many worry, Nemora is sure."

"Right," Cinderpaw mewed. "Thank you... I just... I needed that." She turned and padded off, every now and then glancing back at the large panther that had such a weird voice, and such a kind look.

At one point, though, Nemora had vanished, and Cinderpaw found herself wandering in the direction that she thought would lead her home.

As Cinderpaw looked up at the sky, she realized that it was already halfway to sun high. She stopped, angrily cursing herself. She was tired, thirsty, hungry, and she was going to miss the vigil for Aspenkit.

She couldn't miss it.

The sound of leaves rustling made her whip around, and out of the bush came Nettlepelt, who locked eyes with her.

"Cinderpaw," he breathed. "Hey! Guys! I found her!" He yowled, before racing up to her. Cinderpaw couldn't help but feel tears well up again at the worry in his eyes. She was so selfish, she didn't think of how her running off would make the others worry. She pressed her face into his chest, crying.

"I'm sorry, Nettlepelt," she cried. "I shouldn't have run off!"

"Cinderpaw!" The wail made her pull away from Nettlepelt, just in time to see Pearpaw, Vinepaw, and Sweetpaw barrel into her, tears in their eyes.

"Don't ever run off like that again!" Sweetpaw cried.

"We were worried sick," Pearpaw mewed. "You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Cinderpaw replied, wiping her face with her paws. Eelmask and Ashwater appeared, followed by Eaglewhisker, Lighteye, and Fuzzymoon. Deadcreek, Skyfleet, and Shiningdawn weren't far behind.

"Thank goodness," Ashwater sighed. "We were so worried. We need to return to camp, immediately." He mewed.

"Right," Eelmask nodded. "I'll find the others and let them know we found her." The black tom turned and pelted off. The cats began to surge around Cinderpaw, and she let them fully surround her. She didn't want to be alone, now that she thought about it.

This just proved that she wouldn't be, even with Aspenkit gone.

_All will meet again, little kit must be patient, is all._ Nemora's words echoed in her mind, and Cinderpaw couldn't help but smile.

She'd forgotten that death wasn't the end.

Cinderpaw let them lead her back, grateful that she didn't have to figure it out on her own.

Looking up at the sky, Cinderpaw felt hope rise in her chest.

_Aspenkit_, she thought. _If you're up there... I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye... But... But I promise... When we meet again, I promise I'll be the great warrior I swore I'd be. Please do the same for me..._


	15. Chapter 12

Cinderpaw and the others entered the camp to find that Jaggedstar had called a Clan meeting. He glanced over, relief in his eyes when he saw the rest of the search party. Clearing his throat, Jaggedstar addressed the Clan.

"Some of you might be wondering why I've called this meeting," he mewed. "While others know exactly why." Jaggedstar turned his gaze to the medicine cat den, where Quietsong was watching the gathering quietly. Mumblebee was moving around inside, most likely preparing Aspenkit's body. "Today, we lost a brave cat to greencough."

Gasps and murmurs erupted from the cats gathered beneath the stone, and most of them turned to look at the medicine cat den. Some looked at where the search party was, their eyes piercing Cinderpaw's fur. Nettlepelt side stepped slightly in front of her, his eyes glaring at any cat that seemed to stare too long. She stared at her paws, feeling a knot in her chest at the reminder that Aspenkit had passed away.

"He had fought this illness for many moons, and I truly believed he would make it through," Jaggedstar mewed. "But StarClan has chosen him to ascend to them, and we cannot fight their will." He bowed his head. "With Greenleaf on it's way and our expeditions becoming more dangerous, each and every Clan cat is needed. To lose one to an illness such as greencough, is difficult. However," Jaggedstar's eyes hardened, as he landed a look into each and every cat. "It makes it more difficult if cats begin to fight amongst themselves."

The leader raised his head, his gaze staring down the far wall, where the prisoner caves were held. Volenose, Lighteye, and Oddbird were leading an angry Larchsplash out into the open. The cats parted to let them through, and the three warriors sat down Cinderpaw's mother. She glared defiantly at Jaggedstar, as though daring him to punish her.

"Larchsplash," Jaggedstar mewed, his voice cold. "You have blamed and fought your own clanmates for a death that was unpreventable. You attacked our medicine cat, Quietsong, as well as the young apprentice, Cinderpaw, despite their gracious attempts to save Aspenkit. The fact that you cannot accept that illness took his life speaks to me." He rose to his paws. "I am no longer sure if I can trust your judgement in matters any longer, if you so easily turn on your clanmates. To fight within your own Clan is to fight your family, and I will not stand for it."

"And what will you do?" Larchsplash challenged, almost standing up, if Volenose had not shoved her back down into a sitting position. "You said yourself that the Clan needs all the cats it can get. You can't just banish me!"

"I cannot lie," Jaggedstar mewed, his voice authoritative. He sounded more like a leader than he already had. "I have considered banishing you, due to the fact that your mistrust in your own clanmates has caused you to attack two of them in particular. However, what you say is true. I need cats more than ever." He cleared his throat. "Which is why, from now on, your are no longer allowed to leave camp. You must be escorted to the dirt place, and you will not eat until everyone in the Clan has eaten. Every kit, queen, elder, and warrior will eat before you."

"You can't be serious!" Larchsplash yowled. "Banishing me from leaving camp won't accomplish anything!"

"Oh, but it will," Jaggedstar mewed. "You will take on the chores of an apprentice. You will go every morning to the medicine cat den and assist them in whatever in-camp needs they need, and you will remove Elder's of their ticks and help them change their nests—without, of course, leaving camp. This will leave more room for training in our apprentice's day, which will help them grow stronger. Meanwhile, it should help remind you of your place in this Clan, and how you must respect your fellow clanmates."

"You want me to _what_?" Larchsplash hissed.

"You heard me," Jaggedstar mewed. "Of course, I cannot force you to do so. I simply thought that this was better than the alternative; which is banishment." Larchsplash hung her head, defeated. "When I see that you are fit to cooperate with the Clan again, when I see you working with the cats you blamed, then I will lift this punishment. But only until then. This punishment is going to settle upon you until you can finally cooperate."

"What if she becomes an elder by then?" A voice yowled up from the group of cats. It was Weaselhawk. "Larchsplash is stubborn," she mewed. "What if she becomes too old?"

"She is young," Jaggedstar mewed. "But should Larchsplash not fit my standards by the time she is an elder, then she will be allowed to retire. She will not be responsible for the apprentice chores any longer, but she will still be the last to eat, and will be unable to leave camp, not even for Gatherings." He looked around. "If anyone objects to this punishment, please stand and voice your opinion. If one does so, I will be willing to amend this punishment for a less harsh one." He looked around.

Larchsplash's eyes darted around, glancing at Eelmask, then to Ashwater, and then to Weaselhawk and Bouldernose. Each turned from her, not meeting her gaze.

Finally, her gaze landed on Cinderpaw, who was just visible past Nettlepelt's fur. Their eyes locked.

_Aren't you going to speak?_ Larchsplash seemed to ask. _Aren't you going to stop this?_ Cinderpaw returned the look, feeling the fur along her spine bristle.

This cat was going to accuse her of killing Aspenkit, and now she was begging to be saved.

Cinderpaw held her gaze, but did nothing else, as Jaggedstar let out a breath.

"Since no one has stood, this punishment will begin after vigil. Despite your mistrust in your Clan, Larchsplash, I will not refuse you the right to help bury your son, if that is your choice. Then again, this is the last time you have to leave the camp until further notice, so perhaps you will walk the territory while we sit vigil. It is your choice, and your choice alone." He looked around, to each cat. "Trust is the fundamental part of Clans. You cannot have a Clan unless you can trust in one another. Please, let this be a reminder of that. This meeting is dismissed."

Jaggedstar turned and jumped down from the Stone Pile, and Cinderpaw watched as Larchsplash's head dropped from where she had been staring at her.

Something in her chest churned, making her feel uncomfortable.

But she refused to let it get to her.

All she wanted...

Was to sit vigil with Aspenkit.

* * *

Aspenkit's body was placed in the center of the camp, and already cats had begun to gather around it. Nettlepelt and his brother, as well as Oddbird and his sisters, took up the most space around the young tom's body. Eelmask, Ashwater, and Cinderpaw sat beside them, and Cinderpaw stared at her brother's body. Larchsplash had chosen to leave camp; something about not wanting to sit vigil with a murderer, and the only other cats that joined them were Sweetpaw and her brothers, and the two medicine cats.

Cinderpaw buried her nose in the shoulder of her brother's fur.

He was cold, and she shivered with fear.

_Aspenkit_...

Cinderpaw was aware of the other cats nuzzling her brother as well. Though Cinderpaw was the one who actively went to spend time with Aspenkit, the others had always worried over him, constantly asking her how he was doing. She had no doubt that they belonged here.

What angered her was Larchsplash.

She had always snarled at her to keep away from Aspenkit, saying that Cinderpaw was killing him.

But now that he was dead, she'd rather wander their territory than sit with him in vigil.

It made her blood boil.

But exhaustion was far more powerful than her anger, and she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Of course, she entered a dream when she fell asleep, but it was no ordinary dream.

There were many cats, hundreds of them, in fact. Crowding around, all their scents and smells mingling. They chattered excitedly amongst themselves—a comforting murmur that chased away the silence that was Aspenkit's vigil.

Where was she?

"Thank you, StarClan, for gathering this day." The voice was familiar, and Cinderpaw started to shove through the cats, ears pricked, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She eventually burst through the large crowd of cats to see a beautiful lake, that shown a brilliant blue.

In the center of the lake, was a beautiful, golden cloud. It sat like a boulder, or maybe an island, in the center of the lake. On this beautiful cloud, were four cats.

One she immediately recognized as Moonstar. Her eyes shone, and she looked tired, but there was pride in her gaze.

"...and our Clans have always tried their best to protect the ways we've taught them." She continued her long speech, before looking down at the base of the cloud, where there was a small little area that was just slightly higher than the water.

On it, was another cat.

One that looked so familiar, but at the same time completely different. He had a glistening white coat, and black patches. Strong muscles rippled under his fur, and a proud smile looked up at Moonstar, his green eyes shining.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened.

There was... No way...

"This cat before me," Moonstar mewed. "Fought bravely against the deathly greencough—an illness that has always brought hardship to our Clans. He fought with the bravery of a warrior, against something that was nearly impossible to defeat. He lived, for moons on end, before it finally stole him from the clutches of his Clan." She closed her eyes. "But he stared down death with the bravery of the best, and that alone has brought me to this decision." She stepped forward. "Aspenkit, of MoonClan, the Clan that was my own at one point, I am going to grant you a Warrior name."

Aspenkit...

It was him.

Cinderpaw could barely recognize her brother.

He looked almost as big as Nettlepelt, and he looked like a young healthy tom.

Nothing like the brother she had visited in the medicine cat den.

"Aspenkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend our Clans, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he mewed, eyes glistening, as he puffed out his chest.

"Then, by the powers given to me, as a StarClan warrior, I give you your warrior name." Suddenly, Moonstar's gaze went from the beaming tom to Cinderpaw. Her eyes were hopeful. _Please,_ they seemed to say. _Please be happy with the name I give._ "Aspenkit, from this day forward," she mewed. "You will be known as..."

The world seemed to slow down as she spoke the name, and Cinderpaw's eyes widened. Tears threatened to build, and she almost wheezed with joy.

"Aspenfang. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StarClan." She jumped down from the shimmering golden cloud, where the three other cats watched silently, and rested her muzzle on Aspenfang's head. He licked her shoulder.

Cinderpaw could barely breathe, as she finally managed to snap out of her shock.

The cats around her lifted their heads to yowl, calling out the name she had suggested when they were just kits.

Aspenfang.

"_Aspenfang_!" She cried, as loudly as her lungs allowed. She called his name out, as hard as she could, praying to the cats around her that he heard her voice. To know that she was here.

As though her prayer was answered—perhaps it was, considering where she was—Aspenfang's ears perked, and with a shocked look, he turned and locked eyes with her. He mouthed her name, confused. As the cats cheered, he glanced at Moonstar, who gave him a simple nod.

Stepping stones made of shimmering golden clouds appeared in the water, and he bounced on each one, coming closer and closer to where Cinderpaw stood.

"Cinderpaw?" He breathed. "What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?" He gasped. "I thought this was StarClan, how are you here?! You're not dead, are you?!"

Cinderpaw was confused and shaken, and the barrage of questions didn't help.

"Y-you're such a cheater," she finally managed to whisper. It wasn't necessarily what she wanted to say, but it was something.

"What...?"

"You got your warrior name before me," she mewed, the confusion starting to dissipate to pure and utter relief and joy. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. "So unfair," she mumbled. "You got your warrior name before me, you big meanie." Aspenfang rumbled with laughter, shaking his head.

"Not what I was expecting to hear from you," he laughed. "I guess dying was a bit of a shortcut, sorry 'bout that." She playfully battered his shoulder with a paw.

"I'm not dead, by the way." She mewed. "I was sitting vigil for you." Her eyes glimmered. "Everyone was. But... They're not here, are they."

"No, I don't think so." Aspenfang mewed. "I'm sure they would've chased me down by now." He smiled. "I'm glad you're here, though..." He nudged her gently. "I just wish that this ceremony... could've been beside you, in our Clan." He sighed. "This won't change anything between us, right?"

"I think you being dead will change a lot of things."

"That's not what I meant!" He laughed. "I mean me getting my warrior name." He looked at her meaningfully. "You'll still try hard, right? To become a warrior? The best one?" Cinderpaw stared at him.

"I wanted us both to be the best," she mewed. "I won't become the best if you don't."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're both going to be great warriors." He purred. She opened her mouth to reply, suddenly wanting to talk to her brother without worry, without fear.

_No!_

The world around Cinderpaw started to fade, and she looked around fearfully. She didn't want to leave yet!

"Cinderpaw," Aspenfang mewed, as the other cats started to disappear. "Promise me that you won't let this hold you back."

Before she could ask what he meant, her eyes opened, and she jerked her head up, her joints stiff.

Aspenkit's—no, Aspen_fang_'s—body had already been taken away, off to be buried in the forest. Cinderpaw looked around, eyes wide. Eelmask and Ashwater had already left her side, most likely to help bury Aspenfang, while Oddbird and his sisters had sullenly returned to the warrior's den before she had woken.

Sweetpaw had remained by Cinderpaw's side, while her brothers had gone and disappeared, most likely sleeping in the apprentice's den.

Volenose was padding towards the Warrior's den when Cinderpaw had woken, but Nettlepelt had stayed beside her as well.

"Are you okay?" Sweetpaw asked softly, looking at her. Cinderpaw felt like she should've been the one asking the question, considering how glum and terrible Sweetpaw looked. Her pretty green eyes were red rimmed from crying, and her expression was full of misery.

"I-I'm okay," Cinderpaw mewed. "Are you?"

"I..." Sweetpaw stared at her paws. "I really liked him. I thought... I thought he'd be okay, that he'd become a warrior with you, and that we'd be... friends." There was another word Sweetpaw had in mind, Cinderpaw was almost certain. Sweetpaw had become increasingly close with Aspenfang over the moons, and out of all of them, she asked Cinderpaw the most about him. Whenever she attempted to visit him, she was usually called back by Eelmask, or would have to do apprentice duties. The fact that Cinderpaw had time to visit him was truly lucky, and her stomach twisted at the thought of how they felt, not being able to see him, save for the time after Nettlepelt and Volenose's warrior ceremony.

Nettlepelt hadn't spoken, and was only watching the two apprentices chat. His guilt weighed in his stomach, wishing he had acquainted Cinderpaw to visit Aspenkit whenever he could. He had free time as a warrior, he could've visited whenever...

_I'm sorry, Aspenkit_, he thought. _I should've... I should've come to see you. To show that, even as a warrior, I—_we—_still cared._ He stared at his paws, remembering all the times Aspenkit would join in on their play fighting. Nettlepelt had always considered him a strong cat.

"Nettlepelt, Sweetpaw," Cinderpaw murmured. "Will you guys... Come with me?" The two looked at her, confused. "There's something I want to tell you." She rose to her paws. Sweetpaw shot Nettlepelt a confused look, and he shrugged. The two rose to their paws, and followed her as she led them away from the center of the camp. Other cats were milling around, preparing for dusk patrol. The cats who had gone to bury Aspenfang were just returning, and headed to their dens almost immediately. As she had suspected, Ashwater and Eelmask had gone with them.

Larchsplash was no where to be seen, but considering how the cats were acting, she figured that Larchsplash was just in one of the dens, or was in one of the caves on her own.

Puddledapple, who had moved into the nursery a moon prior and had come closer to kitting, was watching the camp, noting the three cats that had crept to the farthest corner of the large, cavernous home of MoonClan.

Cinderpaw sat down in front of one of the empty caves, and looked at Nettlepelt and Sweetpaw.

"During the vigil," she mewed softly, not sure how to tell them, only that she _should_. "I... Saw something..." The two looked at each other.

"Go on," Nettlepelt encouraged. "Tell us."

So she did.

Cinderpaw told them all about it, all about Aspenfang's ceremony, about Moonstar's choice of name, and how Cinderpaw was able to speak to him one last time before she woke.

When it was over, Sweetpaw seemed heartbroken, but also relieved.

"He became a warrior after all..." She whispered. "Thank StarClan..." Nettlepelt nodded in agreement.

Puddledapple, who had watched them, and had just barely heard their conversation, smiled.

From that day on, though no one came outright and said it, everyone knew of Aspenfang's Warrior ceremony. No longer was he remembered as Aspenkit.

He was remembered as Aspenfang.


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, CK here. Sorry I haven't been posting for a while—life's hittin' me hard with scheduling and stuff. Being a new high school graduate is a struggle sometimes, lol. I should be posting more, and I'm trying to get my own computer (borrowing my dad's for the time being, cuz my old laptop broke, lol.) but until then, please be patient with me!**

**Thanks a bunch, and please feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Cinderpaw entered the camp, the squirrel she was carrying weighing heavily in her jaws. It was a big catch, almost as big as her first prey, and she dropped it off in the fresh-kill pile, while Deadcreek went to talk to Milkthroat and Eelmask.

"Cinderpaw!" The call was quickly followed by four bodies leaping onto her. She let out a small squeak of surprise, and turned to see Redkit, Owlkit, Squirrelkit, and Foxkit.

Puddledapple had given birth to them almost a moon ago, and now Dewheart was in the nursery too.

The four kits tumbled down off of her back, and Cinderpaw turned to look at them.

"Hi there!" Cinderpaw purred. "What do you need?"

"Will you take us outside the camp?" Squirrelkit asked, rather loudly. Cinderpaw let out a small purr of amusement.

"No, I can't," she replied, as-a-matter-of-factly. "You have to wait until you're an apprentice, like me!" She purred.

"But that's _moons_ from now!" Foxkit whined. "We wanna go outside _now_!"

"You're too young, silly," Cinderpaw replied. "But if you _want_," she glanced around, before leaning down. "I can teach you some fighting moves." She said. The four kits' eyes widened, and they glanced at each other excitedly.

"Yes please!" Squirrelkit cried, hopping around. The little she-kit was joined by her brother, Owlkit, who also crowed excitedly at the idea of learning some fighting moves.

"Of course," Cinderpaw continued. "I can't teach you right now," she replied. "I have to go on a long expedition tomorrow, which means I won't be back for a few days." It was no lie. Cinderpaw was excited for her first expedition.

"When you get back," Redkit asked, "will you tell us all about it?"

"Of course I will!" Cinderpaw replied cheerily. "I wouldn't dream of not telling you!" The four kits crowed with excitement. "Now, why don't you go play pine ball? Winner gets to hear about where we're going!" The four kits quickly scrambled away, headed towards the small area where the kits always played games such as pine ball. Once they were gone, Cinderpaw let out a small sigh.

"You handled them pretty well," Nettlepelt's voice made her turn around.

"Oh, ya think so?" She asked, a cheerful note in her voice. "Who knows? Maybe if I have kits I'll decide to be a Queen forever," she purred. Nettlepelt awkwardly shuffled his paws. "Though, I doubt it." She commented. "Being an apprentice is a lot of fun, which means being a Warrior is even better."

"So you wouldn't want kits?"

"I never said that," she laughed. "I dunno, really. Depends, I guess." Nettlepelt nodded, before clearing his throat.

"So, Jaggedstar put me on the expedition team. Timbermask asked to stay behind. Hollypetal's shoulder hasn't gotten any better so she can't do Pearpaw's assessment tomorrow and Timbermask is filling in for her."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Cinderpaw said. "I forgot that their assessments are tomorrow." She sighed. "We're gonna miss their warrior ceremonies."

"Volenose, Lighteye, and Eaglewhisker promised to yowl extra loud. I think Oddbird's expedition is coming back tomorrow, so I'm sure he'll do the same."

"Looks to me like we're having a lot more expeditions recently," she commented.

"Apparently we had a big find a little ways out." He mewed. "Quietsong is coming with us to check it out."

"Oh, really?" She looked at him. "Were there any other changes to the group that's going?"

"Greysong's still joining us, but I think Longspring is coming with us instead of Ashwater." Nettlepelt mewed. "Ashwater's been on a lot of expeditions, but I think he's thinking of retiring and returning to normal Warrior duties."

"Yeah, he's been working really hard, since I was just a kit, to expand our territory." Cinderpaw agreed. "He's done a lot. I think normal Warrior life will relax him." She smiled at him. "But hey, at least we can continue the job!"

"Yeah," Nettlepelt's whiskers twitched a little, and he stepped closer to her. "Hey, I wan—"

"Cinderpaw!" Pearpaw's voice cut him off, and Cinderpaw turned to see him approaching her, a pine thrush in his jaws. "Do you want to share some prey?" He asked. Nettlepelt backed up, sitting back down.

"Oh, uh," she turned to Nettlepelt. "Was there something important you were going to say?" She asked.

"Nothing super important," he mewed. "I, uh, think I have something to do." He got to his paws, and padded away. Cinderpaw paused. Weird.

She turned back to Pearpaw. "Have the elders and queens eaten?" She asked.

"If they hadn't, I wouldn't be asking." Pearpaw laughed.

"Fair," she replied. They trotted off to sit near the apprentice den. Nettlepelt, who had padded over to Lighteye, watched, tail twitching.

"So close," Lighteye mewed.

"Agreed," Eaglewhisker nodded. "Don't worry though," she said. "I doubt Pearpaw likes her or anything." She paused. "But he _does_ talk about her a lot."

"Plus," Lighteye commented. "He spends a lot of time with her during training. I hear that Deadcreek often puts her on the same team as him."

"Plus," Eaglewhisker agreed. "They talk a lot and I'm pretty sure I've seen him throwing glances at her."

They stopped when Nettlepelt sent them a cold glare, snickering.

Volenose, sitting beside Lighteye, rolled his eyes.

"Stop teasing, guys," he mewed. "I doubt you'd like it, Eaglewhisker, if Fuzzymoon started chatting up someone else despite you pining after him."

"I am _not_ pining after him!" Eaglewhisker squawked, licking her chest in embarrassment. "Who'd wanna love a kittypet?"

"You," Lighteye snickered. "You are _so_ head over tail for him."

"Pfft," Eaglewhisker huffed. "Need I remind you how smitten you are with you-know-who?" Lighteye let out a loud squeak, glancing rashly at Volenose before leaping on her sister.

"Shut up!"

Volenose looked over at his brother, shaking his head.

"Don't listen to them, seriously." He mewed. "They're just teasing." He looked over to where Pearpaw and Cinderpaw were happily chatting. "To me, they just look like friends."

"To you," Nettlepelt mewed. "Despite popular belief, I'm not jealous." He glanced at the medicine cat den. Hollypetal was sitting outside, licking her wounded shoulder, eyeing Pearpaw and Cinderpaw. "I'm just worried someone's gonna twist everything around." Volenose stared at him, an eyebrow raised. Nettlepelt frowned, crouching down. "Okay so maybe I am a _little_ jealous."

"Well, think of it this way," Volenose purred, moving to sit beside his brother. "Just you and Cinderpaw, and an expedition that lasts for three days." He flicked his brother's ear. "Plenty of time to chat, y'know?"

Nettlepelt let out a small grunt, not wanting to point out that there were four other cats going on the same trip.

"So, are you excited for your assessment?" Cinderpaw was asking Pearpaw.

"Yeah," he mewed. "I'm actually kinda nervous, to be honest." He looked at her, tail twitching. "I wish you were staying for it. It would make me feel better if you'd be there after to, y'know, be all encouraging like useful." Cinderpaw let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to be there too. I want to be able to congratulate you, Sweetpaw, and Vinepaw when you guys are done. It's a shame I'm gonna miss out on your Warrior ceremony."

Pearpaw shuffled his paws a little bit, taking a bite of the pine thrush. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before swallowing and turning to her.

"I mean," he paused. "You _could_ stay behind..." She blinked, looking at him, confused. "Well, I mean, you could always ask to stay behind, or something. Or say you're sick. I'm sure Deadcreek wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay for our Warrior ceremony and stuff..." Cinderpaw paused, thinking to herself on how to respond.

"Well," she hummed. "I feel that if I backed out now, after planning, I'd miss out on a great opportunity. Warrior ceremonies are important, and I want to be there for you guys, but I also know that Volenose, Lighteye, Eaglewhisker, Oddbird... All of them will be cheering for you, just like I would be. Knowing that they're there is telling me that it's okay to go on the expedition." She offered him a smile. "So, despite wanting to be there, I think I'm gonna stick with going on the expedition. It's my first one, and it's an experience I need to have if I'm going to join you all as a Warrior."

Pearpaw gave a slow nod. "Yeah, it was just a thought." He mewed.

"It's okay." She said. "I know I would want you all at my ceremony too." Cinderpaw sat up. "But we've got jobs to do as Warriors, so..."

"Yeah, that's fair." He sat up with her. The thrush was gone now, picked apart. "I guess I still have a small but to learn before I become a Warrior."

"Yeah, but you'll get it! You're a super fast learner." She fluffed out her fur, offering him another smile. "I believe in you. Sweetpaw and Vinepaw too!"

"Cinderpaw!" Deadcreek's voice made the she-cat perk up.

"Oh, I've got to go." She mewed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

* * *

The sun wasn't even up, and Cinderpaw was waiting by the entrance with Deadcreek and Greysong for the rest of the group. Quietsong was sitting beside Skyfleet, discussing something in hushed voices.

Longspring was talking to Jaggedstar about the patrols he had set up for the next few days, and the dawn patrol had been gathered as well.

Nettlepelt arrived shortly after the dawn patrol, yawning.

"Sorry if I'm late," he mewed.

"You're alright," Deadcreek mewed. "We were going to leave with the dawn patrol, and they're still waiting on Shiningdawn."

As if speaking the senior warrior's name was a summon, Shiningdawn arrived, yawning as well. The she-cat was getting older, but had refused to go to the Elder's den yet.

It was the same with Skyfleet and Heatherheart, who were also on the dawn patrol, accompanied by Moonbreeze. He stood close to his mate, Skyfleet, addressing Shiningdawn with a nod.

"Looks like we're all ready to go." He mewed, turning to Longspring, who had gone to join his expedition team.

"Then let's move," he replied. "Jaggedstar, I hope you'll consider my suggestions for the patrols." He nodded to the leader, who sat, watching the two groups of cats.

"I always trust your judgement, Longspring," Jaggedstar mewed. "Please return safely." He turned to the dawn patrol. "Please report all findings to Ashwater when you return. I am overseeing the assessments by Timbermask, Eelmask, and Milkthroat today, so he will be standing in as deputy while until the assessments are finished."

"Understood." The four cats of the dawn patrol headed out, the expedition team following. Cinderpaw had already said her goodbyes and good lucks to her friends in the apprentice den, and followed after Deadcreek, who led the patrol with Longspring. Greysong took up the rear with Quietsong, and Nettlepelt walked beside Cinderpaw.

They walked with the dawn patrol to the Oak patch, before saying their goodbyes and heading towards the training meadow that Cinderpaw had become so accustomed to. By the time the sun had finally peaked over the horizon, they were far past the meadow, and now heading into the deep forest that Cinderpaw had never seen before. Longspring kept an eye up at the sky, studying the sun for just a moment before murmuring something to Greysong. The she-cat nodded, and they continued on.

"When on an expedition," Deadcreek mewed, appearing beside Cinderpaw, making the small apprentice jump in surprise. "The leaders of the expedition must pay attention to the sun to keep track of where we're going and when we change course. Of course, as an apprentice, you should pay attention to these things as well."

"Why are there multiple leaders of an expedition?" Cinderpaw queried. She had never been told much about _why_ and _how_ expeditions were done, just that they _were_.

"See, there are usually two." Deadcreek nodded to Greysong and Longspring. "One is a senior expeditioner, and the other is a junior. Greysong is the junior in this case. The junior usually is still learning how to make a safe expedition, since expeditions are very dangerous. Greysong has been training with Ashwater for many moons now, but because Ashwater took a break, Longspring is filling in."

"I see, so Greysong is learning from Longspring on how to make an expedition safe," Cinderpaw concluded. "Because one day she's going to be the senior expeditioner teaching a junior."

"Exactly." Deadcreek nodded. "Whenever a junior starts out though, there are actually three leaders—two senior, and one junior. This is to ensure that, if a cat were to pass away in an unexpected manner, there would still be two leaders to guide the expedition team back home."

"Does that happen often?" Cinderpaw asked, eyes wide.

"On occasion," Deadcreek mewed. "Expeditions are dangerous. It's uncharted territory that we've yet to become accustomed to. If you lose your way, you could very well never see home again."

Cinderpaw stepped closer to Nettlepelt.

"Of course," Deadcreek mewed. "Very rarely do we have a cat go missing. Most of the time, the elements kill them." He looked at Cinderpaw's worried expression. "I'm telling you this as a warning, Cinderpaw," he mewed. "Not every cat is cut out for expeditions, but each MoonClan cat must learn how to accomplish them. Each of the Clans have their own versions of expeditions that they do. MountainClan excavates caverns, we expand our forests, SunClan expands their valleys, and RainClan digs out underwater caves."

"So we're not the only Clan to do this?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No, not at all," Deadcreek mewed. "The fourth RainClan leader, Reedstar, began to mention at the Gatherings that his Clan had grown too large for his territory, and that he had begun excavations. Other Clan cats who had been suffering from overpopulation began to do the same thing, and now the Clans have plenty of prey for their Clanmates, which is helpful particularly in leaf-bare."

"Because of the large territory," Nettlepelt jumped in, glancing at Deadcreek, who nodded for him to continue. "There's more ground to cover, but also means more prey to catch during the colder seasons. It might mean longer and rougher hunting patrols, but it's worth it for full bellies on cold nights."

"I get it," Cinderpaw mewed. "So that's why we do the expeditions."

"Exactly," Deadcreek agreed. "To gain more territory for leaf-bare."

"So, why isn't it just two cats?" Cinderpaw asked. "I mean, isn't that enough for an expedition?"

"Not at all," Deadcreek mewed. "There are typically two other cats besides the senior and junior expeditioner. They usually help set up camp, keep watch, and hunt prey. In these expeditions, you never know what kind of enemies you may face, so having two other cats to help fight can be quite useful."

"Oh, I see." Cinderpaw looked at her mentor. "I guess it would also help them so that other cats can sort of get the hang of expeditioning before deciding if they want to be expedition leaders."

"Yes, exactly," Deadcreek nodded. "That's very observant, and very correct." She turned to Nettlepelt.

"Have you decided if you're going to go on expeditions?" She asked. "I bet you'd be good at it—you're really resourceful." Nettlepelt hummed.

"It sorta depends," he mumbled. "I'm not really sure." Cinderpaw nodded, as the trio trailed behind Greysong and Longspring. It surprised Cinderpaw that, despite Greysong being a warrior, she was still being trained. It was an interesting concept, and she felt excitement race in her paws. The idea of being able to be comfortable leading and going on expeditions?

She loved the idea.

She could go places, see new things!

And still be apart of the Clan she loved.

* * *

Pearpaw crouched low to the ground, eyeing the squirrel at the base of the tree.

For his assessment, he had already finish the battle portion with Timbermask, trying to hide his gratitude for the fact that Hollypetal was too injured to assess him.

Now, for the hunting portion, he was already halfway done, having already caught a blackbird and a finch, and was on his way to catching this squirrel too.

He crept closer, tasting the air, checking his position, and moving with light and quiet steps. He never strayed from his target, and paid heavy attention to his surroundings, the wind, and the prey itself.

When he was within proper distance, he sprang forward, claws enveloping the squirrel, who didn't even have time to squeak before he snapped it's neck.

He lifted it off the ground, surprised by the weight of it. It must've eaten plenty of acorns that greenleaf, because it was rather fat. Turning back towards the camp, he made his way to his buried prey, finding it untouched.

He dug it back up, before carrying the three pieces of prey back towards the Oak patch, where the assessors had agreed to meet. It was difficult, but he managed.

He kept his eyes and ears open for anything, not sure if this would be the last part of the assessment.

Pearpaw had heard stories of mentors adding in surprise elements into the assessments—random 'rogue' encounters, prey-stealing, things like that.

He didn't want to be caught off guard, and kept himself alert.

When he reached the Oak patch, he saw Sweetpaw and Vinepaw, catches in tow. He was the last to arrive.

"Oh, there you are Pearpaw!" Sweetpaw mewed when he had gotten closer to them. He dropped his prey, and Sweetpaw's eyes widened. "Woah, nice squirrel!" Pearpaw accepted the praise with a simple nod, glancing down at her two mice and single vole.

"You have a pretty good haul yourself." He looked over at Vinepaw, who had caught two fat blackbirds. "And you too, Vinepaw."

"Thanks," Vinepaw mewed, before glancing around. Sweetpaw, too, glanced around expectantly, as well as cautiously. They had heard the same stories as himself.

Timbermask, Eelmask, and Milkthroat stepped out of the bushes. Their scents were covered with a thick scent of mint, and Pearpaw and his siblings turned to face them.

Milkthroat nodded to the others, and Eelmask stepped forward.

"Your assessments have been completed," he mewed. "We shall return to camp. You will find out later if you passed or not. When we return to camp, please deposit your prey and gather at the medicine cat den."

"Understood!" The three apprentices mewed, before picking up their haul of prey, and padded with their mentors back to the camp.

No one spoke, and Pearpaw kept on his toes. He couldn't smell anything with the scent of prey clogging his nose, so he kept his eyes and ears open as he did before. There was still a possibility of something happening, so he kept himself aware.

Something did seem off, though. The forest was quiet.

No birds chirped, no rustling in the trees.

Not even the wind blew.

He could tell that the mentors had noticed too, as they began to glance around every now and then, eyes narrowed, whiskers twitching as they scented the air.

They reached the camp, and the six cats all entered, the apprentices heading to the prey pile to drop off their catches, and the mentors hurrying off to the leader's den.

When Pearpaw dropped his prey off, he turned to Sweetpaw and Vinepaw.

"Did you guys feel like something was off out there?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Vinepaw mewed. "Even the mentors were a little worried. You don't think something bad's going to happen, do you?"

"No way," Sweetpaw mewed. "We won't let anything bad happen to the camp," she shook her head. "We and the warriors will handle it. We have to." Sweetpaw glanced at the entrance, just as Skyfleet, Rapidwhisper, Addermask, Oddbird, and Fuzzymoon headed towards it. "And maybe it's not that bad. Five cats can handle whatever's out there, right?" She looked at the others.

"Yeah, that's fair." Pearpaw mewed. "But we should be ready at any moment."

"Yeah." The five cats exited the camp, and Vinepaw lead Pearpaw and Sweetpaw to the medicine cat den, as they were instructed to do. Mumblebee was waiting for them outside as they arrived, and he checked over each of them.

"Every now and then," Mumblebee mewed. "When apprentices get an assessment, they get injured but won't tell anyone. I can't have you all injured before your journey the day after your ceremony."

"Our journey?" The three apprentices looked at each other. Mumblebee nodded.

"Yes," he mewed. "It's that 'secret' part of your assessment. Warrior mentors are not supposed to mention it until after assessments are completed on the apprentices. Since I am your medicine cat, and you have finished your assessment, I am simply stating that you have a journey to take."

"So..." Pearpaw paused. "You're telling me we didn't notice that Nettlepelt, Volenose, Oddbird, Lighteye, or Eaglewhisker went on this crazy journey? Is it an expedition or something?"

"You will find out later," Mumblebee replied. "And yes, usually you were out training while the others went on this journey. It's not a long one, mind you—just most of a day." He checked over Sweetpaw, before nodding at their conditions. "Here come your mentors now." Just as he spoke, Timbermask, Eelmask, and Milkthroat approached them, Jaggedstar beside them.

Hollypetal limped out from the medicine cat den, approaching the three of them before they could reach the apprentices, much to Mumblebee's annoyance.

She padded up to Jaggedstar and bowed her head, murmuring something. The tom blinked, looking at Eelmask and Timbermask in confusion, while Milkthroat shook his head.

Pearpaw pricked his ears, catching their conversation.

"—I swear, I trained him as hard as I could, and I understand if I failed in that duty. I hope you can forgive our insolence, and I'll work harder to train him to your standards. Just please, spare us the embarrassment, I beg you."

"What are you talking about, Hollypetal?" Jaggedstar interrupted the she-cat. "What's going on?"

"Pearpaw," Hollypetal replied. "I know he's not up to standards, and I'm so so sorry about—"

"What?" Jaggedstar looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean, he's 'not up to standards'?"

Sweetpaw looked at Hollypetal with murder in her eyes, and Vinepaw prodded Pearpaw in the side, shaking his head.

"I failed in training him, Jaggedstar. I already know how poorly his assessment must've gone. I am so sorry, I—"

"Hollypetal, I understand that you might feel as though you failed," Jaggedstar mewed. "But from what I've heard, Pearpaw did the best out of the three of them."

The three apprentices paused, before Pearpaw's brother and sister gave him a wide grin. Sweetpaw swiveled another angry look at Hollypetal, though it was unseen by the mentors or the she-cat.

"What...?" Hollypetal blinked. "He... He did?"

"Yes," Jaggedstar mewed. "You did excellent with him. I'm proud of the both of you." Hollypetal's eyes widened.

"Oh, oh thank you Jaggedstar!" She gasped. "I was worried about my—I mean, _our_—advancements. I always thought he was lagging behind, and I apologize for that."

"No need..." Jaggedstar eyed her warily, before shaking his head. "Hollypetal, you need rest. Return to the medicine cat den. You've done an excellent job." Hollypetal nodded.

"I suppose I'm just tired, apologies again." She turned and limped back towards the medicine cat den, rolling her eyes as Mumblebee followed her in, scolding her on moving her injury.

Sweetpaw kept the glare up until Hollypetal was inside, before turning back and looking at the mentors. They were making their way over slowly, Jaggedstar murmuring something.

"It's totally unfair," she mewed quietly to Pearpaw. "She's just jealous because she wasn't as awesome as you as an apprentice." Pearpaw smiled at that.

"Pearpaw, Sweetpaw, Vinepaw." Jaggedstar addressed them sharply, and the three apprentices stiffened, sitting straight holding their heads high as the leader glanced over them. "Very good." He sat before them, and the apprentices relaxed a little. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Vinepaw glanced at Pearpaw and Sweetpaw. All of the apprentices felt panic in that split moment.

"When you complete an assessment and pass, I typically prefer to hold your warrior ceremony immediately after to ensure that we have plenty of able-bodied warriors at our disposal." He mewed. "But due to some... Unforeseen events, we may have to hold it later this evening, at sunset, or tomorrow at midday." He looked each of them in the eyes. "Because of this, you will remain as apprentices till then. But worry not; all of you have passed and will become warriors." He smiled to each of them. "I'm sure you overheard that Pearpaw did the best, but you all did absolutely magnificent on your assessments, and I am proud of each of you. I hope you can bear with me on the holding of your ceremony, but we must get this matter sorted out."

"If I may, Jaggedstar?" Sweetpaw asked, dipping her head with courtesy.

"Go on."

"What exactly is going on?" She asked. "We knew something was off in the forest, what is it?" Jaggedstar glanced around, where other cats were worriedly scrambling around, getting nettle drapes to cover the nursery and elder's den.

"Do not panic," he mewed. "Simply understand that we're taking precautions." He looked up at the sky, where the leaf-fall sun glimmered brightly. "Leaf-fall is a fox's favorite season, I've come to notice."

Sweetpaw paused, before nodding. "I understand. We'll go ahead and help, if that's okay?"

"That is fine. However, you stay in camp," his voice held an authoritative tone, and his gaze hardened. "The only cats allowed outside right now are the five I sent out, the three with me here, and myself."

"Understood, Jaggedstar." The three apprentices said in unison. Jaggedstar lead the other three mentors away, and Pearpaw looked at his siblings.

"Are we going to listen to him or not?" Vinepaw asked quietly.

"We shouldn't risk it," Sweetpaw mewed. Vinepaw looked at her with a surprised look.

"Look, Sweetpaw's right," Pearpaw mewed. "All we can do is help."

The three apprentices nodded with agreement, and then went their own ways to try and find ways they could help.

* * *

**Oo look more notes.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now that Cinderpaw is halfway through training, things are gonna get a little more...**

**Serious...**

**Hehehehehe...**

**Please leave a review, it helps me motivate! And I hope you guys enjoy what's to come!**

**-CK 3**


	17. Chapter 14

**CK here, again, lol. It's going to be switching between Cinderpaw and Pearpaw views while the expedition goes on—funky stuff is happening in both places ;3.**

**Have fun! And don't forget to leave a review, telling me what you think or just adding some commentary!**

**Love u guys  
**

* * *

(Day of Apprentice Assessments, at Sunset)

Cinderpaw couldn't help but shake with excitement. It was her first night sleeping outside of camp. The expeditioners had already set up camp for the night, with Cinderpaw, Deadcreek, Longspring, and Quietsong working together to find proper shelter and making nests, and Nettlepelt and Greysong catching prey.

As sunset approached, the four cats finished the camp (it looked amazing) and Cinderpaw sat outside, watching the sky expectantly.

Greysong arrived with two large blackbirds, and Nettlepelt arrived with a large squirrel.

Longspring took one of the blackbirds, sitting with Greysong to eat, while Deadcreek and Quietsong shared the other bird.

"Care to share?" Nettlepelt asked, setting down the squirrel.

"Sure." Cinderpaw agreed. "I mean, the alternative is to hunt my own." She sat beside Nettlepelt, digging in. The tom sat and watched the sky for a moment, before partaking in the squirrel. Cinderpaw rambled on and on the whole time, about how excited she was for the expedition, and for the apprentices at home.

When they'd both finished and were full, Cinderpaw stared up at the sky.

"What do you think their names are now?" She asked. "I bet something cool."

"Sweetpaw would get something like Sweetclaw," Nettlepelt mewed. "She's pretty to look at and all but she's downright mean in a fight." He shuddered a little, probably remembering past sparrings with her.

"Yeah, and Vinepaw would get something like Vineshade, cuz he's so quiet and sullen all the time." Cinderpaw snickered.

"And Pearpaw would get the complete opposite." Cinderpaw agreed. "Like Pearheart."

"That fits him," Nettlepelt agreed. "Jaggedstar's always good at figuring out what fits with who."

"That's for sure!" She prodded his pelt. "Still prickly as ever!" He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Lighteye's got a blind eye, Eaglewhisker is mean but only on occasion, Oddbird is small and... well... Odd, and Volenose is a total scaredy cat." He purred.

"That's for sure," Cinderpaw giggled. "Whenever we play fought as kits, I'd always tap him out first so he wouldn't have to fight much."

"So that's why you targeted him. I thought it was to get to me."

"I'm straightforward, Nettlepelt," Cinderpaw snickered. "If I wanted to get to you, I would've done it." They shared a small laugh, before Cinderpaw looked up at the sky. "Y'know... I kinda wish I knew what my warrior name will be." She purred. "I bet it'd reflect me."

"Cindershine," Nettlepelt mewed. "That would be a good name for you, I think. It reflects how bright you are."

"Aw, thanks!" Cinderpaw purred.

"But..." Nettlepelt stared up at the sky, watching as Silverpelt shimmered against the darkness. "But I think the only name that would truly reflect you, Cinderpaw... Would be Cinderstar."

Cinderpaw whipped around to stare at him, eyes wide.

"Wha-?" He waved his paw, cutting her off, and fluffing out his fur.

"Before you say anything," he mumbled. "I'm just saying that I think you'd be a good leader one day." Cinderpaw let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Y'think so?" She giggled. "I dunno." She looked back up at the sky, seeing the stars shine brightly. "I always wanted to be the best warrior ever, which I guess would make me leader or something." Cinderpaw mused. "But now I've decided that I don't want to be the best warrior ever." Nettlepelt focused on her now, watching her, waiting for an explanation.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Being the best warrior..." Cinderpaw murmured. "It's kinda impossible, if you think about it?" She hummed. "Because everyone's idea of the best warrior is different. In reality, to be the best warrior ever, is to be the best warrior _you_ can be." She nodded. "So I think I've decided that I'm going to be the best warrior _I_ can be, instead of the best warrior ever." Nettlepelt watched her, as she turned her gaze back to him, offering him a dazzling smile.

"Deadcreek's been rubbing off on you," he murmured softly. "I think I like it." He gently prodded her with a paw. "Because, he's the best warrior he can be. It's the reason why I knew he'd be your mentor, Cinderpaw. The best, gets the best."

"But I'm not the best," Cinderpaw pointed out. "I'm still an apprentice."

"Yeah, yeah, so you say," Nettlepelt huffed. "I still think you're the best. You can deny it because you're an apprentice all you want, but when the day comes where you get your warrior name, I'm going to keep repeating how great you are until you see it too."

Cinderpaw let out a laugh, before bumping him in the shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Pricklepelt." She purred. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. Deadcreek's trusting me on third watch, so..."

"I'm on first, so you go on ahead." Nettlepelt mewed. Cinderpaw nodded, getting to her paws and stretching. She headed to her nest, laying down, as Nettlepelt rose to his paws to begin his watch.

She closed her eyes, tucked her nose under her tail, and fell asleep, dreaming of shining stars and racing through the forest, friends by her side.

* * *

(Day of Apprentice Assessments, At Sunset)

Pearpaw stepped back, looking over his work.

Lighteye and Eaglewhisker sat beside him, staring at the thick blanket of brambles and nettle that they had draped all over the nursery.

With the five cats that had left at sun high still not back, the clan had begun to prepare for the worst.

"Pearpaw? Lighteye? Eaglewhisker?" Redkit's voice sounded from inside the nursery, and the small white tom appeared behind the thick wall, staring at the spiked plants with confusion, his russet ears twitching. "What's going on?"

Pearpaw looked at Lighteye and Eaglewhisker, before turning to the kit. "Oh, we're just defending the nursery!" He purred, not wanting to alarm the kit. He still didn't know for sure what was going on—no one did, not even Eelmask, Jaggedstar, Timbermask, or Milkthroat—but the Clan leader thought it could be a fox attack.

"From what?" Redkit asked. "Are we being attacked?"

"Um," Pearpaw paused, before glancing at Eaglewhisker. The pretty she-cat padded up, offering a purr and a smile.

"We're pretending to be foxes!" She mewed. "It's a game. But in _this_ game, you stay in the nursery to protect Puddledapple! We've already set up a barrier, because that's what happens when foxes attack, and you're a little too small to make your own."

"Really?!" Redkit gasped. "We get to play a game?!"

"Yep! But it's all about defense," Pearpaw mewed. "So are you gonna be willing to protect Puddledapple and Dewheart? You can ask Owlkit, Foxkit, and Squirrelkit for help!"

"Okay, I'm willing to do it!" Redkit mewed, fluffing out his fur. "I'm going to protect everyone!" He beamed.

"That's very good, Redkit," Lighteye purred. "I bet you will do great! Now, no matter what, you _cannot_ leave the nursery. You might hear noises, but you can't peak, or you lose the game!"

"Got it!" Redkit nodded. "Oh, and you should probably tell Squirrelkit. She went to the Elder's den, because Weaselhawk promised her another story." The three cats looked at each other, panic flaring for a moment. Lighteye bounded for Jaggedstar's den to let him know, while Pearpaw turned back to Redkit.

"We'll go find her to let her know! She's gotta help defend, right?!"

"Right!" Redkit squeaked. "I can't defend without Squirrelkit! She's tough, and I need tough cats!" He turned and padded back into the den happily. The moment he was out of sight, Pearpaw turned to Eaglewhisker.

"I'm checking any exits outside," he mewed quietly. "Remember, before Cinderpaw and Aspenfang were born, Sweetpaw and I tried sneaking out?"

"And then the hawks tried to grab you, I remember," Eaglewhisker whispered. "I'll check the elder's den. Quick, Pearpaw, we've got to find her."

"I know." He turned and pelted for the entrance—the first place to look. With how the cavern was shaped, there was only one _real_ way to leave camp, and that was through the entrance. But there _was_ the dirtplace, and there were a couple of small cracks that a kit could get through, if they knew where to look.

Scenting the entrance, he found nothing. No sign of Squirrelkit.

If she _was_ outside of the camp, she would've had to gone through one of the cracks in the wall, or through the dirtplace.

He headed for the one exit that was closest to the entrance: the dirtplace.

Squirrelkit's scent was there, but it was a day stale. She hadn't been there today at all. He vaguely remembered her getting scolded for trying to sneak out of camp using the dirtplace, but that didn't help him much right now.

Whipping around, he went back towards the entrance to try and find the other exits, only to stop as a loud wail sounded from the entrance.

Fuzzymoon and Oddbird were back, and bleeding heavily, Skyfleet and Addermask draped over their shoulders, Rapidwhisper dragged between them. The three warriors that couldn't move were heavily injured, and Pearpaw thought he scented death on them, his pelt bristling.

Mumblebee came racing out, immediately leading them to the medicine cat den. Jaggedstar and Eelmask were hot on their heels, with Lighteye and Eaglewhisker following. Pearpaw raced after them as well, wanting to know if Oddbird was okay.

As he entered, the scent of death worsened, and he almost gagged, nearly tripping into Eaglewhisker. She steadied him, and stared at the five cats in horror.

Oddbird was crouched down low, eyes wide with horror and shock, while Fuzzymoon stared at his paws, shaking.

Skyfleet was the only other cat moving, her flank rising weakly, her breath audibly raspy and uneven.

"What happened?" Jaggedstar whispered. He looked at Mumblebee. "What's going on?" Mumblebee swallowed, paw shaking as he drifted over Addermask—his father—with the steadiest paw he could manage.

"Addermask and Rapidwhisper are dead," he wheezed, immediately turning to Skyfleet and beginning to patch her up quickly and quietly, not saying any more. Jaggedstar stepped back, eyes wide, before turning to Fuzzymoon and Oddbird.

"Explain," Jaggedstar mewed. "Please, we must know what happened!" Oddbird was shaking now, staring at Skyfleet with that same gaze. Fuzzymoon glanced at him, before slowly moving his eyes up to Jaggedstar's face.

"Foxes," the siamese whispered. "Three, no, four of them." He seemed to shake with fear. "Four foxes. They attacked us out of the blue... Took Rapidwhisper down in a single blow... We tried fending them off. They got Addermask, and almost killed Oddbird, but then..." His eyes raked to Skyfleet. "She took the hit and Oddbird and I managed to chase them off..." He shook harder. "Their eyes... Their eyes... They were so... _Hungry_..." Fuzzymoon whimpered. "They were hungry, and they didn't let up. We c-couldn't even kill one, but we injured one best we could."

"What do you mean they were hungry?" Jaggedstar hissed, fur fluffed up. "Fuzzymoon, tell—"

"Jaggedstar," Eelmask's mew made the tom hush. "I would kindly suggest we let them rest. They just lost two clanmates, and," he looked at Skyfleet. "They're on the brink of losing another. Why don't we continue preparations. We know what's happening now, and if foxes are willing to attack our warriors unprovoked, we should be ready for an attack on camp."

"You're right," Jaggedstar mewed, clearing his throat. "We should alert Moonbreeze, as well... This is a day of loss." He dipped his head to Fuzzymoon and Oddbird, before retreating with Eelmask.

Lighteye sat beside her brother, coaxing him and cleaning his fur, while Eaglewhisker sat beside Fuzzymoon.

Pearpaw stood, frozen, as Oddbird let out a small, shaky breath, still staring at Skyfleet. Lighteye avoided her entirely, and Eaglewhisker only glanced on occasion.

"She should survive," Mumblebee mewed. "So long as there's no infection, she _should_ survive." He paused. "I hope..." The last bit was under his breath, meant for only his ears. But Pearpaw heard it. Eaglewhisker, Lighteye, and Oddbird showed no signs of hearing it, however, and Eaglewhisker took a breath.

"So long as there's no infection," Eaglewhisker mewed, relieved. "She'll be okay. And there shouldn't be, I mean, you guys got her back here immediately, and she got treatment right away, she should be fine! She'll be up and moving right away, and it'll be okay, right?" She looked at Lighteye. "Right?"

"I don't want to be that cat, but I'm going to be because we need to be prepared for the worst." Lighteye whispered, ever so softly. She looked up at her sister. "Aspenfang got treatment right away too, Eaglewhisker."

Eaglewhisker let out a small, shaky breath, rising to her paws and hurrying outside. Fuzzymoon went to follow, throwing a glare at Lighteye, only for Mumblebee to force him back down.

"You're injured," the large tom hissed. Lighteye rose to her paws.

"I'll go talk to her." She mewed solemnly, before turning and heading outside. Lighteye glanced at Pearpaw on the way out. "I just... Want us to be ready..." The explanation hung in the air, as though Lighteye herself wasn't sure who it was for. Pearpaw watched her go, before turning back to Oddbird and Fuzzymoon. The siamese had curled up beside the small tom in the most comforting fashion he could despite his injuries.

Pearpaw could feel his heart in his throat, feel his paws shaking, as he looked at Oddbird, and then at Skyfleet.

"Pearpaw," Mumblebee's voice was soft, from where he was finishing up with Skyfleet. "You should go outside. They'll need help with preparations." Pearpaw paused, before nodding.

"Y-yeah," he mewed. "I'll, uh, I'll go help them." He turned and padded out of the den, glancing back at his friend every now and then. When he left the den, the camp ground was full of every able bodied warrior that was available. Moonbreeze brushed past him, heading inside to see his mate, while Shiningdawn watched worriedly, sitting with Sweetpaw and Vinepaw, her tail tightly tucked around her paws. Pearpaw approached them, quickly and quietly, glancing around.

All the warriors that had gathered were either gathering brambles to cover the walls, or were crowding Eelmask, Jaggedstar, and Ashwater, demanding to send out patrols to find the foxes and attack.

"Pearpaw!" Sweetpaw gasped, when he finally made it over to them through the crowd. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Are Rapidwhisper and Addermask okay? What about Skyfleet?"

Pearpaw swallowed at the sudden questions, feeling floored.

Suddenly, everything seemed to feel like too much. There were too many cats here, too many questions, too many thoughts tumbling in his head.

Was this what it was like for Cinderpaw?

But maybe it was worse... Skyfleet was Oddbird's mother, and Pearpaw was just scared for his friend and his Clan.

To be on the brink of losing something.

He could feel his legs shake, and Pearpaw felt tears prick in his eyes.

He didn't know what to do.

A soft tail trailed along his spine.

"Hush, Sweetpaw, Vinepaw," Shiningdawn mewed softly from beside him. She turned to him, gently nudging him. "It's okay, Pearpaw. You're okay. You don't have to tell us anything," she looked at her other two kits, before sighing. "We can always ask Jaggedstar and Eelmask what's going on, or go to Mumblebee."

Pearpaw remembered Mumblebee's strained voice, and thought about how Jaggedstar and Eelmask were being bombarded already.

He thought about the two cats that had died, and how Skyfleet was close to StarClan's forest too.

He thought about how Moonbreeze felt, being close to losing the cat he loved, and how Oddbird felt, probably blaming himself for his mother's injury.

"Rapidwhisper and Addermask are dead," he whimpered softly. "And Skyfleet's really badly injured..." Shiningdawn pressed into him, and he felt like a kit again.

He didn't cry, he just felt worried. He hadn't experienced this before, none of them had: the closest they had come was when they were all very young, when the hawk had attacked him and Sweetpaw when they tried sneaking out of camp.

"Is Oddbird okay?" Sweetpaw's voice was soft, and she stepped forward with earnest eyes. "And Fuzzymoon? They're okay, right?"

"Y-yeah," Pearpaw nodded. "Th-they're okay." He cleared his throat, steadying his feet.

He had to be strong.

Warriors always faced this threat.

He had to be prepared.

Sweetpaw and Vinepaw weren't shaking, and Pearpaw felt weak to have let fear overcome him.

He took a breath.

"We should, um, help." He mewed. "That way we'll be ready, right?"

"Yeah," Sweetpaw agreed, turning to Vinepaw. The tom nodded. Shiningdawn let out a small purr, and she nuzzled each of her kits.

"You all make me proud," she mewed softly. "I'm going to go sit with Moonbreeze," she mewed. "Only StarClan knows how much he needs it. I have faith in you cats."

Sweetpaw and Vinepaw turned to head towards Milkthroat, who was giving other cats instructions.

Pearpaw went to follow, but stopped, turning to his mother, who had begun to pad towards the medicine cat den.

"Shiningdawn?" He called. The she-cat turned around.

"Yes?"

"Be safe," he mewed. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"I will be," she replied, before bounding off towards the medicine cat den.

Pearpaw turned back to Milkthroat, following his brother and sister quickly and quietly.

He would just do everything he could.

He would do his best to protect the camp.

For Oddbird's sake.

And Skyfleet's.


	18. Chapter 15

**You've seen a Cinderpaw POV, you've seen a Pearpaw POV, and you've seen a slight Nettlepelt POV...**

**Get ready...**

**For Sweetpaw.**

**Warning, slightly gorey? Death n' stuff, y'know? Plus, like, super bad battle.**

* * *

(Night of Apprentice Assessments, shortly after sunset)

Pearpaw worked beside his brother and sister, enforcing the brambles around the entrance to the camp.

Nothing would get in there easily, that was for certain.

No cat bothered with the cavern's opening in the ceiling—anything that tried to come in through there would fall to it's death, save for a bird—and Pearpaw trotted off to try and find more to do.

Sweetpaw watched her brother go, before turning to Vinepaw.

"Y'think he's okay?" She asked. "He's been really... Er... Distant since he came out of the medicine cat den."

"I mean," Vinepaw glanced over at the den, where Shiningdawn was sitting out front with Moonbreeze. The tom was staring at his paws, sullen. "Imagine if it was Shiningdawn in there instead, Sweetpaw. To imagine a friend going through that... Could be stressful."

"We've had a friend who went through it, though," Sweetpaw mewed. "I mean, Cinderpaw... She never... Well..."

"Cinderpaw's different," Vinepaw mewed. "Aspenfang, we thought he was going to make it for the longest time." He looked at his sister wearily. "But... Everyone's afraid for Skyfleet's life here. We don't know what happened. Plus, this is bloodier than greencough."

"That's fair..." Sweetpaw mewed, grabbing more brambles, and pressing them into the thicket they've already created. "I just... I hope he's okay to fight. If we get attacked, I don't... I'm worried... That he'll freeze up, y'know? And, well, freezing up in battle can kill you." She looked at Vinepaw. "I don't want us to lose any more cats, y'know?"

"I get it," he nodded. "I understand. I'll go... Talk to him. You finish my side?"

"Sure." Vinepaw padded off after Pearpaw, as Sweetpaw took up the other half of Vinepaw's brambles. She tucked them in, reinforcing the thicket that they'd crafted in such a short amount of time.

Jaggedstar, Eelmask, and Milkthroat had been heavily on edge, and Sweetpaw was worried that the attack would come soon.

But maybe, just maybe, the foxes wouldn't chase them down. Foxes didn't usually try to attack camps, right?

No, not typically. And she knew no one was stealing prey from them...

She paused when she heard a small wail from behind her, and turned to see Eaglewhisker bounding towards Jaggedstar.

"Jaggedstar!" She cried. "I forgot, oh StarClan help me, I forgot!" Sweetpaw padded towards them, now that the thicket was finished, listening intently on what it was that Eaglewhisker had forgotten. If she was freaking out now, it had to be important. Perhaps Sweetpaw could help?

"What is it, Eaglewhisker?" Jaggedstar asked hurriedly. "We're in the middle of preparing for—"

"It's Squirrelkit!" Eaglewhisker cried. "Redkit told me and Pearpaw earlier that Squirrelkit had gone to the elder's den. Lighteye had gone to get you, and Pearpaw and I were searching for her, but then the patrol came back, and I don't think anyone remembered to keep looking!" The she-cat was in a panic, chest heaving frantically. "I-in all the commotion, I forgot, oh StarClan, I _forgot_ about Squirrelkit! We-we have to find her!" Jaggedstar raised his tail to hush the panicking she-cat.

He glanced around at the working warriors, and he glanced around at each cat, before sighing.

"I can't risk it," he mewed. "If you couldn't find her, there's a chance she's outside of the camp." He looked sullenly at Eelmask and Ashwater, who hung their heads. "I can't send any warriors out. If the foxes attack, then... We need every warrior we have." He looked at Eaglewhisker. "No one will blame you. I promise."

"Jaggedstar," Eaglewhisker whispered. "We... We can't lose anymore... We can't... We can't just leave her out there." The tom dropped his gaze, shaking his head, defeated.

"Let me go," Sweetpaw mewed, stepping forward to Eaglewhisker's side. Jaggedstar looked at her, eyes wide.

"What? Sweetpaw, no—"

"You need every _warrior_," Sweetpaw mewed. "I'm not a warrior yet, nor do I have any battlefield experience—only what I've learned." She looked at the leader earnestly. "We need cats more than ever—your words. We've already lost too many, let me help!" Jaggedstar let out a small sigh, before looking at Eelmask.

"She's still your apprentice," the leader mewed. "I'm giving you this choice." Eelmask looked at Sweetpaw, his look stoic and untelling.

She didn't care.

The thought of Squirrelkit out there, by herself, with those mongrels that killed two cats?

She had to try.

"Go," Eelmask mewed. "Do not fight unless absolutely necessary, do you understand? Your only mission is to retrieve Squirrelkit, if you can find her." Sweetpaw gave a nod, before whipping around and bounding towards the dirtplace—it was the only exit to the camp that had been lightly covered, knowing that the scent would keep the foxes out. The main entrance was being guarded by all the warriors, waiting for the foxes, so her best bet was to get through the dirtplace.

Pearpaw and Vinepaw caught sight of their sister, as she booked it towards the clearest exit, glancing at each other in confusion. Sweetpaw quickly pulled herself out of the camp, stopping when she was outside.

It was quiet.

No birds chirped, no rustling of the leaves. She stepped away from the stench of the dirtplace, and scented the air.

Nothing, at first, but she began to circle the outer area of the camp, near the nooks that she and Pearpaw had attempted to sneak through.

There.

She picked up Squirrelkit's scent and followed it, quietly, through the forest.

Sweetpaw's ears were pricked, and she crouched low to the ground, doing her best to move silently through the forest.

Left, then right, then straight ahead, then left again.

Following Squirrelkit's scent was like following a maze. She had been out here for some time.

Worry pierced Sweetpaw's heart, and it didn't help that she realized how stale the scent was.

_Please be okay, Squirrelkit!_ She begged silently. _StarClan, make sure she's safe!_

Sweetpaw moved through the trees in silence, following the stale scent as it slowly began to grow fresher. She passed the Oak patch, ears pricked for signs of danger.

She paused by entrance of the caverns, scenting to see if Squirrelkit had gone down.

She hadn't.

Sweetpaw followed the scent, feeling relief when she realized that Squirrelkit was close by.

Pricking her ears, she listened for a small kit in the forest, praying to StarClan that she did.

She heard the gurgling stream from the Stream Stone, and heard small splashes along with it.

Small little giggles.

Squirrelkit.

She padded through the bushes to see the tiny russet kit playing in the stream, moving little pebbles and rocks, and having an absolute blast.

Sweetpaw almost cried, as she stepped forward.

"Hey, Squirrelkit," she mewed softly. The kit turned in surprise, stopping in her playing. She crouched down when she saw Sweetpaw.

"Uh oh..."

"You're not in trouble," Sweetpaw said immediately, worried the kit would scamper off to try and have a few more moments in the forest.

"I'm not...?" Squirrelkit squeaked.

"No, not with me. I'm just happy you're okay," Sweetpaw mewed. "We've got to go back now, okay?"

"Can we stay out?" Squirrelkit begged. "For just a little longer? I'm having so much fun!" Sweetpaw glanced around.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelkit," she mewed. "But something really bad is happening at camp, and Puddledapple needs you there to protect her."

"She's got Foxkit, Owlkit, and Redkit," Squirrelkit scoffed. "She doesn't need me."

"She needs all her kits," Sweetpaw mewed. "There are mean things out there that are trying to hurt her, and she needs all the protection she can get." Squirrelkit gave Sweetpaw a skeptical look.

"She'll be mad at me," she mewed.

"She won't care," Sweetpaw replied. "Not with what's happening, I promise." Squirrelkit stared at her paws.

"Is it really... That bad?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Squirrelkit padded up to her, nodding. "I'll go."

"Good, now we've got to be quiet," Sweetpaw mewed. "Like... Like playing quiet mouse! You've got to hide from the hunters!"

"But _we_ are the hunters."

"Not right now." Sweetpaw nudged the small kit. "Now, get low to the ground, and begin to walk slowly. Follow me, okay?"

"Okay!" The kit squeaked, flanking Sweetpaw as the two began their slow creep back to camp. Sweetpaw looked around constantly, ears pricked for any signs of foxes, her tail herding Squirrelkit so that the small kit wouldn't stray.

The air was still silent, making Sweetpaw shudder with fear.

Why was this so unnatural?

Sweetpaw was so focused on her surroundings, quietly moving through the dark forest and trying to safely return Squirrelkit back to camp, that she didn't notice her small companion attempting to get her attention.

Until the small kit hit her flank with her head.

"Squirrelkit, what is it?" Sweetpaw asked.

"I thought you said it as dangerous out here."

"Uh... It is."

"But Foxkit's over there." Squirrelkit pointed with her tail towards a bush, where, peaking out from kit-height, was a bit of rusty colored fur. Sweetpaw stopped moving, turning to stare at the fur.

As far as she knew, Foxkit was still at camp.

But there was a chance that the kit had gotten worried, and gone out in search of Squirrelkit himself.

She paused, glancing around.

Not far from them, was a bush full of red berries.

The pungent fruit's scent wafted to her from there, and she picked up Squirrelkit by the scruff, padding her over and shoving her in the bush.

"Don't move," she mewed. "I'm going to go look." Squirrelkit opened her mouth to protest, but Sweetpaw raised her tail and silenced her. "Squirrelkit," she mewed softly. "That might not be _Foxkit_. It might be a _fox_."

Squirrelkit crouched down, keeping her mouth shut.

"I'm going to go look," Sweetpaw repeated. "If something happens to me, you stay there until they send out search parties. You might have to wait till morning, okay? I'll try to come back, I promise."

"Sweetpaw," the small kit whispered, shaking. "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay," Sweetpaw replied, earnestly. "I promise. Everything will be okay."

With that, Sweetpaw turned, and padded towards the bush, where the rusty colored fur had stayed put.

She was silent, as silent as possible, and made sure she stayed downwind.

She couldn't scent anything, though, her nose still full of that berry bush's smell.

Sweetpaw stopped right in front of the bush, quietly sniffing around the area, hoping that she'd finally tell what it is in front of her.

If it was Foxkit, she needed to get him home too.

If it wasn't...

Sweetpaw shook her head, refusing to let fear claw into her, and she focused on what she was doing.

The berry-smell was finally clearing her nose, and she took a big whiff of the fur in front of her.

It was _not_ Foxkit.

The amount of scent made Sweetpaw panic for a moment, and she quickly stepped back, fur bristling.

It was when she heard the snap of the stick that she knew she messed up.

The bushes shook, and suddenly a large russet face peaked out at her, lips drawn back to reveal yellow teeth, snarl deep in it's throat.

Sweetpaw whipped around, pelting towards the bush where Squirrelkit was, grabbed her, and booked it for the camp.

_Don't fight unless absolutely necessary._ Eelmask's words echoed in her mind.

She just had to make it there. The others would handle everything else.

She just had to get Squirrelkit back alive.

Sweetpaw raced through the forest, dodging trees, rocks, bushes, and doing her best to keep upright, to not trip.

She could hear the fox behind her, yipping and screeching the whole way.

But it sounded like now there was another one.

_StarClan, help me!_ The apprentice cried silently. She had a chance against a single fox, but against _two_?

If they cornered her, and she couldn't get Squirrelkit somewhere safe...

They'd _both_ be dead.

Sweetpaw dodged another tree branch, as Squirrelkit let out a small whine of fear.

She wished she could reassure the kit, but it would have to wait until they were back at camp.

Sweetpaw sprang over a fallen log in her way, paws outstretched, preparing to hit the ground on the other side.

She didn't make it.

Red hot pain filled her left shoulder as something bit down on it and dragged her back, mid-leap. Squirrelkit fell from her grasp, but landed safely in the bushes, while Sweetpaw tumbled to the ground, screeching in pain.

One of the foxes had caught up to them.

She was so focused on avoiding obstacles and getting to camp, that she hadn't noticed.

_Sweetpaw, you flea-brained cat!_ She cursed herself silently, limping backwards to face the fox.

It was the same one from the bushes, it's yellow teeth drawn back in a snarl.

The other, however, was a younger looking fox.

With deep, bloody injuries.

Sweetpaw could only guess it was one of the foxes that the patrol had run into. It was probably one of the ones that killed Rapidwhisper and Addermask. That had almost killed Skyfleet.

She crouched down, glancing around.

There was no escape.

But...

She backed up to the bushes where Squirrelkit had fallen, no longer taking an eye off of the foxes.

"Squirrelkit, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She whispered softly.

For a moment, there was silence, and Sweetpaw held her breath.

Had it all been for nothing?

"I-I'm okay," the small kit whimpered finally.

"I need you to do something brave for me, Squirrelkit." Sweetpaw mewed, glancing for just a second at the log she had jumped over.

It was one of the thinner ones, hollow inside.

Too small for an apprentice or a warrior.

Too small for a fox.

But just large enough for a kit.

"I need you to come out of the bushes, okay? I need you to go inside of the log."

"B-but..."

"Please, Squirrelkit," Sweetpaw begged. "I need you to do this for me, please."

The bushes rustled, and the foxes perked up.

Sweetpaw let out a loud hiss, and the two focused on her again.

She had to keep their attention on her.

If Squirrelkit got in the log, Sweetpaw could focus on the fight and try to lure the foxes away. She'd draw it out, and maybe they'll forget about Squirrelkit.

If any cat was to survive this, it _had_ to be her. Not Sweetpaw.

She saw Squirrelkit out of the corner of her eye, the small kit scurrying to the log, and diving inside.

The foxes paid no attention to Squirrelkit, focusing all their attention on Sweetpaw.

The white apprentice crouched down, baring her fangs, hissing and spitting.

"You want me?" She roared. "Then here I am!"

She sprang forward, claws outstretched, latching on to the first fox's face, biting onto one of it's ears.

It let out a high pitched squeal of pain, bucking and shaking all it could.

She could feel her claws coming loose against the sleek for, and held on for a little longer, pulling on the ear with all of her might.

_Disorient, to make it lose balance. The best way? Tear an ear off._ Eelmask's training echoed in her mind, and she yanked as hard as she could.

There was a loud rip, and the fox screamed in agony, as she tore off a giant chunk of ear.

Blood poured out of the wound, seeping down the side of it's face, slicking it's fur, and Sweetpaw's grip.

She was suddenly thrown in the air, and came crashing down on her left side.

Yellow teeth met white fur, and she screamed out in pain as the fox tore into her shoulder again, leaving several, long gashes.

It didn't let go, but Sweetpaw was prepared, opening her jaws and biting down on it's nose as hard as possible.

It released her almost immediately, screeching.

The moment she was on the ground, she sprang upwards, latching onto it's neck this time. It bucked and attempted to claw at her, but there was no use. She scratched and clawed, and bit, using every bit of force at her disposal to tear it's throat out.

It's struggles became weaker, as she tore at it's neck, blood seeping out of the wound. She finally dropped down, skittering backwards, crouched down and bristling, in case it found enough strength to fight again.

But it didn't.

The fox collapsed to the ground, beady eyes staring into nothingness, it's neck pouring out blood.

Sweetpaw's chest heaved, and all she could think was that she'd done it.

One down, with minimal injury to herself.

Her shoulder quickly reminded her that it was a little more than minimal, and she let out a small groan of pain.

Sweetpaw's head shot up suddenly when she heard the squeal of terror, and remembered that there was one other fox.

And that Squirrelkit was still in the log.

She whipped around to see what was going on, and saw the Squirrelkit had attempted to make a run for it, probably while the foxes were distracted.

The injured fox had her cornered, snarling and baring it's fangs.

Sweetpaw had no time to think, no time to breath, as she sprang forward.

At the same time as she moved, the fox lunged...

And everything became a blur.

* * *

Sweetpaw staggered still, gasping and wheezing in pain. The left half of her body, the one that took all the hits from the foxes, ached and stung like crazy. She was pretty sure there was now a giant scar from the bottom of her left eye to the bottom of her face, and her ear felt like it had been chewed on several times.

She turned around, not sure what had happened.

All she could remember was that Squirrelkit was in danger, and that she had lunged for the fox.

The fox in question now lied on the ground, soaking in it's own blood, mouth opened in a dying scream, it's body mangled from all the blows it had taken, not only from Sweetpaw, but from the earlier patrol as well.

Limping heavily towards it, she looked around for Squirrelkit.

Was she okay?

Had Sweetpaw been too late?

She turned, and saw her, up against the log, lying down.

Sweetpaw stumbled towards her, gasping in pain, as she approached the small kit.

She looked unharmed, and all Sweetpaw could think was that she was probably tired from it all.

Sweetpaw was tired too.

"Let's," she wheezed. "Let's get you home..." She picked up the kit, which now felt heavier in her jaws, and stumbled through the forest, past the log and towards camp.

Even after being dazed and confused, Sweetpaw knew the way home.

At least she could say that.

Her paws felt heavy, and she stumbled and couldn't keep herself straight.

The walls of camp were in sight now.

She had gotten them so close, and now they were in the homestretch.

But...

Sweetpaw was so...

Tired...

Squirrelkit had seemed okay—the fox hadn't even touched her.

Sweetpaw could lay down.

She stumbled to a halt beside a log that was accompanied by two bushes.

Sweetpaw gently placed Squirrelkit down, before curling up around her to keep her warm.

The small kit didn't move, and Sweetpaw felt tears prick in her eyes.

Squirrelkit was okay, but Sweetpaw wasn't.

She hurt all over, and the stars were getting brighter.

_Eelmask, Cinderpaw, Nettlepelt._ Sweetpaw thought silently, as she started to close her eyes. _Pearpaw, Vinepaw... Everyone... I'm sorry... I really tried..._

Sweetpaw faded into a dreamless sleep, thinking of her life in her Clan.

Thinking of how she wouldn't change a damned thing.


	19. Chapter 16

(Night of the Apprentice Assessments, Moonhigh.)

Pearpaw helped a few other warriors dispatch the last fox, while Vinepaw helped others begin to carry the things outside of the camp.

Only two had arrived in the camp, which didn't make much sense, since Fuzzymoon and Oddbird had been certain that there were at least three or four.

Pearpaw padded towards Jaggedstar, who was talking with Milkthroat, Eelmask, and Ashwater.

"I agree completely," the tom was saying. "I'll send them out immediately."

"Send who out?" Pearpaw asked, pausing. The four cats turned to look at him.

"A patrol," Ashwater explained. "Of ten cats. Jaggedstar wants us to look for the other foxes. Or, at the very least, check every inch of our forest to make sure they've gone."

"Can I go?" Pearpaw asked suddenly. "Sweetpaw, she hasn't come back yet. I saw her running towards the dirtplace earlier—the only clear exit out of the camp. I want to go find her." Jaggedstar paused, looking at the other three toms.

"She hasn't returned?" He asked.

"No."

"Milkthroat," Jaggedstar mewed, turning to the tom. He nodded.

"Come, Pearpaw, let's get Vinepaw. I'm going to take you outside to find Sweetpaw."

The tom nodded to the others before padding up to the apprentice and nudging him forward.

Pearpaw went with him, retrieving Vinepaw, just as seven other warriors headed out of the camp.

"We were originally going to be apart of the patrol," Milkthroat mewed. "Jaggedstar wanted to double the number of cats in the patrols so that we'd be safe." He looked at the two apprentices. "Let's go."

They followed the patrol outside of the camp, and circled around the outside of the stony camp, tasting the air for Sweetpaw.

When they found her scent, it was stale.

She had gone out shortly after moonrise, and Pearpaw felt panic fill his chest.

She was... Okay, right?

Vinepaw looked at his brother, before nudging him gently, motioning for him to follow Milkthroat.

The trio of cats followed after her scent. It was like a maze, following it.

Left, then right, then straight, then left again.

Milkthroat's ear twitched, and he looked up at the sky.

"We're far from camp," he mewed. "She went this deep into the forest?"

"She probably found Squirrelkit's scent out here," Vinepaw mewed. "Sweetpaw is persistent."

Milkthroat nodded, and they continued through the forest.

They passed the Oak patch, then the caverns. Sweetpaw's scent had lingered there for a moment, but continued on.

They moved through the bushes and trees, before eventually arriving at the Stream Stone.

There, they poked around, scenting the air to find out where the white apprentice had gone.

Pearpaw paused, trying to imagine how things had gone.

Sweetpaw had been searching for Squirrelkit. Her scent didn't go past here, and there's been no scents of foxes or blood. So, she had to have found her here.

He poked in from the leaves, where Sweetpaw had come in, based on her scent.

Squirrelkit would've either been playing in the stream or on the stone.

Sweetpaw would talk to her, and convince her to come with. Sweetpaw would most likely be worried of the kit running off, so...

He sniffed the air towards his left, past the Stream Stone, before catching Sweetpaw's scent.

"This way!" He mewed, following the fresher scent. Vinepaw and Milkthroat followed him.

They continued on their way, following the path of Sweetpaw, who's scent was now acquainted by Squirrelkit's.

Pearpaw felt a little more relieved at the idea of Sweetpaw finding Squirrelkit.

Perhaps they were _both_ safe, just hiding for now.

They trailed on, when they came across a heavily scented berry bush.

There, the trail got harder to follow.

Pearpaw's eyes widened, when he scented his sister's fear-scent, and the smell of fox.

"She grabbed Squirrelkit from in the bush," Milkthroat mewed, surveying the scene. He nodded to an abnormal parting in the bush. "She most likely hid Squirrelkit in there, because she was checking something out." He looked over at the bush, before curling his lip. "Fox scent is reeking from here. She most likely checked it out to see what it was."

"But she knew foxes were out here!" Pearpaw replied. "She wouldn't be foolish enough!"

"She wouldn't be, no," Milkthroat mewed. "Squirrelkit might've mentioned something..." He hummed, stepping back. "Perhaps Squirrelkit saw the fur of the fox and that it was her brother, Foxkit? Sweetpaw would've checked it out then." He nodded. "It would be the most likely case. She would've avoided it otherwise."

"Then we should hurry," Vinepaw pointed out. "If a fox found her, she could be hurt."

"Wait," Milkthroat looked at each of the apprentices, before they could go after the scent. "Think about this for just a moment, I beg you."

"We are thinking, Milkthroat." Pearpaw mewed. "She could be hurt!"

"Yes," Milkthroat mewed. "Or she could be dead." Pearpaw stepped back, eyes wide. "There are still two foxes outside of the camp," he mewed. "With their strange and intelligent behavior, I doubt they purposefully split up their group. Two might've gotten held up with Sweetpaw and Squirrelkit. Assuming they're as intelligent as we think, they would've realized that their companions have died, and are now laying a trap for unsuspecting cats." He stepped forward. "We go quickly, in case Sweetpaw and Squirrelkit are injured, but we go cautiously, in case this is a trap."

Vinepaw looked over at Pearpaw, his ears lowered.

"He... Has a point..." He mewed softly. "We should go." Milkthroat nodded, taking the lead, and the trio of cats crept through the forest, eyes and ears peeled.

Pearpaw's paws itched, and he felt agitated by his sister's fear scent.

They needed to _hurry_.

This was...

He swallowed.

This was agony.

They followed the scent for a while, and Pearpaw and Vinepaw looked at each other in confusion when they realized that they were very close to MoonClan's camp.

"They made it far," Milkthroat seemed to read their minds. "But where are they...?"

Pearpaw stopped, gagging suddenly as a new scent wafted to his nose.

Milkthroat turned to face him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

Pearpaw whipped towards his left, where the scent was coming from, and bounded towards it.

He then realized that Sweetpaw's scent made this sharp turn as well.

Breaking through the bushes, he saw a log.

And two, bloody, mauled bodies.

Pearpaw choked in shock, stumbling to a halt. Milkthroat and Vinepaw shoved through, and their eyes widened.

"The foxes," Milkthroat whispered. He stepped forward, staring at the bodies on the ground. Both were too large and not the correct color of the cats they were looking for. "Did...? Did Sweetpaw kill them?" He gasped, whipping around. "There's no way. Two?" Vinepaw stepped to the one closest to the log.

"This one was badly injured before the fight," he mewed. "She basically fought one and a half. It's possible... But she'd be badly hurt..." He motioned towards the older wounds on the fox in front of him.

"Then which way did they go?" Pearpaw asked, trying to scent the air through the smell of death and blood.

"Best to look for tracks," Milkthroat mewed. "We won't be able to pick up their scent through this." Glancing around, the tom surveyed the whole area, pacing around it. Pearpaw could see, now, where Nettlepelt and Volenose got their observation skills.

"She had leapt over this log," the brown tom mewed. "Only to get dragged back by..." He pointed to the originally uninjured fox. "That one." He poked around a bush that sat directly in front of the thing, and paused. "Squirrelkit was in her jaws, but was knocked into this bush..." He glanced at the log, eyes narrowed. "Sweetpaw then..." He poked and prodded around the log, ears perked. "She told Squirrelkit to get in the log."

He padded back towards the bush, standing in front of it and facing the fox.

"She then faced the fox." Milkthroat looked at the originally injured fox. "The other one stayed back due to injury." He stepped forward towards the OU fox, and sniffed it. "It was a rough battle, but she got out of it without very serious wounds... However..." He padded towards the injured one, looking around. "Squirrelkit panicked and tried to run for it, it seems." He mewed. "The injured cornered her and Sweetpaw attacked it..." He sniffed around. "And, like the cornered animal it was, it got her pretty badly before she killed it." Milkthroat looked around. "She couldn't have gotten far with the injuries she obtained, and I doubt she was letting Squirrelkit walk."

"Then which way?" Pearpaw asked.

"Hold on," Milkthroat mewed. "This information is going to help us figure out which way, because..." He prodded the ground around the OI fox. "I can tell exactly where they were when they left this area, which means I can find their tracks." He parted some freshly fallen pine needles, revealing a blood trail. "Like this, for instance."

"What the—?"

"Come on." Milkthroat lead the way again, sweeping away the freshly fallen pine needles with his paws as they went.

Pearpaw looked at Vinepaw, and Vinepaw looked at Pearpaw.

"Do you think..." The worried apprentice mewed to his brother. "That she'll be alive when we find her?" Vinepaw looked at Milkthroat, who was trying his best to help them find her as well as keep them safe.

"I hope so."

* * *

Sweetpaw felt the smallest of paws on her face, and she cracked open an eye.

A fuzzy outline of Squirrelkit made her move her head, only to groan in agony.

"Leave her," there was a deeper, softer voice that cracked with pain when it spoke. "Come, Squirrelkit." Sweetpaw could barely make out the cat that sat not too far away from the small kit.

"B-but," Squirrelkit sniffled. "But she tried so hard... She got all hurt cuz of me..."

"It's okay," the voice replied. "It's okay, Squirrelkit. I think she'd rather have tried than to not have tried at all." The voice sounded soothing, comforting. She saw green eyes and black and white fur.

Ashwater, it looked like.

He was here, thank StarClan.

But something seemed off.

Was his scent different?

"I don't wanna leave her," Squirrelkit cried, burying her face in Sweetpaw's belly. "I don't wanna leave!" The tom came closer, sweeping a beautiful tail around her. Ashwater seemed a lot prettier, suddenly. And why were those eyes so sweet?

"I know you don't want to leave," the voice whispered. "But you can't stay anymore... I'm so sorry..."

"Ashwater..." Sweetpaw croaked. It hurt to speak. "Take her home... Please..." She felt the softest brush against her cheek, and felt the tom lick her forehead.

"She'll be safe, Sweetpaw." The voice mewed.

It wasn't Ashwater. His scent wreathed around her. A scent she fell in love with as a kit, and loved even after he'd gone.

"Aspenfang..." She wheezed, attempting to look at him. She gasped when pain filled her head. "No... No wait..."

"Don't move," the tom whispered. "Please, Sweetpaw."

"Why are you taking her?" Sweetpaw cried, trying to move towards him. "I'm the one dying."

"You're not dying here, Sweetpaw." Aspenfang whispered softly. His voice was so soft. She wanted to die here. If it meant the Squirrelkit lived and she could go with him, she _wanted_ to die here. "You have so much to do." She felt him carefully groom her fur.

"But..." She wheezed. "So does Squirrelkit. She wasn't... She wasn't... Hurt... She can't go..."

"Sweetpaw," Squirrelkit's voice answered her instead of Aspenfang's. The kit stared at her with her pretty yellow eyes. "It's okay..." She bumped her head gently against Sweetpaw's cheek. It didn't hurt, even though there was a long cut where she had pressed against. "I... I don't want you to die here too." She whispered.

"But..." Sweetpaw wheezed.

"J-just promise me..." Squirrelkit's voice shook with tears. "Promise me you'll tell Puddledapple I'm sorry. Tell Redkit and Owlkit and Foxkit that I'll watch them? I shouldn't have left camp."

"No..." Sweetpaw cried. "Squirrelkit..."

"You'll become a big tough warrior," Squirrelkit mewed. "You protected me too, you did, I swear. I didn't get hurt a bit."

"Then why..." Sweetpaw sobbed. Her vision became fuzzier, as she saw Aspenfang's sweeping tail against Squirrelkit's flank. She reached out for them as they disappeared into the forest. "Squirrelkit!" She inched forward, crying harder in pain. "_Squirrelkit!_"

* * *

Pearpaw perked up when he heard the call.

It sounded like Sweetpaw, and he glanced around, eyes and ears open.

"Did you hear that?" Vinepaw whispered.

"Yeah." Pearpaw replied.

"Over here," Milkthroat mewed. "Her scent is very strong. So is Squirrelkit's... The blood-scent is making it difficult to scent anything else."

The three cats quickly scrambled through a bush, looking around.

Vinepaw let out a gasp, and Pearpaw turned to his direction.

There, he saw them.

A stump of a tree and two bushes.

There, at the base of it, mere badger-lengths away from camp, were Sweetpaw and Squirrelkit, hidden by the very shelter they had chosen.

Sweetpaw's paws were outstretched, her flank rapidly moving up and down, her green eyes wide with horror as she kept mumbling Squirrelkit's name. Her face was scarred up, with a long gash from the bottom of her eye to the bottom of her cheek, several nicks in her ear, and a mauled foreleg. She looked terrible.

Squirrelkit, however, looked perfectly unscathed.

But, unlike the apprentice, she wasn't moving.

"Sweetpaw's still alive," Milkthroat said, shoving the two apprentices. "Take her to camp, _quickly_!"

"What about Squ—"

"I've got her. _Go!_"

Vinepaw and Pearpaw bounded for their sister, picking her up between the two of them and draping her over Vinepaw's back. They raced to camp, while Milkthroat padded up to the small kit that had been in the curve of Sweetpaw's belly.

She was _truly_ unscathed; as whole as the day she was born...

So why?

He picked up the she-kit's body, and headed after the two apprentices.

Mumblebee would know the answers.


	20. Chapter 17

**Y'all probs wanna know wtf happened with Squirrelkit and Sweetpaw n' stuff, but you getta wait cuz...**

_**More problems~!**_

**Yes, we're ****_back_**** to the expedition team, which means plenty more problems to come around; such as... perhaps... crippling injuries and—*cough cough* missing cats *cough cough*—other issues!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review~!**

* * *

(Day after Assessments, Sunrise)

Cinderpaw padded after Deadcreek, Longspring, Quietsong and Greysong, Nettlepelt by her side. They had left moments before dawn, Longspring explaining that they were already almost there.

The expedition was a three day round trip, where they would explore this big find that Longspring and Greysong had continuously spoken about.

"What do you think it is?" Cinderpaw asked, as they continued at a steady pace.

"Probably some herb patch or something," Nettlepelt mewed. "Some expeditions are just that; which is why Quietsong's here. The fun expeditions are when we're out discovering new areas or going into caves."

"Those _sound_ like fun," Cinderpaw purred. "I hope we get to do at least a little bit of that before we return to camp."

"For your first expedition, there might be a small cave nearby whatever herbs we found," he mewed. "So maybe."

"I hope so!" Cinderpaw stumbled to a halt when the rest of the expedition team did as well.

"We're here," Greysong mewed.

Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt peaked out from behind the cats to see what it was they were staring at.

The expedition team was on a small hill that sloped down to a small valley that ended by a sheer cliff—the top was almost impossible to see.

The sheer cliff, made of pure stone, had a black, gaping opening to a cave, and Cinderpaw nearly hopped up and down with excitement.

"Greysong," Longspring ordered. "Show Quietsong the herbs you found. Help her gather some. The rest of you, we're going to be going into the cave." Greysong nodded before leading Quietsong to the right of the cave. Longspring turned to Deadcreek. "Nettlepelt and I will go ahead into the cave. Deadcreek, I'm sure you'd like to give Cinderpaw a run down of cave exploring." Deadcreek nodded, and Nettlepelt pulled away from Cinderpaw's side to follow Longspring into the cave.

The moment he did, for some reason, Cinderpaw felt just a little more anxious.

"Alright, Cinderpaw," Deadcreek mewed, as the other two cats began to pad away. "Do you remember what you've learned in your training in the caverns?"

"Um..." Cinderpaw thought about it, thinking back to when they had done a joint training session there a few weeks before she had been told she was going on an expedition. "In caves, scent is essential," she mewed. "With no wind or elements, scent will stay for much longer. It can be used to find creatures in the cave, and to find a way out." She paused. "Staying nearby your group is crucial, but you still have the ability to move around."

"Correct." He mewed. "However, the caverns have been completely mapped out, correct? So, Cinderpaw, using this knowledge, how do you think one would go about exploring a _new_ cave?" Cinderpaw paused, kneading her paws into the ground.

"One would be a lot more cautious..." She glanced at Deadcreek as she spoke. "Because you don't know what's _in_ the cave, right?"

"Cinderpaw," Deadcreek mewed. "When you confront me with an idea, I'd like you to be confident about it."

"Okay," Cinderpaw paused. "You don't know what's _in_ the cave, so you would be more cautious." She glanced at the cave mouth. "And you don't know your way around the cave, which makes it more dangerous because you don't know where it's likely to cave-in or not, and you don't know where any footholds are if you need to climb up or if you slip and fall inside."

"Very good," Deadcreek nodded. "Let us join them in the cave. Do not stray from your group, and do everything that the expedition leader tells you to. Search for signs of life, and if you find any, alert the expedition leader."

"Understood!" Cinderpaw mewed.

They padded inside of the cave, and saw that Longspring and Nettlepelt were already probing the walls, sniffing and searching for anything in the dim light.

"Glad you all could finally join us," Longspring mewed, addressing their arrival with a nod. "So far there's been no sign. Keep to that wall if you could." He motioned with his tail to the opposite wall of where he and Nettlepelt were searching.

"Of course, Longspring," Deadcreek mewed, dipping his head. He and Cinderpaw padded to the wall, where she immediately began the typical wall search: Ears facing the direction, paws running along the edge of it, and looking it up and down for anything. Her nose twitched and she held her head forward hesitantly, in case she missed something in the dark.

Satisfied with his apprentice's approach, Deadcreek beside her, pawing at the ground to see if he uncovered any bones, shallow graves, or tracks.

They worked like this for a while, inching closer and closer into the dark cave, inspecting every inch.

It became almost repetitive: slide, sniff, glance, slide, sniff, glance, slide, sniff, glance.

But Cinderpaw never strayed from the group, and kept her eyes peeled.

They went on until the light of the entrance was about the size of a kit behind them.

Longspring stopped them for a moment, raising his tail.

Each cat stopped, and he stepped forward into the darkness, whiskers twitching.

"There's a cross in the tunnel here," he mewed. "We will go left. Mark our progress, Nettlepelt."

"Right." The tom moved ahead of Longspring, who returned to his wall to search, and marked the corner of the cross section.

Cinderpaw immediately understood the reasoning.

In unexplored caves, in order to find where you had been, it was best to mark it with your scent.

She returned to her duties, now that she had that slight revelation.

Slide, sniff, glance.

Slide, sniff, glance.

Slide, sniff—

She paused.

There, in the wall right in front of her, was a crack that she could've easily passed over if she wasn't careful.

It would've been nothing, had there not been scratch marks around it, and the faintest scent of some kind of animal.

She could barely tell what it was, it was so stale.

"Longspring," she mewed quietly, turning to the tom. He looked up from what he was doing, and she waved him over. "I found this." He surveyed the small crack in the wall, which looked big enough to hide some kind of prey animal.

"So there is life in here," he mewed, sniffing the area and studying the claw marks. "Nettlepelt, come here."

The tom approached, looking down at the crack.

"Yes?"

"Can you identify these claw markings for me?" Nettlepelt narrowed his eyes, twitching his whiskers.

"Small, but not smaller than a kit," he mewed. "Can squeeze into very small spaces though. Claws sharp enough to dig into stone..." He ran his paws over the marks.

Cinderpaw had never seen a cat identify something without scent or clear tracks, but here Nettlepelt was, doing it. His observant nature made it perfect for him, and he listed off a few more observations, before backing up.

"I have two ideas, but..." He took a deep breath of the air around the cave. "The scent's too faint to clear up between my decision."

Cinderpaw's eyes widened.

_Two_ ideas?

Anything could be in those walls, but he narrowed it down _without_ the scent, and was now only including it as a deciding factor!

He was...

_Incredible_!

"Tell me the two."

"It's either a stronger species of field mouse, or it's—"

"_Help! Longspring, Nettlepelt, someone!_" The scream made all of them freeze, cutting off Nettlepelt's sentence.

Whipping around, Cinderpaw and Deadcreek saw a shape at the light, eyes wide.

It was Greysong.

Nettlepelt turned to look too, while Longspring kept glancing at the crack in the wall, worried.

The shape came hurtling towards them.

"It's Quietsong!" She cried, skittering to a halt in front of them.

Just as she did so, she loudly kicked up rocks and dirt, and there was a sudden screech of pain behind them.

Whipping around, Nettlepelt, Cinderpaw, and Deadcreek watched as a fat black rat had latched itself onto Longspring's face, squealing in rage.

"Rats," Nettlepelt gasped.

Deadcreek and Nettlepelt leapt for the rat, as two more started to scramble out of the little nook.

Greysong leapt on one, killing it immediately, while Cinderpaw finished off the other.

There was a loud ripping noise, and Longspring let out a scream of pain, as Deadcreek finally detached and killed the other rat.

"I can't see!" Longspring wailed. "I can't see anything!"

"Nettlepelt, Cinderpaw," Deadcreek yowled. "Get him out of here. The stream we crossed a little while before the cave, get him there and clean his wounds!" He looked at Greysong. "Where's Quietsong?"

"She's gone!" Greysong wailed. "I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful! I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do, I've never had a cat just disappear on me!"

"Calm down," Deadcreek mewed. He turned to his apprentice, who had finished helping put Longspring on Nettlepelt's back. "Cinderpaw, you three stay by the stream. Greysong and I are going to search for Quietsong. Move, immediately!"

"Right!" The two mewed, charging down the cave, Deadcreek and Greysong on their tails.

They split at the mouth of the cave, Deadcreek and Greysong going to the left, and Nettlepelt, Cinderpaw, and Longspring going straight ahead.

As Nettlepelt and Cinderpaw bounded towards the stream, Longspring groaned in agony, his face bloodied and his eyes squeezed shut.

Cinderpaw only hoped that they were undamaged when the rat had attacked.

Nettlepelt skidded to a halt by the stream, and Cinderpaw quickly pulled Longspring off of him and towards the water.

The large brown tom waded in and began to splash Longspring's face, while Cinderpaw gently pawed at his fur, cleaning off all the blood she could.

When most of the blood had been cleaned off, they could see that it wasn't as bad as originally thought.

At least his face was mostly unscarred...

However...

Cinderpaw swallowed when she saw the vicious claw marks over his eyes, left there by the rat that had attacked him.

"I'm no medicine cat," Nettlepelt mewed. "But I know cobwebs is for bleeding. Maybe it'll give the wounds some protection so they'll heal." He got to his paws. "Stay here, watch him. I'll be back quickly, I promise."

"Right." Cinderpaw watched him go, feeling that doubt build up again when he left her sight, and she turned to Longspring, gently grooming his fur while he whimpered in pain. "Everything's going to be okay," she murmured. She wasn't sure if it was for the injured warrior or herself. "They went to get Quietsong. Everything will be alright."

She kept an eye out while she groomed his fur and comforted the elder warrior.

What she was looking for, she wasn't sure.

After a moment, Longspring stopped whimpering, and the even movement of his flank told her that he had fallen asleep.

Cinderpaw rose to her paws, glancing around cautiously, and began to circle the small area, checking for anything that could be detrimental to the injured cat by the stream _or _herself.

The bushes moved, and she turned to see Nettlepelt padding through, one paw covered in cobwebs.

She rushed over to Longspring, cleaning his wounds again so that Nettlepelt could cover the wound without worry.

They evenly spread the cobwebs over his eyes, as best and gentle as they could.

When they were finished, Longspring's wounds were completely covered with thick cobwebs, and Nettlepelt stepped back.

"At least that'll help the bleeding stop, I think." He mewed.

"Yeah." Cinderpaw agreed. "Did you see Greysong or Deadcreek out there?" She asked.

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "They're probably still searching for Quietsong. We just have to be patient."

"Right."

* * *

Nettlepelt had gone hunting, while Cinderpaw had stayed behind with Longspring.

It was now half way to sunset, and still no sign of the two warriors that had gone in search of the medicine cat.

Worry at her belly, and she soothed it best by drinking a bit of the water and grooming Longspring's fur.

The expedition she'd been so excited for had turned sour within just a few moments of each other.

How do things like this even...

Happen?

"I'm back." The muffled voice of Nettlepelt greeted her, and she turned to see him carrying two squirrels. Dropping them, he glanced around. "I was assuming they'd be back by now." He mewed. "And that Greysong would go hunting again with me so that everyone had plenty... But..." He paused. "I'm sure they'll be here soon though." Nettlepelt nudged a squirrel to Longspring, while Cinderpaw nudged him awake.

The tom lifted his head, his ears folding down.

"What is... On my face?" He mewed.

"Cobwebs," Nettlepelt mewed. "I don't suggest opening your eyes."

"Oh?" Longspring looked at his general direction. "I had no idea you trained to become a medicine cat."

"I just did what I thought was best." Nettlepelt grumbled defensively.

"And you did well," Longspring mewed. "I just... Not seeing is..." His tail flicked impatiently. "Probably one of my greatest fears." He mumbled.

"Oh?" Cinderpaw cocked her head. "Why's that?" Longspring cleared his throat.

"You're too young to understand."

"I'm almost a warrior!" The grey apprentice scoffed.

"I'm curious too," Nettlepelt mewed. "You're the deputy of MoonClan. Why are you afraid of being unable to see?" He nudged the squirrel towards Longspring.

"Well it's..." He paused, taking a bite of squirrel. "I guess it's because I fear of never seeing Shiningdawn again." He sighed. "And this means I will _never_ see her again. Literally."

"Aw," Cinderpaw murmured. "That's so sweet. But also sad. Cuz it happened." Longspring turned to Nettlepelt (_what do you see in her?_).

The brown tom could almost _feel_ the question that the injured tom was asking, and he groaned.

"Finish your squirrel. I don't want Quietsong to yell at me for not feeding you. She's already gonna be mad about the cobwebs—I'm almost certain that I messed it up somehow."

"I think you did okay," Cinderpaw mewed. "I mean, the bleeding stopped and the wounds covered."

"You two are naive." Longspring huffed.

But the tom diligently ate the squirrel, while Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt shared the other.

When he did finish, he carefully cleaned his pelt, before pushing away the bones and curling up.

Almost immediately, the tom was asleep.

"I hope his eyes heal," Cinderpaw mewed. "I think Pearpaw, Sweetpaw, and Vinepaw would be so mad at us if they found out that their dad got blinded and we couldn't help."

"We did our best," Nettlepelt mewed. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Right..." She sighed.

"You should relax," he murmured. "I'm sure they're okay. Deadcreek and Greysong are tough warriors. I bet they could fight cats from the Original Clans, and _win_."

"The Original Clans?" Cinderpaw turned to him. "So many cats talk about them, but... Larchsplash never told me or Aspenfang about them."

Nettlepelt's eyes widened like moons, and his jaw dropped.

"You've never heard about the giants?" He wheezed. "No way. This will not fly. I'm telling you about them right now while we wait." He cleared his throat. "The original leaders of our Clans, Moonstar, Rainstar, Sunstar, and Mountainstar, are believed to be descendants from the Original Clans." Cinderpaw stared at him in surprise.

"What? Really?"

"Really," he mewed. "But they were never apart of them. See, Kit-Mother was the one from the Original Clans, or so it is believed. She's the one who told our leaders about Clan life, and the Warrior Code, and the Medicine Cat Code. She talked about the leaders of the Clans that she knew, and how incredible they were."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Cinderpaw gasped. "But... Why didn't Kit-Mother stay with them?"

"No one knows," Nettlepelt mewed. "Kit-Mother never even said which Clan she was from, just that they were there, and that she knew the leaders." He sighed, purring. "ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan. The five giants. Although, SkyClan was banished from them because their territory was being eaten up by monsters."

"What...? Why would they do something like that? Why not share territory?"

"Because," Nettlepelt mewed. "Unlike us, they didn't have expeditions. They were surrounded by Twolegs, and couldn't expand. They could only use what they had." He paused for dramatic effect. "But they used it _incredibly_." Nettlepelt looked over at her. "They had this meeting place called Fourtrees, where gatherings would take place," he breathed, eyes round with excitement. "That was unclaimed ground, like the Four Stones," he mewed. "And RiverClan had a gorgeous, well, river that ran through their land. Their leader's name was Crookedstar! I heard he was a strong cat, even though he had his jaw broken as a kit! And then there was WindClan, with the wide open moors that had tall grass and tons of rabbits! Their leader's name was Tallstar..." He breathed in. "ShadowClan lived in the marshes, eating frogs and stuff, a little like RainClan does here. Their leader was Brokenstar, but he wasn't the best kinda cat. And then there was ThunderClan, a Clan that lives in the forest and hunts through the foliage, like us, MoonClan. Their leader was Bluestar."

Cinderpaw leaned into his story, as he ranted and raved about the Clans, about how Crookedstar passed away and was replaced by Leopardstar, how Tigerclaw, a cat from ThunderClan tried to kill Bluestar, was banished, and eventually became leader of ShadowClan. Of how a kittypet named Rusty became Firestar, of ThunderClan.

He told the story of how the territory was destroyed, and they moved to a new place around a lake, where later, SkyClan rejoined them.

He weaved and spoke, and she listened, and listened, until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Nettlepelt finished his stories at moon high, turning to see she had fallen asleep.

With a small sigh, he curled closer around her to keep her warm, keeping an eye out for any danger.

He waited a while, and was falling asleep just when he saw two figures off in the distance, coming straight for them.

Lifting his head, Nettlepelt saw Deadcreek and Greysong heading towards them, their pace hurried but not in a rush like they were being chased.

"Is Longspring alright?" Deadcreek asked, when they finally came within ear shot.

"Yes," Nettlepelt mewed. "I'm glad you're safe. Where's Quietsong?"

Greysong looked at Deadcreek, before swallowing.

"She's... She's dead."

Nettlepelt stared at them in shock, tail bristling.

"How?"

"She fell," Deadcreek mewed. "There's a straight drop further into the woods by the herb patch we had found," he explained. "We saw her at the edge, yelling for help and..." He paused. "_Something_ dragged her down. We're not sure what, and we tried rescuing her but..."

"Deadcreek almost fell too, and I kept him from doing so." Greysong mewed. "She was laying at the ground in a pool of her own blood. We went down a safer way just to check but..."

"She was gone." Deadcreek shook his head. "Longspring is going to have to wait for treatment."

"I should've been more careful," Greysong whispered. "I turned my back for just a second, to place the herbs in the pile we had started... And she was gone the next. I have no idea how, or why, or _where_. There wasn't a bird in the sky, and her scent... It was just like it vanished." Nettlepelt took a breath, before looking at the stream.

"This expedition was a failure," he murmured.

"Not entirely," Deadcreek mewed, revealing a bundle of herbs behind him. He had carried it up, but Nettlepelt hadn't noticed until now. "Mumblebee is safe at camp, and he is an excellent medicine cat. When Quietsong died, Greysong and I went back for the herbs so that it wouldn't be a complete failure." He looked at Longspring. "And, at the very least, only one cat was lost today." He looked at Greysong. "We should rest up for tomorrow, so that we can head home as quickly as possible."

"Right," Nettlepelt agreed. Tomorrow night, they'd be back home, so long as everything went on schedule.

He _hoped_ everything would be on schedule.

For Cinderpaw's sake.

* * *

Cinderpaw was distraught by the news she'd woken to.

And was even more distraught when she was told that Quietsong's body had already been buried out here, far away from camp.

But she didn't argue, knowing they'd lost a valuable member of the Clan, and followed the group as they headed back towards camp.

Nettlepelt guided Longspring, who was no longer in shock and was helpful for the assistance, while Greysong lead the group.

Deadcreek padded beside his apprentice in silence, knowing she wanted to speak.

"It's not right," she whispered after a moment. Deadcreek glanced at her.

"What isn't?" He asked. "Explain it to me."

"Quietsong was a MoonClan cat," she mewed. "She shouldn't be buried so far from home."

"I know," Deadcreek mewed. "I wish she could've come home as well, so that we could mourn her properly. Mumblebee's mother, Yelloweye, will be distraught that her sister is gone."

"It's just... Unfair..." Cinderpaw sighed. "Will she even be able to find her way to StarClan from there?" Deadcreek looked at her softly, before nudging her.

"She may have been far from home," he mewed. "But her Clanmates were still with her in the end. She will find StarClan, but not right away."

"When will she?" Deadcreek paused.

"I was told, as an apprentice," he mewed. "That when a cat died away from home, their soul would attach itself to the nearest Clanmate. Then, when the Clanmate returned home to the camp, the cat's soul would be greeted by another, and be taken to StarClan." He looked at Greysong. "I'm almost certain that Quietsong is here with us. At least, her soul." He nodded. "She was an astounding medicine cat. She will be dearly missed."

"Yeah," Cinderpaw mewed. "I still never got to properly thank her... Y'know... For trying with Aspenfang." She sighed. "She had done her best, and I never was able to give the right thanks for it."

"I'm sure she knows that you appreciate her. You always helped when you had the chance, and Quietsong always did her best to listen to both words _and_ actions." Cinderpaw stared at Longspring, who stumbled again and again without his sight, and felt pain in her chest.

She wondered if Quietsong was up there now.

She could almost imagine the medicine cat crying to Aspenfang, apologizing for not saving him.

Aspenfang would've forgiven her, Cinderpaw was sure.

And the weight that had been on Quietsong's shoulders would be lifted.

The pain in Cinderpaw's chest didn't seem so bad anymore.

Everything was okay.


	21. Chapter 18

(Day after Apprentice Assessment, Sunrise)

Pearpaw and Vinepaw paced in front of the medicine cat den with worry. They had been there all night since they had found Sweetpaw and Squirrelkit, and felt absolute fear for their sister.

Timbermask also sat outside, waiting as patiently as the grieving father could for news on what exactly had happened.

Fuzzymoon emerged at sunrise, all of his wounds fully taken care of, and he was followed by Eaglewhisker and Lighteye, who had taken a few hits during the fight.

But still, the three cats waited for news on the two who had gone inside.

Eventually, sunrise turned into halfway to sunhigh, which turned into actual sunhigh.

Oddbird exited the den, then, padding up to Pearpaw and Vinepaw.

"Sweetpaw," he began softly. The two whipped around to face him, eyes wide with worry and fear for the news on their sister. Oddbird swallowed. "Sh-she's gonna live," he mewed, his voice cracking. "I-uh-I've gotta... Um... Go... Mumblebee wants you guys inside to explain... Um... Yeah..." He turned and quickly padded off, towards his sisters, who were now waiting by the warrior den for him, ears perked with interest.

He apparently had something important to say.

Pearpaw, Vinepaw, and Timbermask hurried inside, where Mumblebee was preparing Squirrelkit's body.

Timbermask let out a small whine of pain, looking at his little kit, who lay dead.

Pearpaw and Vinepaw padded over to Sweetpaw, who's white fur was matted with poultice and cobwebs.

"Last night," Mumblebee mewed. "Sweetpaw nearly died protecting Squirrelkit from two foxes. Squirrelkit came out literally unscathed, but..." He looked at Timbermask, shaking his head. "The kit died of fear. She was so afraid from being cornered, that it was too much for her body to take. She collapsed and died."

"I..." Timbermask looked at his paws. "Did she... Feel pain?"

"I doubt she did. She might've even saw Sweetpaw save her in the end. She died peacefully, even though fear took her life."

"I see..." The tom whispered. "I'm going... To let... To let... Puddledapple..." He didn't finish, quickly leaving the den, heading towards the nursery. Mumblebee watched him go, before turning to Pearpaw and Vinepaw.

"Oddbird..." He began softly. "I'm sorry, you two. I'm sorry. I couldn't save them both. Skyfleet... Passed away."

The two apprentices turned to the medicine cat, eyes wide.

"What...?" Vinepaw breathed. "Why...?"

"I didn't have enough poultice for the both of them, and I didn't have time nor resources to make more... Sweetpaw's wounds were bad, but I was mostly worried about Skyfleet, due to possible infection..." He swallowed. "But Oddbird..." He took a breath. "Made a decision."

"What do you mean?" Pearpaw asked.

"I didn't know who to save. Jaggedstar had left the decision up to me last night." He shook his head. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't choose. Oddbird heard my dilemma and he..." He swallowed, and Pearpaw gasped when he saw tears roll down the large tom's face. "He told me that Skyfleet would want her to live. That Skyfleet would gladly die for her." He looked at each of them. "So I saved her." Mumblebee turned back to Squirrelkit.

In the dim light of the den, Pearpaw hadn't noticed the other body that was waiting preparations. But he could see her now.

"I know you all were close with Skyfleet, just as you are with Shiningdawn. I wanted you to know that I really tried. I really did. But I had to choose."

"It's okay," Vinepaw whispered softly. Pearpaw often remembered how, as kits, when Shiningdawn wanted to hunt, Skyfleet would take care of him and his siblings.

The idea that the gentle she-cat was gone, hurt worse than he thought.

"It would've been what she wanted," Pearpaw agreed. "She loved all the kits like they were her own, not just Oddbird, Lighteye, and Eaglewhisker..."

_"Ready for another story?" Skyfleet purred to the kits._

_"About the Original Clans?" Sweetkit gasped. Larchsplash let out a soft huff._

_"Not again," she gasped. "I swear, my kits would never hear about them. They're not here now, so why should we tell their story?!"_

_"Hush, Larchsplash," Skyfleet purred. "You choose what to tell your kits, I choose what to tell mine."_

_"But Sweetkit, Pearkit, and Vinekit aren't yours!"_

_"They are too," Skyfleet huffed. "At least, they are when Shiningdawn is out for her hunts. Just like how Oddkit, Lightkit, and Eaglekit are hers for mine."_

Pearpaw looked at Sweetpaw.

The she-cat would be distraught to ever find out that Skyfleet died for her.

"Oddbird told me to only tell you two," Mumblebee mewed. "He's not even telling Eaglewhisker or Lighteye."

"Then we won't tell anyone either," Pearpaw mewed. "This burden will be ours to carry. No one else's." Vinepaw nodded, looking down at his sister, who's flank moved up and down softly.

Mumblebee nodded, before turning back to preparing the bodies.

"The vigil will be held after..." He swallowed. "The vigil will be after your warrior ceremonies, as I still need to prepare Skyfleet. All of the cats had agreed to it," he turned to them. "Sweetpaw will not be joining you until she is healed."

"What?" The two apprentices gasped, whipping around.

"Jaggedstar wanted to include her," Mumblebee mewed. "But she cannot move from where she is without injuring herself further. Any more blood lost could cost her her life."

"I'm not becoming a warrior without Sweetpaw," Pearpaw growled. "That's not fair!" Mumblebee turned to them.

"That is your decision," he mewed. "But take it up with Jaggedstar. I have no control over this."

Pearpaw whipped around and raced out of the medicine cat den, Vinepaw chasing after him.

"Pearpaw!" His brother gasped, tumbling into him, and pinning him down.

"What?!" Pearpaw gasped, struggling against him. "Get off of me, Vinepaw!"

"Only if you'll listen for a sec before racing off and causing issues!" Vinepaw growled, getting off of his brother. Some cats had turned to stare, but returned to their duties when the tension seemed to die down.

Vinepaw dragged his brother towards the side of the Stone Pile.

"You really think Sweetpaw would want us to hold off getting our Warrior names for her?!" He snapped.

"It's not fair to her!" Pearpaw retorted. "She did her best, and now she's got to sit and wait for her name, while we get to sit in the lime light?!" His brother swatted his nose angrily, before shaking his head.

"That's not what this is!" He growled. "Everyone knows Sweetpaw did her best, everyone knows she's amazing! Everyone's heard about how she took out two foxes! But they also know that she won't be able to become a warrior yet!" He took a deep breath. "Think about this, Pearpaw, just think! Sweetpaw is healing, and she's already proven herself over and over. She's becoming a warrior. But right now, we need all the warriors we can _get_!" He growled. "And we're still technically not warriors! We're technically not allowed outside of camp without permission from our mentors! If we get our names, we can help our Clan _and_ Sweetpaw!"

Pearpaw huffed, turning away from his brother and glaring angrily at the ground.

"It's not fair." He said after a moment.

"I know it's not," Vinepaw agreed. "But at least we can help if we get our names."

"Fine," Pearpaw agreed. "Fine."

The two brothers headed towards the center of camp, padding towards the warrior's den in hopes of talking with Oddbird before the ceremony.

But of course, Jaggedstar thought that right then would be a perfect moment.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting!" Jaggedstar's yowl rang out among the Clan, and Pearpaw and Vinepaw looked at each other, before padding up to the Stone Pile, sitting at the front. The other cats began to gather, knowing what was coming. Puddledapple and Timbermask sat at the edge of the nursery with Dewheart. The two she-cats mourned the loss of both Squirrelkit and Rapidwhisper, Dewheart's mate, and rarely left the nursery now. Lighteye and Eaglewhisker sat in the back, staring with blank looks at the Stone Pile.

Too many cats were mourning.

Pearpaw felt pain in his chest.

It wasn't right.

"Hear me, MoonClan," Jaggedstar mewed. "I'm sorry. I have failed you as a leader, in these past two days. I allowed for too many cats to die under my watch, and far too many to get hurt. I didn't do everything I could've, and I will regret that for every day of my remaining two lives." He closed his eyes. "But it warms me to know that those who've fallen are waiting for us in the stars, where we will be reunited one day. We must move on, we must continue as a Clan. Which is why I've gathered you here today." He looked at Pearpaw and Vinepaw. "It pains me to know that Sweetpaw will not be joining you until she is healed, but it pleases me to know that she will make a full recovery, and that we have not lost even more lives than we already have. Until the day she can join you in battle, I will not be giving her her warrior name. Vinepaw, step forward."

Vinepaw did as he was told.

"I, Jaggedstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." His eyes focused on the apprentice that had stepped forward. "Vinepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the tom proudly mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Vinepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Vinedust. StarClan honors your speed and levelheadedness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." He jumped down, and rested his muzzle on Vinedust's head, and the tom licked his shoulder.

Jaggedstar turned to Pearpaw.

"Pearpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Pearpaw mewed. It still ate at him that Sweetpaw wasn't here. That she wasn't beside him to say the words as well. To accept her warrior name.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pearpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Pearlight. StarClan honors your mind and strategy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." The tom rested his muzzle on Pearlight's head, and the tom licked his shoulder.

"Pearlight! Vinedust! Pearlight! Vinedust!"

Pearlight's pelt burned with shame, knowing that Sweetpaw could not share this with them.

And his heart twisted a little when he didn't hear the pretty grey she-cat yowling out his name, as she did for his apprentice ceremony.

* * *

Pearlight sat beside Vinedust, as night was beginning to fall.

Already, the vigils for both Squirrelkit and Skyfleet had passed, and the elders were returning from burying the bodies.

Larchsplash, who had been actively avoiding cats outright, tried to get cats all over to listen to her, about how Cinderpaw caused this tragedy, how the russet of the foxes was the fire that the prophecy had warned them about.

She did it until sunset, even during the vigils, until Jaggedstar shoved her in a cave with guards.

The fact that Larchsplash was using this to try and twist cats against Cinderpaw made Pearlight angrier than ever.

Sweetpaw wasn't able to join them in the ceremony, they'd lost a sweet young kit and a brave warrior, and Cinderpaw was far from home, with no knowledge about this!

The audacity of Cinderpaw's mother knew no bounds, and it infuriated Pearlight.

But he wasn't the only one, because both Eelmask _and_ Ashwater were on guard duty, and both of them looked the angriest he'd ever seen them.

This was all just wrong.

It all started with Cinderpaw leaving. It was like she had some halo of protection around her that kept all the bad out.

But because she was gone, things had gotten worse.

He wished she came home to a happy Clan, where Squirrelkit and Skyfleet were still alive and happy, where Sweetpaw had gotten her warrior name.

But she would only come back to the mourning Clan that they were.

And it was completely unfair.

"I can literally feel what your thinking," Vinedust's mew was so incredibly quiet that Pearlight almost didn't hear it. "And you need to stop, my friend."

"Why should I?" Pearlight grumbled back, just as quietly.

"Life isn't fair," Vinedust mewed. "Cats die. Cinderpaw knows that. You can't protect her from this stuff."

"She shouldn't have to go through it."

"No cat should," Vinedust scoffed. "But cats do. It's apart of life. She's no kit."

"But—" Vinedust shot him a look, shaking his head.

"Listen," he murmured quietly. "To think she shouldn't go through it is like trying to tell her not to step through the pine needles in case she steps on a pine cone wrong. It happens, it hurts, we deal with it. Don't treat her like a fragile mouse. You know she's more than that." Pearlight stared at his paws.

Of course, Vinedust was right.

Vinedust was often right.

Pearlight rarely knew of a time when he was wrong, but even then he made everyone _think_ he was right, because he hated being wrong.

"It's just..."

"You're jealous of Nettlepelt." Vinedust cut in.

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Shh! Silent vigil, remember?!"

"Right... Sorry." Pearlight cleared his throat. "I'm not jealous of Nettlepelt. Why would you think I was jealous of Nettlepelt?"

"Because when she gets sad," Vinedust mewed softly. "He tends to get to her before you can. And I think your slightly worried about _that_."

"Pfft, what?!" Pearlight gasped. "No way! Seriously, no way! I'm not—"

"Pearlight, if you don't lower your volume, I swear to StarClan, I'll kill you." Vinedust growled. Pearlight clamped his jaws shut, before taking a breath.

"I have. No. Reason. To be. Jealous. Of. Nettlepelt." He muttered. "I'm worried about her."

"You are, I'm not saying you're not." Vinedust replied in that oh-so-quiet voice that was oh-so-hard to hear. "But I also know you, and know how you get."

"I..." Pearlight glared at his brother, before sighing in defeat. "Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous. But still, really, I think she shouldn't come home to this."

"I'm not denying that," Vinedust agreed. "I'm just saying that if you're going to talk to me about how worried you are about this, you've got to be literally a hundred percent honest with me."

"It's just..." Pearlight sighed. "I don't want to get closer to her because of her misery... I just... I couldn't handle seeing him with her after everything. It would pain me far too much."

"Pearlight," Vinedust mewed. "Remember how I said life is like stepping on a pine cone wrong sometimes?"

"It happens, it hurts, we deal with it."

"Exactly. Now, we should really shut up before someone catches us talking."

"Yeah."

Pearlight stared at his paws, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest.

He'd lost so much in the span of a day, and if he lost Cinderpaw.

StarClan help him, he wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

(Day after Warrior Ceremony, Sunset)

Cinderpaw saw the camp in sight, eyes wide with joy.

"Look! We're almost there!"

Longspring let out a small snort, and Cinderpaw glanced back at him.

"Sorry..."

"If we're quick," Nettlepelt mewed. "We might make it there before night fall."

"Then let's go," Greysong mewed. "Quickly now. We must report back to Jaggedstar immediately."

"Just a step closer to home," Cinderpaw mewed to herself. "A step closer, and everything will be okay."

They moved through the trees, heading right for the camp, as the sun slowly moved below the horizon.

Longspring almost fell on his face a few times, but was mostly okay at the pace they were going, and they made it to the camp entrance right before the sun fell away for the night.

Ashwater and Timbermask were on duty, and their eyes widened with joy.

Until they saw that Quietsong was missing and that Longspring was injured.

"Quickly," Ashwater mewed. "Follow me. Timbermask, I'll be back."

"Right." Timbermask mewed.

Was he always that sullen looking?

Cinderpaw thought that maybe it was just their return with one injured and one gone.

As they entered the camp, she saw that Pearpaw and Vinepaw were standing by the warrior's den, looking over at them in shock. Pearpaw's eyes were filled with fear when they landed on her, and he turned away.

What a strange reaction.

They entered Stone Pile, where Jaggedstar was talking with Eelmask. Ashwater had taken Longspring to the medicine cat den.

"Is everything alright?" Jaggedstar asked, looking at them. "Where's Longspring and Quietsong?"

Deadcreek stepped forward, shaking his head.

"Quietsong fell off of a steep edge and passed away," he mewed. "And Longspring was injured by a rat. He's in the medicine cat den now."

Jaggedstar's eyes widened, and he stepped back.

"Oh, oh no..." He whispered. "I had hoped for better news. News to lift our spirits. I'm sorry to tell you this, after your return from a harsh expedition but..."

Cinderpaw pressed closer to Nettlepelt, feeling uneasy at what Jaggedstar was about to say.

"We were attacked by foxes. Squirrelkit and Skyfleet lost their lives, and Sweetpaw is in the medicine cat den now with bad injuries."

Cinderpaw's eyes widened, and her heart nearly stopped.

Squirrelkit? Skyfleet?

They were dead?

And... Sweetpaw was...?

She stepped back a little. Deadcreek looked at her, before looking at Nettlepelt.

"You two," he mewed. "Go check up on Longspring for me."

"Right." Nettlepelt mewed softly, before nudging Cinderpaw outside of the den. Jaggedstar watched them go, before shaking his head.

"It hurts to know that Quietsong is gone..."

"She will be missed," Deadcreek agreed. "But we still have a skilled medicine cat, and we gathered as much of the herb as we could. I didn't want it to be a complete failure." He dipped his head. "I take full blame for what happened. We failed to save Quietsong, and we failed to keep our guard up. I apologize profusely."

"Do not apologize," Jaggedstar mewed. "You've come back alive, that's all I could ask for."

Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt burst into the medicine cat den, where Mumblebee was looking over Longspring.

Cinderpaw let out a small wail at the sight of Sweetpaw and bounded over to her, sniffing her over to make sure she was okay.

"She'll be alright," Mumblebee mewed from Longspring's side. "And so will Longspring, if you're worried about him too."

"Will he see again?" Nettlepelt asked, stepping closer to Cinderpaw, as she worriedly hovered over Sweetpaw.

"I'm afraid not," Mumblebee mewed, shaking his head. "The claws went deep. Your cobweb work saved him from infection, but his eyes were doomed from the moment the rat laid it's claws on him."

"I'm sorry," Nettlepelt mewed. "I should've been more careful and quick with my observations. Had we gotten away from it, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Nettlepelt," Longspring mewed. "You did as I asked and acted quickly when I was injured. You did good work today."

Nettlepelt looked at Sweetpaw, before looking over at Mumblebee.

"So... Um... How did Sweetpaw get so... Hurt?"

"It's quite the story," Mumblebee mewed, as he led Longspring to a nest he had set up. He laid the cat down, before turning to them. "She killed two foxes to try and save Squirrelkit. Squirrelkit never even had a claw laid on her, but she passed away due to fright. Sweetpaw was a true warrior, bravely defending the kit and nearly dying for her." He looked at the apprentice. "She was very strong."

"She's gonna make it, right?" Cinderpaw whispered, looking up at him. "She's gonna be okay?"

"Yes, she is," Mumblebee mewed, noddng. "She'll make a full recovery, she'll just have some scars."

Pearpaw and Vinepaw stepped into the medicine cat den then, just as Cinderpaw stepped closer to Nettlepelt for comfort.

Nettlepelt turned to see them.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come to greet us," he mewed. "Knowing Jaggedstar, he went on with the ceremony, didn't he?"

Pearpaw nodded.

"Pearlight," Vinepaw mewed, nodding to his brother. "And I'm Vinedust."

"Oh," Cinderpaw looked at them, before looking at Sweetpaw. She didn't know how to greet her friends, after this tragedy.

She took a breath, before turning to them and stepping away from Nettlepelt.

"I'm sorry," she mewed, bowing her head. "I wish the expedition team could've come back with more hopeful news, but I... We failed..." Mumblebee looked over solemnly at the apprentice. He had been told by Longspring about the fate of Quietsong, and mourned the loss of his mentor.

But he knew that Cinderpaw had been close with his mentor as well, after everything with Aspenfang and Larchsplash, the two had become wonderful friends.

The fact that the she-cat was gone forever made his heart squeeze, and he went back to checking over the rest of Longspring.

Pearlight looked at Vinedust in shock, who raised his eyebrow, as if to say _see, what'd I tell you?_ and Pearlight huffed.

"It's okay, Cinderpaw," he mewed. "It happens, it hurts, we can work with it." Vinedust rolled his eyes, before nodding to Cinderpaw.

"Honestly, I think we're more relieved to know you two are back safely." He mewed. "At least, I know for _sure_ that Sweetpaw will be happy about it."

"I'm happy about it too! I mean... Of course, I knew you'd be okay, but you're safe and I'm glad!" He mewed awkwardly. Cinderpaw offered him a smile.

"I'm glad you're safe too." She agreed. She looked at Nettlepelt. "Do you think we should go talk to Oddbird, Lighteye, and Eaglewhisker? See how they're doing?"

"Yeah," Nettlepelt agreed. "I'd like to go speak to them too. And I'm sure Volenose is with them. Probably Fuzzymoon too."

"Right." Cinderpaw turned back to Pearlight and Vinedust. "We'll talk to you later. I'm sure you've got a lot of important warrior duties and stuff." Pearlight opened his mouth to tell her that they weren't doing anything, when he heard his and Vinedust's name being called by Eelmask.

Of course.

"Right..." He turned and followed his brother out of the den, glancing back every now and then to see Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt speaking quietly as they padded out of the medicine cat den, and felt a small pang in his chest.

"Like a pine cone," Vinedust commented.

"Oh shut up," Pearlight scoffed.

Nettlepelt and Cinderpaw padded towards the warrior's den, where Nettlepelt snooped inside. Coming back out, he shook his head.

"Not there, huh?" Cinderpaw mumbled. "Where would they be?" Nettlepelt stopped, turning and watching as Volenose padded away from the fresh-kill pile. The fluffy brown tom felt a bit of annoyance that he hadn't noticed his brother there earlier.

"Our best bet would be to follow him," he mewed, pointing at Volenose.

"Jeez, your observation skills are incredible," Cinderpaw huffed. "Wish I had them." Nettlepelt almost snorted in laughter, wanting to point out how quickly she found people in training, it's just out of battle that she couldn't do it.

But he didn't, because he knew she was more focused on finding their friends.

They padded after Volenose, who was carrying as much prey as he could to the back of the camp, by the old pine ball area.

Volenose glanced behind him the moment he saw them, and beckoned them over.

"Glad to see you guys are in one piece," he mewed. "Also you could've just called out to me instead of following me like two weirdos, but, whatever."

"Sorry," Cinderpaw murmured. "I was afraid to spook you." Volenose licked his chest in embarrassment, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Volenose?" Behind a few of the ancient and scraggly trees that had grown in this cave hollow, Lighteye's head poked out.

Her gaze landed on Nettlepelt and Cinderpaw, and her eyes widened.

"They're okay!" She gasped. "Oddbird, Eaglewhisker, Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt are alright!"

Soon, three pelts leapt on the two cats, flattening them to the ground.

Cinderpaw, however, didn't feel their weight, and turned to see that Nettlepelt had jumped over her and was shouldering their weight himself.

"Could you guys," he groaned. "Get off... So I don't... Crush Cinderpaw?"

Lighteye scrabbled off, pulling Cinderpaw out from under him and grooming the cat all over.

"When Skyfleet passed away," she mewed inbetween her grooming. "We began to worry about you guys. We had no way of knowing if there were more foxes outside of the territory that could've gotten you," she paused, stepping back and looking Cinderpaw over. "But you look okay, and that's all that matters."

"It still wasn't the best," Cinderpaw mewed. "We messed up, and Quietsong got killed and Longspring was blinded, and—"

"You guys are alive," Lighteye breathed. She looked at Nettlepelt, who was being given the same treatment by Eaglewhisker and Oddbird. Volenose sat off to the side, patiently waiting for them to finish with his brother. "Quietsong's in StarClan, and Longspring is alive. We'll be okay, Cinderpaw. You did wonderful, okay?" Cinderpaw stared at her.

"You're... Acting a lot like... Skyfleet..." She paused, feeling that sharp pain in her chest again when she realized that the sweet queen was gone now, and she stared at her paws. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "I wish I could've been there to help."

"There's nothing you could've done," Lighteye mewed softly. "She was out on patrol when it happened. It was a medicine cat's fight... Mumblebee lost, and that's okay, because he's winning the fight for Sweetpaw."

"Yeah..." Cinderpaw sighed. "Sweetpaw's gonna be upset when she finds out Longspring got blinded."

"She will be," Lighteye agreed. "But he's alive, so I think it won't be _that _bad."

"Yeah," Eaglewhisker mewed softly. "So long as we don't lose anyone else, I think we'll be okay for now." Oddbird nodded.

Cinderpaw couldn't help but notice how easily his happy smile dropped off of his face, how his eyes never looked anyone in the face.

Her heart hurt for him, and she looked at Nettlepelt.

Only to see that Volenose was furiously going over him to indeed make sure that his brother was okay.

Nettlepelt sat there, looking absolutely miserable, until Volenose finally finished.

It made her feel a bit better, seeing that, but knowing that Oddbird hurt was worse.

As the others began to chat about the expedition, and how it was a better outcome than their past few days, Cinderpaw couldn't help but wander in her own mind.

Something about this seemed wrong.

Why did it feel like something was only beginning?

Why did it feel like her world was going to crumble soon?

Was everything...

Was it going to be okay?


	22. Chapter 19

**I'd love to bring more misery and progress le story, but I feel like I've not been doing a lot with Cinderpaw's relationships with other cats, ****_sooooo_****...**

**Here's a chapter dedicated to how she gets along with others!**

**Mainly, it's a nice chapter of friends and crushes *wink wink* and more friends and family.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Cinderpaw basked under the moonlight, as she sat at the edge of the clearing to Four Stones.

The Gathering's main discussion had just finished, though the moon was still very high in the sky.

It was a sorrowful night, as she found out that SunClan had also suffered many deaths, losing their Warriors known as Lionfoot and Tansyfeather to a badger attack, and losing their elder Copperivy to old age.

But at the same time, she was excited to meet the new apprentices from the Clans. Because of her long training days, she rarely went to Gatherings anymore, and hadn't gotten to meet them, nor had she seen any of the other apprentices who had become warriors.

Until then.

Nightfeather, Beetleleap, and Nutgaze padded up to her, purring with excitement.

"Just you tonight, huh?" Nightfeather purred. "Good to see ya, kit."

"I'm no kit," Cinderpaw scoffed. "I'm almost a warrior."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Nightfeather laughed. "It's been a while. How's Pricklepelt and Scaredycat?"

"You mean Nettlepelt and Volenose?"

"Uh, yeah, I said that didn't I?" Nutgaze let out a small laugh, before prodding his sister in the side.

"Don't be mean to Volenose," he mewed. "Cat's got some skill."

"He does," Nightfeather agreed. "But he's still a wimp. Oh! Speaking of wimps." She turned around. "Icepaw, Pigeonpaw, Darkpaw, Pinepaw, Dovepaw, get your tails over here!"

The five apprentices weaseled through the crowd, and Cinderpaw felt a little nervous at the sight of them. They were smaller than her, no surprise there, but they were new and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh," a pretty silver she-cat with white patches snorted. "It's just a MoonClan cat. Why'd ya call us over for this?" She squeaked in shock and ducked as Nightfeather swatted at her ear.

"Be nice, Icepaw," she huffed. "This is Cinderpaw, y'know, that apprentice that Nettlepelt from MoonClan always talks about?"

"Wha?!" Icepaw gaped. "You mean big mean Pricklepelt has a—" Another swat over the ear. "Was talking about _her_?" She gasped, quickly changing her sentence.

"Yep." Nightfeather nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?" This time, a sleek grey tabby tom with dark stripes spoke up. "Nettlepelt doesn't shut up about you and how good you've gotten. He talks about you like your some kind of Original Clan cat." Cinderpaw blinked, fluffing out her fur in surprise.

"He... He does?" Something about that made her warm inside.

"Yeah, Darkpaw's right," agreed a white apprentice, with dark markings and a stubby tail. "How have you not noticed it? I didn't take him as the type who doesn't show how proud he is of you outright."

"I mean," Cinderpaw paused. "I guess he's told me stuff like that, I just... Don't pay attention to it? I take it as though it were praise from my mentor."

"Pigeonpaw," Nutgaze mewed to the tom, cutting in. "Have you seen the other Clan apprentices?"

"Nope," Pigeonpaw mewed with a shrug. "I'll go look for them." He turned and padded off.

The other two apprentices, Pinepaw and Dovepaw stepped forward.

"I'm Pinepaw," the pretty silver and white she-cat mewed. "And that's Dovepaw," she pointed at the fluffy silver tabby beside her. "Sorry about the other three." She shot a pointed look at Icepaw and Darkpaw, who scoffed. "They're all gossip and no friendliness."

"It's okay, really!" Cinderpaw laughed. "I'm used to gossip cats," she threw a meaningful look at Nightfeather, who gasped in shock.

"So cruel, Cinderpaw, so cruel," she whispered.

"Hey! Nightfeather, Beetleleap, Nutgaze!" The call made all the cats turn, even though only three were called.

Halfflower and Troutthorn padded up to them, the pretty she-cat looking excited. Behind her, trailed five other apprentices.

"Woah," Cinderpaw gasped. "You guys all have five apprentices in your Clan? That's a lot!"

"Pfft," Nightfeather scoffed. "Your Clan had the most yet, with nine all at once."

"Oh yeah," Cinderpaw murmured. "I forgot all nine of us were apprentices at one point." She laughed. "I guess I was focused on Aspenfang the whole time."

"Aspenfang?" Halfflower paused, cocking her head. "I thought Aspenkit passed away?"

"He did!" Cinderpaw agreed, feeling a soft bit of pain in her chest. "But... On the night of his vigil, I saw Moonstar herself give him a warrior name." She purred. "And it was Aspenfang!"

"That's so cool!" Nightfeather gasped. "How lucky is that." She shot a look at Troutthorn. "I bet cats who didn't receive a warrior name eventually get them when they go to StarClan." Troutthorn stared at his paws, and didn't meet her gaze.

Cinderpaw turned to Halfflower, who had stepped closer.

"Littlepaw was killed by an adder last moon," she mewed. "The news hadn't gone out to your friends that Gathering, because it was one that none of them went on."

"Littlepaw..." She remembered the feisty apprentice who teased and joked to Troutthorn all the time.

She wondered if Aspenfang finally got to meet her, and she wondered what her warrior name was.

"What do you think it would've been?" Cinderpaw asked, looking at Troutthorn. Nightfeather looked at her in shock, and Troutthorn lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I mean, her warrior name? Surely you thought about it?"

"I..." Troutthorn paused, glancing at Halfflower in confusion. "Littlestep." He eventually mewed. "Littlestep was one I thought she'd have. She always teased... But she was a quiet cat... Almost silent."

"Then I bet that's the name she'll get," Cinderpaw mewed, offering him a smile. "Littlestep, that's her warrior name."

"We can't decide that!" Halfflower squeaked. "Only leaders do!"

"I know," Cinderpaw mewed. "But when I was a kit with Aspenfang, he asked me what name I thought he'd get. You know what I said?" She asked pointedly. The cats around her shook their head. "I told him Aspenfang. And then Moonstar gave him that name. So I bet Rainstar will give Littlepaw the name Littlestep, in honor of the brother she left behind." She looked at Troutthorn, who's eyes widened.

For a moment, he looked like he was about to cry, and he took a breath.

"Thanks, Cinderpaw," he mewed. "That helped. I'm... I'm gonna go talk with Sagestep, kay Halfflower?"

"Sure," Halfflower mewed. Troutthorn padded away, looking a little more cheerful than before, and Nightfeather looked at Cinderpaw.

"What's your secret?" She whispered.

"I lost my brother," Cinderpaw mewed. "So I told him the thing that made _me_ feel better. It just worked."

"Wow, that was cool!" One of the RainClan apprentices, a brown tom with white circles, gasped. "Wasn't it, Toadpaw?" He looked at a white tom with brown tabby markings.

"Yeah," Toadpaw agreed. "But it was also weird. You've got a weird connection with cats, Cinderpaw."

"Toadpaw, don't be so mean!" A pretty white she-cat with brown circles grumbled.

"Yeah, what Fleetpaw said!" Agreed a tom with black fur and a single, golden-orange tail.

"You must be Sparkpaw," Cinderpaw mewed. Sparkpaw paused, turning to her.

"What gave it away?"

"The tail."

"It's always the tail!" An all golden she-cat with a pure white tail snickered.

"And you're Silentpaw, right?"

"It was the tail, wasn't it?"

"And that means..." Cinderpaw turned to the tom who'd first spoken. "You're Hailpaw, right?"

"Yeah," Hailpaw nodded. "I dunno why Nettlepelt always says you're so unobservant, you guessed us pretty quickly."

"Oh, she's unobservant alright," Nightfeather mewed. "But not when it comes to knowing her surroundings. I heard about some training you guys had back on your territory, y'know? How you totally beat Sweetpaw and Pearlight at their own game cuz you caught on?"

"Haha, yeah, I remember that," Cinderpaw purred.

"You beat Pearlight and Sweetpaw?" Fleetpaw gasped.

"Yeah right!" Sparkpaw purred with laughter. "Maybe in your dreams!" Halfflower whipped around and gaped at Sparkpaw in shock, before turning back to Cinderpaw.

"I am _so_ sorry—"

"It's okay!" Cinderpaw purred. "It just means I've still got to train before I'm recognized as a strong warrior."

"Admirable," Toadpaw mewed. "I can see why cats flock to you now."

"Cats don't flock to me!" Cinderpaw huffed. "Nightfeather just offered to show me the new apprentices! That's all..."

"Hey, I couldn't find any—oh wait there they are!" Pigeonpaw's mew made them turn around. There, behind him, were eight other apprentices, and Cinderpaw nearly wheezed in surprise.

"Oh, wow!" She gasped.

Pigeonpaw pointed at each one of them.

"So, guys, this is Cinderpaw." Pigeonpaw mewed. "And before you scoff and go like 'seriously', yes this is the apprentice that Nettlepelt ranted and raved about, and yes this is weird, but don't be mean cuz otherwise Nightfeather will get mad at you."

"Whatever," a pretty white and russet she-cat scoffed. "I didn't even wanna be here with you guys anyway."

"Petalpaw!" A pretty silver she-cat gasped. "Don't be mean! I'm so sorry about my sister, Cinderpaw. My name's Shiningpaw. And that's my _other_ sister, Talonpaw." She nodded to the pretty white she-cat with a silver overcoat.

"Wow," Cinderpaw blanked. "You guys are all really pretty looking, like Halfflower."

Petalpaw whipped a look at her, eyes narrowed.

"Is that really all you think of us?"

"Well, I mean," Cinderpaw shrugged. "I literally just met you so it's the only thing I _know_ about you guys."

"Oh." Petalpaw sniffed. She looked over at Shiningpaw. "At least this is better than being around that complete mouse-brained idiot, Lichentuft."

"I knew you'd come around." Shiningpaw purred. "This is Twilightpaw," she motioned to nodding to a small black she-cat with grey shoulder markings. Twilightpaw dipped her head.

"Her sister, Frogpaw, is a medicine cat apprentice, so you probably won't meet her tonight. I'm sure you'll meet her next time though," Shiningpaw purred.

"And I'm Owlpaw!" A golden tom with funny looking ears padded up to her, a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you! That tom over there's my brother, Buzzardpaw." Buzzardpaw, a golden tom with white paws dipped his head to her, and Owlpaw grinned. "He's not a talker."

"But he's _definitely_ an eater," Shiningpaw laughed. "He can scarf down two hawks and _still_ be hungry!"

"Oh, shut up," Buzzardpaw huffed.

"Woah!" Cinderpaw gasped. "You guys eat hawks?!"

"On occasion," Shiningpaw mewed. "But not super often. Right, Shadowpaw, Frigidpaw?" She turned to an all black cat who hovered near Talonpaw, and an all silver cat who stood beside her.

"Yeah," Shadowpaw agreed.

"Hawks are dangerous to catch, but they're _surprisingly_ good." Frigidpaw purred.

"Oh, I'd hate to fight you guys," Cinderpaw laughed. "Catching hawks must take incredible skill!" Petalpaw huffed.

"Anyone could do it if they just tried hard enough."

"Well of course they could," Cinderpaw agreed. "But you guys are _learning_ it, when others just try to avoid it! I'd be too scared to try and catch one, honestly. Their talons are so huge!"

"Y'know what Nettlepelt would say right now?" Nightfeather asked, cutting in. "He'd say 'but you totally could', StarClan help that tom, if I've never seen one so—"

"Nightfeather," Halfflower huffed, clearing her throat. Nightfeather paused, before laughing awkwardly. "Sorry, Nettlepelt's been such a pain but now that he's not here I'm filling in little tidbits on complete accident." She looked at Cinderpaw. "Does that ever happen to you? Or am I just crazy?"

"Not to me, but I bet it happens to others," Cinderpaw purred.

"You are literally the sweetest cat I've met," Nightfeather gasped. "It's honestly no wonder."

"MountainClan! We're heading out!" Hollowstar's voice made the eight MountainClan apprentices turn around.

"Aw," Shiningpaw whined. "I didn't even get to say hi to Troutthorn today!"

"You always say hi to Troutthorn," Petalpaw grumbled. "You wait by the border to say hi to him. He's not gonna die if you miss the chance to say hi to him today."

"You're so mean Petalpaw!" The apprentice's whine was still heard by Cinderpaw, even as they had left the area. Cinderpaw sighed, looking up to see that the moon was beginning to set.

"Looks like everyone's getting ready to go," she turned to Nightfeather. "Hopefully I'll get to see you guys again. I was just shocked there were so many apprentices."

"Yeah, all the Clans are growing." Nightfeather agreed. "Which is awesome, honestly."

"Yeah!" Cinderpaw looked up when she heard her name called, and bid her farewells to her friends, before padding towards her Clan.

There, along with the others, was Pearlight, waiting for her.

"There you are!" He mewed. "Did you meet all the apprentices today?"

"There were _so_ many," Cinderpaw wheezed, as the group began to move now that everyone was there. "And apparently MountainClan had one more, though she was a medicine cat apprentice."

"You must be talking about Frogpaw," Pearlight purred. "Yeah, I hear she's a bit of a strange cat."

"They're all strange cats!" Cinderpaw purred. "Icepaw was kinda funny, though. And I like Shiningpaw. Petalpaw wasn't super bad either, though... She was a little rude."

"You got Petalpaw to talk to you?" He laughed. "That's an achievement in of itself."

"Really?" Cinderpaw cocked her head.

"You have a way with cats, Cinderpaw."

"That's exactly what Toadpaw said! Stop being so creepy!"

Pearlight laughed, as they broke past their scent line and entered their territory.

"I wish Nettlepelt could've gone today," Cinderpaw purred. "They kept talking about him the whole time, and teased him the whole time." She laughed. "Nightfeather called him Pricklepelt, and called Volenose Scaredycat."

"Sounds like Nightfeather," Pearlight mused, trying to ignore how wistful she sounded when talking about how she had wished Nettlepelt was there.

_Don't think about it_.

As they padded to camp, Cinderpaw babbled on and on about how excited she was about the new apprentices, and how she wished that there was a way for all of them to train together at least once every now and then.

Pearlight listened, enjoying the sound of her voice. Vinedust kept shooting him looks every now and then, but he waved them off, as they began to approach the outside of the camp.

Nettlepelt and Greysong were on guard duty that night, watching the camp.

Eelmask and Ashwater had gone in the place of Longspring and Timbermask, as Jaggedstar still had no idea what to do about his now blind deputy, and the father was still grieving over his lost kit.

Dewheart was still grieving, and now Mumblebee was worried about her and her kits.

Everything in camp was not as fine as it seemed at the Gathering, but Cinderpaw still kept her head high.

Things would be okay.

Padding inside of the camp, saying their greetings to Nettlepelt and Greysong, Cinderpaw began to make her way to the apprentice den.

"Hey, Cinderpaw!" Pearlight's mew made her stop right outside, and she turned to see him approaching her.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say..." He paused.

It had been only three days since the expedition team had returned, and Sweetpaw still hadn't woken. He looked at Cinderpaw earnestly.

"I'm...er... Really, _really_, glad you made it home safe." He mewed. "I haven't... Had the chance to tell you that."

"I'm glad too," Cinderpaw purred. "I appreciate it, Pearlight! You're the best."

"Yeah," Pearlight nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." Cinderpaw turned and entered the apprentice den, and Pearlight sighed in defeat.

He was such a coward.

Cinderpaw looked around the now-empty apprentice den.

It was dark, and the scents of Sweetpaw, Pearpaw, and Vinepaw were beginning to fade. They'd probably stay for another day or so, but after there would just be her scent.

She sighed, padding over to her nest.

It was lonelier now, and she no longer felt the warmth she used to.

It was just as she had imagined it to be.

But in a way...

Cinderpaw felt comfort.

Because her friends were still with her, and she was still free.

* * *

Lighteye watched as Deadcreek padded off with Cinderpaw to train, feeling slight pity for the apprentice, now that she was all alone.

"Lighteye," Nettlepelt's voice made her turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I was gathering a few cats for a hunting patrol. Eelmask asked me to decide, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?"

"Oh, sure!" Lighteye purred. "Who're you taking?"

"You, Eaglewhisker, Fuzzymoon, Pearlight, and I think Volenose. You makes six, which should be plenty, if not too much."

"Well," Lighteye shrugged. "Better to have too much than too little, right?"

"Right." He nodded.

Lighteye followed Nettlepelt towards the entrance of camp, where they waited for the other four cats.

According to Nettlepelt, Oddbird had wanted to hunt later, instead going to the medicine cat den to check up on Longspring and Sweetpaw. Vinedust was on dawn patrol, and of course Cinderpaw was out training.

So it had left them.

Volenose padded up, greeting his brother with a nod and pressing his nose to Lighteye's making the she-cat purr with affection.

"So," Nettlepelt mewed, while the others began to approach. "When are the kits due?"

The two let out a loud squawk, and Lighteye swatted him in the shoulder.

"I'm not pregnant!" She gasped.

"Yeah, she's not pregnant!" Volenose huffed. "And I don't wanna hear it after how close you got to Cinderpaw after the—"

"Okay, fine, I'll leave you alone about it." Nettlepelt cut in. Eaglewhisker and Fuzzymoon were next, talking to each other, and pressing close. Nettlepelt let out a groan.

"Maybe I should be teasing _them_ about kits instead of you, since they're like a hundred times worse than you." He grumbled. Volenose laughed, before waving down Fuzzymoon and Eaglewhisker.

"Oh, I didn't realize you got Volenose to tag along!" Fuzzymoon purred.

"It's not a battle party," Nettlepelt mewed. "Of course he'll come hunting with us."

"Oh, shut up." Volenose grumbled, fluffing out his fur.

Pearlight was the last to arrive, yawning.

"Sorry," he mewed. "I was on the last watch before they sent out dawn patrol."

"If you're not up to hunting, it's fine," Nettlepelt mewed. "I'm sure you need rest."

"No, no, I'm good," Pearlight mewed. "Trust me."

"Alright," Nettlepelt lead the group out of the camp, heading towards the Oak patch. "Oak patch is first," he mewed. "We'll probably move further into the territory from there. I want to get as much prey as possible."

When they arrived at the Oak patch, Volenose and Lighteye wandered to the trees to catch as a team, while Eaglewhisker and Fuzzymoon padded to the other side to hunt for mice or voles.

Nettlepelt looked at Pearlight.

"Would you like to hunt together or would you prefer hunting on your own?"

"Might as well hunt together," Pearlight mewed. Nettlepelt paused at the reluctance in his voice. "I mean, it'll help us catch more prey, right?" He mewed, before Nettlepelt could speak.

"Uh, right." Nettlepelt agreed, following Pearlight as he padded off.

They padded a little ways away from the Oak patch, and Nettlepelt began to scent the air for birds. He had wanted to catch a squirrel, knowing it was Cinderpaw's favorite, but figured that he would hunt with Pearlight like he'd offered.

Crouching down, he picked up the scent of a blackbird, and followed it, circling around so he was down wind.

He glanced at Pearlight, who had spotted the bird as well, and had begun to go around.

Nettlepelt signaled to Pearlight about what he was doing, and crept forward a little more.

Leaping out, he outstretched his claws towards the bird, only to crash into Pearlight as the tom did the same thing.

Surprised, Nettlepelt stumbled on his landing and fell face first into the dirt, the blackbird flying away.

"Ow!" Pearlight hissed, landing hard on his back. "What's the big idea here, Nettlepelt?" Nettlepelt scrambled to his paws, shaking off his pelt.

"Sorry," he mewed, going to help Pearlight up, but only to be batted away. "I thought you were going to cover the bird's escape, not me." He dipped his head apologetically, and Pearlight paused.

"Right, okay. It's fine." He mewed. "Let's try elsewhere... The fall was really loud and probably chased all the prey away."

"Yeah." Nettlepelt followed Pearlight's lead as the tom led them a little further away from the Oak patch.

Pearlight led them almost to the caverns, before crouching low and scenting the air. Nettlepelt crouched with him, and they began to scour the forest for prey.

He paused when he scented a squirrel, ears perked.

He used his tail to motion to Nettlepelt, pointing at the direction of the squirrel, and the tom nodded.

Pearlight circled around the squirrel, like he had done with the blackbird, and checked to see if he was downwind.

He waited for a moment, wondering if Nettlepelt was going to take the spring.

When the tom didn't, Pearlight leapt forward, pouncing on the squirrel.

It let out a small squeak of surprised, and quickly scrambled out of the way, darting for the nearest tree. Before it could make it, however, two large, powerful paws latched onto it and brought it down, and Nettlepelt snapped it's neck.

"Good save," Pearlight mewed, trying to ignore the pinch of annoyance in his heart. Nettlepelt looked at him, before nodding. "Let's keep going." He mewed, turning away from Nettlepelt.

"Pearlight," he began, halting the other cat in his tracks. "I... Um..." Pearlight turned to him with a questioning look. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I'm sorry if I made you upset with me. Whatever I did, I swear I didn't mean it." Pearlight turned to fully face Nettlepelt, guilt and shame prickling in his pelt.

He had been acting cold to Nettlepelt, especially after their return from the expedition.

Nettlepelt hadn't even really done anything to him, but Pearlight's jealousy was just too strong to control.

"You haven't done anything," he mewed. Nettlepelt gave him a look full of so much relief, he just felt so guilty. "I just... I'm dealing with a lot right now. With Sweetpaw and everything."

"I see... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed it was my doing." He replied. "I'll bury this squirrel, you go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Right." Pearlight turned and padded off, feeling shame and guilt prick in his fur. He shouldn't be so cruel to Nettlepelt, not when he knew what he did about the tom.

**(A/N cutting in here; I'm also using this chapter to tell you about something that happened in Nettlepelt's past, cuz I'm a sucker for trauma.)**

After a while of searching around and catching a bit more prey, Pearlight began to worry.

Where was Nettlepelt?

Shouldn't he have caught up by now?

Pearlight didn't go _that_ far, did he?

Pearlight picked up the two mice he had caught, and began to head back, in search of the tom.

Following his scent trail, he found himself back at the small clearing where he had left Nettlepelt.

The tom was still there, staring at the mound of dirt that hid the squirrel, a strange expression on his face.

"Nettlepelt?" Pearlight mewed around the two mice.

He padded over to the tom, and dropped the mice beside them.

"Hey, Nettlepelt?" He prodded the tom lightly, and he suddenly came to life, jerking his head up and blinking.

"Oh, Pearlight," he paused, clearing his throat. "Um... I didn't, uh, like..." He stopped when he saw the two mice. "Oh... You got more prey..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm uh..." Nettlepelt worked his claws into the mound of dirt, digging the squirrel back up. "I'm okay."

"You're thinking about Hazelpaw again, aren't you." Pearlight mewed accusingly.

Nettlepelt stopped, his fur bristling.

"How did... Did Volenose tell you?" The tom hissed softly.

"He did. Because I kept picking on you as an apprentice," Pearlight grumbled. "But he only told me her name. Who was she?"

Nettlepelt turned to face him, and Pearlight was shocked by the pain in the tom's eyes.

"She was Hollypetal's sister," he mewed quietly. Pearlight stared at him, confused.

"I thought Hollypetal's sister died as a kit."

"No, she didn't," Nettlepelt mewed. "But everyone addresses her as though she were a kit that died. It's... Unfair, though. She was an apprentice when she died."

"How come I've never heard about her?" Pearlight scoffed. Nettlepelt stared at the half uncovered squirrel, misery filling his amber eyes.

"Because Deadcreek nor Kestrelfrost can talk about it," he whispered softly. "Without hating me." The tom seemed to suddenly gain ten seasons of age, and Pearlight stared at him.

"What...?"

"I was a foolish kit," Nettlepelt whispered. "I wish I wasn't. I wish I was less of an idiot." He cried. "But I wasn't. My idiocy got her killed." Pearlight wanted to comfort the tom, who looked more like an ancient elder than a young warrior. "It was before you, Sweetpaw, and Vinedust were born. Before Larchsplash was even in the nursery. I was... I was so desperate to see the forest. I wanted to see it so bad, so I snuck out."

"So? Kits sneak out all the time! The only time I know of a kit staying in camp was with Cinderpaw!"

"I went to the caverns," Nettlepelt mewed, ignoring the interruption. "This was when they weren't fully mapped like they are now." He murmured. "I went inside. I was curious, I didn't know any better... But Hazelpaw was inside with Hollypetal. They were practicing searching the cave walls, and their mentors had stepped outside to talk, not noticing me. I managed to sneak past them, but..." He closed his eyes. "Hazelpaw saw me. She told Hollypetal to get their mentors, and went after me... I didn't know what I was doing, and I was playing around and ended up slipping, almost falling down an entrance into the deeper caverns. Hazelpaw saved me before that happened, and... She... She slipped too. She threw me back up to safety, and she fell. She... Died." He stared at his paws. "I was so scared, I ran. And they didn't find me for two days. I couldn't stand being in that nursery after that. I couldn't bring myself to sleep there..." He looked at Pearlight, a soft and earnest expression on his face. "Until Cinderpaw was born."

"She felt calming," Pearlight mewed. "Right?"

"Yeah," Nettlepelt nodded. "She was... Soft. Comforting. When she's around, things aren't so bad anymore."

"Yeah." Pearlight agreed, nodding. "I know how you feel." He nudged the large tom's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get back to camp. Volenose is going to worry his face off if we don't get moving. I'm sure they're already back, demanding a rescue mission."

"Okay," Nettlepelt bent down and picked up the squirrel, while Pearlight picked up the mice.

It didn't matter to him what Nettlepelt did, or didn't do anymore. His jealousy squished down into nothingness.

It was Cinderpaw's choice anyway, and Pearlight would continue supporting both Nettlepelt _and_ Cinderpaw, no matter what.

That's what friends so, right?

As they padded along, Pearlight paused when he heard Cinderpaw's voice. Nettlepelt stopped too.

They were beside the caverns, and Cinderpaw was talking to Deadcreek.

"And it was just... Bloody," she mewed, her voice shaking a little. "A lot of cats were dead. I don't... I honestly don't know what happened... But I saw fire. Lots and lots of fire." Peaking through the bushes, both Pearlight and Nettlepelt surveyed the scene, seeing Cinderpaw looking up at Deadcreek, a worried expression. "I saw Nettlepelt, and you, and Pearlight, and Sweetpaw... All of you were dead, and I was all alone."

"You dreamt this?" Deadcreek asked, eyes wide. "Have you gone to Mumblebee yet? He might be able to help you."

"I was going to do it after training today, but... I guess it's just a little too much to keep to myself until then."

"I understand," Deadcreek nodded. "Well, this was the final bit of our training today," he mewed. "Why don't we go to the medicine cat den together, so you can tell him this... Dream of yours. Unless you'd prefer if I didn't come?"

"I'd like it if there was someone there," Cinderpaw mewed. "I just feel like I'm going crazy."

"Alright then, let's go." He mewed. "We're scheduled for the dusk patrol tonight, so be ready."

"Dusk patrol tonight, and dawn patrol tomorrow, right?"

"Correct. Are you sure you want this much vigorous training?"

"I'm certain!" They watched as the apprentice and mentor headed back to camp, and the two toms looked at each other.

"That dream," Nettlepelt mewed. "She saw fire... And cats dead..." He looked at Pearlight, worriedly. "You don't think it's that stupid Prophecy that Larchsplash was talking about, do you?"

"I don't know," Pearlight mewed. "But we can't let Larchsplash find out. It could be too much for Cinderpaw to have her mother breathing down her neck like that, blaming her for things."

"I agree," Nettlepelt nodded. They picked up their prey, and headed back to camp.


	23. Chapter 20

**Now, with a little Nettlepelt story and a small chapter based around meeting new cats and talking among friends n' stuff, let's get back to the ****_story_**** story~!**

* * *

Cinderpaw sat in front of Mumblebee, taking a breath.

"Start from the beginning," the tom mewed. "You have my attention."

"Okay," Cinderpaw nodded. "So... It starts in camp. I'm in the center of it. I hear cats yowling outside, and it sounds like they're getting hurt, badly. I go out to find the noise, and I follow it. It leads me to Four Stones, and then it leads me past that. It lead me to a _huge_ tree, with big gnarly roots that lifted it off of the ground. Inside, I saw mushrooms of some kind, and I think the tree was hollow?" She shrugged. "I dunno, it felt important... But..." She swallowed, fluffing out her fur to try and force out the chills of fear. "There was a big shadow around the tree, and I could hear the cats yowling. It was like they were right there, but I couldn't see them. I was looking around, and saw that somehow, fire began to shoot up from the trees, like it was trying to eat me, and I started seeing the bodies of cats everywhere. I saw cats from other Clans, I saw cats from _our_ Clan..." She stared at her paws. "And they were all dead. And I was all alone. I had to face whatever that thing was by myself."

"In the dream," Mumblebee mewed softly. "Did you get scared?"

"No..." Cinderpaw shook her head. "No. I didn't. I was angry. Because too many cats I cared about had died. I was... Furious."

"I see now," Mumblebee nodded. "Deadcreek, would you care to get Jaggedstar for me?" Deadcreek's eyes widened.

"Is it that important?" He asked.

"If I had to guess," Mumblebee mewed. "This dream has something to do with the prophecy that Quietsong had seen." Deadcreek nodded, getting to his paws and bounding out of the medicine cat den. Cinderpaw watched him go, before turning back to Mumblebee.

"Am I... Gonna be in trouble for this?" She asked cautiously.

"No, no," Mumblebee mewed. "In fact, this will help us. You're helping us, Cinderpaw."

"Okay..." Deadcreek returned, Jaggedstar with him, as well as Eelmask and Ashwater.

"Explain everything." Jaggedstar mewed, padding up to Mumblebee. "What was this vision?"

"Cinderpaw," Mumblebee mewed to the apprentice. "If you're up to it, do you mind telling us your dream again?"

Suddenly, all the cats looked at her, and she felt a little shy.

"Um... Sure."

So she did.

* * *

Jaggedstar paced back and forth, while Ashwater sat close to his daughter. Eelmask was sitting, thinking thoughtfully, Deadcreek beside him. Mumblebee sat in the middle of all these cats.

"It takes place at the Moon Circle," Mumblebee mewed. "We know that much. And, despite Larchsplash's constant yowling, it proves to us that this fire has yet to come."

"It worries me," Jaggedstar mewed. "But hopefully we'll prevent as many deaths as possible." He turned to Cinderpaw. "Understand that no one here blames you for this Prophecy. Whatever any other cat might say, it is not your doing. This is the fire's doing. Do you have any idea of what this fire is? Is it an actual fire, or a metaphor?"

"I don't know," Cinderpaw replied. "I just remember that giant shadow on the tree. I couldn't make out what it was supposed to be, but it didn't look like a cat... Not even like Nemora..."

"It could've been a fox," Eelmask mewed. "If the fire isn't an actual fire, then it could've been a fox. Their fur is russet, and can sometimes look at fire if caught in the right light."

"Yeah, that would make sense," Ashwater agreed. "And we've had a lot of problems against foxes..."

"Mumblebee," Jaggedstar mewed. "When is Half Moon? When do you go to the Moon Circle with the other medicine cats?"

"Two days from now," Mumblebee mewed. "I was going to pass on the message to them so they could take it back to all of their Clans, why?"

"Good, I was going to ask you to do just that. With that out of the way," he turned back to Cinderpaw. "Have you any idea when this is supposed to take place?"

"No," she mewed, shaking her head. "There wasn't any indicator. Nothing to tell me how far away from today it was."

"I understand," he turned to Mumblebee. "I would send a warrior with you, but I fear it would cause the other Clans to believe we were attempting to harm the other medicine cats. Especially if nothing were to happen at the Moon Circle the night you go."

"We could always send a small patrol to each Clan to explain to them the situation."

"I fear it would take far too long," Jaggedstar mewed. "Hollowstar and Brackenstar tend to be very wary when I send patrols to their camps, and last time I wanted to discuss something with them, they wouldn't let us in for several days." He shook his head. "It will be easier if you just tell them at the Half Moon."

"Understood. I'll take as many precautions as possible." Mumblebee rose to his paws. "If that's all you have for me, I'd like to return to treating my—"

"Hold on, Mumblebee." The voice that interrupted him was Longspring's, which came from the back of the den. Turning, the cats all looked in his direction, as he carefully picked his way up to the front. His eyes had not healed, and he almost walked right into the medicine cat, before switching directions and sitting down. "I've heard all of this conversation, and I have something I'd like to say."

Jaggedstar turned to his deputy, focusing in on him.

"Go on, Longspring."

"It has come to my attention," the tom murmured quietly. "That our Clan is going to be apart of a great battle, at least from the sounds of this." He mewed. "Jaggedstar, I'm afraid that I can no longer be your deputy with this injury."

"Longspring, wait—" Jaggedstar fell silent when the cat respectfully raised his tail.

"Please, hear my words." He mewed. "I cannot function without my sight. It's impossible for me to do it. There may have been cats before who could be a warrior, even without their sight, but I cannot. Jaggedstar, with your permission, I would like to move into the Elder's den, and rescind my title as your deputy."

"Longspring..." Jaggedstar whispered. "You're still a strong cat... You could do it."

"You need a deputy that has greater potential than I do," Longspring mewed. "Especially with our Clan going towards an inevitable battle." He dipped his head to Jaggedstar. "It is your decision, but I truly believe that stepping down is the right choice."

Jaggedstar was silent for a moment, and Cinderpaw stared at Longspring in shock. The tom had been deputy since she could remember.

And now, because of a bad expedition, he had to step down.

Everything suddenly felt different, like the Clan was shifting again, under her paws.

Was it... Usually like this?

"I understand," Jaggedstar mewed finally. "I'll go call the Clan together, and give you your Elder Ceremony."

"Thank you," Longspring mewed, dipping his head. Jaggedstar turned, and padded off, while Eelmask sat staring at Longspring.

"Are you sure, Longspring?" The black tom mewed, staring at his friend.

"I'm sure, Eelmask," Longspring mewed. "I once thought that if I were to ever lose my sight, I would still continue. I thought I would be strong enough. I grow older every day, though, and I realize that strength is no longer what it takes to continue as a warrior."

"It takes heart," Ashwater mewed.

"Yes." Longspring agreed. "I'm glad you understand, my friend." He mewed, turning in the general direction of the black and white tom. "And you both have much of heart. I am curious as to who Jaggedstar would choose to be deputy." Ashwater let out a small laugh.

"Of course you would. I doubt you ever expected to become deputy." He purred. He rose to his paws, nudging Cinderpaw up to her paws. "Why don't we walk with you one last time, before you become an Elder?"

"I believe I would like that," Longspring mewed. Eelmask took his left side, while Ashwater took his right, and they began to guide the blind deputy outside and to the clearing, where Jaggedstar had just called the Clan for a meeting.

Cinderpaw trailed after them, staring at her father, Eelmask, and Longspring.

For a moment, it was almost like she saw them as young warriors, and it was like seeing Pearlight, Nettlepelt, and Oddbird talking together.

For some reason, it squeezed her heart.

This could happen to any cat.

She sat behind Ashwater, feeling a fluffy cat sit beside her, and turned to see Nettlepelt. He glanced at her curiously, before looking up at Jaggedstar.

"You all may be wondering why I've called you here today," the leader began. He looked down at Longspring, who looked up towards him expectantly. "Longspring has wished to move to the Elder's den, and give up his title as deputy." There were gasps among the Clanmates, and some whispers of shock. Jaggedstar raised his tail for silence, and waited until the whispers dissipated. "Longspring, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and deputy and go to join the elders?"

"It is," Longspring mewed. Jaggedstar looked sadly at his friend, who had been his deputy for many, many moons.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." He mewed.

"Longspring! Longspring!" The Clan crowed, calling out for him. Cinderpaw raised her voices with the others, wishing that this had been a choice for Longspring.

But it wasn't. She and Longspring knew that.

Even if others did not.

Longspring waited until the cries stop, and Weaselhawk and Bouldernose padded up to him.

"Come, Longspring," Weaselhawk rasped sweetly. "We'll help you get your nest set up."

"Thank you," Longspring murmured, as the two elder's led him to his new den. Nettlepelt looked down at Cinderpaw, who looked up to meet his gaze.

"I wish," he mewed to her. "That I hadn't been so careless..."

"It's not your fault," Cinderpaw murmured. "Everything will be okay. At least he's not... Dead..."

"Yeah," he replied. "That's fair."

"I'm going to go talk to Pearlight and Vinedust. See how they're holding up. Knowing that your father will never get to see you again... It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah." He rose to his paws. "I'm going to go see if Sweetpaw has woken up yet. Mumblebee said she should be soon."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Cinderpaw purred. "Come find me if she has! I want to speak to her."

"Of course," he rumbled, before padding off. She watched as he padded away, and for some reason, it made her heart twist.

It was as though, if he left her sight, she feared he'd get hurt.

_You're thinking nonsense, Cinderpaw!_ The she-cat growled to herself, shaking her head. Cinderpaw turned and padded off to find Pearlight and Vinedust.

Cinderpaw got to her paws, and turned around, in search of Pearlight and Vinedust.

* * *

Pearlight sat in front of Larchsplash, ears flat as he glared at the cat.

"It's just for a moment," she hissed. "I'm clearing out my bedding."

"Warriors can take care of that for you," he hissed in return.

"I _am_ a Warrior!" The grey queen snapped. "Now out of my way!" She tried to shove past him, but he didn't budge. Despite being a very lean cat, he was very tough and sturdy.

"Larchsplash, you understand if you leave the camp, that you have to leave our territory, right?" He growled.

Larchsplash stepped back.

"You're all pathetic," she hissed. "Throwing me into a prison life just because I was trying to save our Clan? Absolutely pathetic!"

"We're pathetic?" Pearlight scoffed. "Who turned away her kit because she heard some words the medicine cat say? Who blamed her for every misdeed that happened, even when she wasn't _here_? You say you're trying to save our Clan, Larchsplash, but you can't change what StarClan has planned, can you?"

The grey queen stepped back, eyes wide.

"No, I didn't think so." Pearlight spat. "Cinderpaw's supposed to be some great cat, right? I doubt that she would cause the fire that's supposed to kill us all. Not if we're supposed to follow her." He narrowed his eyes. "Now go back to pulling the fleas off of the elder's. I bet Spidercry's got a few good ones that she needs you to take care of."

Lashing her tail, Larchsplash stormed off, leaving her bedding behind. Picking it up, Pearlight padded out of the camp and tossed into the nearest bush, fluffing out his fur in an attempt to calm himself down.

Why was Larchsplash like this? Everyone else could see that Cinderpaw meant no harm, _except_ for her!

He lashed his tail, and glared at the grass.

"Pearlight! Where—Oh! There you are!" The voice made him turn around, and he saw Cinderpaw staring at him from the entrance of the camp.

"Oh, hey Cinderpaw." Pearlight mewed. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to ask if you were okay... After all this stuff."

"Things are changing," Pearlight mewed. "I'm not sure if it's for the better, but... They're changing and we can't stop it." He looked at her. "Thanks for checking up on me, Cinderpaw. I'm fine, I promise." He gave her a smile, and she returned it.

"Let me know if you wanna talk..." She mewed.

"Yeah, okay." He bid her farewell, and watched as she slipped back into the camp.

There was no way Cinderpaw would hurt any cat on purpose.

This fire that was told in the Prophecy?

It was a completely different problem than a small apprentice.

* * *

Nemora stepped into her cave that the MoonClan kits had been so kind to give her, dropping off her kill by the entrance. She had eaten some of it earlier, and planned on eating more.

But first...

She trailed further into the cave, stopping in front of the cave wall.

In the dim light, there were many many drawings.

Four different areas, each with a single item to identify them: a raindrop, a mountaintop, the sunrise, and the moonrise.

Beyond them were many different crudely shaped cats. Some looked like they had been erased and scratched out. Nemora stared up at the moonrise Clan.

"In honor of the moon, which you were born under," she purred, gently scratching out a small russet kit, a tan she-cat, and a pretty silver she-cat. "In honor of the rain, and it's glorious thunder." She padded off to the side, where there was a fifth section. The item identifying it was a single flame.

"In honor of the mountain, which you will come to love," she continued, adding another crude shape with her claws, this time less feline, and more canine. "In honor of the sun, which you will find above." She stepped back, looking at the many crude drawings she added. Nemora's eyes glowed with sorrow, and she turned to the entrance of the cave.

"That silly old song," Nemora murmured. "It is funny, Nemora thinks, how the forest kit's Kit-Mother knew the ancestors chant." She padded to the entrance of the cave, leaning down by her kill and dragging it closer to her, bending down to tear into it.

When she had finished, she shoved it outside, for the birds to eat, and so that it could return to the earth.

Nemora looked up at the sky, where the stars shown brightly.

Any day now, and it will happen.

And she can't stop it.

Nemora wondered if any would survive, as she watched a star streak across the sky.

She paused, her eyes widening.

"But... No... Is impossible..." She breathed, before rushing back inside of the cave, skimming through each of the different sections of cats she had drawn.

Her eyes stopped on the moonrise, and she slowly looked through each cat, before stopping on one.

A pretty grey cat with blue eyes.

Nemora stepped back, letting out a small laugh.

"Forest kits will survive the fire," she breathed with joy. "Of course, Nemora should have known. She saw the look in the eye, and should have known from beginning." She very carefully drew a circle around the grey cat, a smile on her face. "Little kit... Nemora will show you... Like she has shown others." She turned to the cave entrance. "Nemora will watch for you." She mewed proudly.

"Nemora." The loud yip made her look down beneath her entrance. There stood a wolf with fluffy russet fur and amber eyes, staring up at her impatiently.

"Scorch," Nemora groaned. "What brings you to Nemora's home?"

"I wanted to talk," the wolf growled. "About the kitties that you've ground so fond of." He leapt up with his powerful muscles, but had to scrabble on the stone to climb up.

"Very graceful, Nemora thinks." Nemora murmured. "Scorch should be kit, not wolf."

"I'm a wolf, and I'm proud." Scorch snarled. "Nemora, you've been keeping tabs on the kitties, I know that much," he growled. "When will your kind ever learn? The forest is ours."

"Nemora knows that Scorch is not here to speak such words." Nemora growled dangerously. "Speak about intentions, not about irritating words." Scorch stepped back, bracing himself for an attack. But the panther didn't leap for him, and instead sat down, staring at him with a terrifying glint in her eyes.

"Sorry, Nemora, of course I shouldn't be so cruel," Scorch laughed awkwardly. "Look, Nemora, you're good with us. I hope you know that. But the kitties. They gotta go."

"Those kitties that Scorch speaks of," Nemora spat. "Have been here long before Scorch or Nemora. In fact, forest kits have been here before pack had ever found way to mountain."

"Well too bad for them," Scorch snarled. "The standing beasts took our home. Those little kitties can find homes with them, but _we_ can't."

"Those kitties not even eat pack's prey!" Nemora retorted. "They eat little mice and squirrel, not deer and elk!"

"_They're_ the prey," Scorch snapped. Nemora stared at him with fury. "I don't want to hurt them, because I know you, Nemora. I just want them off my territory."

"This is their territory," Nemora said, her voice dangerously low. "If you dare try to take it, Nemora will intervene." Scorch stared at Nemora, before sighing, shaking his head.

"I'll try to convince Alpha," he huffed. "To go further up mountain. I will do my best," he stared at Nemora. "But Alpha is cruel. He wants this territory before he dies, before I take his place. I've been able to hide you from him, but to hide that many cats?" He scoffed. "And somehow convince him to move? It may be impossible."

"Get to point, Nemora hates word play."

"I'm just saying, Nem," he murmured. "That those little kitties might end up mince meat, and I can't eat elk-hair to help them." Nemora stared at him coldly.

"Scorch," she rumbled. "Nemora has thought of you as friend for long long time now. So Nemora will warn you. If it comes to fight, understand that pack will not win. Nemora has seen it in stars. Cinder and ash will snuff out the fire before it can destroy them." Scorch stared at Nemora long and hard, before nodding.

"I always appreciate your warnings, Nemora," he replied. "But remember that sometimes, enemies are just too strong." With that, he jumped out of the cave, landing on all fours and running into the forest.

Nemora watched him go, eyes narrowed. "Scorch always been Nemora's friend." She rumbled to herself. "But he is cruel, like Alpha, and a terrible liar. Nemora knows his plan." She turned back to her cave, swishing her tail. "And Nemora is angry."


	24. Chapter 21

**Hey people, CK here again. I added stuff to both the Allegiance page and the Updated Allegiance page. Look at the bottom of both for some xtra stuff on Nemora! (I posted a reason for why I did it in the first Allegiance page). Anyways, thanks for reading this far! I hope you guys continue to enjoy, and please leave a review, whether it's for criticism or something else!**

**-CK**

* * *

"She's awake! Sweetpaw's awake!" Nettlepelt's cry made Cinderpaw jerk around, causing her to stumble and nearly faceplant into the dirt. He helped her back up, and she looked up at him, a little dazed.

"Sweetpaw's awake?!" She gasped.

"Yeah!" He replied.

The two quickly ran back to the medicine cat den, where Nettlepelt had just come from. Pearlight and Vinedust hurried behind them, having heard the call. Oddbird, who had heard him as well, quickly grabbed Volenose, Lighteye, and Eaglewhisker, which also meant that Fuzzymoon was coming.

The large stream of cats quickly made their way inside of the medicine cat den, Cinderpaw charging straight for Sweetpaw, who was sitting up and talking to Mumblebee. She leapt on the cat, and they tumbled into her nest, and the she-cat let out a giant squawk of surprise.

"Cinderpaw?! Wha—Ow! Ow, okay, that's a wound!"

"Sorry!" Cinderpaw squeaked, quickly jumping off of the she-cat. Mumblebee threw a dirty look at Cinderpaw, who crouched down, embarrassed.

"Good to see you too," Sweetpaw purred, looking at her.

"We're so glad you're alive!" Lighteye wailed, nearly doing the same thing as Cinderpaw, had Mumblebee not held her back with the help of Volenose.

"You had us worried _sick_," Eaglewhisker sobbed. "Look, Pearlight and Vinedust can't even speak!" The she-cat was right. The two brothers were staring at their sister, floored, unable to speak. Sweetpaw met their gaze, before staring at her paws.

"I..." She murmured. "I'm... I'm sorry. I couldn't... I couldn't save Squirrelkit. I failed. I'm sorry." Cinderpaw stared at Sweetpaw, as each cat quietly looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean...?" Cinderpaw asked, cocking her head.

"Squirrelkit... She died. I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." Sweetpaw mewed, her eyes watering. "I... I just... I failed Puddledapple, I failed the _Clan_... I failed _you_ guys."

Pearlight opened his mouth, trying to explain how he was feeling.

But there was no need.

"The fact that you're here," Cinderpaw mewed. "The fact that you _tried_, did _everything_ you could... I don't think that counts as failure." Sweetpaw turned her sad eyes to her friend, her injuries now a bright pink against her white fur, despite the cobwebs and poultice that layered them.

"But I didn't save her."

"But you killed two foxes to save her life." Cinderpaw mewed. "She could've become something. But, Sweetpaw, you also have the ability to be something. You lived through all of it. You have the scars to remember what you did, and what you couldn't do. So... Wear those scars. Remember how you fought for Squirrelkit, okay? Use that to become a better warrior, so that, next time, you can save cats." Cinderpaw moved closer to her. "Squirrelkit's safe in StarClan. She's not... Gone forever, y'know?"

Sweetpaw dropped her gaze.

"Yeah..." She whispered. "She's safe in StarClan. With Aspenfang." She closed her eyes. "He's the one who took her there. I... I saw him." Cinderpaw smiled.

"See? She's definitely safe. Skyfleet too. I bet they're both having a great time up there. I bet Squirrelkit even got her warrior name."

"You think so?" Sweetpaw whispered, looking desperately at Cinderpaw.

"Think so?" Cinderpaw paused, humming. "From what I've seen and heard of Moonstar... I _know_ so."

The look of relief on Sweetpaw's face was heartbreaking.

Pearlight, for a moment, felt shame that he hadn't said what it was to make her feel better.

But at the same time, he knew it had to be Cinderpaw who said it.

She was the only one who could possibly relate to Sweetpaw now.

To try so hard to save someone, only to lose them in the last moments?

Only Cinderpaw knew what it was like.

No one else.

Sweetpaw let out a small yawn.

"I'm... Really tired." She murmured.

"Yes, you would be," Mumblebee cut in. "You're still healing. If you rest, and have minimal... _Excitement_," he looked at each of them meaningfully. "You should be healed in a few days."

"Wow, really?" Cinderpaw gasped, turning towards him.

"Yes, really," he mewed. "But _only_ if she has, again, minimal excitement." He squinted at Cinderpaw. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Um..." Cinderpaw looked like her head was going to explode as she tried to puzzle what he was meaning.

"We understand," Nettlepelt mewed, nudging her away from Sweetpaw. "We'll go."

"What?" Cinderpaw squawked, as the large tom began to gently push her towards the exit. "Wait, he meant _us_?" Sweetpaw let out a purr of laughter, as the others began to follow. Cinderpaw poked her head up over Nettlepelt's shoulder. "I'll come visit you soon! I promise! At least, I'll _try_—" She let out a squawk as Nettlepelt gently pressed her muzzle with his large paw, and pushed her the last bit out of the den.

Pearlight looked back at Sweetpaw, who met his glance.

There was a knowing look in her eye, and he dropped his gaze.

"Please..." He murmured. "Get better. Don't die on us, okay?"

Sweetpaw was silent for a moment.

"Yeah. Okay." Pearlight nodded, before padding out of the den.

Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt were having an animated conversation not too far from there, Cinderpaw batting at his shoulder playfully on occasion. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see the relief in their shoulders.

Things in the Clan felt like they were finally coming back together.

That, finally, things are becoming okay again.

Pearlight looked up at the sky, where the sun shone brightly.

Soon, everything will be right.

* * *

Cinderpaw sat near the back of the cavern where the camp had laid it's home since the beginning of the Clans.

She stared up towards the sky, which revealed the beginning of moonrise through the large opening in the cavern.

She was restless now, unable to rest, and unable to stay inside of any cave for any distinct amount of time.

In fact, all she wanted to do was to race through the tall grass of the small meadow where the apprentices trained, racing laps around it until she was out of breath.

But Cinderpaw couldn't.

Not with the threat that loomed over her Clan.

She knew that something was wrong, and she knew that something was coming.

It itched at her that she didn't know what.

And she was afraid of sleep, lest she had that dream again.

Cinderpaw remembered the look on her friends' faces, as they lied dead in the grass, surrounded by fire. The look of fear and horror.

Her heart twisted at the memory of Nettlepelt lying there, paws outstretched towards her, as though he was trying to protect her from something, but had died before he could've made it.

She stared up at the moon as it began to rise; as her Clan began to settle for the night.

The fear that crept up her spine and clutched her heart with icy claws seemed to settle deeper.

The knowledge alone, that her Clan was going to suffer more...

It was just _too much_ to bear.

"You're thinking awfully hard." Nettlepelt's voice brought her back from her imagination, and she turned to see the dark-colored tom in the shadows of the cavern walls.

"And you're being awfully creepy," she laughed. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness, revealing where he was.

"Sorry," he rumbled. "I just saw you sitting here, and... Wondered why."

"Oh," Cinderpaw fell silent. She looked back up at the moon.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. "Sometimes I never know what goes on in your head."

"I think I like it that way," Cinderpaw purred. "Makes me more mysterious, yeah?"

"No." Nettlepelt said blatantly. "Makes you more confusing."

"You're so mean!" Cinderpaw huffed. The small grey she-cat sighed, before turning back to the moon.

For a moment, they sat in silence.

"It's... Really nice out tonight, right?" Nettlepelt commented.

"Yeah." Cinderpaw agreed, keeping her eyes focused on the moon.

"You know, there are more things in the sky than that big round thing, right?" Nettlepelt asked.

"Yeah, I know." Cinderpaw agreed again.

She felt him settle down beside her, pressing a little closer to her.

"You're... Awfully quiet." Nettlepelt murmured. "Are you okay?" Cinderpaw felt him lean closer to her, and she finally looked down from the moon.

"I..." She paused, before turning to meet his gaze. He was closer than she thought, and they almost bumped noses. She backed up a little bit, before laughing a little. "Sorry..." She mused. "I just... There's a lot going on. In my head, I mean. And in real life, I guess?"

"Why not talk about it?" Nettlepelt asked, only leaning closer. "Maybe it'll make you feel better?"

Cinderpaw thought of her dream, and of her fear.

"It's just..." She sighed, staring at her paws. "There's... A feeling." She looked up at Nettlepelt. "A bad feeling. It's... I don't know if it's just me... But it's like this... Cold cloud that hangs over us. It digs into me. I feel it _every day_. And I don't know... I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She sighed. "It's... It's the worst feeling ever. And I'm scared. Because sometimes I don't just feel it, but... But I _see _it. It hovers over Sweetpaw, over Pearlight, over Eelmask. Over all the cats I care about. Over all the cats of our Clan. Over _you_." She dropped her gaze again. "It's so... Frightening."

Cinderpaw felt a heavy tail sweep around her and, Nettlepelt comfortingly licked her ear.

"Sometimes," he mewed. "I see something like that. But when I see it, it's over you and you alone." He looked thoughtfully up at the moon. "I don't know what it is. It's only showed recently. But I know that others feel it. I feel it."

"What do you do about it?" Cinderpaw asked softly, leaning into him.

"I keep thinking about you." He murmured. "I think about things that make me happy. I think about our Clan, and how I'm alive, and you're alive. How everyone I care about is alive." He looked down at her. "If you think about those things, it seems to make it go away. Even if it's for a moment." Cinderpaw was silent for a moment.

"For a moment, it goes away?" She asked.

"For a moment, it goes away," he agreed.

"That would be enough." She murmured. "A single moment."

The warmth of Nettlepelt's fur bled into hers, and she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Nettlepelt could feel when she fell asleep, leaning against him.

He stared up at the moon again, thinking to himself.

_Cinderpaw_, he thought. _What do the stars have in store for you?_

_What is it that pushes them to make you suffer?_

Nettlepelt knew that if he ever found the answer, he'd fix it, so that she could be happy again, like when they were kits.

But that cloud had arrived the day that Aspenfang had died, and it dug into her soft fur since, never letting go.

He wondered if it ever would.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wanna drag this out a little bit, heh :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review~!**

**-CK**


	25. Chapter 22

Nemora stared up at the sky, her pretty eyes glowing in the dim light.

The moon that hung in the sky was almost half full—in fact, it would be half full in exactly one day.

Nemora sighed, looking down at her large, heavy paws.

Soon, Scorch and Alpha will have taken their pack and begun the attack.

Soon, the cats of the Clans will be forced into a battle, one that was possibly impossible.

Soon, wild would be against wild, and the fate of the other would be in the paws of the victor.

Nemora smiled, closing her eyes.

"Have faith, Nemora," she rumbled to herself. "Some hopeless outcomes such as these... May reap far different results."

With that, the pretty panther stepped into her cave, ready to sleep.

* * *

Cinderpaw placed the hefty squirrel down on the fresh-kill pile, yawning.

Because she hadn't found it in her to sleep until after Nettlpelt came to speak with her, Cinderpaw had lost those precious moments of slumber.

But at least there were no more nightmares.

She paused when she remembered their conversation, about how he thought of her when he saw that scary, looming thing that seemed to appear out of no where.

She thought of them being close against each other, sharing warmth on that chilly leaf-fall night.

About how peaceful and quiet it was, and how she didn't want to leave, _ever_.

Cinderpaw shook her head, fluffing out her fur, embarrassed.

_Don't think such mouse-brained things!_ Cinderpaw thought. _We're... We're just... Friends!_

Cinderpaw turned to glance at Nettlepelt, who was talking with Lighteye and Volenose.

Hollypetal approached them, chatting about something.

She watched as the black she-cat sat beside Nettlepelt, closely.

Something twisted in Cinderpaw's chest, and she took a deep breath.

_You're going crazy, Cinderpaw,_ she thought. Turning, the apprentice headed into the medicine cat den, hoping that Mumblebee would let her see Sweetpaw.

The tom was packing a bundle of marigold in a leaf wrap when she entered, and Cinderpaw perked up.

"Is that for Sweetpaw?" She asked. Mumblebee turned to look at her.

"What? Oh, no." He shook his head. "Supposedly, something trampled Coldwind and Thunderrapid's marigold patch in their territory. They asked if I had any to spare."

"Oh, you can give herbs to the other Clans?" She asked, cocking her head. "Won't that give them an advantage over us?"

"A medicine cat's duty is to do their best to heal all the cats they can," Mumblebee mewed. "If they have no marigold, then how can they heal wounded cats? I'm simply helping them. Medicine cats do not have to obey the boundaries, like warriors."

"I see!" Cinderpaw mewed. "Oh, speaking of boundaries... Can I... See Sweetpaw?"

"Minimal excitement," Mumblebee mewed. "So long as you aren't tackling her or filling my den full of cats, then yes."

"Yes! Thank you, Mumblebee!"

"I am letting you know something, however," Mumblebee mewed. "I leave at sunset to meet the medicine cats at Four Stones. Please leave the den when I begin my journey. I don't want Sweetpaw to stress today."

"Got it, Mumblebee!" Cinderpaw purred. The medicine cat returned to his work, while Cinderpaw turned and headed towards Sweetpaw.

The white apprentice was eating a blackbird, wincing every now and then.

It must be hard to move her face, considering how the scar traced from the bottom of her eye to the bottom of her jaw.

"Are you okay?" Cinderpaw asked, as Sweetpaw pushed away the almost fully eaten blackbird.

"I'm almost getting to the point where I can fully eat a bird," she laughed. "Once that day is here, I'll be fine."

"Well, then I hope for that day too!" Cinderpaw purred. "When you're out of the medicine cat den, why don't we share one?"

"Sure," Sweetpaw smiled. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I told you I'd visit," Cinderpaw replied. "Plus, I had a question for you." Sweetpaw looked at her, confused.

"What is it?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Well..." Cinderpaw shuffled her paws. "Nettlepelt... He... Um..."

"Did Nettlepelt do something?" Sweetpaw asked. "If he made you upset, I'll totally beat him up, wounds or no wounds."

"No!" Cinderpaw gasped, before laughing. She shook her head. "He did nothing wrong... I was just... Um, well..." She paused. "What does he do when I'm not around? What does he talk about?"

Sweetpaw paused.

"Well, he talks a _lot_ about you, last time I talked with him. He talks about your progress, how excited he is for you, and a few other things."

"Does he ever say... Something... Mean? Like, like Larchsplash says?" Sweetpaw squawked with laughter, before shaking her head.

"I don't think Nettlepelt is capable of saying something mean about you," she purred. "That tom only thinks of positives when it comes to you, and trust me it's kinda freaky."

"Oh," Cinderpaw breathed, relieved. "That's good. I guess I was just getting a little worried. I just... After last night, things felt... Weird..."

"What happened last night?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Well, um, y'see..." Cinderpaw let out a nervous giggle, curling her tail around her paws. "I couldn't sleep, and I was really freaked out about some stuff, n' he came over and comforted me. Like he always does. But something about this was different I guess? I fell asleep on him, and when I woke up he was still there, and then I had to go _train_..."

"So...?" Sweetpaw asked, scooting a little closer. "How were things different?"

"My chest feels funny," Cinderpaw mumbled. "Like, it aches whenever he's not nearby, and it aches worse when he is. And I keep thinking about him. It's like he's cursed my head. It's weird."

Sweetpaw laughed a hard, long, laugh.

"Oh my StarClan," she wheezed. "You have a thing for him. You _like_ him!"

"Is that what this is?" Cinderpaw asked, cocking her head.

"Your head gets all cloudy when you think about him, right?" Sweetpaw asked. "And Deadcreek yelled at you for being in your head?"

"Um... Yeah... How did you...?"

"You're totally head over tails for him!" Sweetpaw laughed. "That is _so_ cute!"

"Sh!" Cinderpaw squeaked. "Everyone can hear you with how loud you're being!"

"Maybe _Nettlepelt _heard me," Sweetpaw giggled. She laughed harder at Cinderpaw's panicked face, and shook her head. "Look, Cinderpaw. Nettlepelt... He's... Well..." The white apprentice sighed, shaking her head. "How do I put this? He'd, like, never ever ever _ever _say anything bad about you. He's all positives like I said before, and I bet he'd even be positive about your feelings."

"Nettlepelt's always been appreciative of my feelings," Cinderpaw grumbled. "But not these ones." Sweetpaw stared at her, a strange look of shock on her face. It was as though the she-cat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, StarClan help you, Cinderpaw," she muttered, shaking her head. "I swear, you're as blind as a newborn kitten."

"Hey, that's mean!" Cinderpaw huffed.

"And you're completely mouse-brained!" Sweetpaw retorted, shaking her head. "Just think about what I said, _okay_? You're super smart, Cinderpaw. You'll figure it out."

"Or you could just tell me and make it easier," Cinderpaw muttered.

"Yeah, but there's no fun in that."

"You're the worst."

"Love you too!" Mumblebee turned to the two laughing apprentices, sighing.

He didn't want to spoil their fun, but it was time he headed out.

"Cinderpaw," he mewed. The grey apprentice turned to him, ears pricked. "It's time for me to leave. You know what that means, yes?"

"Sunset already?" She huffed.

"You came in almost three quarters of the way to sunset, so yes, it _is_ sunset now." Mumblebee replied. "Now, out."

"Yes, Mumblebee, I understand." Cinderpaw got to her paws, glancing back at Sweetpaw. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow if I can, okay?"

"Yeah! Okay!" Sweetpaw purred.

Cinderpaw padded out of the den with Mumblebee, who took the bundle of herbs in his jaws and headed towards the camp entrance.

"Mumblebee," Cinderpaw mewed. The tom turned to look at her, perking up. "Thank you," she mewed. "For everything you've done for me. For Sweetpaw."

The tom was silent, but nodded, and turned and padded off.

Cinderpaw watched him go, before turning back to the camp.

She padded towards the apprentice den, entering the dark cave.

It was empty, as was normal nowadays, and the stagnant, cold air tickled her nose and pressed against her fur.

It was almost suffocating.

And it was going to be like this until she was a warrior.

Redkit, Owlkit, and Foxkit wouldn't be apprentices for moons, and Dewheart's kits—who were recently born before Sweetpaw had woken up—hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

She thought about Honeykit, Wetkit, Whiskerkit, and Juniperkit.

The day they were born, Dewheart had seemed joyous, but also pained.

After all, Rapidwhisper was no longer here to see them.

Cinderpaw would tell them stories, she decided.

Until then, she'd be alone.

Cinderpaw curled up on her nest, feeling that cold, stagnant air.

Feeling the emptiness of the cave.

It was what she fell asleep to.

* * *

"_Cinderpaw!_" The cry made Cinderpaw jerk awake, gasping for air.

She sat up, to see that she was in the training meadow, further along their territory.

"_Cinderpaw, help me!_" The cry came from far away, and her ears perked, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Cinderpaw stepped forward cautiously, her fur bristling at the uneasiness that she felt.

Why was the air... So still?

"_Cinderpaw!_" The cry was fearful, and Cinderpaw raced forward, trying to find it's source.

"I'm coming!" She answered, bounding through the forest that she knew so well.

The forest she called home.

"_Cinderpaw!_" The cry seemed to get louder, and she skidded to a halt in front of the camp.

Cinderpaw scrambled through the entrance, entering the camp, fur fluffed out.

The cave hollow was empty—no cats in sight.

Cinderpaw raced into the medicine cat den, searching for Mumblebee.

He was gone.

Sweetpaw wasn't there, either.

She quickly moved from the medicine cat den, to the den under the Stone Pile.

Jaggedstar wasn't there either.

She checked into the Warrior's den, the nursery.

Nothing.

"_Cinderpaw__!_" The cry echoed again, and she turned to the apprentice den. It sounded like it came from within there.

The other caves—the empty ones—were no longer priority, and she ran into the apprentice den, fur bristling.

It, too, was empty.

"_Help us!_" Cinderpaw whipped around and shoved through the den. "_Cinderpaw! Save us! Cinderpaw!_"

Cinderpaw bristled, chest heaving, when she saw it.

At the entrance of the camp, there stood a beast that she had never seen before.

With fur the color of a bloody sunset, and eyes as green as the pine leaves, it stood almost three times the size of her, maybe more.

It had the face of a dog, but with sharp and pointed ears, and a wilder coat than that of any dog she'd ever seen.

It's lips drew back, revealing sharp, white teeth, and it's eyes furrowed.

"_Cinderpaw!_" The cries seemed to come outside now, and the animal turned, and squeezed through the entrance; though it should've been impossible for a monster it's size. "_Save us! Help us! Cinderpaw! Cinder—!_" Cinderpaw flinched in horror as the cries were cut off suddenly, and she followed after the beast, panic filling her chest.

She wouldn't let that thing hurt them.

She wouldn't let it hurt anyone.

The moment she exited the camp, she was no longer in her familiar pine forest that she knew.

Instead, she was in a wide clearing, surrounded by the pine trees of the mountain.

In the center of this clearing, was a completely different tree.

An ancient tree, with thick, gnarled roots that held the tree far above the ground.

Past the twisted roots, Cinderpaw could see that the tree was hollow—there was a circle of mushrooms inside.

The moon, which hung high in the sky, cast it's light down into the center of the tree, and the mushrooms were illuminated, looking almost silvery in the light.

The Moon Circle.

Captivated, Cinderpaw stepped forward.

Only to realize that it seemed... Warmer.

Was it getting warmer?

Looking around, she realized that the trees that surrounded the clearing were now caught in a read haze.

Fire encircled her, and she was now trapped in this clearing, with this mystic tree that connected her Clans to her ancestors.

"_Cinderpaw!_" The cry came from behind the tree, and her heart twisted when she realized it was Nettlepelt's voice.

Cinderpaw raced towards the tree, her fur bristling with fear.

She darted past it, only to find the grass slick, and found herself flailing to keep upright.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened when she saw the green grass slick with blood, and her heart leapt in her throat.

She brought her eyes back up, and almost let out a strangled cry of horror.

Pearlight and Vinedust's body were slumped against each other, their eyes wide and unblinking.

Blood covered the ground under them, causing the grass to turn slick.

Cinderpaw turned to the right to see Eaglewhisker and Lighteye, their brother buried beneath them.

They, too, were covered in blood, and laid in puddles of it.

Sweetpaw's body was not too far from Pearlight and Vinedust's body, white fur mangled with both the scars from the foxes, and the wounds from the battle that killed her.

Beyond her body, was one with brown and black fur.

Cinderpaw's heart squeezed, hard, and she carefully padded forward, picking her way around Sweetpaw, her whole body shaking.

_Don't be Nettlepelt,_ she silently begged.

When she came closer, she saw that the tom that lied before her was not built like her sturdy friend.

It was lean, more suited for hunting.

She didn't know if she felt relief or heartbreak, seeing Volenose lying there, mangled and broken.

Looking around, Cinderpaw counted each body, trying her best to stay calm.

It wasn't fear that churned in her belly, and made her blood race.

It was rage.

Seeing all of her friends—all of the cats she had come to care about.

Whoever did this...

They were _dead_.

Just as Cinderpaw thought, Nettlepelt was not among the fallen cats.

She looked around, at the treeline which had gone up in flames, at the red haze of the fire.

Where was he?

"_Cinderpaw!_" The crying voice sounded more and more like the tom she was searching for, and Cinderpaw began to turn in circles, trying to see him in the raging inferno, trying to see if, maybe, he was hiding in the Moon Circle.

"Nettlepelt!" Cinderpaw cried, turning over when she didn't see him. "Nettlepelt! I'm here!"

"_Cinderpaw!_" It sounded like he was under the tree, in the Moon Circle, and Cinderpaw raced towards the gnarled roots.

"Nettlepelt!" She yowled. "Are you in there?" She squeezed in through the roots, finding it more difficult than she thought.

Inside, the mushrooms glowed in the silver light of the moon that still hung in the center of the sky.

Nettlepelt wasn't here.

"_Cinderpaw..._" The voice was outside, and she turned, racing through the roots once more.

There he was, standing in front of the friends Cinderpaw cared about so deeply, his amber eyes wide with horror.

His pelt was plastered with blood, and he was shaking.

"Nettlepelt..." Cinderpaw whispered. "Y-you're alive..." She stepped forward, shaking.

She would find whoever did this.

She would kill them.

The rage Cinderpaw felt shook her, and she was terrified of it.

"_Cinder...paw..._" Nettlepelt gasped, before staggering, and falling to the ground.

Cinderpaw lunged forward, skidding to a halt beside him, and sniffing him.

Her eyes widened when she saw giant claw and teeth marks slowly appear on his pelt, slowly draining him of blood.

His amber eyes were wide and unblinking, locked in a look of horror.

Cinderpaw stared at Nettlepelt's body, as it continued being mauled by some unseen beast, and she could only feel rage.

Undiluted _rage_.

"Stop it," she whispered, as more teeth marks sank into Nettlepelt's body. "That's enough."

The hidden enemy continued it's relentless attack on her friends' body, and she could only shake in her rage.

"I said," she hissed softly. "_That's **enough**!_"

* * *

Cinderpaw jerked awake, eyes wide, fur ruffled.

What had woken her from that dream?

Her heart still pounded from the anger she felt.

Did she get so angry, that it jerked her awake?

No.

No, something was off.

Cinderpaw poked her head out of the apprentice den, looking into the camp.

Eelmask, who had stepped in for Longspring until Jaggedstar officially decided the new deputy, was by the camp entrance, talking to Pearlight.

Cinderpaw's friend nodded, before padding out of the camp, and Eelmask returned to the warrior's den.

A simple trade in guard position, nothing more.

So what was this strange feeling in her chest?

Cinderpaw slid back inside of the apprentice den, closing her eyes.

_Calm down, Cinderpaw_, she thought. _Everything's fine_.

Cinderpaw turned and padded towards her nest, curling up.

She still had time for sleep, and StarClan knew she needed it.

Closing her eyes, she begged StarClan for a peaceful dream—one that didn't cause her to wake up with a light head and hoarse throat.

As she began to drift off into sleep, she couldn't help but shake this feeling.

"_Someone!_" The voice made her jerk awake, and her eyes widened.

She was still in the apprentice den.

The yowl came from outside.

"_Someone, help! We need help! MoonClan, **help us**!_"


	26. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody, CK here! I hope you're enjoying so far—I mean, I sure have.**

**Things are getting really serious here—****like, a-lot-of-death serious.**

**SO be prepared, my friends, because this story has almost come to a close.**

**Don't worry though, I'll have more stories about Cinderpaw and all of her friends later on! This is more of a backstory to the _rest_ of Cinderpaw's story!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**-CK**

* * *

Cinderpaw shoved her way out of the apprentice den, seeing Pearlight and Volenose entering the camp, hot on the tail of a panicked Mumblebee.

"MoonClan!" He yowled, panic rising in his voice. "Wake up MoonClan, you must help us! Help them!" Jaggedstar came peeling out of his den, while cats began to crawl out of their dens.

Cinderpaw made a beeline for Nettlepelt when she saw him, watching Mumblebee with fear.

"Calm down, Mumblebee," Jaggedstar mewed, as the cats of MoonClan began to gather around the frightened cat. "What happened? What's going on?"

Mumblebee's breath was ragged, and his eyes wide with fear.

"Monster," he wheezed. "A monster. Attacking Moon Circle... Coldwind..." His breathing quickened it's pace. "You must help, please, Jaggedstar, it's going to destroy the Moon Circle."

Jaggedstar's eyes widened, and cats exclaimed with fear.

Eelmask stepped forward.

"Jaggedstar," he mewed. "Would you like me to gather a war party?"

The leader was quiet for a moment, and the Clan looked upon their leader with fear and worry.

His eyes glowed with anger, and he looked at his temporary deputy.

"_Immediately._"

* * *

"Cinderpaw, with me," Deadcreek mewed. Cinderpaw bounded to her mentor, glancing back at Nettlepelt with worry.

"Deadcreek," Cinderpaw whispered. "Is this it? Is it... My dream...?"

"I do not know," Deadcreek murmured. "Understand that, should I be chosen to go on the war party, you will be coming with me."

"I understand."

"Attention, warriors of MoonClan!" Eelmask's voice rose above the cats, and everyone turned to the small black tom.

Many believed that, when Jaggedstar chose him to become the temporary deputy until he was ready to truly choose, Eelmask wasn't ready for the task.

But now, all those cats were looking at him with fear and determination.

"The cats who will be going with Jaggedstar and I will be, Ashwater, Greysong, Heatherheart, Milkthroat, Shingingdawn, Moonbreeze, Timbermask, Nettlepelt, Pearlight, and Deadcreek." He called.

Cinderpaw turned to Nettlepelt and Pearlight, her eyes wide.

No.

They _couldn't_ go.

If they did, and they died...

Her heart squeezed with worry.

"Eelmask!" The outraged roar came from behind the large crowd of cats. Larchsplash shoved to the front, fur bristling, Hollypetal on her flank.

"Larchsplash," Eelmask confronted his sister calmly, staring at her with cool yellow eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't choose me to go?!" Larchsplash spat. "That place is our only connection to StarClan, do you hear me?! I must defend it! It's my duty!"

"You've yet to prove yourself to be cooperative with our Clanmates. In fact, you've been outwardly avoiding them." He narrowed his gaze. "How am I to trust that you won't turn on us and hurt some of our warriors out of spite?"

Larchsplash lashed her tail, flattening her ears.

"Eelmask," Hollypetal began, only for Larchsplash to hold up a paw. The black and white she-cat fell silent.

"I haven't been cooperative, you're correct," Larchsplash spat. "But this Clan is still my life, and I love it so. If you think I will just stand back and let our connection to the ancestors be destroyed, you're wrong. Moonstar, Rainstar, Mountainstar, Sunstar, and all of the leaders after them have defended the Moon Circle with their lives. I may have made some wrong choices, but at the very least let me join you all in battle, to fight for my Clan and for StarClan."

Eelmask looked at Jaggedstar, who watched Larchsplash cautiously.

The large tom stepped forward, staring down Larchsplash, who met his gaze, unflinching.

"We have no time to waste, Eelmask," Jaggedstar mewed, not taking his eyes off of Cinderpaw's mother. "She'll come with us."

"Understood." Eelmask turned to the rest of the Clan. "Move out! Now! We must save the Moon Circle!"

Jaggedstar turned to Mumblebee, fur fluffed up.

"Come with us," he mewed. "I have a bad feeling about this battle, and my instincts are telling me to bring you."

"Yes, Jaggedstar," Mumblebee mewed, fearful. "Should I collect herbs?"

"Quickly," Jaggedstar turned and ran out of the camp entrance, while Mumblebee hurried into his den.

Volenose watched as the war party headed out, his fur ragged with worry.

Mumblebee left with them, which meant they were supposed to defend the camp from any invaders.

_StarClan,_ the tom prayed. _Keep all of us safe._

* * *

Cinderpaw raced beside Deadcreek, Ashwater and Eelmask just in front of them.

She'd never been apart of a real battle, nor had she ever seen the area they were going to.

It scared her, not knowing her battlefield.

"Cinderpaw," Deadcreek's mew was soft, and she glanced at her mentor. "Understand that you may have to fight this battle, in an area that you've never stepped in before." He murmured. "I will tell you this, as a warrior who has experienced battle on unknown territory." He glanced at her, before focusing on the path ahead. "You only have a small bit of time to survey your battlefield. No matter what, just trust your instincts."

"Understood," she replied.

They crossed over the scent line of their Clan, crossing over the small pathway that led to Four Stones.

Jaggedstar halted suddenly, crouching down and bristling, fangs bared.

Out of the shadows, came another noise, and Hollowstar stepped forward, hackles raised.

The two leaders paused when they realized who it was they were facing off against.

"Hollowstar," Jaggedstar mewed, rising to his paws. "I thought you might be whatever it is that attacked Mumblebee."

"Mumblebee is okay?" Hollowstar breathed. "Thank goodness. Softwing and Frogpaw made it sound as though they were the only ones to survive." Jaggedstar turned to Mumblebee, confused.

"When we were... _Attacked_," the medicine cat mewed. "We scattered. I had no idea that Softwing and Frogpaw made it out alive. It relieves me to know that, however. The idea that perhaps Troutbelly, Coldwind, and Thunderrapid are okay, eases me."

"We should hurry," Hollowstar mewed. "Softwing told me that Coldwind had stayed behind to help them escape. We should help SunClan save it's medicine cat."

"Yes," Jaggedstar agreed. "And make sure no harm comes to the Moon Circle."

Hollowstar flicked her tail, and her own war party came out from the shadows.

It consisted of Runningheart, her deputy; Applespeck, and his apprentice, Frigidpaw; Bravefang, and his apprentice, Shadowpaw; Shelldust, and his apprentice, Owlpaw; Lightshade, and his apprentice, Buzzardpaw; Ivydapple and her apprentice, Twilightpaw; Eelpelt, and three other warriors that Cinderpaw wasn't sure the name of.

"Mothlight, Stonespirit," Hollowstar mewed, addressing two of the three warriors that Cinderpaw didn't know the names of. "Go ahead and see if you can find RainClan and SunClan. You two are faster than all of us combined. Do not engage in battle. Tell them that reinforcements are on their way."

"Understood, Hollowstar," the fluffy grey tom mewed, nudging the fluffy she-cat beside him. Their pelts were similar, and Cinderpaw wondered if they were siblings. The two raced off, while the third unknown cat looked at Hollowstar.

"We should go."

"Yes, we should," Hollowstar turned and led the way, Jaggedstar continuing his pace as well.

Together, MountainClan and MoonClan headed towards the Moon Circle.

Cinderpaw's paws tingled with worry, as they neared the spot that was destined to be their battlefield.

Was it going to be the place with the great tree?

Was it going to be that field of death and fire?

Her heart squeezed.

If it was, that would mean that cats she cared about were going to die.

She glanced at Nettlepelt and Pearlight, who raced side by side, not far from her.

If she lost Pearlight or Nettlepelt, the Clan wouldn't be the same.

_Then you can't lose them_, a voice murmured softly in her ear. _Fight for them, with all your might, little Cinderpaw._

The voice was unfamiliar, and she wondered who could possibly speak to her.

It didn't sound like Moonstar, nor did it sound like her brother.

The two Clans crashed through the trees, and Cinderpaw found herself in the very field of her nightmare.

The wide ring of trees that seemed to lean away from the tree in the center, too afraid of it's mystical power to grow any closer.

The tree itself was larger than she could remember from her dream; it soared high above in the sky, taller than any other tree in the forest.

It's gnarly and twisted roots looked almost impossible to squeeze through, but she could just barely see inside.

With the moon barely halfway to it's highest point, she couldn't see much, but..

Was that the faintest glow of a mushroom?

"Hollowstar! Jaggedstar!" The call was quiet, but was heard by the two Clans.

Turning, Cinderpaw saw Brownstar and Brackenstar of SunClan and RainClan.

Brownstar stepped forward, relief on his face.

"When Mothlight and Stonespirit came, I was worried that MoonClan had not heard of what was happening," he mewed. "Is Mumblebee and Softwing okay? What about Frogpaw?"

"Our medicine cats are fine," Jaggedstar mewed, stepping forward to greet the tom. "What about Thunderrapid and Coldwind?" He looked at Brackenstar. "Is Troutbelly okay?"

"Troutbelly is fine," Brackenstar mewed. He glanced at Brownstar. "But there has been no word from Coldwind."

"Thunderrapid is alright," Brownstar mewed. "But I worry for his mentor. Thunderrapid said he had stayed behind to fight off whatever it was that attacked them." He glanced at the tree. "So far, there has been no sign of movement. Not even a small tremble in the grass. I was going to send a patrol of cats to inspect it, but figured I'd wait to see if we would have more warriors."

"We're here now," Jaggedstar mewed. "We should assign cats from each Clan to go inspect. If this is nothing but a fluke, and Coldwind drove off whatever it was, then I'd rather not just rush into a battle."

"I agree," Hollowstar mewed. She turned to her Clan. "I will discuss with the other leaders on who will go, be patient for now." She and the other three leaders padded off into the forest to discuss, and Cinderpaw glanced around to see that cats from the other Clans were bleeding out from the trees.

From RainClan, she saw Tanglepelt and Hailpaw, Hawktail and Toadpaw, Tinyblaze and Fleetpaw, Fishwater, Fernwhisper, Skywatcher, Goldenwhisper, Jayear, Branchfur, Nightstreak, Bounceleg, Heavyjaw, and Silentbreeze.

From SunClan, she saw Whitefleet and Icepaw, Twigbreeze and Pigeonpaw, Mouseflame and Darkpaw, Willowwind, Ebonygaze, Plumhare, Weaselberry, Palestep, Nightfeather, and Silverstep.

As she spotted them, the other apprentices spotted her and the MountainClan apprentices, and immediately swarmed them, Nightfeather as well.

"I can't believe you're all here!" Nightfeather gasped. "I was already upset when they brought Hailpaw, Toadpaw, and Fleetpaw. This could be a dangerous battle!"

"We can handle ourselves," Hailpaw scoffed.

"Yeah," Frigidpaw agreed. "We'll be heroes after this." She nudged her sister, Shadowpaw. "You think Hollowstar will give us warrior names after this?"

"Perhaps," Shadowpaw mewed. Twilightpaw brightened at the idea, and turned to Owlpaw and Buzzardpaw.

"What do you think our warrior names would be?"

"I dunno," Owlpaw paused. "Probably something cool, though."

"I hope I get something like Darkclaw," Darkpaw purred. "Sounds cool and dangerous. Like Scourge, from the Original Clans."

"You're obsessed with him," Pigeonpaw grumbled. "Don't go crazy and make a Clan called BloodClan."

"Why would I do that?" Darkpaw huffed. "I just think he's probably the top five enemies the Original Clans have ever face. Obviously above Tigerstar, but I dunno. He might be tied with Sol?"

Cinderpaw stared at all the apprentices, shocked.

They were acting calm and nonchalant about this.

"Are you guys insane?" She breathed. Nightfeather, who had been watching in silence, looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, no?" Frigidpaw mewed. "We're excited. It's our first battle."

Cinderpaw stared at each of them, shaken.

"You guys realize that cats can die tonight, right?" She whispered. "Cats you know? Cats you _care _about? You realize _you_ could die tonight, don't you?"

The apprentices fell silent.

"Cinderpaw," Nightfeather mewed.

"No, listen," Cinderpaw whispered. "Jaggedstar was going to send a message to you all tonight through Mumblebee. About a dream. A _nightmare_. Something that has to do with all the Clans. But it was interrupted by whatever is out there." She stepped back. "Cats are going to die tonight."

"You sound scared," Frigidpaw mewed.

"You sound overconfident," Cinderpaw retorted. "Aren't you the _least_ bit worried?"

"No," Owlpaw huffed. "It's not likely we'll die. There's a possibility that nothing is even here. We haven't seen hide nor hair of any enemy." Cinderpaw stared at each of the apprentices, who looked at her with annoyance.

"You do realize what a battle can do to cats, don't you?" She asked.

"Have you even _been_ in a battle?" Fleetpaw asked, stepping forward.

"No, I haven't," Cinderpaw mewed. "But I know it's bad. I know that losing cats is a high chance, and I've lost plenty." Nightfeather stepped forward.

"All of you be quiet," she mewed. "Cinderpaw, look. I know you're being overly cautious—which can be a good thing—but you're also putting cats down for not being as cautious." She looked at her meaningfully. "Each cat handles excitement or stress in a different way. You understand that, don't you?"

"I do," Cinderpaw murmured. "It's just—"

"As for the rest of you," Nightfeather turned to each of them. "You really should understand that battles can cause fatalities. Don't let your confidence overcome you. Try to find a balance between both. If you can't, you can never be a warrior."

Icepaw looked at Nightfeather in surprise.

"That's the most warrior-like thing I've ever heard from you," she mewed. Icepaw ducked as Nightfeather swiped at her in annoyance.

"Shut up," the black she-cat huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's something I learned from Cedarberry a long time ago." She turned a glare on Icepaw, before turning to Cinderpaw. "And what was that dream you were talking about?" Cinderpaw shuffled her paws.

Perhaps she shouldn't have spoken about it.

"I swear," she mewed. "Mumblebee was going to tell your medicine cats tonight. We were going to spread the message. Whether it got to _you_ guys, was kinda depending on your leader."

"Just tell us this dream," Icepaw mewed. "I'm super curious now. And how do _you_ know about it? Did Jaggedstar tell you guys about it?"

"No," Cinderpaw mewed. "_I_ was the one who dreamt it." She fluffed out her fur. "I was here, near that tree over there." She pointed at the large one in the center of the field that they were at the edge of it. "There was a giant shadow on the tree, and a fire broke out in the trees we're standing in." She stared at her paws. "And there were so many bodies. So _many_. I was _all_ alone."

"I see," Nightfeather mewed. "Makes sense why you got all snippy just now. You're scared that this is that dream."

"Spooky," Frigidpaw mewed. "But I thought cats only went to the Moon Circle for special occasion. How did you know what this place looked like?"

"I _didn't_," Cinderpaw whispered. "That's what's freaking me out. I have a dream about this place and it ends badly, and then the next night I'm standing here, preparing for battle."

Frigidpaw stepped forward, popping her on the head.

"Have faith in the Clans," the she-cat muttered. "Otherwise you'll be a bad warrior." Cinderpaw looked up at the apprentice, before sighing.

"Thanks." She mewed. "I kinda needed that."

"Can't have a buddy of mine get cold paws," Frigidpaw mewed, snickering as she held up her white paws. Darkpaw rolled his eyes, and smacked her in the shoulder with his tail.

"That was the worst joke I've ever heard," he mumbled.

"Oh shut up," Frigidpaw huffed. "It was great and you know it."

Cinderpaw laughed, watching as the two apprentices argued about the quality of the silvery apprentice's joke.

The worry lifted a little bit, and she glanced around.

Yeah, her Clan was strong.

And there was a chance that there was no threat.

She didn't have to carry all that weight with her.

Cinderpaw felt a paw prod her, and she turned to Icepaw. The she-cat's eyes were clouded with worry.

"In your dream," she asked softly. "Did Whitefleet or Coldwind die?"

"I don't know if they did," Cinderpaw mewed. "And isn't Coldwind, like, the meanest cat ever? He'll be fine."

"Yeah, he's pretty mean," Icepaw mumbled. "He's that kinda medicine cat's like 'I'm here for healing, not helping'." Cinderpaw laughed.

"I bet he's fine." She mewed.

"You're able to turn your fear into reassurance," Icepaw said dryly. "How _do_ you do that?"

"I dunno," Cinderpaw mewed. "I guess I just try to look at the situation through different views? And I didn't see a positive view until now?"

"That's, like, the most mouse-brained answer I've heard."

"It's the best I got."

Icepaw laughed, before nodding. "It's just, Coldwind's tough, but he was really nice to me when I got sick when I was a kit," she mewed. "I ate something that I shouldn't have and had to stay in the medicine cat den for a bit. He wasn't all that mean, just a little... Lonely, I guess?" She sighed. "He didn't talk much, but he was nice in his gestures." She shuffled her paws. "And Whitefleet is, like, the best mentor I could've asked for. If either of them died, I'd be torn."

Cinderpaw smiled at her friend, before pressing a paw against her shoulder.

"I always tell myself that everything will be okay, no matter how bad the ending might be."

"But how can it be okay, if the ending's bad?"

"Because when you die, you're not dead forever," Cinderpaw purred. "There's an _afterlife_. A place for fixing things. A place where you can apologize, or make up for lost time. If someone you love dies, they go there and wait for you."

"Well, yeah," Icepaw mewed. "But it hurts. Because they're not here with us." Cinderpaw paused, pulling her paw away.

"I guess," she mewed. "It is rough, but you gotta live on for them, and make the best of it, y'know?"

"Ugh, I swear, your cheeriness and optimism is so annoying."

"Well suck it up cuz that's how I am."

"StarClan save me."

The two apprentices shared a laugh, just as the brush began to rustle.

The Clans hushed their already quiet conversations, turning to the trees, where Hollowstar, Jaggedstar, Brownstar, and Brackenstar stepped forward.

"Attention, Clans of the mountains," Hollowstar called. "The three other leaders and myself have come to a decision. From MountainClan, I send Runningheart, Eelpelt, and Cherrystorm."

"From SunClan," Brownstar mewed. "I send Willowwind, Palestep, and Nightfeather."

"From RainClan," Brackenstar looked at his Clan meaningfully. "I send Goldenwhisper, Bounceleg, and Skywatcher."

"And from MoonClan," Jaggedstar called. "Eelmask, Nettlepelt, and Pearlight."

Cinderpaw was rooted to the ground, turning to see as her two friends padded to stand beside the cats that had gathered.

Twelve in total; large enough to cover the vast ground, small enough to stay hidden if they were careful.

_If there really is any danger_, Cinderpaw thought. _Does that mean...?_

She looked at Nettlepelt, who met her gaze.

His eyes widened when he saw the fear and worry.

_StarClan, help me._ She felt as though she couldn't breathe. _Don't let them die!_

"Here are your orders," Jaggedstar mewed. "Do not engage battle unless needed. Do you understand?"

"Understood," Eelmask agreed.

"Your goal is to find the status of Coldwind," Brownstar mewed. "If he is injured, bring him to safety. If he is... Dead... Return immediately. If he is not there, return immediately."

"Keep an eye out for strange scents or tracks," Hollowstar mewed. "We have no idea what's going on out there."

"If a battle begins," Brackenstar mewed. "Call for us, and we will come back you up. Is that understood?!"

"Yes!" The patrol agreed in unison, their mews loud against the night air.

"Then be off."

Cinderpaw held her breath as the patrol began to move, and her eyes watched the tree with fear.

_Oh, StarClan,_ she begged. _Don't let this end up like my dream! Please, let this be nothing!_


	27. Chapter 24

**If you couldn't tell, I'm drawing this out.**

**Will we even get to battle this chapter?**

**Who knows?**

* * *

Cinderpaw paced around, her paws itching with anticipation and worry.

Were her friends okay?

Was Eelmask okay?

Were the other Clan cats okay?

What about Coldwind?

"Cinderpaw," Icepaw's voice made her pause, and she turned to look at the she-cat. "You're pacing a path into the dirt, cut it out." Cinderpaw looked down to see that, in fact, her paws had begun to wear at the ground, and she sat down, fur fluffed out with embarrassment.

"Sorry!" She gasped.

"You're worried, it's fine," Icepaw mewed. Cinderpaw noticed her tail twitch, and how she glanced at the tree as well.

"You're worried, too," Cinderpaw replied. "For Nightfeather?"

"What? No! She's so annoying," Icepaw huffed. "I'm more worried about Coldwind."

"I bet Cinderpaw's worried about Nettlepelt," Frigidpaw commented, playfully trying to catch her sister's tail, while Shadowpaw moved it out of her path each time.

"Wh-what?!" Cinderpaw squeaked. "No! I'm worried about _all_ the cats!" She gasped. Icepaw let out a laugh.

"Oh my StarClan, you're _totally_ worried about him!"

"I'm worried about him, Pearlight, Eelmask, _everyone_." Cinderpaw huffed. "Not just him in particular."

"Cinderpaw, it's okay if you're worried." Fleetpaw purred with laughter. "Sometimes, cats get closer to other cats more than others. Then they become mates, and then they have kits. Somewhere, in the middle of all that, cats get worried for other cats."

"Oh, shut up!" Cinderpaw huffed, kneading the ground in frustration. "I wish that I could just fight something."

"One minute you're scared, and the next you're battle ready?" Icepaw rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind, Cinderpaw!"

"I'm scared for my Clanmates," Cinderpaw replied. "I'd fight hundreds of enemies for them. They mean everything to me."

"Wow, that's some serious loyalty," Shadowpaw mewed, rolling away from her sister. "I might fight, like, twenty enemies for MountainClan, but not, like, a hundred."

"Not unless Talonpaw was in danger," Frigidpaw snickered. "You two are as close as mates would be!"

"Shut up!" Shadowpaw gasped, swatting at her sister. "It's not like that."

"Oh, sure it's not," Frigidpaw purred. "You said yourself that you'd do anything to protect her."

"Frigidpaw, I swear to StarClan," Shadowpaw huffed. "I'll claw your mouth shut if you don't be quiet." Frigidpaw snickered again, before padding over to Cinderpaw.

"You might not believe it," Frigidpaw purred, looking over at her sister. "But Shadowpaw and Talonpaw both have a thing for each other."

"No we don't!" Shadowpaw grumbled. "She's just my friend!"

"Don't listen to her," Frigidpaw whispered. "They totally like each other."

"You shouldn't tease her, Frigidpaw," Cinderpaw laughed awkwardly, seeing the black she-cat sit down grumpily. "It's mean."

"You wouldn't tease your brother if he were here? Sweetpaw used to talk volumes about him, despite him being a sick kit all the time."

"Frigidpaw!" Icepaw gasped, bristling. "Don't say such abrasive things!" She glanced at Cinderpaw, who stared at Frigidpaw incredulously.

The apprentices looked at Cinderpaw, waiting for a reaction to Frigidpaw's words.

"So I was right," Cinderpaw mewed. "Sweetpaw _did_ have a thing for Aspenfang."

Pigeonpaw broke out in laughter with his brother, Darkpaw, while Owlpaw and Buzzardpaw stared at them in shock.

"You're not mad at Frigidpaw?" Icepaw squawked, surprised. "How?!"

"Aspenfang _was _sick all the time," Cinderpaw mewed. "And yeah, I'd probably tease him, but at the same time I feel like he'd be more accepting of it." She glanced back at the tree. "I just don't know what he'd think of this battle. Would he be scared? Or excited? Both maybe?" She sighed. "I wish he was here."

"I didn't mean anything," Frigidpaw mewed. "I just, er, forgot that... Y'know... He died?"

"It's fine," Cinderpaw purred. "I've mostly gotten over it. I think watching him get his warrior name really helped me move on." She sighed. "I just hope I get my warrior name soon." She stared at the tree, tail twitching with worry.

Why weren't the patrols back yet?

"Anyway, we should probably be practicing some battle moves," Icepaw mewed. "If there is anything over there, it'd be best if we were ready."

"Yeah," Pigeonpaw mewed. "I'm going to go find Twigbreeze. Darkpaw, you coming with?"

"Yeah," Darkpaw mewed, getting to his paws. "Let's go." He looked at Icepaw. "Coming?"

"If Whitefleet is with Twigbreeze and Mouseflame, I'll follow you. If not, then no." Icepaw turned and padded off, while Darkpaw and Pigeonpaw padded in a different direction.

"Toadpaw, let's go find Tanglepelt and Hawktail," Hailpaw mewed.

"Yeah," Toadpaw agreed.

"C'mon, Shadowpaw," Frigidpaw mewed. "Applespeck is probably wanting to practice too, and I bet Bravefang wants you to train."

"Yeah." Shadowpaw looked at Cinderpaw. "We'll see you in the fight."

"See you," Cinderpaw replied, before realizing what she'd said.

So it was official.

She looked around, and saw it on each of the cat's faces.

There was a battle coming.

And they knew it.

Cinderpaw rose to her paws, turning around, searching for her mentor.

If battle was coming, then she wanted to be as ready as everyone else.

The apprentice padded into the swath of anticipating cats, ready to train.

* * *

Cinderpaw ducked as Deadcreek attempted to pounce on her, bringing her front paws up and slamming them into his stomach, sending him flying across the small makeshift training ground. Deadcreek sat up, dazed, and Cinderpaw launched herself at him, grappling his shoulders and pinning him to the ground.

There was a small grunt from her mentor, and Cinderpaw let him go.

"Very good," he mewed, clearing his throat. "I wasn't expecting to be thrown sideways."

"I thought it'd be more effective and less deadly to the cat if I threw them instead of clawing their stomach."

"Very fair," Deadcreek mewed. "But you _do_ realize you may have to injure a cat to win a fight."

"I'm aware," she replied. "I just think that minimal injury is the best action."

"Shall we go again?" Deadcreek asked.

"Yes, please." Cinderpaw mewed.

Icepaw had stopped in her training to watch them battle, already having seen how Cinderpaw had thrown Deadcreek. She looked at Whitefleet.

"When am I gonna learn to do that?" She asked.

"When you're ready," Whitefleet mewed. "Once you learn to pay attention." Before Icepaw could react, Whitefleet lunged at her, quickly pinning her to the ground. "When you pay attention," Whitefleet mewed from her stance over Icepaw. "You become a better fighter."

She paused when Icepaw didn't move, and Whitefleet eyes' widened, and she got off of her apprentice.

"Icepaw?"

With a sudden yowl, Icepaw leapt up, and slammed into Whitefleet's shoulder, dazing the white warrior. Icepaw quickly battered at her face, dazing her more, and causing the white she-cat to stumble to the ground.

When she got low enough, Icepaw grabbed her by the scruff and pinned her down.

"Okay," Whitefleet mewed after a moment of being pinned. "Maybe _I_ didn't pay attention." Icepaw laughed, letting Whitefleet to her paws.

"I'm ready for this fight, right?" Icepaw asked.

"Yes," Whitefleet mewed. "Your hunting skills may not be the best, but you've always been a wonderful fighter."

There was a loud yowl, and everyone turned around, to see that there were cats coming in through the tall grass.

The patrol had returned.

"Mumblebee!" Eelmask called.

"Thunderrapid!" Nightfeather called in return.

Everyone crowded around the cats, but the apprentices were left outside.

Cinderpaw looked at Deadcreek, who nodded, and Cinderpaw scrambled towards the crowd, squeezing through the group.

Her eyes widened.

All twelve had returned... But four were on the backs of their fellow Clanmates.

She couldn't tell in the dark, who was laying on the backs of Nightfeather, Eelmask, Bounceleg, and Runningheart.

In fact, she couldn't see many of the other cats of the group.

Her heart squeezed.

Were any of the injured cats Nettlepelt or Pearlight? Were they...

Mumblebee raced forward, Thunderrapid by his side. Cinderpaw didn't even realize the other medicine cat was here.

In fact, SunClan's second medicine cat already had a jawful of marigold and his paw was webbed with cobwebs.

Mumblebee went round to each of the cats on the backs of the others, carefully pulling each one down.

Everyone held their breath as the two toms sniffed the injured.

Mumblebee rose to his paws after a moment, shaking his head.

"They're gone." He mewed. "Cherrystorm, Goldenwhisper, Willowwind... And Palestep."

Cinderpaw felt guilt ride in her chest, feeling relief that Mumblebee hadn't spoken the names of her friends.

But it still hurt, when she saw Nightfeather staring at Willowwind and Palestep, her eyes dim with horror.

"Eelmask, Runningheart," the four leaders had approached, staring at two of the deputies. "What happened?"

"It _looked_ like a dog," Runningheart breathed. "But... It... There wasn't any way it _could've_ been. It was impossible. There's _no way_." Cinderpaw's eyes widened, and she backed up.

"How was it different?"

"It's fur was wilder, more scruffy. It was bigger than any dog I've ever seen, and it's paws were _huge_."

Cinderpaw stumbled away from the group, her heart pounding.

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no._

"It had russet fur, and green eyes." Eelmask concluded. "It was a monster like I've never seen before."

Cinderpaw couldn't breathe.

"It's a wolf."

Everyone suddenly turned to Hollowstar, who stood, proud and quiet.

"I've only seen them once," she mewed. "As an apprentice. The one I met was ancient. They're ruthless monsters. This is truly not good."

_I should've told someone_, Cinderpaw wailed silently. _About that thing I saw in the dream! Why didn't I **tell** someone?! Why?!_

"Cinderpaw?"

The grey apprentice froze when she heard Nettlepelt's soft voice, and she turned to look at him, eyes wide.

He was watching her with worry, having pulled away from the group.

"Nettlepelt..." She whispered. "It's my fault," she cried softly. "This is my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen that wolf," she cried. "In a dream. He was in our _camp_, and then he left and I heard screaming for help." Nettlepelt's eyes widened, and he turned to Jaggedstar, signaling to the tom quickly. Jaggedstar caught it, and nudged Hollowstar, and signaling to the other leaders. The other cats, now focused on the deceased, paid no attention, as the four leaders quickly ran to Nettlepelt's side.

"The dream," Nettlepelt mewed. "I know about the one that involves all that fire and death," he mewed. "But she's apparently seen the wolf that killed Cherrystorm, Willowwind, and the others."

"What?" Jaggedstar's eyes widened, before turning on her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know!" Cinderpaw cried. "I just... I was _scared_. And now, there are four cats dead because of me..." She hung her head, pain stabbing at her senses. "It's all my fault. I should've said something."

"You're saying I lost two cats because an apprentice was frightened?" Brownstar whispered quietly, eyes narrowed with anger. "Jaggedstar, if this is your plan to weaken SunClan, then—"

"Listen to me," Jaggedstar snapped, whipping around. "I had no idea about this part of her dream. And I told you I was going to send word to you, but all of you are such pains in the tail when it comes to convoys going into your camp, I figured it'd be far too late!" Brackenstar and Hollowstar flattened their ears, knowing he was specifically talking of them. "It's far too late to be angry over this. We know that this has to do with the prophecy I told you about, which means this apprentice is key to winning." He turned to Cinderpaw. "You must fight this battle, do you hear me? You cannot let yourself get overtaken with frustration and grief."

"And what of after the battle?" Hollowstar snarled. "What will you do after we've supposedly won?"

"I'll punish her accordingly, for withdrawing information." He looked at Cinderpaw. "Fight like your life depends on it, apprentice," he growled softly. "Because it just might."

"I'm sorry, Jaggedstar," Nettlepelt cut in, stepping in between the now-frightened Cinderpaw and the angered leader. "But I brought you over here to give you this information because I thought you'd understand the fear of not speaking about something." He narrowed his eyes clearly, and Jaggedstar stepped back. "After all, you never truly told us that Prophecy yourself; you let Cinderpaw find out after Larchsplash attempted to murder her."

"Nettlepelt—"

"Cats are dead, and it's because there's a wolf in the dream of an apprentice," Nettlepelt mewed. "You know how cryptic StarClan could've been. For all we knew, the wolf she didn't tell us about could've been a sign of how ferocious this battle is going to be. It also could've caused unnecessary panic, or," he looked at Hollowstar this time. "Cowardice."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I saw you," he growled softly. "You were trying to signal to Runningheart to leave. You didn't want to fight this battle." The other three leaders turned on her, eyes wide.

"Is he correct, Hollowstar?" Brackenstar breathed.

Hollowstar was silent, flicking her tail.

Jaggedstar turned to Nettlepelt. "I get your point," he growled softly. "Mistakes were made. But I cannot overlook this. I will _still_ have to punish her."

"I don't care about that," Nettlepelt hissed. "Just don't you dare threaten her."

Jaggedstar turned and followed the other leaders back to the group.

Cinderpaw stared at Nettlepelt in shock.

He had just fought against the Clan leader.

For her.

"I'm sorry," Nettlepelt mewed. "When I beckoned them over, I thought they'd try to use this information to their advantage, but I guess it was a little late for that." He flicked his tail with annoyance. "What you said, about not telling anyone," he leaned towards her. "I believe you, even if they don't." Cinderpaw was shaken, and she felt like her mouth was full of cotton.

"Thank you," she whispered after a moment. "And... I'm sorry. I really wish I'd said something, but..." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "But I was so afraid of that wolf. I don't even know _why_..."

Nettlepelt was quiet for a moment, before looking over at the worried cats, who were murmuring among themselves.

He froze when he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring them down, a knowing look in them.

Larchsplash.

She watched them in silence, before stepping back into the crowd.

_Don't let her speak a word_, the brown tom begged. _Please._

"MoonClan!" Jaggedstar called loudly. "We'll go in first; we have greater stalking skills. Prepare yourselves; this is a battle of great proportion, and many may die this night." He looked at each of them. "Our goal is to get Thunderrapid and Mumblebee safely inside of the Moon Circle. The wolves will not be able to reach them, and there they can set up for wounded cats." He narrowly looked at each of his Clanmates. "We _will_ survive this."

"SunClan, we will wait until they call before we rush into battle." Brownstar called. "RainClan will join us in that onslaught."

"And MountainClan will circle the entire field, in case there are more than one wolf." Hollowstar mewed. "We will join you when we are satisfied with our search." Brownstar and Brackenstar looked skeptically at Hollowstar, who didn't return their gaze.

As MoonClan began to gather, Nettlepelt gently nudged Cinderpaw.

"Remember what we've always been told," he mewed. "Everything will be okay."

"Yeah." Cinderpaw agreed. "I'll remember that."

"MoonClan, move out!"

As their group moved, Cinderpaw remembered the look of twisted enjoyment on that wolf's face, from her dream.

_The fire burns_ _brightly_, the strange voice from earlier whispered in her ear. _But ash and soot will snuff it out._


	28. Chapter 25

**CK here! Real quick, before we get into this chapter (I know, I know, I've been commenting a lot at the top of the chapters lol, sorry!), I wanted to let you guys know about an update on my page. It involves some information on Cindercall's Fear, and stuff, and I just figured I'd let you guys know! Of course, if you're not interested, that's absolutely fine! I just wanted to be able to say I told you guys, lol. **

**Ennjjoooyyyy~!**

* * *

"Scorch," the voice made the russet wolf turn.

The one who had called his name, a black wolf with nasty amber eyes, stared at him with disdain and contempt.

"Alpha," Scorch dipped his head in respect.

"Is it set up? Are we ready?"

"Stop this!" A voice cut through their conversation before Scorch could respond, and a pretty grey she-wolf lunged for them, only to be knocked back by Scorch.

"Feather!" He snarled. "I thought I told you to _stay out of this_."

"Scorch," Alpha growled darkly. "I trust that your..." He looked at Feather in disgust. "_Mate_... Won't interfere with our plans, yes?"

"She will not," Scorch snarled. "The mountain will be ours tonight."

"We can coexist with them!" Feather yipped, teeth bared. "They do not hunt our prey, and we do not hunt theirs! We do not need this battle!"

"Battle?" Alpha scoffed, laughing. "Feather, you misunderstand," he stepped closer to the grey she-wolf, who crouched down in fear. "This is no battle," he barked. "This is a _hunt_." Turning to the forest where he stood, he called out. "Pack of Shadows!" He howled. "Let your bloodlust be sated! Eat all that you can catch! Kill the rest! We will _feast_!"

Howls and yips of excitement came from within, and several wolves stepped out, their jaws dripping saliva with anticipation.

Two wolves stepped away, standing beside Feather.

"This is wrong," a brown one murmured quietly.

"Silence, Branch!" Scorch growled. "You should be on _my_ side, not Feather's!"

"Just because we're brothers doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing," Branch snapped. He looked at a tan wolf with dark eyes. "Sand doesn't agree either." The tan wolf shook her head, and stared dead at Alpha.

Alpha stepped back slightly, fur ruffled.

"It doesn't matter what Sand thinks," Alpha growled. "She's no longer Alpha, if you recall. That is _my_ name."

"I would hesitate your tongue, Shade." Sand calmly spoke, her voice soft. "Remember that you only won because of my illness." Alpha narrowed his eyes, and he stepped forward.

"Then challenge me, Sand," he scoffed. "If you want to save those little kitties? Challenge me, and take my position as Alpha. Don't make me regret keeping you alive."

"I will not," Sand replied. "I, instead, want to watch as you underestimate our enemy and die."

"Of course you'd think I'd die to the claws of a puny cat." He looked across the field, where the gathering of cats had begun. His lips pulled back into some kind of twisted grin. "Only weaklings would die to that."

"Move out, Pack of Shadows!" Scorch snarled.

And so they did, leaving behind Branch, Sand, and Feather.

"They will die," Feather whispered. "I heard her speak of it to Scorch. There is a cat that can hurt them."

"I'd believe the panther over our own beta," Sand replied. "Feather, what do you see in him?"

"Nothing, anymore," Feather replied. "He used to be different. It wasn't until Alpha chose him as Beta after defeating you did he change."

"We shall watch," Sand decreed. "Go get Leaf and Bear. Tell them it has begun."

"Yes, Alpha," Branch dipped his head, before turning and darting into the trees.

"Sand," Feather whispered. "Will they survive? The cats?"

"Of course they will," Sand looked up at the sky. "After all—this is the mountain where those four were born."

* * *

MoonClan stopped beside the central tree, ears pricked for anything.

Mumblebee and Thunderrapid hurried inside, bundles of medicine in their jaws. Three more cats followed them in, with just as many herbs in their jaws as the medicine cats.

The rest of the group surrounded the small entrance into the Moon Circle, glancing around for any enemies, while the cats inside—Mumblebee, Thunderrapid, Pearlight, Eelmask, and Ashwater—set up for the oncoming battle.

Deadcreek glanced around, Cinderpaw at his side. The grey apprentice looked in the direction opposite of the cats that had gathered, her eyes focusing on the edge of the treeline.

As the cats murmured in quiet, discussing the possibilities of the battle, Cinderpaw focused on searching for their enemies.

Surely they were there now?

Where were they, if not here?

They had attacked the group, so they had to be close.

Cinderpaw's head lifted when she saw a shadow not far from them, in the direction she was facing.

Deadcreek felt his apprentice begin to wander off, and he turned to see her creeping through the tall grass.

"Sh!" He hissed softly to the cats closest to him.

Almost immediately, a hush fell across the cats, and eyes fell on Cinderpaw, who was now creeping forward, ears perked and eyes peeled.

She was downwind from whatever she had seen, and she carefully crept forward.

A thick scent filled her nose, which smelled familiar for some reason, and she slowed her pace, becoming more cautious with each step.

"Scorch," the bark was soft, coming from her left, and Cinderpaw froze. "Prepare the attack."

"Understood." The voice came from her right. She saw a russet pelt through the grass, and she could see that it was about to tip it's head back.

"MoonClan!" She screeched, whipping around and darting back. Cinderpaw realized that she had crept several badger lengths away. "They're attacking! They're here! They're attacking!" Her wail raised above the moon, just as a howl echoed through the air.

As Cinderpaw ran, wolves seemed to bleed out of the grass, like a wave of death.

And they were hot on Cinderpaw's tail.

The russet wolf gave a loud growl of frustration.

"After that cat!" Scorch snarled loudly. "She's given us away! Kill her!" The rest of MoonClan quickly scattered, sliding into the tall grass.

MoonClan's most practiced skill was stalking; it was their strongest play.

Only three warriors stood in front of Cinderpaw's view—Jaggedstar, Eelmask, and Ashwater.

She was still at least five fox-lengths away.

"Scorch!" A wolf with a silver coat jumped in front of the russet wolf. "Look at that! They've scattered! This is going to be easy!"

"Moon, wait!" But Scorch was too late to warn the wolf, as Greysong, Timbermask, Larchsplash, and Nettlepelt leapt out of the long grass, grappling onto Moon's back.

The wolf went down hard, flailing and screaming in pain as the four cats tore him to near shreds.

"Moon!" A white wolf howled.

"Leave him, Snow!" Scorch roared. "He's dead! Kill the rest of them! _Eat_!"

And the battle began.

* * *

Nemora lifted her large head, eyes wide when she heard the yowling and screeching coming from the sacred tree that the Clan cats held dear.

She stepped forward, her large lithe body hard to see in the darkness.

"So it has begun," the panther murmured, stepping out on the cliff that overlooked the clearing with the Moon Circle. "A battle of Cinder and Fire."

Her eyes watched the bodies tearing at each other, claws and teeth flashing in the dim moonlight.

A grin spread across her face, and she laid down, her tail swishing over the cliff edge she lied on.

"Nemora wonders," she rumbled sweetly. "How both will accept the outcome of this battle."


	29. Chapter 26

**!GORE WARNING!**

**Not a fan of dismemberment or blood or bad things?!**

**I'd suggest you skip this chapter!**

**I will have a warning at the beginning of each chapter where it's really bad. If there's a part that's not super bad, then I'll let you know too!**

**!GORE WARNING!**

* * *

Cinderpaw stood in the center of chaos and destruction.

And she had no idea what to do.

After Moon had been taken down by the patrol of four, Snow and another wolf that she heard called River, were taken down as well.

SunClan, RainClan, and MountainClan had not yet joined the battle, but Heatherheart was on the sidelines, waiting for the signal to go retrieve them.

Now, the wolves were running in circles, diving into the grass. Screams and screeches could be heard echoing across the field, and sometimes a wolf would come up with a cat in it's jaws, only to get swarmed by more.

She couldn't tell who was winning though.

"Cinderpaw, look out!" Cinderpaw ducked out of the way just in time, as a large brown wolf was sent tumbling past her, into the roots of the Moon Circle. It rose to it's paws, snarling, when Nettlepelt came out of nowhere, yowling at the top of his lungs. He leapt onto the wolf's throat, clamping down on it's jugular and ripping it out.

The wolf collapsed, gasping in shock and pain, and Nettlepelt pulled himself out from under it, covered in it's blood.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped, running up to Cinderpaw. "You can't just stand around, you could get hurt!"

"I don't know what to do!" Cinderpaw wailed. "I just... I'm panicking, Nettlepelt! What do I do?!"

"Find a wolf, and _attack_," he replied. "Don't think about anything else, okay?! This is a fight to the death—and I can't bear to lose you." With that, Nettlepelt leapt back into the fray.

Cinderpaw watched him go, as he joined Pearlight's side in taking down a hefty wolf with coarse grey fur and yellow teeth.

Cinderpaw looked around, searching for a cat to help.

"Larchsplash!" The yowl came from her left, and she saw Greysong helping the she-cat up. A wolf with yellow eyes bore down on them, snarling and howling.

Cinderpaw darted forward, running at full speed, as the wolf lunged for Larchsplash, who was dazed from it's recent attack.

With a cry of anger, Cinderpaw pounced, landing on it's head, her claws piercing it's eyes.

With a loud roar of pain, the wolf bucked. Cinderpaw dug her claws in, sinking her teeth into it's ear, tearing at it relentlessly while kicking it in the face.

Greysong joined in the battle, while Larchsplash regained herself, launching herself around the wolf's neck, before clawing it to pieces.

The wolf shook Cinderpaw off, yipping in pain. Backing away, it collapsed, as blood poured out of the wound Greysong had given it.

"The signal has been given to RainClan and SunClan," Greysong gasped. "These wolves... You need at least three cats to be able to have a chance. Thanks, Cinderpaw." She looked at Larchsplash. "Are you okay? Can you keep fighting?"

"I'm fine!" The she-cat spat. "Show me the next enemy, I'll _shred _them." She threw a look at Cinderpaw. "And don't you _dare_ do something like that again, do you hear me?" Cinderpaw flattened her ears, bristling.

"Do what? Save you?"

"Interfere." Larchsplash growled.

"Shut up, both of you," Greysong spat. "Now's not the time we fight among ourselves. Get moving and find a—" The grey she-cat let out a wail of pain, as she was suddenly lifted off of the ground.

A tan wolf with a thick coat and dark eyes held her in it's jaws by her tail.

With a flick of it's head, he sent her flying into the ground, with a loud thud.

Planting a paw on her chest, Greysong—who was still gasping for air—began to squirm.

"Yes," the wolf snarled. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

"No!" Cinderpaw lunged for the wolf.

But she was too late.

In that split second, the wolf's head dove down, and he took Greysong's head in his mouth.

And tore it clean off.

In that split second, Cinderpaw watched as the grey cat's body almost immediately stopped moving, and didn't remove her eyes from Greysong's head as it dropped from the tan wolf's mouth.

In that split second, blood now covered the grass.

And Cinderpaw could only see red.

The wolf let out a surprised howl of pain, when Cinderpaw finally landed on it's pelt.

With a screech of rage, Cinderpaw tore her way up from it's back to it's neck.

With all of her strength that she could muster—with all of the rage that was built inside of her body—Cinderpaw clamped down on it's throat.

It barked with pain, but it was cut short, as Cinderpaw tore it's throat clean out, blood splattering her fur.

Dropping down from the creature, the wolf started to stagger back, only to collapse on the ground.

Larchsplash, standing beside Greysong's body, stared at her daughter in horror.

Cinderpaw turned a look on Larchsplash, her blue eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

"You're a monster," Larchsplash breathed.

"Don't you start with that," Cinderpaw roared. "If we didn't fight like that, Greysong would still be alive! Go join a battle, don't whine about how I'm not the kit you wanted to live!"

Larchsplash stepped forward, tail lashing.

"I can't let," Larchsplash hissed softly. "I can't let a monster like you live. Not after witnessing the power you hold."

"I cannot believe this," Cinderpaw glared at her mother angrily. "I'm going to go help my Clanmates fight. Why don't you just crawl back into your den and hide instead of placing blame on random cats." She turned away from Larchsplash, storming towards where she saw Ashwater, Heatherheart, Milkthroat, and Moonbreeze fighting a wolf.

Just as she turned away, she heard a grunt, and felt a heavy weight land on her.

Almost immediately, Cinderpaw flipped around underneath her, and kicked Larchsplash off of her.

To both of their shock, Larchsplash went sailing back, landing on the ground hard, now several badger-lengths away.

Larchsplash got to her paws, staring at Cinderpaw in horror.

"You're leading all of them, aren't you, Cinderpaw." Larchsplash whispered accusingly.

Cinderpaw stepped towards her, only to see her mother take a fearful step back.

"No," she mewed. "I'd never want to hurt anyone. This isn't _my_ doing!"

"Don't lie to me," Larchsplash breathed. "This is where you try to gain control of the Clan. So that we can _thrive_ under you. It won't work, Cinderpaw. Your plan won't work!"

"You're going crazy," Cinderpaw snapped in response. "I'm not—" She stopped when she saw a wolf with grey-brown fur slide out from the grass, right behind Larchsplash. "Larchsplash." She mewed urgently.

"I have to warn Jaggedstar," Larchsplash cried. "You're going to kill us all!" She turned around, just in time to come face to face with the snarling wolf, eyes wide.

Cinderpaw saw the wolf's jaws open wide, and she remembered how easily the wolf from before had torn off Greysong's head.

The world seemed to slow, as Cinderpaw ran towards Larchsplash and the wolf, as the wolf's head lunged down to take off her mother's.

She made it as the wolf's teeth were just about to close down on the grey she-cat, and she pushed Larchsplash out of the way.

But not far enough.

A loud screech came from her mother, and Cinderpaw saw that the wolf had sank it's fangs into her mother's foreleg.

There was a loud rip, and Cinderpaw and Larchsplash went flying off to the side.

Confused on what happened, Cinderpaw leapt to her paws, turning around to face the wolf, fur bristling and teeth bared.

She stopped when she saw what was now in the wolf's jaws.

Larchsplash's front leg had been torn off.

Without it, Larchsplash could never be a warrior again.

Rage shook Cinderpaw to the core.

_Too many cats_, that soft voice hissed in her ear. _Too many of them. Too many couldn't continue on their path as a warrior. Are you going to let this monster get away with causing that again?_

The answer was simple.

* * *

Mumblebee was already hard at work with Thunderrapid, patching up the heavily injured, with the help of Heatherheart. The she-cat was too injured to continue fighting, but was helping guide other cats inside to be seen.

"Cinderpaw, Larchsplash!" The cry of fear made the two medicine cats look up.

Mumblebee's eyes widened, as Cinderpaw dragged her mother in by the scruff, dropping the sobbing cat on the ground.

"Her leg was torn off," Cinderpaw mewed.

But that wasn't what caught Mumblebee's eye.

No.

Cinderpaw's grey coat was slathered with blood—the only thing standing out was her shining blue eyes, which seemed calm and unfazed.

"Are you alright?" Heatherheart gasped. "Who's blood is that?!"

"Not mine." Cinderpaw turned and darted back out, before any more questions could be asked. Thunderrapid almost immediately began working on Larchsplash's leg, wrapping it with marigold and cobwebs, while Mumblebee stared after Cinderpaw.

Heatherheart looked worriedly at the medicine cat.

"Should I go get her? She looked hurt. All that blood, how can she say none of it is hers?!"

"Heatherheart," Mumblebee whispered softly. "Her eyes... Cinderpaw didn't lie." He looked meaningfully at Heatherheart. "Not a single drop of that blood was hers.

* * *

SunClan and RainClan had joined the battle now.

Icepaw, Pigeonpaw, Darkpaw and Nightfeather were thrown in the midst, the three apprentice's mentors having disappeared into the throng of battle.

It was utter chaos, and the four SunClan cats were now fighting against two wolves, both with pale brown fur.

Icepaw and Nightfeather took the one on the left, nipping and biting at it's paws while weaving in and out from under it's paws. The wolf let out a snarl as the two clawed at it, hissing and spitting as they dodged it's large paws.

Pigeonpaw and Darkpaw were doing the same to the other, trying to keep them distracted long enough.

The brown wolf being dealt with by the apprenticed brothers stumbled suddenly, letting out a yip of surprise as it collapsed on one of it's weakened legs. Nightfeather almost immediately darted away from the wolf she was handling, Darkpaw taking her place, as she clawed at the squirming wolf's neck. Pigeonpaw kept it busy, continuing to nip and bit at it's paws to keep it from getting up.

The other brown wolf let out a snarl of anger, and suddenly Darkpaw was sent flying into Nightfeather, the two cats tumbling to the ground.

The other wolf kicked Pigeonpaw, scrambling to it's paws, though it's throat now dripped with blood.

With a quick yip, it turned and bolted, while the other ran for Darkpaw and Nightfeather bearing down on them.

Icepaw let out a screech of anger, chasing after it, before pouncing onto it's pelt and digging her claws into it's pelt.

It roared out in pain, trying to buck her off of it's back, twisting round and round.

Nightfeather tried to make a leap for it, but it quickly knocked her back down to the ground, and she was sent tumbling into Pigeonpaw, who was still dazed from the other wolf's attack.

Icepaw was dislodged, and the wolf sent her flying into the ground, a massive paw landing on her chest and keeping her from moving.

With a panicked yowl, Icepaw struggled underneath the paw, as it's jaws started moving down towards her head, saliva dripping from it's teeth.

Icepaw scrambled, trying her hardest to move from under the wolf.

"Icepaw, no!" Darkpaw yowled, lunging for her. The wolf kicked him away with it's other paw, and Icepaw wheezed when it's weight briefly shifted to her for a slight moment.

"Icepaw!" Pigeonpaw and Nightfeather cried, running towards her.

Icepaw could only see saliva and teeth.

_I wonder if this is gonna hurt..._ She squeezed her eyes shut.

Only to feel something warm splatter her face, and the weight suddenly lift from her chest.

Icepaw sat up, opening her eyes, to see that the wolf she had just faced off against was laying on the ground, bleeding out.

In front of it, the cat who had killed it, was no larger than an apprentice and had a pretty russet coat.

"Oh, StarClan, thank you!" Icepaw gasped, running up to the strange cat.

"No problem," the voice made Icepaw freeze, and the cat turned to look at her.

"C-Cinderpaw?" Icepaw whispered, backing up. The originally grey apprentice now looked as though she were a dead cat that had risen from the grave. Her blue eyes shone from the blood that dripped off of her chest. "You're injured, oh StarClan, we've got to get you to the—"

"I don't need it." Cinderpaw's voice was cold, and her blue eyes hardened. "None of this blood is mine." Nightfeather pounced on Cinderpaw, quickly licking her fur clean in swift strokes, as Cinderpaw squirmed from under her. "Stop it, Nightfeather!" The apprentice yowled. "We're in the middle of battle! I've got to help!"

"By StarClan," Nightfeather breathed, stepping back now that Cinderpaw had been partially cleaned.

Her fur was unscratched.

The four cats stared at her in horror and shock.

"Why are you just sitting there?!" Cinderpaw snapped. "Find a target. Don't think about anything else except saving the cats around you."

With that, the grey apprentice turned and raced into the fray.

Icepaw watched her leave, before looking at Nightfeather.

"I can really see now," Icepaw mewed. "What Nettlepelt sees in her." She raced towards the battle. "Let's go!"


	30. Chapter 27

**!GORE WARNING!**

**SomEONE IS LITERALLY EATEN ALIVE.**

**Wolves are a whole new territory of cruel.**

**I just want you guys to know how much fun it is writing this.**

**!GORE WARNING!**

* * *

Claws and teeth met fur and skin.

Blood splattered on the ground, bodies flying through the air.

Cinderpaw narrowly dodged out of the way as Bounceleg came flying past her, landing on the ground, all four of his namesake's ripped from his body.

His eyes were still very much alive, as he wheezed and sobbed in pain and agony, until his blood had finally drained, tearing away his spirit.

Cinderpaw turned back to the wolf who had done it; a large one with thick muscles and huge teeth.

It roared in anger, lunging for Fishwater, one of the RainClan cats that had tried to fight it, taking the tom up into it's jaws.

The large wolf threw the brown tom up in the air, the tom hissing and spitting in surprise, and caught Fishwater back in his jaws.

Cinderpaw lunged for the wolf, as it began to try to eat Fishwater, who yowled in agony, his claws reaching out from within the wolf's jaws.

"Fishwater!" Nightstreak and Skywatcher wailed, as Cinderpaw sank her claws into the wolf's pelt, struggling to reach it's throat before it could eat the cat.

There was a loud scream from inside the wolf's throat, and Cinderpaw flinched when it was suddenly cut short. She could see that Fishwater's paws and tail had stopped moving, and she saw blood drip down from the wolf's mouth.

With a loud screech of anger, Cinderpaw used the wolf's shoulder as her launching pad, and jumped up, latching onto it's ear with her jaws, kicking at it's face and eyes.

The wolf choked up Fishwater, dropping the now-dead cat on the ground, howling in agony.

Nightstreak and Skywatcher lunged forward, Skywatcher digging her claws in and clawing up the wolf, while Nightstreak clawed at it's legs, causing it to panic.

Cinderpaw met the wolf's eyes, as she felt Skywatcher just beneath her.

"You're going to die here," Cinderpaw hissed quietly around it's ear. "You're not the hunters. _We are_."

Skywatcher fastened her fangs into the wolf's thick throat, and tore it out as hard as she could, the force of the attack knocking her off of the wolf.

Nightstreak jumped out of the way, as the wolf began to stagger, blood gurgling in it's jaws, as Cinderpaw released it's ear.

Dropping to the ground, Cinderpaw watched as the wolf fell to the ground, bleeding out on the grass.

Nightstreak grabbed onto Bounceleg, Skywatcher grabbing Fishwater, and the two dragged the now-dead cats off of the battle field.

Cinderpaw turned and darted back into the fray, finding herself in a battle with Ashwater, Eelmask, and Deadcreek.

"There you are!" Deadcreek hissed, as he dodged a blow from the large brown wolf they now fought. It seemed like she was fighting the same enemy over and over.

"Sorry to have worried you," Cinderpaw replied, ducking under as the wolf lunged for her. She clawed at it's jaw's underside, tearing into it's soft flesh. It whipped back, whining in pain, as it drew it's lips back in a snarl.

"You're not injured are you?" Ashwater asked, leaping onto the wolf's shoulder. "That's a lot of blood on you!" Eelmask grabbed onto the wolf's other shoulder, sinking his fangs into the side of it's neck, tearing at it.

The wolf, now occupied with the two cats on either side of it, forgot about the apprentice and mentor.

Cinderpaw and Deadcreek lunged forward, claws outstretched, tearing through the wolf's neck with ease.

"How many are dead now?" Deadcreek asked, looking at Eelmask as the wolf fell.

"Wolves? I don't know." Eelmask mewed. "Cats? Too many. Hawktail and Tinyblaze from RainClan were slaughtered by that russet wolf. Hollowstar and MountainClan have just joined the fray, but I've heard that they've already lost Lightshade, Ivydapple, and Applespeck."

"SunClan's lost Weaselberry, that's it for them."

"I haven't heard of losses in our Clan," Deadcreek admitted.

"Greysong's dead," Cinderpaw mewed. "Her head was ripped clean off. Larchsplash lost a leg, but I got her to the medicine cat's area." The three senior warriors turned on the apprentice in surprise.

"What about the wolf?" Ashwater whispered, eyes wide. "Who killed it?"

"I did." Cinderpaw turned and began to pad off. "Now, I'm going to go fight some more."

Before any of them could stop her, she was already throwing herself back into the battle.

Deadcreek looked at Ashwater, who already had looked like he was going to collapse at any minute. He vaguely recalled seeing the tom get thrown several times by wolves.

"Go," he mewed. "I know you've had fights, but I know that to hear that she's injured hurts you." Ashwater looked at him, and then at Eelmask, who nodded.

The tom quickly ran, bounding through the fray.

"Your apprentice," Eelmask mewed, as the two watched the battle for a brief moment to catch their breath. "She seems rather calm in the midst of all this."

"You saw calm?" Deadcreek asked, looking at him. "I saw rage."

Eelmask didn't act surprised.

He, too, had seen that fearsome glint in Cinderpaw's eye.

Cinderpaw's feet shook with anger, as she joined the fray with Shadowpaw, Frigidpaw, Buzzardpaw, and Owlpaw.

_How dare they?_ The voice spat. _They're taking the lives of warriors. Cats who deserve to grow old and join the elder's den. To live their life in their Clan; in the life they love more than anything._ She crouched down, glaring down the wolf that the five apprentices were up against.

_No more_, she hissed to herself. _No more cats will die when I'm here._

Shadowpaw and Owlpaw leapt forward, yowling in anger, only to be knocked back.

Frigidpaw caught Owlpaw, while Cinderpaw caught Shadowpaw.

"We need a plan," she yowled over the battle cries.

"We need one fast!" Buzzardpaw spat back.

"Owlpaw, Frigidpaw, onto it's back!" Cinderpaw yowled. "Leave the rest to Shadowpaw, Buzzardpaw, and me." The two apprentices nodded, and Cinderpaw pushed past them, yowling as loud as she could.

The wolf was on her, and she dodged underneath it.

It whipped around, crouching down and snarling at her.

Taking that moment, Frigidpaw and Owlpaw leapt onto it's back, grabbing on with their claws. The wolf howled in pain as they bit and thrashed at it's back fur.

Perfect.

"Shadowpaw, latch onto it's shoulder!" She yowled. Shadowpaw moved quickly, weaving between the wolf's legs as it kicked and bucked, before clawing her way up to it's shoulder.

It let out a bark of anger, and tried to nip at her, only for Cinderpaw to lunge, and grab the side of it's face with her claws. It wailed in pain, and Cinderpaw looked down at Buzzardpaw, who was moving in circles, waiting for orders.

"Buzzardpaw!" She yowled loudly. "Go for the throat! No hesitation!"

The tom lunged, just as Cinderpaw had told him to do, and latched onto it's throat. He scrabbled for a second, slipping, only for Shadowpaw to shove him into place, knocking herself down from it's shoulder. The wolf's paws—now frantic—came crashing down around the black she-cat. Frigidpaw let out a scream of horror, and quickly jumped down from the back, shoving Shadowpaw out of the way as a paw came crashing down straight for the black apprentice's head.

Just as the paw came down, Buzzardpaw sank his fangs in, yanking at the throat with all his might.

Blood flew, and the wolf dropped to the ground, Cinderpaw jumping to safety before she was crushed by it's weight.

Whipping around, she saw that Frigidpaw now lied on the ground, her eyes staring at Shadowpaw, unblinking.

"No..." Cinderpaw breathed. Shadowpaw sat up, wailing in horror, lunging for her sister's body.

"Frigidpaw!" Shadowpaw sobbed. "No! No! Frigidpaw! _No!_"

"O-Owlpaw, h-help me!" Buzzardpaw's cry of fear made Owlpaw and Cinderpaw whip around to see a wolf with thick, black fur grab onto Buzzardpaw's tail, throwing him in the air.

Before either apprentice could move, the wolf leapt into the air, sinking it's teeth into Buzzardpaw's tail again, and slamming him down into the ground with a sickening crunch.

Owlpaw let out a scream of anger, and lunged for the black wolf, only to be sent flying back.

"You're not worth my time, kitty." The black wolf growled, triumphant. It's eyes met Cinderpaw's, and he strode forward, fur bristling. "You... You're the one who ruined our plans... Time for you to die..."

Cinderpaw braced herself for it to lunge, only to see a pelt of silver and a pelt of brown ram into the black wolf's side, sending it staggering into the fray. The wolf disappeared as quickly as it had come, and now, in it's place, was Nettlepelt and Pearlight.

"Are you okay?!" Pearlight gasped, running over to her. "You're covered in blood."

"I'm fine!" Cinderpaw snapped. "Frigidpaw and Buzzardpaw—are they okay?! Tell me they didn't die!" She yowled, before pushing past the tom to where Shadowpaw sat.

She stared at Frigidpaw, not moving, breathing labored.

"She's gone," Shadowpaw sobbed. "My sister... She's gone... She's gone, gone forever."

Cinderpaw turned a look at Owlpaw, who was crouched over Buzzardpaw, wailing for help, wailing for StarClan to save his brother.

Cinderpaw's claws burned, and she turned to Nettlepelt and Pearlight.

"Help me find that wolf," she snarled angrily. "I'm gonna kill it."

"That's the pack leader," Nettlepelt replied. "You could _die_."

"I don't care!" Cinderpaw snapped. "It's taking the lives of cats! It's taking lives! I can't let that thing live!"

"Cinderpaw, you could _die_!" Pearlight retorted. "You need to go to the medicine cats set up! You're injured!"

"No I'm _not_! I can fight, so I'm going to fight!" Cinderpaw spat. "I'm not going to give up because I'm covered in blood! It's not even _mine_!"

"Stop it you two," Nettlepelt snapped. "Cinderpaw, we need to come up with a plan, do you understand?! The leader of the wolves is the wolf you want to hunt. At least go in with a plan before you get yourself killed." He turned to Pearlight. "And never try to stop a warrior from fighting. It's our duty to fight to our last breath for our Clan."

"Fine," Cinderpaw and Pearlight growled in unison. "So what's the plan?" She asked, looking at Pearlight. "How do we take down the leader of the pack?"

"You want to fight Alpha?" The voice made Cinderpaw freeze, and Pearlight and Nettlepelt gasped, fur bristling.

Turning around, Cinderpaw came face to face with the russet wolf from before.

"_Scorch_." She spat, anger coursing through her veins. The wolf, Scorch, stepped forward, baring his fangs.

"So you want to fight Alpha?" Scorch scoffed. "As if you could ever win."

"Try me," Cinderpaw snarled back. Nettlepelt and Pearlight gave each other confused glances. "I'll beat you too."

Scorch let out a laugh, baring his fangs.

"Let's fight, little Cinder."


	31. Chapter 28

**!GORE WARNING!**

**Not as bad as the other chapters, but still bloody and brutal.**

**Like, seriously, lots of cats die.**

**Y'all gonna see some bodies hit the floor.**

**!GORE WARNING!**

* * *

Cinderpaw lunged for Scorch, only to be knocked back into Nettlepelt and Pearlight.

"Perhaps try to come up with a _plan_ before taking me on," Scorch snickered. "I'm no run-of-the-mill wolf. I was trained by our great Alpha. I am _Beta_."

"I don't even know what that means!" Cinderpaw snapped.

"Cinderpaw," Pearlight breathed. Cinderpaw turned to him.

"What?"

"You can... You can speak to wolves?"

Cinderpaw froze, staring at Pearlight in shock.

"Wha...?" She stared at Pearlight, then at Nettlepelt. "You... You mean you can't... You don't understand him?!"

"Not a bit," Nettlepelt replied. "Look out!" They dodged out of the way as Scorch lunged for them.

"Hey, flick your ears if you understand what I'm saying." Cinderpaw snapped. She glanced at Nettlepelt and Pearlight and saw their ears flick, and realized that Scorch didn't. "You too, mouse-brained flea bag." She snapped at Scorch.

"Resorting to name-calling?" Scorch scoffed. "Just because you can't win?!"

Cinderpaw couldn't believe it.

Somehow, without even realizing it, she was switching between speaking to Scorch, and speaking to her Clanmates.

Was that even possible?!

Scorch lunged for her, but she was ready. Her paws came up and she shoved his head to the left, redirecting his leapt. He let out a wail of shock when he slammed into the dirt beside her. She shoved Pearlight and Nettlepelt back when he kicked out at them, trying to hit them.

"Is this an advantage?!" Nettlepelt yowled in shock from her shoving them. "Because it kinda doesn't feel like it!"

"He can't understand me if I'm talking to you guys," Cinderpaw replied. "I'm so confused right now, but I'm so freaking angry I don't care!" She whipped on the russet wolf. "_Scorch!_" She snarled. "Lay a claw on either of them, and I'll take your head home as a trophy!"

"Like you could ever dream of having my head," Scorch replied. He lunged for her, and she quickly flipped onto her back, kicking him in the jaw again.

His paws crashed on either side of her, instead of on top of her like he had been attempting.

Dazed, Scorch shook his head, before snarling down at where Cinderpaw was underneath him.

Only to feel a stinging pain as the she-cat was now tearing at his stomach.

With a howl of anger, he quickly jumped off of her, whipping around to face her.

"Don't forget about us, you fle-riddled _monster_!" Nettlepelt roared, leaping onto Scorch's back. Pearlight grabbed onto his shoulder, attempting to claw his way up to Scorch's neck.

Cinderpaw ran towards the russet wolf, only to stare in shock as the wolf crouched down and launched himself in the air with his powerful legs.

Nettlepelt and Pearlight screeched in surprise, and were knocked off when Scorch landed on the ground, the impact dazing them as they rolled away.

"You two really think you could take me?!" Scorch roared, turning on them.

Cinderpaw lunged, claws raking down the side of his face before he could even think of attacking them. The russet wolf leapt back, yipping in pain, before shaking his head again.

"You're getting on my nerves," the wolf snarled.

"The same can be said for me," Cinderpaw spat. "I told you not to lay a claw on them."

"You think I care what a kit says?!" Scorch roared, lunging for her.

They lunged and dodged at each other, like a strange dance.

Grey and red, twisting and snapping and clawing at the other, but both just barely missing or dodging out of the way.

A stalemate between wolf and cat, between canine and feline.

Cinderpaw raked her claws against his muzzle, and his teeth sank into her shoulder, only for her to clamp down on his ears.

Both released each other, and sprang back, ready to fight.

Nettlepelt and Pearlight, still dazed from being shaken off, watched in shock.

Step for step, the two fought, trading blows, while dodging the others.

It was almost impossible to keep up.

Scorch leapt away after Cinderpaw had raked her claws down his shoulder to his paw, and he glared her down. She noticed that he now treated that wound gingerly, and Scorch huffed in pain.

"Why do you do this?" He asked. "To save your puny Clans?!"

"Stalling?" Cinderpaw retorted. "Scared I'm going to gain the upper hand?" She winced as one of his bite marks reminded her that she, too, was injured.

"You know," Scorch snarled. "There's no mercy for the weak of heart, little Cinder. They'll be trampled down and torn apart, just like your friends."

"That's a lie!" Cinderpaw snarled.

"The wild cares not for the weaker beings." Scorch snapped. "Don't you know that?!"

"Shut up!" The apprentice screeched. "We're not weak!"

"Look around!" Scorch retorted. "Your Clans are _dying_! You will _not survive this **battle**!_"

Cinderpaw looked around.

To her left, Bravefang was torn apart by two wolves, the bodies of Jayear and Silentbreeze on the ground, their bodies already ripped into and partially eaten.

Heavyjaw was now lying on the ground, his white jaw ripped away from his body, his eyes glazed over.

To her right, Fernwhisper wailed over Branchfur's body, her own coat covered in blood. The wolf that she had taken down was staggering to it's paws, and lunging on the she-cat, sinking it's fangs into her and throwing her into the ground.

Twigbreeze was thrown into Mouseflame, both of them tumbling underneath a wolf who slammed it's paws into their backs, killing both of them.

Cinderpaw's heart squeezed as she realized how many were dying.

Shiningdawn and Moonbreeze were teaming against a wolf with long fur, only for Shiningdawn to be used as a plaything, the long-furred wolf slamming her into Moonbreeze repeatedly until both cats lay either dead or unconscious.

Milkthroat was fighting valiantly against two wolves who were beginning to dig into Timbermask's body, only for a third to appear from behind and grab him, sending him into the ground and ripping into his flesh.

The wolves were winning.

"The only cat I'm worried about," Scorch snarled with glee. "Is that panther living up in her little cave."

Cinderpaw stepped forward, claws digging into the grass.

So many lives...

_So many lives..._ The voice wailed. _How dare you?! How dare you **take** their lives?! They can never live in their Clan again because of **you**!_

Cinderpaw could hardly breathe, feeling lightheaded.

Scorch lunged, and she barely managed to dodge out of the way.

The red of the wolf's pelt seemed to bleed into the world.

She couldn't see anything but him.

How she wanted to tear him to pieces.

How she wanted to _snuff him out_.

"I think, little Cinder," Scorch rumbled, swiping a paw at her. "That you're a little tired."

"Shut up," she spat, barely dodging out of the way.

Her paws felt slow, and she couldn't focus.

"Cinderpaw!" Pearlight's cry made her whip around, to see him lunging at Scorch.

The russet wolf slammed his paw into the silver tom, sending him crashing into Shadowpaw, who still sat crouched beside Frigidpaw.

"No!" She screeched.

"Oh, that woke you up," Scorch cackled. Nettlepelt crouched down from behind him.

"No! Nettlepelt!" Cinderpaw cried, just as the tom lunged for the wolf.

Scorch didn't even turn around, as he slammed his paw into the large brown tom, pinning him to the ground.

"Let's see how much fight you give if I kill this one."

Cinderpaw froze.

And so did time, it seemed.

_Kill?_

_Nettlepelt?_

Her heart stopped in her chest, and the lightheadedness dissipated.

Cinderpaw looked around, at the now-frozen battle scene.

Cats everywhere were lying dead.

Owlpaw was crouched over Buzzardpaw, sobbing.

Shadowpaw and Pearlight were now on the ground, in pain after the blow that Scorch had given Pearlight.

And now, Scorch was pinning down Nettlepelt, jaws opened wide.

She remembered how easily Greysong's head came off.

How easily Larchsplash's leg tore away from her body.

How mercilessly the wolves slaughtered the cats.

How Fishwater had been eaten alive, while Bounceleg had bled out from losing all of his limbs.

"Stop it," she whispered.

_It's not fair,_ the voice replied.

"Stop..."

_No more killing!_

"That's enough..."

The world seemed to slowly return to time, Scorch lunging slowly for Nettlepelt, gaining speed with every second.

"I said..."

Cinderpaw slammed her back paws into the ground, launching herself forward.

"_That's **ENOUGH!**_"

Cinderpaw slammed headfirst into Scorch, who had frozen still when she had roared her command.

She knocked him away from Nettlepelt, pinning him down to the ground.

She stared down at Scorch, who stared up at her in fear.

_But she said she wasn't joining the_ _battle! _Scorch wheezed, staring up at the panther that pinned him down. _Nemora was staying out of it!_ For a moment, the image of the panther flickered, and he saw a small cat, with eyes full of rage.

No.

Nemora wasn't here.

There wasn't even a panther.

Nettlepelt sat up, staring at Cinderpaw in shock, the apprentice now pinning Scorch to the ground. He felt a tail touch his shoulder, and he turned and saw Pearlight staring at the battlefield around them.

Turning around, Nettlepelt saw an impossible sight.

Wolves everywhere were staring at Cinderpaw, eyes wide with fear, stepping back, paws shaking.

Some collapsed to the ground, coughing and wheezing, before eventually they eventually stopped moving altogether.

Those that didn't die, turned and fled.

Only one remained.

The one with fur as black as night.

Around him, were the Clan leaders: Jaggedstar, Hollowstar, Brackenstar, and Brownstar.

Each of them dead, all of their remaining lives torn right out of them.

The black wolf turned his gaze on Cinderpaw, letting out a howl loud enough to be heard by Nemora in her perch, and Cinderpaw stopped before she killed Scorch.

"A challenge," the black wolf snarled, striding towards her quickly and quietly. "You're _mine_, kitten." Cinderpaw jumped off of Scorch.

She surprisingly looked unphased, her blue eyes staring down the black wolf with no fear, her fur not even the slightest bit ruffled.

Scorch scrambled to his paws, quickly streaking past Alpha and into the woods.

"It seems my Pack has become frightened of you, little kitten." Alpha sneered. "They'll have to be punished."

"It's a shame you can't punish them yourself," Cinderpaw snarled.

"So I was right. You _can_ speak to us. You have an ability like Scorch does."

"So?" Alpha narrowed his eyes.

"I just can't wait to have one less nuisance in this world. Scorch is enough on his own."

Cinderpaw was silent, glaring down Alpha.

Icepaw, Darkpaw, Pigeonpaw, and Nightfeather ran up to Nettlepelt and Pearlight, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Is Cinderpaw going to fight that wolf by herself?" Icepaw whispered.

"Why did all the wolves run away?" Nightfeather asked, nudging Nettlepelt, who winced in pain.

"Cinderpaw..." He breathed. "She was... She was... No... My eyes... They're decieving me..."

"So this is what it meant," the voice came from behind them, and the cats turned to see Deadcreek approaching.

"What meant?"

"There is a part of the Prophecy that I heard right before the battle began," he mewed. "A part that I wasn't aware of before."

"What's that?" Nettlepelt asked.

"The Clans will thrive under ash and soot, but death will come with the fire." Deadcreek mewed. "With the power of the wild, cinder alone can snuff out the flame." He narrowed his eyes. "A wild cat is strong. Stronger than a wolf."

The cats turned their gaze to Cinderpaw and Alpha, who had not moved an inch from their positions.

She stepped forward, moving closer and closer to him, not even attempting to be cautious.

"You are so brave," Alpha snarled. "That you'd approach me so callously?!"

"If you're so offended," Cinderpaw replied calmly. "Then attack."

Alpha lunged, slamming down a hefty paw on her.

Only for her to dodge and score deep gashes into his foreleg.

He lunged with his fangs, only for Cinderpaw to duck, kicking up with her hind legs and slamming into his chin.

Neck revealed, Cinderpaw quickly brought her hind legs down, leaping up and grappling into his black fur.

"You decided to underestimate me," Cinderpaw spat. "Now you'll pay for that." She sank her fangs into the wolf, who let out a screech of agony. He shook and shook, trying to get her off of him.

But it didn't work.

She was latched on.

"W-wait!" Alpha cried. "I'll let you keep your territory! W-We can live in peace!"

Cinderpaw released him, scrabbling up to meet his gaze.

He expected acceptance.

But instead he saw a cold hatred.

"It's far to late for that," she hissed softly.

Using her back legs, Cinderpaw dug into his throat, kicking with all her might, tearing open his neck.

The black wolf gurgled in pain, and Cinderpaw jumped away from him as he collapsed.

She stared down at him, meeting his gaze until his life drained out of him.

"You're no where near as strong as you made yourself out to be." She hissed.

Alpha now lied dead, Cinderpaw's pelt drenched in his blood.

She looked around, seeing no more wolves.

The cats had won.

It was over.

Cinderpaw staggered slightly, and she turned to her friends.

"We did it," she breathed softly.

And then the grey apprentice collapsed, falling to the ground.

Not moving.


	32. Chapter 29

**! MINOR GORE WARNING !  
(DESCRIPTION OF DEAD BODIES)**

**Hey, before we get started into the Aftermath of this, I just wanted to say the following:**

**please don't judge me for any errors in the past few chapters. I was up super late writing them, and I plan on going back and fixing some of the errors (such as 'eventually they eventually' or 'fle-riddled'. Y'know, all the misspellings and shizzlez).**

**Thanks for your patience on that part, and I really hope you enjoyed the battle I crafted for you. I hope it felt like a literal blood bath like I hope it does.**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

"Mumblebee!"

"Thunderrapid!"

Voices clamored at the roots of the tree, and the two medicine cats were suddenly overwhelmed with the bodies of the injured.

The deceased had been placed neatly to the side of the tree, and according to the warriors that put them there...

Some body parts were still missing...

"I need a messenger!" Mumblebee yowled. "I need cats to go retrieve Softwing, Frogpaw, and Troutbelly! Quickly!"

Twilightpaw and Icepaw jumped to their paws.

"We'll go!" They both yowled, despite only one being from the Clans that held those cats. "We're not injured!"

"Then go, quickly! Tell them to bring as many herbs as they can carry! Help them if you need to!" Thunderrapid snapped.

"Right!" Icepaw lead Twilightpaw out of the den, and the two raced off into the forest.

Eelmask, Runningheart, Tanglepelt, and Whitefleet were outside, staring down at the bodies of their fallen leaders.

Jaggedstar was most likely the least damaged one of them besides Brownstar, while Brackenstar and Hollowstar were almost unrecognizable. Hollowstar's body looked as though millions of cats had taken turns clawing through her pelt, tearing at her insides. Her face was bloodied and disfigured; a blow to the head crushing her skull, most likely being the cause of her death despite the gashes and cuts in her pelt.

Brackenstar was not entirely there.

His tail was missing, and his stomach had been dug into, eaten out like one would eat a mouse. Tanglepelt almost vomited at the sight of her leader. His head, as well, was bloodied and painful to look at: his muzzle had been ripped off, and was one of the body parts they couldn't find, though the majority of the bone was still there, still seeping blood.

Although Jaggedstar and Brownstar were not as damaged as the other two, it was still horrifying to see how they had been feasted on, their stomachs ripped open and their insides devoured by the fangs of the black wolf who killed them.

"Who killed that wolf?" Tanglepelt asked softly, gagging and avoiding eye contact of Brackenstar. "The one who did this."

Eelmask stared down at each of the wolves. "I don't know." He mewed.

He couldn't tell them of her accomplishments yet. Not until the dead had been collected.

There needed to be a time to mourn those lost and for those injured to heal.

Cinderpaw needed to heal.

Each of the deputies looked at him skeptically, knowing he was lying.

But none pushed him, as they each looked down at their old friends.

"After a battle like this," Runningheart murmured. "When is a good time to even gain your lives?"

"I don't know," Eelmask mewed. "But the tree is almost stuffed. Go ahead and move all the injured out from underneath."

"I'll let them know." Whitefleet mewed.

"And I'll help them," Tanglepelt replied.

The two deputies padded off, heading towards the entrance of the tree roots.

Shadowpaw and Owlpaw sat side by side, Nightfeather to their left, watching Cinderpaw as Thunderrapid finally took a look at her.

"There's so much blood," the medicine cat breathed. "Are you sure she's not dead?"

"I'm sure," Nettlepelt was standing beside him, fur fluffed, eyes wide with fear. "Just heal her, _please_."

Fleetpaw, Hailpaw, and Toadpaw picked their way over, and sat down beside the other two apprentices, in silence. Pigeonpaw and Darkpaw were not far behind, and each of them sat quietly.

"We didn't fight with her," Fleetpaw mewed. "Did she do good? How many wolves did she kill?"

The cats around her knew that she was asking for comfort. Sometimes, knowing how many wolves were taken out, helped ease the pain that the cat may die.

"I don't even know," Icepaw whispered. "She saved me from getting eaten. She said she fought more than that, but..." She stared at Cinderpaw, who was lying on her side, eyes closed. It was hard to tell if she was breathing, but Icepaw _thought_ she saw the faintest rise and fall of her flank. "She was scary good. She fought that black wolf... And she won."

"She fought against the leader?" Hailpaw whispered.

"Yeah." Pigeonpaw agreed. "That battle was a quick one. It was almost like she was fighting a puppy with him."

"You should've seen her when she was fighting that russet one," Pearlight's voice made them turn around. Nettlepelt, who was preoccupied with worry and fear, didn't even register the cat. "Cinder and fire. It was like that. She almost beat him, too, but then that black wolf intervened." He stared at his paws. "I couldn't even do a thing to help her."

"Sounds to me like she didn't need help," Darkpaw murmured.

"But she did," Pearlight mewed. "Otherwise she wouldn't be in here, injured." Deadcreek pushed through the crowd, which seemed to be thinning, and looked at each of them.

"It's time to move the injured outside. There's no longer enough room in here for the medicine cats to work."

"What if the wolves come back?" Fleetpaw asked shakily.

"For now, all able-bodied warriors are going to be guarding the injured. Don't worry; I doubt they'll return." Deadcreek mewed. He paused when he saw Cinderpaw, who had finally been cleaned completely of the blood that had drenched her pelt.

Her injuries were worse than he thought, but most likely not life threatening, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"We should help the cats carry the injured." Pearlight mewed, rising to his paws. "C'mon."

The apprentices got to their feet, casting one last glance at the grey apprentice that they had befriended, who was being lifted by Nettlepelt with the help of Thunderrapid.

And then, the work began.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Scorch snarled angrily. "_Implausible_, even! Alpha? _Dead_?! No way! Not in the fiery depths of the Underneath!" He whipped around to Feather, who had delivered him the news. "_Are you certain?!_"

"I can only survey the dead from afar, Scorch," Feather said coldly. "But even then, his black pelt is not hard to miss. He's dead."

"What do you mean you can only survey the dead from afar?! You're scared of the cats?!"

"They're treating their wounded. I don't want them to feel threatened." She said calmly.

"They _should_ feel threatened!" He snapped, lunging for her.

Two grey-black paws yanked him back before he could touch her, and the wolf quickly pinned him down, grabbing his injured leg and inspecting it.

"Get off of me, Song!" He roared.

"If you don't silence and let me treat your wound," Song snarled. "I'll kill you before infection even _gets_ to you." Feather looked at Song, sighing.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For healing him."

"Of course," the healer replied. "You all fought a battle. The battle was lost. Now I treat the injured and help pay respects to the dead. Keep an eye on the clearing: when the cats are gone, we'll pick up the deceased."

"Actually..." Feather paused, clearing her throat. "I heard of a cat from the Clans that could understand us. I was going to go alone; one wolf shouldn't pose a threat, especially if I show myself far before I reach them."

"Are you certain? They could kill you."

"If they kill me, that is the destiny that was set for me in the Sky-Place." She replied.

"If you are certain..." Song murmured.

"I am." She padded out of the den. "If I don't return by middle-sun, then I have died."

"I see."

With that, Feather left, heading back towards the place of the battle.

* * *

Cats moved back and forth, those less injured on guard duty, while the others were being treated.

Softwing and Frogpaw had returned with Twilightpaw, her jaws full of herbs just as the other two, while Icepaw returned with Troutbelly in the same situation.

The five medicine cats quickly began to treat each of the cats, until they were almost finished.

The cats of biggest worry were Ebonygaze and Silverstep from SunClan, Skywatcher from RainClan, Shelldust and Eelpelt from MountainClan, and Larchsplash and Cinderpaw from MoonClan.

Each medicine cat from their respective Clans took over, Mumblebee looking over Cinderpaw and Larchsplash.

Both of the grey cats were surprisingly still alive; Larchsplash, despite her blood loss, was even awake. She was shaken, staring at the ground, while Ashwater sat beside her, gently licking her ears.

Cinderpaw, on the other hand, was no where near as injured as her mother, but hadn't even woken when she had collapsed.

He wondered if she had been so overwhelmed with emotion that her heart had forced her body to shut down.

With Larchsplash mostly taken care of (though he still kept an eye on her leg in case the blood managed to slip past the cobwebs) he turned his attention to Cinderpaw, who's pelt was dotted with teeth marks.

None of which were deep, surprisingly.

In fact, her wounds were the least severe he had seen all day, despite the stories of how many wolves she had taken down. He patched them up, and chewed up strengthening herbs, before giving them to her and helping her swallow them despite her slumber.

"Will she be okay?" Nettlepelt asked quietly, sitting beside the she-cat. His brown pelt was plastered with poultice and cobwebs, but he was still very much animated, worryingly hovering over Cinderpaw, licking her ears and pelt in hopes that it would wake her.

"She's not going to die from her injuries," Mumblebee mewed. "But what worries me is her slumber. I don't know why she's so deeply asleep." Nettlepelt pressed his muzzle into her fur, letting out a small whine of fear.

Mumblebee had nothing for him. Couldn't say anything to ease him.

"A wolf!" A cat yowled. "There's a wolf!" The Clans hushed, and all eyes turned to a wolf that was padding towards them; a cautious and slow pace. It was grey, and it was near the entrance of the forest where the wolves had come from.

It came closer and closer, not speeding up, nor slowing down.

It stopped far from the cats. The warriors that had the least injuries were crouched down, hissing and spitting at it.

Then it began to bark.

"Hello? Hello!" Feather barked as loud as she could. "Can anyone understand me?!" She barked and yipped, bouncing around, as she tried to gain the attention of the one cat she had heard could speak to her.

Eelmask turned to Deadcreek, who watched the wolf curiously. It was still bounding around, barking and yipping, but not coming any closer.

"Is it trying to taunt us?"

"Perhaps," Deadcreek mewed. "I'm not sure."

There was a ragged gasp behind them, and suddenly Ashwater pushed past them.

"Ashwater, what—"

"Shush," Ashwater growled quietly. "She's trying to talk to us."

"What?!" Eelmask turned to Deadcreek, shocked, before turning back to Ashwater. "So you're saying you not only understand Nemora, but you understand this wolf too?!"

"I told you earlier I could tell what they were saying," Ashwater grumbled. He turned and continued padding towards the wolf, who had stopped and focused on him.

"I swear," Feather barked calmly, as the black and white cat approached. "I'm not here to harm. I don't know if you understand me, but if you attack, I will not retaliate."

"That is brave of you to say," Ashwater replied, much to Feather's slight surprise.

"You're not little Cinder," she rumbled. "Scorch told me about a little Cinder who could understand us. But instead you're here."

"Cinderpaw is currently injured," Ashwater spat quietly. "Because of your Alpha."

Feather planted one paw forward, before bowing towards Ashwater.

"I apologize," she yipped. "I had no idea." She returned to her stance, and glanced at the dead bodies of the wolves. "Like you all, I have many wolves that I cared about in that battle. I would like to retrieve their bodies."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Ashwater growled.

"You don't," Feather replied. "You only have my honor as a Pack wolf that I am not lying to you."

Ashwater surveyed Feather, and Feather surveyed Ashwater.

The cat finally sighed.

"One sight of another wolf," he growled. "And I kill you myself."

"I will allow you to kill me," Feather replied. "Because it meant someone forced me to break my word." Ashwater turned away from her, heading back to the cats, while Feather veered off towards the wolf bodies.

The cats had shoved them all far from the tree, and Feather now looked through them.

"What is it here for?" Eelmask asked, surveying Ashwater. "A trap?"

"It told me it was just here for the bodies." He replied. "Keep an eye out. Any more wolf sightings, and you tell me."

"I understand," Eelmask replied. Ashwater padded towards his mate and daughter, laying back down, his breathing ragged and pained.

The battle had done more to him than originally thought.

Eelmask and Deadcreek turned back to patrolling, both keeping an eye on the wolf, as it began to drag bodies back into the forest where it had come.

Grab scruff, pull, drag to forest, repeat.

It was a long and painful process to watch, and Deadcreek looked at Eelmask.

"It seems to me," he mewed. "That the wolf is keeping a promise."

"Ashwater told us to tell us about more wolf sightings. Something tells me it told him it wouldn't bring others. It's keeping to it's word."

"An impressive sight," Deadcreek replied.

Other cats listening in were just confused and on edge.

They knew that Ashwater could speak to some animals that weren't cats; much like Nemora, the panther.

But wolves?

Weird.

"Alright," Runningheart pulled himself away from the piles of bodies, before returning to the place where the injured have gathered. "Attention all Clan cats!" He yowled.

Everyone turned their attention on him.

"Those we have lost today outnumber those who have survived," he called. "I will not name those that have passed: that is the duty of the new leaders of each Clan, something we expect from the next Gathering." He surveyed each of them. "Softwing, Frogpaw, how well are our MountainClan cats?"

"They're good enough for travel!" Softwing replied. "But we must be careful!"

"Understood!" He turned to Eelmask, Whitefleet, and Tanglepelt respectively. "As the new leader of MountainClan, and in this light of mourning, I will receive my nine lives now to prevent further turmoil and tragedy. Will the other leaders do the same?"

Eelmask stepped forward, glancing at Whitefleet and Tanglepelt, who did so as well.

"Of course," he mewed.

"Then let it begin."

The four cats entered the Moon Circle, and Softwing nudged for Frogpaw to go, while the pretty she-cat stayed behind to heal the wounded.

Ashwater looked over at the Moon Circle, when Larchsplash scoffed.

"It should be you going in there," she hissed, wincing from pain.

"No," Ashwater mewed. "That is not..." His breathing labored, he rested his head on Larchsplash. "That is not my destiny."

"Ashwater?" Larchsplash breathed, looking at the tom, where he had lied his head on her stomach.

"I wanted..." The tom's voice was ragged, and Mumblebee whipped around to see that he was laying beside Larchsplash.

Mumblebee thought he had been treated! How had he avoided the medicine cats so easily?!

"I wanted... To say... Sorry, Larchsplash," the tom rumbled, his green eyes staring forward, not greeting her. "That... That I couldn't... Have shown you the truth..." His pretty green gaze turned to his mate, and Larchsplash stared on in horror. "I'm so proud... Of our Cinderpaw... I'm so proud... Of our Clan..."

"Ashwater," Larchsplash wheezed. "Don't say that, please don't."

"I ask..." Ashwater closed his eyes. "That you be kind to our kit... She's lost... And it's going to hurt... Even more now..."

"Ashwater, don't die," Larchsplash begged, nudging his cheek with her nose. "Please, Ashwater, I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry, please don't leave me! _Please!_"

But the tom was already gone.

Dead.

* * *

Feather had hold of the final deceased wolf, suddenly hearing wails of horror and shock come from the cats.

Turning, she saw a large grey she-cat, one leg missing, crouched over the body of the cat that Feather had spoken to not but moments before.

Just as Feather had noticed when she first saw him, the tom was on his deathbed; maybe he's already gone.

Her heart felt pain when she saw the grey cat sobbing over him.

In her mind, she recognized that the cat was not Cinder, but most likely Cinder's mother, from her age and description alone.

And Cinder was no where to be seen.

She hoped that the kit would be okay.

She hoped that the Clans would survive.

Because, if anything, Feather wanted to have the chance to apologize, personally, to the cats who had suffered.

Even if it meant nothing in the future.

She picked up the body of one of the fallen: Alpha himself, actually, and began to drag him away, tail drooping and ears sunken down from her head.

This was a sad day indeed.

* * *

**Shout out to my sis:**

**Originally called the Wolf Version of the Dark Forest the "Black-Place" but she gave me an even better name for it:**

**The Underneath.**

**So, thanks fam.**


	33. Chapter 30

Sweetpaw stood at the entrance of the camp, much to Vinedust and Lighteye's disdain.

"Where are they?!" She demanded, staring up at the sky. Sunrise was close. "Surely they're going to come home, right?! They're not just going to stay out there, _right_?!"

Lighteye grabbed her by the scruff and gently tugged on her.

"Back to the medicine cat den," the she-cat growled. "You're going to get hurt if you keep moving!"

"_They_ could be hurt!" Sweetpaw yowled, pulling away from Lighteye. "Cinderpaw, Nettlepelt, Pearlight! They could be _dead_! We need to go after them! Send help!"

"That's enough, Sweetpaw." The commanding voice that came from behind them was Longspring, who staggered forward with the help of Spidercry.

"Longspring—"

"This is battle, Sweetpaw," Longspring mewed. "We cannot join them, lest Puddledapple, and Dewheart be left vulnerable; not to mention the other Elders."

"But..." Sweetpaw crouched down, ears flat. "What if they need help? What if we didn't go, and they all died because of it?!"

"Have more faith in our Clan than that," Longspring replied.

But even Vinedust could hear the worry in his father's voice.

Shiningdawn was out there.

The three knew it well—they knew she was in danger, and after Skyfleet, they were scared.

Then, a small black cat stepped forward from outside the camp.

"Eelmask," Longspring mewed, relieved. The tom looked at the blind cat, pain in his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Eel_star_." He turned to the camp entrance. "One at a time, please."

Heatherheart limped in, shouldering Larchsplash, who's front leg was missing much to the horror of the cats in the camp.

On their backs were Milkthroat and Ashwater.

Volenose stepped back in horror at the sight of his father's dead body, wheezing in pain.

Deadcreek limped in, dragging Jaggedstar behind him; the leader now dead and torn into like he was prey.

Pearlight followed with Greysong on his back, her head in his jaws as he staggered towards the medicine cat den.

Surprisingly, Icepaw and Pigeonpaw followed them in as well, carrying the bodies of Moonbreeze and Timbermask.

A wail came from behind them, and Puddledapple staggered towards her mate, eyes wide with horror.

"Timbermask, Timbermask _no_!" She sobbed, racing towards her mate and following the apprentices into the medicine cat den

Mumblebee followed with the body of Shiningdawn, and Sweetpaw let out a wail.

"No! Shiningdawn!" She cried, leaping for her mother.

"Sweetpaw," Mumblebee hissed. "What are you doing out of your nest? Come with me immediately."

This time, Sweetpaw didn't snap at him, and obediently trailed after him, staring at her mother in horror.

The last to enter was Nettlepelt.

Cinderpaw was on his back, and he managed to stumble towards the medicine cat den, Volenose, Eaglewhisker, Oddbird, and Lighteye hot on his tail.

Vinedust stood back, staring at the death march, before looking at Longspring, who had sunken to the ground.

"Shiningdawn..." the blind tom whispered. "What happened...?"

"I don't know, Longspring," Vinedust murmured softly. "I'm going to go find out."

* * *

When all the bodies had been placed in the den, and so were the injured warriors, Mumblebee began prepping the bodies for vigil.

"Should we stay? Can we help you?" Icepaw asked, looking at the medicine cat. "Whitestar told us to help in any way we can."

"You've done plenty for us," Mumblebee mewed. "Go back to your camp, I'm sure Whitestar has more jobs for you able-bodied apprentices. Just check back up on us tomorrow: I may need herbs from Thunderrapid."

"I understand," she mewed. "And, on behalf of Thunderrapid, thank you for the marigold. It's already helping our warriors."

"It was truly no issue," Mumblebee replied. Icepaw and Pigeonpaw raced out of the camp, heading back to SunClan.

"Whitestar?" Lighteye gasped, turning to Mumblebee. "So, Brownstar is dead?"

"Brackenstar and Hollowstar too," Mumblebee mewed. "Wolves. Nasty creatures." He looked down at Greysong's head, which he was trying to position on her body for at least a decent looking vigil, wrapping it in place with long leaves.

He couldn't risk cobwebs, not today.

"Wolves?" Volenose gasped, turning to his brother. "You went up against wolves?"

Nettlepelt didn't reply, resting his head beside Cinderpaw's.

In fact, he didn't even seem to register where he was, and Eaglewhisker stared at her paws.

"This is awful," she whispered. "How many? How many cats?"

"I don't know," Mumblebee mewed. "There are more dead than alive, however."

Oddbird curled his tail around his paws, anguish raking through his chest.

Too many lives were lost in this battle.

"Will Cinderpaw be okay?" The question, surprisingly, didn't come from any of the cats that surrounded the small apprentice.

Instead, it came from Larchsplash.

Sweetpaw turned away from Shiningdawn, hissing angrily, glaring at her.

"Why do _you_ care?" She snarled.

Larchsplash dropped her gaze.

"I attacked her," she admitted softly. "She slaughtered a wolf with ease when it took out Greysong, and I started to panic. I was afraid." She closed her eyes. "I tried to kill her. She could've let me die, but she saved me anyway." Sweetpaw fell silent when she saw tears fall down Larchsplash's face. "That wolf would've taken my head, but she saved my life. I... I... I want her to be okay. I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want to tell her I was wrong."

The den fell silent as Larchsplash began to sob, shoving her face into her paws as she cried for her daughter.

Sweetpaw turned to her mother, staring at Shiningdawn, who lay unmoving, and felt tears of her own build in her chest.

The silence started to shift, softly at first, as all of the cats realized just how much they lost, who they lost, and how they lost them.

Tears fell down soft cheeks, and sobs started to fill the den.

And then it turned into loud cries and pained calls to StarClan.

And then the wailing began; as though an ancient cat of great size had swallowed all the sorrow and misery in the Clans and let it out in an eerie song, that echoed across the pine trees and the mountains, forever writing it's notes into the stars.

* * *

Nemora padded down the mountainside, away from her perch above the Moon Circle.

She had seen the whole battle. She had seen how Feather had carried the fallen wolves home, and how the Clans had returned to their homes as well.

She's seen two of the apprentice kits run circles and circles, day and night, hardly resting, to help the other cats of the Clans.

Nemora lumbered towards the MoonClan camp, swishing her grand tail.

She wondered how many had died from this Clan that she loved so much. And how many had died from the other Clans that she cared for deeply.

With heavy paw steps, she clambered her way up to the hole in the cavern, one that looked down on the camp of MoonClan.

Draping herself over the edge, she leaned her head forward.

For any normal sized cat from the Clan, the fall would've been deadly.

For Nemora, it could possibly injured her, but she would inevitably survive the fall.

She stared down into the camp, where she saw that not many milled around any longer.

She saw a cat she knew as Eelmask, who was talking with a cat she knew as Longspring, and a cat she knew as Hollypetal, were talking softly.

Until, of course, Eelmask spotted her.

His eyes widened, and he pointed with his tail.

Longspring didn't move, but Hollypetal turned, and gave out a loud gasp of surprise.

Nemora couldn't quite understand what she was saying, and she turned to Eelmask, mewing quickly and quietly.

"Where is Ashwater?" Nemora asked, knowing that the cats couldn't understand her.

But they could understand the name.

Eelmask's face told her all, and Nemora felt a tug at her heart.

Ashwater had been a kind cat, and had truly surprised her when he could speak to her.

He, himself, was a little surprised by it, but quickly adapted to the strange ability.

She knew, now, that it was tied into the Prophecy of Ash; perhaps a small fluke because of his name.

He was kind, and never feared her. They were fast friends.

To hear of his demise pained her.

"Cinderpaw?" She asked instead. Eelmask glanced at the medicine cat den, and she saw a look of worry and hope.

Perhaps the grey apprentice was alright.

"Cinderpaw." Nemora repeated, before getting to her paws.

She padded down the side of the camp, and curled up at it's base, near where the Stone Pile was in the camp.

She would wait.

Until Cinderpaw awoke.

* * *

Nettlepelt stared at Cinderpaw's sleeping form, feeling his chest squeeze painfully.

_StarClan,_ he begged. _Don't let her die._

"Nettlepelt," it was Pearlight's voice. "The vigil is ready." Nettlepelt closed his eyes, painfully moving his head towards the silver tom.

He knew he must've looked terrible.

His pelt was probably ragged, and covered in cobwebs and poultice.

And based off of Pearlight's worried expression, he knew he looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

And it truly felt like Nettlepelt hadn't.

The very idea that Cinderpaw might never wake again, that he might never see that bright cheery smile, or see her bounce around with excitement, see that beautiful spark in her eye when she had a plan or something to say...

It hurt.

More than the wounds, more than the pain of losing his father and Clanmates.

It felt like his wounds were being reopened with every reminder that she could die, and he was left to bleed out little by little before being patched up again.

It was the greatest pain he had ever felt.

And it was _agonizing_.

"I know..." Pearlight murmured softly. "I know you want to stay. To watch her. Nettlepelt, I..." He swallowed. "I love her just as much as you. But, I..." He closes his eyes. "I know that you'll regret it if you don't sit with Milkthroat tonight. And I know Heatherheart needs you." He opened his grey eyes again, his gaze filled with misery and pain. "It's your choice, but... Please make the choice you won't regret. That _she_ won't regret."

Nettlepelt was silent, and he turned his gaze to his paws.

If he didn't go, and Cinderpaw woke up.

Would she be angry with him?

_Of course she would_, Nettlepelt answered his own question with ease. _She is always adamant about saying goodbye._

Nettlepelt carefully pulled away from Cinderpaw, his fur now cold from where she had been.

He picked himself up, and quietly staggered towards Pearlight, unsteady on his paws.

But Pearlight supported him, and the two limped their way out of the den, and out into the vigil.

The bodies were laid out: too many to count.

Ashwater, Greysong, Milkthroat, Jaggedstar, Shiningdawn, Moonbreeze, and Timbermask.

They were all laid out, and somehow, Mumblebee had managed to make it look as though they were sleeping.

Despite the cruel and terrible ways they had died, if one didn't focus too hard on their pelts, they couldn't see the scars that Mumblebee so craftily patched up.

They couldn't see the fact that Greysong's head was severed from her body, not through that leaf wrapping that was so gently put around her neck.

Nettlepelt stumbled over to his mother and his brother, who were crouched beside Milkthroat and Greysong.

He carefully settled beside them, pressing his nose into his fathers' fur.

The brown tom thought of all the stories Milkthroat had told them of his kit hood with his brother, Jaggedstar.

Of how much trouble they'd gotten in, and how easily they caused problems, and how much fun they had.

He closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry,_ he whispered. _I couldn't save you. I couldn't save anyone. I'm sorry._

In his mind, Nettlepelt murmured silent prayers to each of the cats that had passed.

An apology to Greysong and Jaggedstar, for being a troublesome apprentice and warrior.

A thank you to Shiningdawn, for always watching out for him and caring for him when Heatherheart wanted to hunt.

Kind words to Moonbreeze and Timbermask, and how he hoped they were with the ones they loved in StarClan.

A promise to Ashwater, that he'd do his best to keep Cinderpaw safe.

At some point, the tom fell asleep.

Volenose looked over at his brother and mother, who were now taken with slumber.

Weaselhawk and Bouldernose came over to carefully take Heatherheart to the medicine cat den, while Lighteye pressed into his side.

"What are we going to do," Lighteye whispered. "If Cinderpaw doesn't wake up?" She looked at each of the cats around them.

Eelstar and Larchsplash crouched beside Ashwater, both trying their best to keep from crying.

She looked at Puddledapple and Dewheart, who sat beside Timbermask's body, both choking on sobs as they mumbled safe passages to the deceased tom.

"I don't think the Clan can take anymore loss right now," Volenose whispered in response. "StarClan alone knows if she'll wake up. We just have to pray that she does."

* * *

Pearlight sat beside Shiningdawn's body, while Sweetpaw cried over her, and Vinedust pressed his nose into her fur. Longspring had curled himself around her and fallen asleep long ago, waking only to bat away any paws that might try to take him away from his final rest with his mate.

He stared at his mother, his heart squeezing.

This was too much to bear._  
_

He rose to his paws, padding away from the vigil, and sitting against the far wall of the cavern, closest to the medicine cat den.

He couldn't stand being over there, knowing that the cats he sat vigil for were never returning.

Knowing that his mother was gone forever.

He looked up at the sky, as the moon began to sink far below the horizon, and the sun rose with a blood-red sky.

Pearlight watched as the sun began to rise, cresting over the horizon.

Soon, it would be time for a deputy to be appointed.

Soon, Redkit, Owlkit, and Foxkit were going to become apprentices.

Soon, if Cinderpaw woke, she would be given her warrior name, alongside Sweetpaw.

Soon, things in the Clan would return to the way it has been for ages.

But they would never be the same again.


	34. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone!**

**Small note: I might not post a chapter on Sunday because I have a ton of plans (happy birthday to meee!), so sorry for any inconvenience!**

**I also might not have a chance to post tomorrow, but I don't actually know: I love writing this story but I also have so many plans lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

(Day 1, Aftermath)

After the vigil, the Elders began to move the bodies as carefully as they could, already having been warned of how some of them may... Fall apart, shoulder they not be careful.

Puddledapple helped, while Dewheart stayed behind with her kits, as well as Puddledapple's.

Larchsplash tried to help too, until Mumblebee snapped at her for not resting with her wound.

Eventually, all the wounded were herded back into the medicine cat den by the large medicine cat, each set in their own nest.

Upon Sweetpaw's request, her nest had been moved to the other side of Cinderpaw, so that she could rest with her friend and with Nettlepelt.

Larchsplash lied off to the side, not even attempting to ask to be moved near her kit.

She knew better than to try to fix things now, when her daughter wasn't even conscious.

Pearlight, the least injured of them (besides a few bruises and bites from being thrown around), wasn't confined to a nest, and sat beside his sister, quiet.

In fact, the whole _den_ was quiet.

Deadcreek entered the den, padding over to where Heatherheart slept beside Larchsplash, and stopped in front of the grey queen.

"Eelstar has decided the new deputy," he mewed. The other cats of the room pricked their ears—save for Nettlepelt, who was attentively watching Cinderpaw with worry—curious as to who was chosen as the next deputy in this time of sorrow. "He has chosen Hollypetal to help him lead."

A sour taste filled Pearlight's mouth at the memory of how horribly she treated him.

He felt sorry for whatever kit was to be her next apprentice.

But at the same time, Pearlight knew that Hollypetal was loyal, even if she could be cruel. He knew she was strong, and brilliant.

She was a good choice for deputy.

"I see," Larchsplash murmured sorrowfully. "Give her my congratulations."

"I understand," Deadcreek dipped his head, and padded back out of the den.

Pearlight glanced at Nettlepelt, who was still silent, still watching Cinderpaw, fear and misery hanging around him as he wondered if the apprentice would ever wake. And then Pearlight looked at Sweetpaw, who lashed her tail angrily and glared out of the den.

"You should be deputy," she hissed quietly. "Not her. Not after everything she's done. And Eelstar _knows_ what she's done."

"He chose her for a reason," Pearlight mewed. "And you know Eelstar. He doesn't _do_ things without one. Just trust him."

"You're taking this rather calmly," Sweetpaw murmured.

"I can't really argue," Pearlight mewed. "The leader's word is law." He closed his eyes. "If Hollypetal is deputy, then she's deputy."

"I guess you're right." Sweetpaw murmured, yawning a little.

She curled up closing her eyes, and fell asleep.

Pearlight glanced at his sister, before getting to his paws and padding out of the den.

He needed to clear his head, and the Clan needed prey.

It was time he went hunting.

* * *

(Day 2, Aftermath)

Pearlight went back out of camp for the tenth time that day.

After he had gone hunting yesterday, he began hunting more and more.

It relieved his stress, and for a moment he can pretend the battle never happened.

The forest didn't change, only the Clan had.

If he closed his eyes, and sat in the forest, he could almost pretend that a patrol would find him; Ashwater and Greysong would ask him what he's doing, and Shiningdawn would laugh and tell him to go back to camp so that he could finally get that sleep that he keeps losing.

But when Pearlight's eyes opened again, he knew it wouldn't happen, and he'd hunt, catch prey, and return to camp.

He padded through the forest, the pine needles soft against his paws.

Pearlight breathed in the scents of the forest, forgetting for a moment about the pain at camp.

Cinderpaw wasn't in the medicine cat den, asleep, with a chance of never waking up.

No, she and Deadcreek were in the training meadow, further up in the territory.

They were learning battle moves, and preparing for her assessment.

It would be coming up next moon.

Nettlepelt wasn't broken with worry, he wasn't shaken to his core at the idea of losing Cinderpaw. He was fine, he was waiting for Pearlight to catch up to him, to help hunt.

Sweetpaw was healing still; not mourning for their mother, not in pain over the loss of cats.

She was now moving around camp; she was getting her warrior name in a few days, and every cat would call her name out.

He sighed, staring down at his paws.

It was hard to move on.

"Pearlight?" The voice that spoke was not one he expected.

Pearlight turned to see that Icepaw had arrived. With her, was Nightfeather, Pigeonpaw, and Darkpaw.

"Icepaw, what are you..." He cocked his head. "What are you all doing here?"

"Whitestar had been asking us to make rounds to each of the camps, offering supplies and prey," Nightfeather replied. "SunClan lost fewer warriors than anyone else, and she wants to help the Clans during their time of need."

"Oh, thank you," he mumbled. "Come on, let's go. I'll take you to camp. Mumblebee might need something."

The white and silver warrior led the four cats to the camp. Eelstar was already there, waiting for them, and nodded to Pearlight.

"Good to know that Whitestar is willing to help," the black tom mewed to the four cats. "I don't know if our Clan needs much right now, but I humbly thank you for your kindness." He bowed to them, before raising his head. "Please go to the medicine cat den to see if Mumblebee might need something."

"Of course," Nightfeather dipped her head. "Thank you for accommodating us." She nodded to the three apprentices, and they padded after Pearlight, who led them to the medicine cat den.

Inside, Icepaw was surprised to see that Larchsplash was still alive.

She had seen the wound the cat had gotten, and was certain that her missing leg would've killed her.

But Mumblebee had worked his talent and she sitting in a nest, staring at her paws blankly.

"Ah, Nightfeather," Mumblebee rumbled, turning to them. "What brings you here?"

Icepaw's eyes drifted around the cave as Nightfeather spoke to Mumblebee about their purpose.

Her eyes landed on Heatherheart, who was asleep in her nest.

And then her eyes moved to Pearlight, who had taken up residence beside Sweetpaw, her fox-related injuries still healing.

Finally, Icepaw's eyes landed on Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt.

The image she saw was horrible.

The brown tom looked ragged and pained, and the grey apprentice didn't look any better. She could see that Cinderpaw hadn't woken, either.

"-need burdock root, cobwebs, comfrey, and goldenrod." He replied. "I have plenty of marigold, but I'm running low on those poultice ingredients."

"Understood," Nightfeather mewed. "We'll come back by sundown with more." She turned and began to pad out of the den, Pigeonpaw and Darkpaw following her.

Icepaw looked at Mumblebee, who caught her gaze.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know..." Icepaw swallowed. "Um..." She glanced at Cinderpaw, and lowered her voice. "Do you know when she'll wake up?"

Mumblebee glanced at the apprentice in question, and then looked back at Icepaw.

He gently shook his head, and the she-cat stared at her paws.

"However," he murmured softly. "I _do_ know that it is a 'when' question, and not an 'if' question. Cinderpaw will live," he murmured. "She'll wake up. I just don't know when."

Nettlepelt whipped around—the first sign of movement from him in ages—and stared at Mumblebee.

"You're certain?" He whispered. Mumblebee glanced over at him, and nodded.

"Cinderpaw will wake up. The strengthening herbs I given her have finally begun to settle. I don't know when she'll wake, though I've estimated that she'll be awake in a few weeks." He flicked his stubby tail. "But this is the strangest case I've seen of a cat not waking up. There's no reason for it; if her body was overwhelmed, she would've waken by now, but it wasn't." He sighed. "So I don't know when it'll be."

"It doesn't matter," Nettlepelt murmured softly. "So long as she wakes, that's all that matters."

Pearlight couldn't agree more, but he couldn't bring himself to speak when he felt a wave of relief nearly knock him down.

Cinderpaw was going to wake up.

Something about that seemed to make the world seem a little bit lighter.

Sweetpaw pressed into her friend, while Larchsplash breathed a sigh of relief—though she was earned a glare from Sweetpaw for it.

Icepaw closed her eyes, feeling the same relief as the MoonClan cats.

"Thanks," she mewed, before turning and following after her Clanmates.

Icepaw remembered how Cinderpaw had saved her from the wolf that almost tore off her head.

If she had died, Icepaw would never be able to repay her.

And Icepaw just couldn't have that.

"So?" Nightfeather asked, when she had rejoined their group, heading back to their camp. "What'd he say? Will she be okay?"

"He said she'll wake up," Icepaw mewed. "He just doesn't know when. He thinks that it might be in a couple of weeks though." Nightfeather sighed with relief.

"That's good," she murmured. "Whitestar... I know we haven't told her that Cinderpaw killed that black wolf, but... I think she knows, in her own way."

Icepaw nodded in agreement, and the group continued on, heading home.

* * *

(Day 4, Aftermath)

After much scolding from Mumblebee about how he shouldn't be outside of camp while still injured, Pearlight was finally released from the medicine cat den, free to return to his warrior duties.

And return to his duties he did, as Hollypetal already began assigning border patrols and hunting patrols to keep up the fresh-kill pile, to strengthen the scent line, and to keep an eye out for any more patrols from SunClan.

Pearlight, Vinedust, and Volenose were at the SunClan border, remarking it for the first time since the battle.

"It's strange," Volenose commented, as he finished remarking his part. "That we're already returning to this kind of warrior work, despite everything."

"The stability of the Clan is important," Pearlight replied, sitting down by a tree as they waited for Vinedust to finish. "If we let our routines break down, we ourselves will break down."

"I guess," Volenose sighed. "It's just... I dunno. It feels weird."

"We haven't done it in a while," Pearlight replied. "We'll get used to it."

"Fair."

Pearlight, Volenose!" The call came from the other side of the border, and the two cats turned to see Nightfeather padding up, burdock root in her jaws.

"Oh, Nightfeather," Volenose mewed. "Is that the last of the herbs?"

"It should be," she replied, dropping it to the ground and nudging it over their scent line. "I'll be by tomorrow; let me know if Mumblebee needs anything else."

"Thank you," Volenose nodded, taking it. "MoonClan will not forget your help."

"Thank Whitestar," Nightfeather purred. "She's the one who's been sending patrols to each Clan, offering supplies and aid. Since SunClan lost the least, she figured we should give the most."

"We thank you," Pearlight mewed. "From the bottom of our hearts."

"Truly, it's no problem." The black she-cat rose to her paws. "Anyways, I best be off to RainClan. They've called for an audience with Whitestar, and I'm going with her on the patrol."

"Understood," Pearlight rose to his paws as well. "Thank you."

"Yes, yes, you're welcome," Nightfeather laughed. "Farewell! When Cinderpaw wakes, tell her I said hello!" She waved to them before padding off.

Vinedust came out of the bushes nearby, shaking his pelt.

"Was that Nightfeather?" He asked.

"Yeah," Pearlight replied. "Let's go. The scent marker has been renewed, and we should get the herbs back to Mumblebee." He nodded to Volenose, who had his mouth full.

Vinedust nodded, and the three began to head back.

As they walked, Vinedust began speaking with Volenose about how he wanted to go hunting later, the other tom only able to nod and make muffled noises of agreement.

Pearlight, in front of them, tuned out of their conversation, looking up at the sky.

It almost seemed like a normal day; almost like any other.

And, in a way, it _was_.

At least, from now on, it would be this way.

Maybe not with Cinderpaw in the medicine cat den, and maybe not with the injured cats confined to nests.

But from now on, the Clan would continue changing in more noticeable ways.

The Battle for the Moon Circle, as the Clans had begun to call it, had changed his view of his Clan and all the others.

Nothing would ever stay the same.

As he looked up at the sky, with the sun high in the center, he felt a strange peace fall over him.

Nothing would ever stay the same, not in the Clan, nor outside of it.

And he was fine with that.


	35. Chapter 32

(Day 7, Aftermath)

Nettlepelt had been cleared from the medicine cat den, but Pearlight hadn't seen hide nor hair of him.

Hollypetal seemed unphased by his disappearance, and continued giving patrol duties to the cats who were still willing to work.

"Should we go check up on him?" Volenose's mew made Pearlight turn around. "I mean, you and I are on dusk patrol with Lighteye and Oddbird, so we have time..." Pearlight paused, before nodding.

"Yeah, we should go check on him," he replied.

The two padded into the medicine cat den, carefully picking their way inside of the dark cave.

When inside, Pearlight immediately noticed that Larchsplash was speaking with Sweetpaw, crouched down. Her missing leg was bound tightly with cobwebs, and what looked like a strand of nettle that clung to her fur to keep it all together. Sweetpaw's wounds looked as though they were only lightly covered, and underneath he thought he saw pink scars rather than bloody gashes.

"You know that you tormented her, _right_?" Sweetpaw was spitting at the cat. "And now you want to just toss it all away?! I don't believe you; you've only tried to hurt her. You've blamed her for every misfortune so far, but now you want to fix things?!" She scoffed, shaking her head. "How could _anyone_ believe that."

Larchsplash was silent, staring at her paw, before nodding.

"That is fair," she whispered softly. "No, it's more than fair. You have every right to hate me. So does Cinderpaw. I don't know if I could ever make it up to her, but I want to try. I want to... I want to apologize." She closed her eyes. "Because I now realize life is too short to hate someone over silly words. Life is too short to forget the ones you once loved." She turned an agonized gaze at Sweetpaw. "I'm sorry, I swear to you I don't want to hurt her anymore, but please... Please let me at least try to fix what I have broken."

Sweetpaw stared at her, before turning away, fur bristling.

"It's not my choice," she mumbled. "It's Cinderpaw's. I'm just telling you what I think." Sweetpaw stopped when she noticed Pearlight and Volenose, both watching the exchange in silence. "Oh, Pearlight, Volenose," she mewed, padding over to them. "I've got some good news!"

"Oh?" Volenose asked, cocking his head.

"Mumblebee is almost certain that Cinderpaw's waking up in a week," she purred. "Just one more week! Plus, she looks better!" The two turned to where Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt had been laying, only to see that they had been pushed back towards the herb storage.

Nettlepelt was fast asleep, snoring softly beside the grey apprentice. He looked far better than Pearlight had seen him in a while—the cobwebs on his pelt seemed to have been recently replaced, and he seemed more at rest than before.

Cinderpaw, too, looked better. She didn't seem so lifeless anymore, and had even shifted slightly to curl closer beside Nettlepelt. Her flank rose and fell more visibly, and Pearlight breathed a sight of relief.

"She'll be awake in time for the gathering," he whispered. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah," Sweetpaw agreed. "He also said I should be ready to leave in a week too. Cinderpaw and I will be out of here at the same time!" She hopped around her brother and Volenose with excitement. "I can't wait! I hope Eelstar makes us both warriors together! She fought hard, she deserves it!"

"Sweetpaw!" Mumblebee snapped, leaning past the back wall of the herb storage. He narrowed his eyes. "If you want to leave the den in a week, stop hopping around. You can tear open your scars if you're not careful." Sweetpaw slowed to a halt, shrinking down.

"Sorry Mumblebee," she mumbled, before padding over to her nest, which had been pushed back beside Cinderpaw and Nettlepelt's like before.

"It's a relief to know that Cinderpaw will be okay," Volenose rumbled, settling beside where his brother lied.

"It is," Pearlight replied, sitting down. "When she wakes up, we should catch something special for her."

"A blackbird," Sweetpaw murmured. "She wanted to share one with me when I was better."

"Then a blackbird it'll be," Pearlight nodded. "Well, Volenose, we should go. I'm sure we can go hunting before dusk and the fresh-kill pile doesn't have enough prey yet."

"Got it," Volenose rose to his paws. He glanced at Nettlepelt and Cinderpaw, sighing. "I can't wait for when she wakes up."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

(Day 10, Aftermath)

Eelstar looked up at the moon, which had begun to grow full.

He sat still, in the center of the camp, as the night wore on.

He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly in pain. The nine lives he had gain weighed on his shoulders, heavier than the pain he felt.

He had to lead this Clan through this time of anguish, and he had no idea how to do it.

"StarClan," Eelstar whispered softly. "Tell me what to do. I am lost."

"Nemora helps those who are lost." The voice was soft, and Eelstar perked up, whipping around.

There was no one in the center of camp, but he thought he saw a cat in the shadow of one of the empty caves.

He padded towards the cave, seeing the shadowy cat slip further inside.

"Who's there?" Eelstar asked. "What do you know of Nemora?" He slid inside of the cave, and froze.

Before him, stood a cat with stars in his fur, and black patches on his white pelt.

"Ashwater...?"

"Hello, Eelstar," Ashwater replied, a soft look on his face. "You're lost."

"I..." Eelstar didn't know how to react. His friend was standing before him, though the black tom knew he was dead. He didn't expect a response from StarClan so quickly.

"Nemora once told me that she guided the lost," Ashwater mewed. "I went to her, once, when Aspenfang was ill." He closed his eyes. "So I am now here to guide you, so that you won't stay lost forever."

"Ashwater..." Eelstar staggered towards him. "I..." There was so much he wanted to say to his friend. There was so much he wanted to apologize for, and so much he wanted to tell him.

"Eelstar," Ashwater murmured, cutting him off. "The fire is not over."

"What...?" The black and white StarClan warrior looked at his old friend.

"Red and grey have met in battle, but neither have fallen," he mewed. "The fire is still out there. It has not been snuffed out yet."

"You mean..." Eelmask wheezed. "This isn't over?"

"No," Ashwater shook his head. "But believe me. You have allies where you least expect it. Follow the path that StarClan has set for you—look for the signs, and make choices that you will not regret." He offered Eelmask a warm look, curling his tail around his paws. "That, alone, will help you. That, alone, will help the prophecy come to fruition."

"But, Ashwater—" the tom was already gone, within a blink of an eye, and Eelstar turned around in the dark cave. "Ashwater?! Ashwater! Wait! What choices will I have? Who is our ally?!"

The tom stopped, facing the exit of the cave.

He stared out of the cave and into the camp, where he saw what looked like snow falling into the clearing.

Padding out, he realized that he was wrong.

Yes, there was something white falling from the ground, but it wasn't snow.

Ash and feathers floated down the center of the camp, drifting down from the sky.

Intermingling, flowing down in unison.

Ash and feathers would come together, and snuff out the fire.


	36. Chapter 33

(Day 16, Aftermath)

Cinderpaw felt warm.

She liked this warmth.

It was a familiar warmth.

She pressed closer into this warmth, and felt a heavy head lay on her shoulder.

It was a comforting gesture, and she let out a small sigh.

She didn't want to move.

"Cinderpaw," the voice was soft, and the head lifted from her shoulder, but she ignored it, wanting this warmth to bleed into her pelt forever. "Please, Cinderpaw," the voice begged. "Please wake up soon."

Cinderpaw cracked open an eye, blinking sleepily as she looked up at who was speaking.

She saw Nettlepelt, who was staring down at her, his amber gaze glowing with worry.

When their eyes met, he let out a small gasp, and his eyes widened.

"Cinderpaw!" He cried.

And then, suddenly, there was a rush of movement and noise.

"Cinderpaw?!" Sweetpaw's voice cried. "Is she awake?! Cinderpaw, hey, are you okay?"

"Sweetpaw, quit moving! You can reopen your wounds!" It was Mumblebee's cry that made Cinderpaw lift her head, albeit slowly.

"What's going on?" She yawned. Cinderpaw squeaked in surprised when Nettlepelt pulled her closer, shoving his face into her neck.

"I'm so..." He sobbed. "I'm... I'm so... I'm so glad you're okay!" Cinderpaw froze, confused and bewildered at the tom's sudden reaction.

"Hey, Nettlepelt..." Cinderpaw mewed softly, looking down at his fluffy head, where it was pressed into her throat. "Are you okay...?"

"We should be asking _you_ that," Sweetpaw snapped, relief ebbing the edge in her voice. "Larchsplash!" She turned, and Cinderpaw saw that her mother wasn't far from where they were laying.

The she-cat quickly scrabbled to her feet, stumbling out of the medicine cat's den much to Mumblebee's disdain.

The sight of the cat with only three legs reminded Cinderpaw of what happened.

Reminded Cinderpaw of the cats who died.

"The fight," she wheezed. "The wolves. Did we... Did we defeat them?" She gasped. "I... I don't remember... Is everyone okay?"

Sweetpaw flattened her ears, and looked at her paws.

"The death toll was bad for us," she mewed. "I don't know about the other Clans. The Gathering is in a couple of days, so we'll find out then."

"Who..." Cinderpaw glanced at Mumblebee, who was waiting patiently for their conversation to end before he inspected her. "Who... Who died...?" Sweetpaw was silent for a moment.

"The list is long," Mumblebee mewed. "Greysong, Timbermask, Moonbreeze, Milkthroat, Shiningdawn..." He dropped his gaze. "Jaggedstar... Ashwater..."

Cinderpaw was rooted to the spot.

"A-Ashwater...?" She whispered softly. "He...?"

Sweetpaw looked up at her friend, heart aching for her.

"He passed away from his wounds," she murmured softly. "Eelstar had gone to get his nine lives when it happened."

"So, Eelstar is the new leader," Cinderpaw whispered quietly. She leaned against Nettlepelt's head, her chest squeezing painfully.

Her father was gone.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"But, Larchsplash is okay, right?" She asked.

"If she stopped moving around, she'd be healed in a few weeks," Mumblebee grumbled. As though they had summoned her, Larchsplash stumbled back inside with the help of Kestrelfrost, followed by Pearlight, Volenose, Eaglewhisker, Lighteye, Oddbird, and Vinedust.

"Cinderpaw!" The cats yowled, bounding over to her.

The sight of her friends eased the pain slightly, and she offered them a pained smile.

"Hey," she purred achingly. "Good to see you guys are okay." She looked at Pearlight. "You're alright, right? Scorch threw you really hard."

"Don't ask me such stupid questions," Pearlight cried, sniffling. "I'm fine."

"Nettlepelt," Cinderpaw murmured. "What about you? You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," the tom whispered against her fur. "You're okay, so I'm fine."

"We're so glad you're okay," Oddbird whispered. "I don't know what we would've done if you died. I... I'm just... It's good to see you, Cinderpaw."

She nodded.

"It's good to see you too." She looked at each of them. "All of you."

Volenose burst out into tears, and he choked out a heavy sob.

"We were so scared," he wailed. "Mumblebee kept telling us you'd wake up, but we were scared that it wouldn't happen!" Lighteye comforted the tom as he blubbered on about how afraid he had been, and Cinderpaw let out a small laugh.

Ashwater might be gone, but she was alive.

There were cats who cared about her. She had to be strong.

"I'm okay," she mewed, yawning. "Just tired... How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks," Vinedust replied. "We had the vigils without you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Cinderpaw purred. "You all said goodbye for me. I'm okay with that."

"Cinderpaw!" The yowl came from the edge of the medicine cat den, and in ran Eelstar, pushing and squeezing past her friends. "You're awake!" The relief that filled his eyes was almost painful, and Cinderpaw gazed at her paws.

"Sorry," she mewed. "I didn't mean to scare everyone."

"You're awake now, that's all that matters," he gasped. There was a loud roar from outside, almost shaking the ground, and everyone fell silent. "Nemora heard the commotion and has been repeating your name over and over."

"Just that? Nothing else?" Cinderpaw asked, cocking her head.

"Like with the wolves," Pearlight mewed. "We can't understand Nemora, not like Ashwater could."

"I see," Cinderpaw gently pulled away from Nettlepelt, rising to her paws. The brown tom quickly followed suite, and the group of cats herded her outside, despite Mumblebee protesting how he need to make sure she was alright.

In the center of the camp, was the panther, roaring as loud as she could, pacing around the clearing.

She stopped when she saw Cinderpaw, and quickly padded over to her.

"Cinderpaw!" She cried. "Cinderpaw is alright, Nemora was so worried for her!" The black panther sat down, sighing. "Cinder has survived the first battle." She breathed.

"The first," Cinderpaw whispered. "_What _now?"

"There is one more battle to be held in the Prophecy of Ash," Nemora rumbled. "Nemora apologizes for bringing this news, but Nemora knows that Cinderpaw will prepare her Clan for the next battle."

"You know about the prophecy?" Cinderpaw whispered, confused. Nemora nodded.

"Ashwater had told Nemora of it, but she already knew then, as well. Nemora spent long time in cage rooms of the standing beasts," she sighed. "But then the wild called her. Nemora knew that something was coming, and the great ancestors spoke to her of how she must record, as she always had, and as she had always done. So Nemora broke free of cage rooms, to come find forest kits. To come find Cinderpaw."

"You..." Cinderpaw stepped back, eyes wide. "You knew about the battles?"

"No," Nemora shook her head. "Not until the first battle began, did Nemora know how many battles would be. For long time, Nemora feared the forest kits she loved so much would perish, but they did not." She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Nemora is glad that forest kits have survived." She looked down at Cinderpaw. "That Cinderpaw has survived. Nemora knows that next battle will be last, because now that Cinderpaw and forest kits have gone through the first, they will adapt. They will change their strategies. They will grow strong. Just as the cats born to Kit-Mother had done before her, Cinderpaw will change the Clans, and prepare them for the battle to come."

Cinderpaw reeled in this sudden information, and Nettlepelt stepped closer, pressing into her to steady her.

"Do you know when it'll be?" She asked the panther. "The next battle?"

"No," Nemora replied. "Nemora has no idea of it. She is only here to record; to understand, and to remember. She knows not of Prophecy as a whole, nor does she know when the end of it comes, only that she must be here, and she must watch."

"But... But why?" Cinderpaw asked, gently pulling away from Nettlepelt and stepping closer.

"Why must Nemora record?" Nemora asked. "Nemora does not know. She was told by cage room friend, a panther named Syvoni of the duties of a watcher," she rumbled. "Syvoni has recorded the Clans of the forest for ages, and before her was Atikone. And now the duty rests upon Nemora's shoulders, until she grows old and weary, until she returns to the cage rooms and tells another panther of the duties."

Cinderpaw stared at Nemora, and it all started to make sense.

"You knew all along that the prophecy was about me," she murmured. "Even when you saw me in the forest?" Nemora nodded.

"Nemora knows, as well, why Cinderpaw slept for long time," she rumbled. "The prophecy has not been told in full to Cinderpaw, but Nemora will bestow that information if Cinderpaw wishes." She looked earnestly at Cinderpaw. "Nemora wants to help. She cannot fight, nor can she train the kits, but she can give them knowledge. Nemora is here to guide the lost."

"You mean there's more to the prophecy?" Cinderpaw whispered.

"Yes," Nemora agreed. "Nemora knows that Deadcreek was told by ancestors about it during the battle, because Nemora was told about it during the battle as well." She looked up at the sky. "The Clans will thrive under soot and ash, but death will come with the fire. With the power of the wild, cinder alone can snuff out the flame, while peace will rise on the feather of wings."

"That's the prophecy?" Cinderpaw asked. "It keeps changing?"

"That is the prophecy," Nemora agreed. "But it does not change. Cinderpaw must understand. The ancestors can only reveal parts of the prophecy at times, when more information has been uncovered."

"I see." Cinderpaw let out a sigh. "Who's the feather that this refers to?"

"Nemora does not know," Nemora rumbled. "But Nemora will come to Cinderpaw if she finds out."

"Thank you..." She replied.

"Nemora must go now," the large panther gently rumbled, rising to her paws. "Cinderpaw has much to do, and Nemora must not interfere more than she is already."

"I understand." Nemora bunched up her muscles, and leapt high into the air, climbing out of the cavern's opening in the ceiling, clambering out of the camp. She looked down at the cats, who had all turned to stare at her.

"Nemora." Cinderpaw called. "Stay safe."

Nemora rumbled with amusement, and nodded, before bounding out of sight.

Cinderpaw sighed, flopping down. Nettlepelt curled beside her, not speaking.

"What did she say?" Lighteye asked. The cats that had watched didn't understand a bit, but were curious about what the panther had stated.

"She said too much, that's what," Cinderpaw mumbled. "I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

"You've been sleeping for two weeks!" Sweetpaw gasped. "You can't go back to sleep right now!"

"If you all hadn't been in a _hurry_," Mumblebee hissed, shoving through the group. "I could've checked her over and _told_ you what's going on!" He carefully picked his way past Nettlepelt, and began to look Cinderpaw up and down, as the apprentice leaned into the fluffy brown warrior. "She's still absolutely exhausted, and not to mention she hasn't eaten in two weeks." He looked up at Pearlight. "We need to get her some food, quickly. My strengthening herbs only do so much."

"Right!" Pearlight turned and bounded to the fresh-kill pile.

"The rest of you, go return to your duties. She woke up today, she doesn't need all this excitement."

"But—"

"_Now_." Mumblebee grumbled, glaring at Oddbird, who had been about to protest. The cats quickly dissipated, while Eelstar helped Nettlepelt lift Cinderpaw to her feet. Sweetpaw had remained behind as well, and supported her friend as they padded back to the medicine cat den, Eelstar padding off once he knew she was secure.

When they got into the den, he set her on a fresh nest of moss, and turned to Pearlight, who came bounding in with a blackbird.

"I need you to clear out the old nests," he commanded, as the tom dropped the bird beside Cinderpaw, who yawned again. "When you're finished, you may either return here or return to your duties."

"Got it," Pearlight mewed, sliding past the medicine cat to clean up the old nests.

Nettlepelt lied his head beside Cinderpaw, who sniffed the blackbird.

"I haven't had blackbird in so long," she mumbled.

"We were gonna share it, remember?" Sweetpaw mewed. "Of course, if you wanna eat all of it, that's cool."

"No," Cinderpaw laughed slightly, feeling her stomach rumble. "I want to keep our promise."

"You sure? You look like you're starving."

"I'm positive."

Sweetpaw slid closer, and the two apprentices shared the blackbird, Sweetpaw rambling about how glad she was that Cinderpaw was okay, and that she hoped that Cinderpaw would be well enough to go out hunting with her soon.

When the blackbird was gone, Sweetpaw took the bones and went to bury them, leaving Cinderpaw to cuddle up beside Nettlepelt.

His breathing was soft, and he was quiet, even for him.

But he was awake. Cinderpaw knew that much.

She rested her head to where it face him, their noses almost touching.

After a moment, Nettlepelt opened his eyes, meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly. "If I scared you."

"Don't apologize." The tom sighed, closing his eyes again. "I'm just glad you're okay." Cinderpaw purred with relief, and moved her head, tucking it into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay too," she mumbled through his fur.

When Sweetpaw returned, the two cats were curled up together, fast asleep.

She sighed, watching them.

"At the very least..." she murmured, to no one in particular. "At the very least this will never change." She curled up on her new nest that Mumblebee had set up—probably when Cinderpaw was talking with Nemora—and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 34

**Cinderpaw has woken up, and Sweetpaw has fully healed.**

**Y'know... MoonClan is in need of Warriors, don't you think?**

**Also, maybe some apprentices.**

**and maybe some... hehehehehehehe... kits... ;3**

* * *

Two days after Cinderpaw had woken, and Mumblebee finally declared her suitable to leave the medicine cat den.

But not only was Cinderpaw free to go, but Sweetpaw too.

Nettlepelt sat beside Cinderpaw, as she chowed down on a squirrel. Sweetpaw was sitting at the entrance of the medicine cat den, impatiently waiting for Cinderpaw to finish eating so that they could finally go outside of the camp again.

Larchsplash, who had not spoken to Cinderpaw at all since she had woken, was fast asleep.

Despite her talk of wanting to fix things, it seemed as though Larchsplash was avoiding speaking to her daughter.

But it seemed to be out of fear this time, rather than of anger.

Of course, Cinderpaw was oblivious to it, and completely accepted the actions as normal. She finished the squirrel with a satisfied sigh, and picked up the bones.

Nettlepelt followed her out of the medicine cat den, as she went to go bury the bones. Sweetpaw trailed with her, a skip in her step as she pranced towards the entrance.

"Eelstar gave us permission to go outside without our mentors," she purred. "Deadcreek, of course, agreed to it."

"Well, of course he did," Cinderpaw mewed. "Otherwise I wouldn't be going outside."

"Let's go, I'm so ready to stretch my paws." Sweetpaw groaned. "I've been in that den _way _too long."

"Yeah," Cinderpaw agreed. "I feel the same way, even though I only remember two days of it." Sweetpaw glanced at Nettlepelt.

"You ready to stretch your paws, Pricklepelt?" She asked. Nettlepelt gave a small shrug, and that was that. "Aw, liven up. She's not dead."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cinderpaw purred. "You've been really quiet recently, and that's saying something."

"I just..." Nettlepelt didn't meet Cinderpaw's gaze. "I don't know what to say anymore."

"Oh!" Cinderpaw laughed. "Okay, why didn't you just say that?" She bumped her shoulders with him, offering him a warm smile.

"C'mon, guys!" Sweetpaw whined. "Let's _go_!"

"Okay, okay," Cinderpaw purred.

The three of them padded outside of the camp, heading towards the Oak patch.

"So," Cinderpaw hummed. "Now that you're healed, you think Eelstar's going to give you your warrior name?" Sweetpaw glanced at her, before shrugging.

"Dunno," she mewed. "I was kind of hoping that I'd be given my warrior name _with _you."

"What?" Cinderpaw laughed. "I haven't had my assessment yet. I won't be a warrior for a long time." Sweetpaw glanced at her again, before glancing at Nettlepelt, who looked at the grey apprentice with the most loving eyes she'd ever seen.

_I don't know if he could even wait another moon._ She thought, snickering to herself.

As they padded through the forest, Cinderpaw took a breath of air.

"I missed the forest," she murmured. "I only remember two days of being stuck in the medicine cat den, but it still sucked not being out here."

"I missed it too," Sweetpaw agreed. "And I _remembered_ most of my time."

"I feel so bad for you," Cinderpaw gasped. "It must've been painful."

"It was," Sweetpaw agreed, sniffing dramatically. "But I made it." She fluffed out her fur, before sticking out her front left leg and doing an odd bow, showcasing her wounds. "And I got these cool scars. Think these'll help Eelstar decide my Warrior name?"

"I bet you're going to get some kind of crazy name," Cinderpaw laughed. "One that totally fits you, though."

"If I don't get something cool like Sweetfang, I'm going to be so mad." Sweetpaw huffed.

"You'll get something awesome like that, I just know it." Cinderpaw hopped over a fallen log, followed by Sweetpaw and Nettlepelt. "I wonder what my name will be." She squeaked when she hit a rock, and fell to the ground face first.

"Maybe he'll call you Cinderfall, cuz you do that a lot." Sweetpaw laughed, as Nettlepelt helped Cinderpaw up.

"You're so mean, Sweetpaw!" Cinderpaw gasped. "I think I'd get something cooler than that!"

"Oh c'mon," Sweetpaw nudged her playfully in the shoulder. "You know Eelstar won't actually give you such a silly name. He'll stay true to who you are, I'm sure of it."

"You think so?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Yeah," Sweetpaw nodded. "Oh, hey, we should head back." She glanced up at the sky, where the sun now hung in the center. "Mumblebee said we had to be back by sun high. He wanted to check over to see how we did after moving around for a while."

"It's already sun high?" Cinderpaw squawked, before looking up at the sky. "Aw... Okay..."

"We really should be getting back," Nettlepelt agreed. "I don't want Mumblebee to get angry at us."

"Don't be such a worrier," Sweetpaw purred, as they turned to head back. "Mumblebee's all yowl no scratch."

"That's what you think," he grumbled. "I think I still have a few scratches from the last time I ignored his warnings." Cinderpaw laughed.

"We should be nicer to Mumblebee," she purred. "He's our medicine cat after all. I mean, he's the one Clan cat that doesn't worry about boundaries, and can sometimes take charge of a Clan over that of a leader."

"That's fair," Nettlepelt agreed. "Medicine cats are scary."

"You're scary." Sweetpaw mewed, patting his shoulder.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

The two continued their argument as they headed back, while Cinderpaw just listened.

It felt right, to hear them talk and laugh so easily.

She closed her eyes, sighing with relief.

Just because some cats were gone, didn't mean that everything would stay in that cloud of misery.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

When they entered the camp, Mumblebee was waiting for them, Deadcreek and Eelstar beside him.

"There you are," he snapped, hopping to his paws. "I was getting worried!"

"Sorry, Mumblebee," Cinderpaw purred. "It's nice to know that you worried about us, though." The tom flattened his ears, and he shrugged.

"Anyway," he murmured. "Cinderpaw, Sweetpaw, come here."

The two padded towards him, Nettlepelt staying as close to Cinderpaw as he could without igniting Mumblebee's wrath. Mumblebee's talented paws moved over their fur, inspecting each of their wounds respectively.

"Have you had any pain, Sweetpaw?"

"Nope," Sweetpaw purred. "I felt great out there!"

"Any dizzy spells, Cinderpaw?"

"None at all," Cinderpaw replied. "I was wide awake the whole time, I promise."

Mumblebee stepped back, nodding.

"They're ready," he mewed, turning to Eelstar.

"Ready...?" Cinderpaw asked, glancing at Sweetpaw.

"Yes," Eelstar mewed. "I'll go begin. Deadcreek, she's your apprentice, you may explain."

"Of course." Deadcreek dipped his head, as Eelstar padded to the Stone Pile. He turned to Cinderpaw. "During the Battle For the Moon Circle, you fought bravely, and killed an estimated total of six wolves, including the Alpha of the pack."

"So?" She asked, cocking her head. "Any cat would've done the same."

"Cinderpaw," Deadcreek mewed softly. "Because of your strength and fighting skills, we would not have won that battle." He looked down at his apprentice, eyes shining with pride. "It is time you get your warrior name."

* * *

Cinderpaw and Sweetpaw sat at the front of the gathered cats, who sat, watching the apprentices with excitement.

Eelstar stood atop of the stone, looking down at the two apprentices.

"In this time of mourning," he mewed. "We lost many cats. Warriors. who fought valiantly; friends, who we counted on; family, who we loved." He looked at each of the cats of MoonClan. "But we survived. We fought that battle, who's outcome looked dreary and bleak, and we won." He looked at Cinderpaw. "And if it weren't for these apprentices today, we would've been unprepared, and would've lost this battle. Whether it was by fighting an enemy before the battle, or by defeating countless enemies within the battle, these apprentices have done our Clan great justice." He looked up at the sky. "Which is why I, Eelstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Cinderpaw fluffed out her fur with excitement.

"Sweetpaw," Eelstar mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sweetpaw mewed proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sweetpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sweethawk. StarClan honors your strength and speed, and we welcome you as a full member of MoonClan."

Sweethawk sat a little taller, as Eelstar rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder.

Finally, she got her warrior name.

"Cinderpaw," Eelstar turned to the grey apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cinderpaw echoed the words, feeling the excitement at the tip of her paws.

It was happening.

She was actually getting her warrior name.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Eelstar closed his eyes. "Cinderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known... As Cindercall." Cindercall held her breath, as he continued. "StarClan honors your speed and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of MoonClan." She felt him press his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder, her pelt burning with excitement.

"Sweethawk! Cindercall! Sweethawk! Cindercall!" As the Clan crowed the names, yowling them into the heavens, Cindercall could hear the voice of Nettlepelt above the others, his voice joined by the calls of other cats.

Cats that were gone, and past, their spirits still lingering in the Clan's camp.

Turning to face the Clan, Cindercall could've sworn she'd seen a glimpse of two black and white pelts among the cats, not to mention the pelts of two brown tabbies, and did she see a flash of silver or two in there?

In fact, the Clan seemed fuller than it had been these past few days, and when she heard Sweethawk's gasp, she knew she wasn't imagining things.

When the calls began to fade, so did the pelts it seemed, and Cindercall looked at Sweethawk.

"They're not gone forever," she murmured. "I always keep forgetting that, and they always remind me." Sweethawk looked at her, a look of tearful joy in her gaze, as the cats of the Clan swarmed them with congratulations.

Nettlepelt swept Cindercall away from the rest, while the others swarmed over Sweethawk.

Cindercall watched as the cats crowded around the white warrior, as she spoke with her brothers, now standing beside them as a warrior herself.

"Did you see them?" She asked softly, watching the commotion.

"The cats?" Nettlepelt asked. "Yes. Everyone did, I'm sure. I had no doubt that Ashwater and Aspenfang would come to your ceremony, dead or not." She laughed, pressing against him.

"Do you think Cindercall fits me?" She asked after a moment. "It's not the name I expected."

"I think it fits you beautifully," he purred, pressing his muzzle into the top of her head. "You love each cat around you—your voice holds the warmth of embers, and has the capabilities of a blazing fire. Cindercall is the perfect name for you."

Cindercall sighed with content.

"Sweethawk got the name she wanted," she purred. "Something fierce and crazy, just like her." Nettlepelt gave a small grunt in response, and the two sat in silence for a moment, when Eelstar cleared is throat loudly atop of the Stone Pile.

"Because tonight is the Gathering," he mewed, when the cats fell silent. "Sweethawk and Cindercall will be holding their vigil tomorrow night. They will be coming to Four Stones tonight, with the group for the Gathering. However, this is not the only ceremony I am holding right now." He stepped forward, as each cat backed up, slightly confused. Suddenly, Puddledapple padded up, Redkit, Owlkit, and Foxkit beside her. "With the coming of new warriors, I have decided that we also need new apprentices."

Nettlepelt, strangely enough, pulled away from Cindercall, rising to his paws.

Cindercall blinked, confused, as he padded over to the Stone Pile, sitting beside Volenose and Oddbird.

She followed after him, curious as to what had prompted him to go closer.

"Foxkit, step forward." The kit did as he was told. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Oddbird. I hope that he passes down all that he knows to you."

Cindercall stopped in surprised when Oddbird padded forward.

"Oddbird," Eelstar mewed. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from from Kestrelfrost, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and quick. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect that you pass on all that you know to him."

Foxpaw touched noses with Oddbird, before the two separated, making room for the next kit.

Owlpaw and Volenose touched noses when Eelstar chose Volenose as his mentor.

With his tail, Eelstar beckoned Redkit forward.

"Redkit," he mewed. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be..." Cindercall held her breath, glancing at Nettlepelt.

Was that why he sat beside his brother and Oddbird?

"Nettlepelt. I hope that he passes down all that he knows to you." Her question had been answered, and Nettlepelt padded up to the small apprentice.

"Nettlepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Greysong, and you have shown yourself to be strong and observant. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect that you pass on all that you know to him."

She watched as Nettlepelt touched noses with Redpaw, surprised.

She knew that apprentices were needed, but she had expected Fuzzymoon, or perhaps Hollypetal or Heatherheart to get one of them as an apprentice.

"Foxpaw, Owlpaw, Redpaw!" The Clan yowled. Cindercall joined in, calling out for the apprentices, feeling proud.

The next generation of the Clan was in the paws of her and her friends. She looked at Nettlepelt, who stood beside Redpaw, offering him a small smile.

As the Clan dissipated, as the mentors took their apprentices out of the camp, Cindercall padded to the warrior's den.

Clan life would always continue.

But for some reason, she felt cold a cold stone in her belly when she remembered how time consuming it was for Deadcreek to train her.

Would she get to spend any time with Nettlepelt?

She had to talk to him, to sort out the confused emotions she had in her heart.

Sweethawk was already in the warrior's den, setting up her nest.

"Hey, Cindercall," she purred. "What's on your mind? You looked pretty troubled for a new warrior."

"Oh, it's not much," Cindercall laughed. "Just... Nettlepelt, Volenose, and Oddbird are gonna be pretty busy, huh..." Sweethawk turned to look at her, stopping in the middle of crafting her nest.

"Yeah..." Sweethawk murmured, looking at her through a squinted gaze. "They'll be pretty busy. Not much time for other cats, y'know?" Cindercall stared at her paws. "Of course, Pearlight has plenty of time."

"Of course," Cindercall mewed. "Pearlight doesn't have an apprentice. Um... When a cat has an apprentice, do you think they don't have _any_ time for anyone else?" Sweethawk curled her tail, padding closer.

"Cindercall," she purred. "Do you have a thing for Nettlepelt?"

"Wh-what?!" Cindercall squeaked. "I-I just wanted to talk to him! Y'know?!"

"He should have plenty of time for a small chat, y'know?" Sweethawk laughed. "You act like he'll have no time whatsoever. I'm sure he can fit in a small chat."

Cindercall should've felt relief from the sentence, but she didn't.

She wasn't sure one small chat was going to be enough.

Maybe Sweethawk was right.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Um... I'm gonna go get moss for my nest."

"I've got plenty here," Sweethawk purred. "C'mon. I'll help you set your nest up beside Nettlepelt's."

Cindercall didn't protest against Sweethawk's jab, just accepting her fate.

She really needed to talk to Nettlepelt.


	38. Chapter 35

**So as it turns out, my family sucks at keeping promises even for celebrations n' stuff, so Imma keep writing and updating for as long as I can.**

**Anyway, here's the gathering! The long awaited list of deceased has arrived! (is it long awaited? maybe it's not? anyway, it's still here)**

* * *

Cindercall fluffed out her fur against the chilly nighttime air, as they headed down the path to the Four Stones.

Sweethawk padded beside her, Volenose not too far off with Owlpaw. Past him, Cindercall could see the wide shoulders of Nettlepelt, who padded alongside Redpaw.

Foxpaw and Oddbird trailed behind them, Mumblebee taking up the rear with Kestrelfrost and Deadcreek.

Eelstar lead them, Hollypetal at his side, and they entered the clearing of Four Stones.

Already, Runningstar was standing on MountainClan's pillar, Shelldust at it's base. Tanglestar sat atop the RainClan pillar, Smalltail standing at the pillar's base. Whitestar seemed to have just arrived, like Eelstar, and was climbing up it's base, while Frostfang sat at the base.

Cindercall wondered what Frostfang's kits were doing, if their mother was here. Perhaps they had become apprentices, or were becoming apprentices soon.

Eelstar led MoonClan forward, climbing a top the final pillar, Hollypetal taking her place at it's base, fluffing out her chest with pride.

"With all the Clans present," Runningstar called. "I now begin the Gathering." He glanced at the other leaders. "I will begin with good news," he cleared his throat. "We have three new warriors: Owlear, Shadowcry, and Twilightsun."

Without hesitation, the Clans chanted their names for a few moments, Cindercall crying out for her friends as loudly as she could, before Runningstar raised his tail.

"And, of course, as I stated at the end of the battle, I have the list of casualties from the Battle for the Moon Circle." He closed his eyes. "In the battle, we lost our leader, Hollowstar. We lost Applespeck, Bravefang, Lightshade, and Cherrystorm, while Ivydapple has thankfully recovered from her near fatal wounds. We also lost two apprentices, much to my regret, named Frigidpaw and Buzzardpaw. In their honor, as they would've been named this night as well, I have given them the warrior names of Buzzardbelly and Frigidheart. I hope StarClan has given them safe shelter and good hunting for the rest of eternity, and with that I finish my report."

The Clans called the names of Buzzardbelly and Frigidheart, Cindercall calling just as hard for the apprentices who had died, before dying down after a moment.

"Our Clan, as well, lost many cats," Tanglestar mewed, stepping forward. "Brackenstar had lost his lives to the battle, and we also lost Hawktail, Tinyblaze, Fishwater, Fernwhisper, Goldenwhisper, Jayear, Branchfur, Bounceleg, Heavyjaw, and Silentbreeze. We thankfully lost no apprentices to the battle, and have, in fact, three new warriors: Fleetpetal, Hailwhisker, and Toadsky." As the Clans called out the names of the warriors, Tanglestar waited patiently for silence before she spoke again. "We also have three new apprentices; Oatpaw, Poppypaw, and Honeypaw." The Clans, again, called out the names, glad to hold their heads high and hear of positive news from the different Clans. "That is all I have to report."

"I believe I speak for all Clans by saying that the Battle for the Moon Circle has caused many deaths," Whitestar mewed. "SunClan was lucky to have lost so few, and I give you the list of deceased to mourn. We lost Brownstar, Twigbreeze, Mouseflame, Willowwind, Weaselberry, and Palestep." She closed her eyes, sighing. "We thankfully lost no apprentices, but we did lose great warriors, and a great leader." She looked down at her Clan. "In light of the battle, we also have two new warriors: Darkgrass and Pigeonhollow."

Cindercall raised her voice with the rest of the Clans, her heart squeezing with both sorrow and joy.

Her friends were getting their names, as they had always wanted.

But it hurt to know that those who had fought bravely and lost their lives were not here to hear the Clans call their names.

Though she had no doubt they were listening in.

"That is all I have to report," Whitestar mewed. "Thank you."

Eelstar stepped forward.

"I will begin with a list of the deceased," he mewed. "We, of course, lost our leader, Jaggedstar to the wolf's leader. Milkthroat, Greysong, Timbermask, Moonbreeze, and Shiningdawn passed away in battle, while Ashwater passed away shortly after. For the longest moment, we became worried for our apprentice who had been in the battle, Cinderpaw, for she had not woken up for some time." He closed his eyes. "But I am happy to announce that both she and our other apprentice have earned their warriors names; Cindercall and Sweethawk."

This time, it was the other Clans' turn to call their names, and Cindercall could hear the cries of those she fought beside.

"We also have new apprentices, as well. Redpaw, Owlpaw, and Foxpaw."

Again, the Clans chanted, celebrating the growth of the Clans that had lost so much.

When the chanting died down, and Eelstar cleared his throat.

"In light of the battle," he mewed. "I am beginning a new set of training for our apprentices, that involve learning how to battle against wolves best." He looked at each leader. "I urge the other Clans do the same, for I fear that the wolves may strike again. I fear that this may not be over, and I want us to be prepared."

"May I interject?" Whitestar asked. Eelstar dipped his head. "We defeated their leader," she mewed. "And you expect them to return for this territory?"

"Understand, Whitestar," Eelstar replied. "I do not doubt that they already have a new leader. And they know how easily they could've won the battle had the tide not turned as it had thanks to a certain..." His gaze paused on Cindercall. "Cat..." He cleared his throat. "And I have no doubt that they will try again to defeat us." He looked at each leader. "I am not going to make any claims, or force my views upon you, but I believe that all Clans should prepare in case there should be another battle of wolves. I would not want the Clans to go through such torment." He brought his eyes up to the moon. "I would not want that grief to fall over anyone, not ever again. I am simply stating my intentions with my Clan, and suggesting that you prepare in a similar fashion."

"I, for one, will take this into account," Runningstar rumbled. "Wolves are vicious creatures, and do not take kindly to losses. My Clan hasn't fought any in ages, but we have stories of how cruel they could be. I am already planning a new training strategy to use for any upcoming apprentices."

"I will take this into account as well," Tanglestar mewed. "As I do not wish to see that pain either." She looked at Whitestar. "Will you do the same?"

"I will," Whitestar agreed. "I just wanted to be assured that he was not being light on this subject. I already have begun this training after the battle had been won."

"Then it is agreed," Eelstar mewed. "Each Clan will begin training to fight wolves. We now know the threat that they pose, and have agreed that we must adapt our Clans to this." He dipped his head. "This brings the Gathering to a close. Feel free to mingle, for the moon is still high in the sky."

The cats dispersed, and Cindercall was almost immediately hounded down by the cats from the other Clans.

Shadowcry was the one who leapt on her, cleaning her fur vigorously.

"You're okay," she breathed, shaking her head. "When we heard from Icepaw that you weren't waking up, we were terrified. We were so worried."

"Yeah, don't scare us like that!" Darkgrass snapped. "We can't have such a great wolf-fighter die! How many did you kill? Did anyone find out?"

"Deadcreek said it was an estimated six, including the leader." She mewed, while Shadowcry smoothed down her fur. "Um, why is everyone obsessed with cleaning my fur...?" She grumbled.

"Probably because the last time we saw you, you were covered in blood." Icepaw's voice made her turn, and she saw the apprentice sitting there, watching her. "I'm really glad you're awake." She mumbled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you all are okay." She looked at Shadowcry, and past her at Owlear. "And... I wanted to apologize."

The cats that had gathered her around her, now consisting of Darkgrass, Pigeonhollow, Icepaw, Owlear, Fleetpetal, Hailwhisker, and Toadsky, paused.

"What for?" Icepaw asked, cocking her head.

"I..." She didn't meet any of their gazes. "I let Frigidheart and Buzzardbelly die," she mewed. "I couldn't save them. And I'm sorry. They should be here, with you all."

Owlear and Shadowcry fell silent.

"And, I wanted to apologize to Nightfeather, for Palestep." She sighed. "I messed up, so bad, and when I tried to fix it I made it worse. And I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Cindercall froze at Icepaw's angry hiss. The apprentice was bristling, claws unsheathed. "You fought and killed more wolves than everyone else! We were losing that battle, and had you not finished off their leader, we wouldn't even be here! So stop apologizing, you didn't do anything _wrong_!"

"She's right," Shadowcry's soft whisper was more pained than Icepaw's hissing. "You did everything you could. Frigidheart chose to save me. And you avenged Buzzardbelly by killing the wolf that took his life from him. You may not have been able to save them, but you brought them justice. You showed those wolves that we weren't to be messed with, and you took out their leader, making them run for the hills."

Owlear stepped forward, nudging her shoulder.

"You've done more for us than anyone else," he mewed. "I don't think we could thank you enough, for what you did."

"But I..." Cindercall stared at him, and then at Shadowcry, before her eyes trailed to each cat.

None of them thought less of her for not being able to save them.

But still, the guilt ate at her.

"Then... Then I'll do better," she mewed. "Next time, I'll make sure that every cat comes out alive." She nodded. "Next time, I'll make sure that no cat dies, and everyone goes home happy."

Shadowcry laughed, before nodding.

"Yeah," she mewed. "Make sure you can keep that promise, okay?"

"Of course," Cindercall purred. "I'll do everything I can."

"Speaking of doing everything you can," Owlear mewed. "How are you doing, anyway? I know... I know Ashwater was your father. Are you okay? How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine..." Cindercall laughed awkwardly. "I actually haven't thought that much about Ashwater," she murmured. "I guess... I guess I'm just comforted, knowing that he and Aspenfang are finally together in StarClan. He didn't get to visit him much, during Aspenfang's life in the Clan." She sighed. "I think he's happy, and that makes me happy. But..." She glanced over at where Nettlepelt was talking to Nightfeather, Redpaw at his side. "Well... I'm having trouble with something else."

"Oh?" Icepaw padded up to her. "What's that?"

"Well... Nettlepelt got an apprentice."

"Are you jealous?" Icepaw laughed. "Wish you got one instead?"

"No!" Cindercall gasped. "No, not at all... I'm actually really excited for him, but..." She sighed. "Apprentices take up a lot of time, and I haven't had a chance to speak with him. There's a lot I've been wanting to say, and I haven't had the chance."

Icepaw began to laugh, shaking her head.

Owlear let out a small groan, and Shadowcry patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Owlear. Cats lose bets sometimes. That's a whole moon of dawn patrol in my stead."

"Aw, c'mon, Shadowcry, you could be easy on me."

"Nope."

"Please?!"

"Nope." Cindercall looked at them, confused, while Darkgrass shrank down, ears flat, as Pigeonhollow poked him in the side, saying something similar.

"Wait, what were you guys betting on?" She asked.

"Well," Shadowcry glanced over at Nettlepelt. "Let's just say... That I bet a certain she-cat would totally fall for this tom, while Owlear thought the tom was just going to left to pine for this certain she-cat for the rest of his life."

"Oh?" Cindercall cocked her head. "Which cats?"

"And this is what Nettlepelt meant when he calls her oblivious," Icepaw grumbled. "We still have an oath not to spill the secret, so we can't tell you, Cindercall. You just get to figure it out."

"What?! No! Tell me! Icepaw!" Cindercall squawked, whipping to the apprentice, who quickly dodged her attempted tackle.

The grey warrior began to chase the quick apprentice around the small group of cats, demanding an answer and only receiving laughter and taunts.

"SunClan! Time to go!" Darkgrass and Pigeonhollow got to their paws, and quickly headed to their leader, Icepaw following much to Cindercall's disdain. She looked at Shadowcry.

"You'll tell me, right?!" She begged.

"Um... Actually... Looks like, er, Runningstar's calling us. C'mon Owlear!" The two cats ran off, leaving her with Fleetpetal, Hailwhisker, and Toadsky.

"Do you guys have any idea?" She asked, looking at the three RainClan cats, who had watched the whole scenario in amusement.

"Not a clue," Hailwhisker purred. "C'mon guys, I think I see Tanglestar gathering the Clans over there."

They left, leaving Cindercall alone, until Sweethawk padded over.

"Hey, Eelstar's calling us to head out. You ready?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess," Cindercall grumbled. "Shadowcry apparently won this stupid bet and wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"_Shadowcry won?!_" Sweethawk squeaked. "Yes! I _knew_ it! Haha, I _knew it_!"

"What?! You know what it was about?! Tell me!"

"Not a chance." Sweethawk laughed. "You'll figure it out soon, I promise." Cindercall sighed, defeated.

As they headed back with the rest of MoonClan, Cindercall kept looking up at the moon, which had begun to set.

She sighed, unable to keep the relief back, letting it roll down her back.

Things might never be the same, but it was getting better.

She closed her eyes.

There was only one thing left for her to do.


	39. Chapter 36

**Before we start this kinda-final chapter, I just want to give a shout out to Spongekit36.**

**This chapter was already gonna happen, but I just want you to know that your reviews on this story have made me so happy and really helped me motivate to keep writing so that I could finally get to this chapter.**

**Also, all hail Sweethawk, the ultimate best friend.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cindercall kneaded her paws on the soft grass of the camp clearing, as she sat vigil with Sweethawk.

The white warrior had teased her all day about her dilemma with Nettlepelt, and now they sat in silence, Cindercall deep in her thoughts.

She wanted to ask Nettlepelt to meet her at the Stream Stone, but she had know idea when he was busy or not, and now she was completely stressing over it. She didn't even know what she wanted to _say_ to the tom! She was just so confused, and knew she had to talk to him.

Cindercall definitely wanted to thank him for being with her every moment that he could while she was healing.

She didn't remember a time when she was alone in that medicine cat den, thanks to him, and it had made the stay in that stony den a million times better.

But how could she ever explain her gratitude? And what about the other emotions twisting in her mind, making her chest squeeze whenever he wasn't with her, and made her heart go pitter-pat when he was near?

She tore at the ground, and Sweethawk glanced at her, confused.

"Cindercall," the she-cat whispered softly. "What did the grass do to you?"

Cindercall stopped kneading the grass, embarrassment prickling at her pelt.

"Nothing," she replied softly. "Just lost in thought."

"Mhm," Sweethawk shot her a knowing look, but stayed silent.

Cindercall exhaled, before taking a deep breath.

_Calm down,_ she thought. _This is Nettlepelt we're talking about here. Just ask him to meet you, and just talk from your heart. That's it, that's all you have to do!_

But why did that sound so much harder than it seemed?

* * *

"She wants to meet by the Stream Stone?" Nettlepelt asked, confused, looking at Sweethawk.

"Yep," Sweethawk purred. "She actually wants to know when you're free, y'know?"

"Um, I could probably go tonight," he mewed, glancing at Redpaw. "We don't have dawn patrol tomorrow."

"Oh, tonight?! That's great!" She purred. "I'll go let her know!" Sweethawk padded off, leaving a bewildered and confused Nettlepelt with his apprentice. The white warrior went in search of Cindercall, and found her sitting beside Lighteye, sharing a squirrel. "Hey, Cindercall!" She gasped. "You won't believe what Nettlepelt just told me!"

"Huh?!" Cindercall squeaked, looking at her. "What? What'd he say?"

"Well, he says he wants to meet you at the Stream Stone tonight." She purred. "Are you on dusk patrol?"

"No, but I'm on watch duty with Eaglewhisker." Cindercall murmured miserably. "I can't make it."

"Don't worry, I'll take over for you." Sweethawk laughed. "He said it was really important that you two talked."

"H-he did?"

"Yeah, of course! I bet he's pretty upset that he hasn't been able to spend a ton of time with you." The look on Cindercall's face was one of undiluted hope, and Sweethawk couldn't help but think that she's never seen a face so precious. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you and Lighteye if you wanted to join me out in hunting?" She already knew that Cindercall already had promised her time to Pearlight.

"Actually, I'm already hunting with Pearlight and Volenose. Sorry." Cindercall replied.

"Oh, that's okay! What about you, Lighteye?"

"Sure, I'll ask Eaglewhisker if she wants to come too."

"Perfect!" Sweethawk purred. Cindercall rose to her paws, stretching.

"Speaking of hunting, I should probably hurry. They said they wanted to leave soon."

"Alright, I'll hang out with Lighteye then. Have fun!" Sweethawk purred, as the grey warrior padded off.

When she was out of earshot, Lighteye looked at Sweethawk.

"You totally set up their meeting, didn't you?"

"Cindercall was having literal anxiety over it and I was pretty sure that Nettlepelt was too shy to confront her either."

"StarClan help you," Lighteye huffed, shaking her head. "Aren't sisters supposed to support their brothers and not help the rival toms?"

"Pearlight can fight me later," Sweethawk purred, as she watched Cindercall pad off. "I'm doing this for her... And for Aspenfang."

"What?" Lighteye looked at her, confused. "Why for Aspenfang?"

"Cindercall and Nettlepelt... Aspenfang would talk to me when we were kits, before he died and before I was an apprentice, y'know? He'd rant and rave about how he thought they would be really happy together. He never stopped thinking about her future, and how he wanted her to be happy. He never stopped, not even when he fell sick. The few times I could stop by, he'd ask me how they were doing, and if Nettlepelt had gotten any closer to her." She stared at her paws. "I guess I just want to see his hope brought to fruition. And I think he's right, too. Cindercall would be happy with Nettlepelt, and while I love my brother, I just don't think she'd be as happy with him. Of course, I could be wrong, but Cindercall's a grown she-cat. She can decide who she loves and who she doesn't. I'm only nudging her a little."

"I don't know why Eelstar called you Sweethawk. You should be Sweetheart."

"Oh, shut up!" Sweethawk snapped, fluffing out her fur in embarrassment! "My name's cool, leave me alone!" Lighteye laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," she sighed, before watching as Pearlight, Volenose, and Cindercall padded out of the camp. "If Aspenfang had lived," she asked quietly. "Would you still be doing this? Or would you be more focused with him?"

"We both would be doing this," Sweethawk murmured softly. "I loved him, I still do. But we both wanted to see Cindercall happy. I think we still do." She looked at Lighteye. "Remember when we were kits? We always made fun of Cindercall and Aspenfang?" She laughed. "And now, here we are, worrying all over her. And I ended up falling in love with him."

"We were kits," Lighteye purred. "We didn't know any better. We can't help that we grew up, and realized how important she is to us."

"Yeah." Sweethawk sighed. "I hope she gets things sorted out with him."

"Me too." Lighteye agreed. "Anyway, let's go get Eaglewhisker and go hunting."

"Yeah, we should."

The two rose to their paws, padding off to find the other cat.

* * *

Cindercall was at the Stream Stone by sun down, pacing back and forth.

She knew that Sweethawk had told her to meet him at moon rise, but the butterflies in her stomach told her to go at sun down, so she did.

As she paced, she couldn't help but let her mind wander, thinking about what he could possibly want to talk to her about.

Was he going to talk about Redpaw?

What if he told her that he was too busy, and that he was putting their friendship on pause until Redpaw was a warrior?

Worse... What if he told her he didn't want to hang out any more?

She ended up leaving a small path in the ground with her pacing, and she didn't notice until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon.

When Cindercall _did _notice her anxiety induced path making, she sat down on the stone, forcing herself to stare at the stream.

No, Nettlepelt never tried to avoid her.

He wouldn't want to call off their friendship.

Cindercall curled her tail around her paws tightly, fur fluffed out.

In her thinking, she didn't hear the crack of a twig behind her, and let out a squawk of surprise when something heavy pushed her off of the stone and pinned her to the soft pine needles on the ground.

Dazed, she looked up at her attacker, only to see familiar amber eyes looking down at her, amused.

"You were so distracted," Nettlepelt purred. "I couldn't help it."

"N-Nettlepelt!" Cindercall squeaked, embarrassed. "You scared me!" He got off of her, laughing softly.

"Sorry," he murmured, as she got to her paws. "I really couldn't help myself."

"You're so mean," she huffed, sitting down and licking her paw, feeling the silence settle in.

She didn't want to outright ask him what he brought her here for, not wanting to sound overly eager.

"So," Nettlepelt mewed. "Why'd you ask me out here tonight?"

Cindercall paused in her grooming, looking at him, confused.

"Um... Didn't _you_ want me to meet you here?"

"Uh, Sweethawk said that you wanted to meet."

"Sweethawk told _me_ that _you_ wanted to meet though," Cindercall huffed. "Did she just make it up? She even covered my guard duties for this." Nettlepelt's face fell into a dead expression, and he turned a look towards the camp.

"You sneaky little..."

"What?"

"Nothing," he turned back to her. "Um, it seems we've been duped into meeting here."

"Yeah, it sure does..." Cindercall and Nettlepelt fell into silence.

Now that she realized that Sweethawk had set this up, she felt both annoyance towards her friend, and worry that she had wasted Nettlepelt's time.

She waited for the tom to tell her that they should head back, to tell her that he should get some rest for training Redpaw tomorrow.

Instead, Nettlepelt sat on the flat stone, beckoning for her to sit with him.

"Well," he mewed, as she hesitantly approached. "Since we're out here, I think this is a good time for you to tell me what's on your mind." Cindercall sat down beside him, looking at the stream.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I got Redpaw, you've been... Well... Avoiding me." He looked at her, earnestly. "Did I upset you somehow?"

"No!" Cindercall gasped, shaking her head vigorously. "No, not at all... I just... You're a mentor now, you should have as little distractions as possible. I don't want to get in your way, that's all."

Nettlepelt stared at her, while she completely avoided eye contact, staring at the stream.

However, the brown tom beside her didn't stand for her avoidance, and shoved his face right in front of hers, narrowing his eyes.

"Cindercall," he mewed softly. "You know that you'd never get in my way, right?" Cindercall glanced behind her, flattening her ears.

"Um..."

"Tell me you know that much, at least. Please?"

"I... I know that... Er... I'd never get in your way?" She offered.

"I think that's the best I'm going to get out of you," he huffed with a sigh, turning his gaze back to the stream. "Cindercall, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Cindercall swallowed, staring at her paws.

_Just speak from the heart. _Her mind told her.

"Right," she mewed, flicking her tail, unable to bring herself to speak.

_It's Nettlepelt, you can tell him anything._

"So?" Nettlepelt glanced at her, flicking his ears. "What's on your mind?"

_Just tell him what's going on, Cindercall._

"I..." Cindercall took a deep breath.

All she had to do was tell him what was going on.

"Ever since the battle..." She twitched her whiskers, keeping her eyes away from his. "I just... Well, Nettlepelt... I..."

The tom looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you," she finally blurted out.

"For what?" He asked, cocking his head.

"For everything?" She offered. "I don't know... I just... I don't remember much from the battle. I don't even remember fighting the leader of the wolves, or that other wolf, Scorch. I vaguely remember you and Pearlight fighting him with me, but that's it! And, well..." She took a breath. "Afterwards, when I woke up, you were with me." She glanced at Nettlepelt, searching him for an expression. His eyes were stoic, not revealing a thing. "I... I was comforted, I guess. To know that you cared enough to keep me close? I don't know how to explain it. I just... I..." She felt like she was messing everything up, like she just couldn't form a sentence.

"You felt warm?" He asked. "And happy?"

"Yeah," she mewed, nodding. "It was like you were..."

"Soft? Comforting?"

"Exactly." She repeated. "I... I always felt that way about you, I think, but... But waking up with you beside me... I don't know... It was different that time. I was so relieved to see that you were okay, and the fact that you were still there, despite me being asleep for who knows how long? And you stayed with me after, too, and you made my stay there hundreds of times better, and I just..." She closed her eyes. "It was like whenever you left, my chest ached, and whenever you were with me, it ached even worse." She opened her eyes, staring at the pretty stream, as it gurgled softly at her messed up confession. "Nettlepelt, I..."

She turned to the tom, who had kept that stoic expression.

"I love you."

* * *

Sweethawk jumped in surprise, and Eaglewhisker turned to her, confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I dunno," Sweethawk replied. "I just got this weird feeling that something I had planned just worked out."

"Shut up and keep watch."

* * *

Cindercall waited for him to laugh, for him to shake his head, apologize and say 'sorry, I don't feel the same', and leave it at that.

He was silent for a long moment, staring at her, as she shuffled her paws nervously.

At one point, the silence became too much, and she took a breath.

"Um, I hope this doesn't change anything," she mewed quickly. The tom didn't reply, simply staring at her. "I mean, I want us to still be friends, even if you don't feel the same, y'know? I don't want us to drift apart because of this, okay? I love you, but I don't want this to come between our friendship, and—"

"Will you say it again?" The question was soft, surprising Cindercall.

The tom hadn't changed his stoic expression, and she blinked at him.

"Say what again?" She asked. "I love you?"

He closed his eyes, breathing in, and then breathing out.

"You're a mouse-brain, Cindercall," he whispered, before wrapping his tail around her. "Thankfully, I happen to love mouse-brains."

She stared at him, confused, trying to connect what he was saying to the topic of conversation.

"Um..."

"Do I... StarClan help you Cindercall," he sighed. "Say it one more time, please."

"I love you?"

"I love you too."


	40. Epilogue

Aspenfang peered into the lake, watching the camp of MoonClan, his tail swishing as he watched a pretty grey she-cat carry around bundles of moss with the help of a brown tom, as they moved her into the nursery.

"You've been pretty attached to the lake these past few days," the voice made him look up, to see a pretty white she-cat standing beside him, her blue eyes questioning. "Is something interesting going on?"

"Nothing much," he purred. "Just something I've hoped to see is finally happening." The white cat, Moonstar, looked down at the lake, before an approving look fell on her face.

"Ah, yes, Cindercall and Nettlepelt," she purred. "I see why that would make you happy."

"It's just nice to see her have a cat that makes her happy." He rumbled.

"Is that because she's your sister, or is that because you know what's coming?"

"More because she's my sister, but it's a bit of the other as well." He looked up at Moonstar. "So, we gave them the last of the Prophecy, right?" He asked. "There's nothing else about it, right?"

"No, there's not," Moonstar laughed. "That is it, the prophecy at it's fullest." She sat down at the edge of the water. "However, it still forebodes darkness for the cats of the prophecy."

"She'll make it through it," Aspenfang murmured. "She's strong; the strongest cat I've seen, even without the prophetic powers she was given."

"That is true," Moonstar agreed. "She reminds me a bit of Kit-Mother." She fluffed up her fur. "Anyway, we should get going. We have much to do to prepare, you know? And I believe Ashwater is looking for you."

"Does he know yet?"

"About Cindercall and Nettlepelt? No, I planned on letting you tell him. I mean, you're the most excited about it."

"Perfect," he purred, getting to his paws. Moonstar padded off, and before he followed, he glanced back at the lake. "Good luck, Cindercall," he purred softly. "I hope that no matter what comes, no matter how much fear you might find in you, you find the warmth that you love so much."

* * *

**And that brings Cindercall's Fear to an end!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I do hope you'll keep an eye out for the first official book of the Prophecy of Ash, "Silent Calling".**

**I should be starting on it soon, and I hope you guys enjoyed this coaster of insanity, no matter how bad it got! You guys are the best, and thank you so much for your reviews!**

**I'll see you all in the next book!**

**-CK**


End file.
